


משחקי המוטנטים

by User1910



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class(2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles and Erik take turns being Katniss and Peeta, F/M, Gen, M/M, Non-Violent Resistance, Raven is Prim and Rue, Revenge, Shaw is Cato and President Snow
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 47,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User1910/pseuds/User1910
Summary: "את תהיי בסדר, יקירה," מלמל צ'ארלס, חצי ישן, לתוך שיער זהוב כאשר רייבן זחלה, מושכת באפה לתוך מיטתו. "שמך נמצא שם רק פעם אחת, רייבן. הם לא יבחרו בך."
Relationships: Armando Muñoz/Alex Summers, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. הקציר

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mutant Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/926880) by [TurtleTotem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> תרגום של The Mutant Games שנכתב על ידי TurtleTotem. תורגם באישור.

לרייבן היו סיוטים על הקציר כבר שבועות, מהיום שמלאו לה שתיים עשרה שנים. לאחר הפעם השנייה שבה העירה את דיירי הבית עם צרחותיה, אמא העבירה אותה לחדר של צ'ארלס וקיין.

"אבא שלך ואני כבר קמים לפני הזריחה להתחיל לאפות," היא אמרה, בקוצר רוח ועייפות, הידיים שלה רועדות. "אתה תטפל בזה".

קורט לא היה אביו של צ'ארלס, כמובן, וצ'ארלס עצמו התעורר מוקדם כשניהם, מבעיר תנורים ולש בצק מזריחה; קיין, שהיה קרוב הדם האמיתי של רייבן, ויכל לישון קצת יותר לפני המשמרת שלו במכרות, היה הבחירה ההגיונית לטיפול ברייבן. אבל זה לא עלה בדעת צ'ארלס או רייבן שהוא יעשה זאת.

"את תהיי בסדר, יקירה," מלמל צ'ארלס, חצי ישן, לתוך שיער זהוב כאשר רייבן זחלה, מושכת באפה לתוך מיטתו. "שמך נמצא שם רק פעם אחת, רייבן. הם לא יבחרו בך."

***

ביום הקציר, אמא וקורט מיהרו לפתוח את המאפייה אפילו מוקדם מהרגיל, מוכרים לחם לקהל המתאסף בכיכר. זה השאיר את צ'ארלס לדאוג למקלחת לו ולרייבן ולהתלבש בבגדיהם היפים ביותר- אותם מכנסיים שחורים וחולצה לבנה שליוו את צ'ארלס בארבעה קצירים קודמים, ובשביל רייבן, שמלה בצבע תכלת שקוצרה משמלה שהיתה שייכת לאמא, עם כפתורים צהובים שנקנו לא מזמן וזהרו באור השמש המוקדם.

"תתעורר, נורי, יש כאן בחור," מילמל צ'ארלס, דוקר קלות את עוף החול שלהם עד שבער במלוא להבתו. נורי מתח את צווארו בזעף, נושך את אצבעותיו, אבל צ'ארלס התחמק ממנו בקלות של אדם מנוסה. בדרך כלל עופות חול היו יצורים מתוקים ועדינים, למרות מקורם כפצצות אש במהלך המלחמה, אבל נורי היה קצת רטנוני.

"אולי תפעיל כבר את הטציה הטיפשי הזה? חלקנו רוצים את הקפה שלנו  _ לפני _ שאנחנו נגררים למות במשחקים," נהם קיין.

"שקט!" לחש צ'ארלס ברוגז, אבל רייבן כבר שמעה. היא הרימה את מבטה מכוס החלב שלה והסתכלה שוב למטה, חיוורת ורועדת.

"לא גוררים אף אחד למשחקים, קיין," אמר צ'ארלס, כאילו הרעיון עצמו מגוחך. "זאת השנה האחרונה שלך, אתה בעיקרון כבר בחוץ. והשם של רייבן מוגרל רק פעם אחת. אנחנו נעמוד שם בשמש, ונראה את אותו סרטון טיפשי על מלחמות המוטציה, ואז נחזור הביתה ונאכל צהריים." ואז נאפה משהו בחינם, למשפחות של הילדים חסרי המזל  _ שכן _ נבחרו. זאת הייתה מסורת שאביו התחיל, ואפילו קורט לא העז להתעלם ממנה.

"אבל מה בקשר עלייך?" שאלה רייבן. "צ'ארלס, מה אם יבחרו בך?" 

צ'ארלס סובב קערה של מים מעל הלהבה העליזה שעוף החול סיפק כרגע, ואז נאנח וכרע ליד הכיסא של רייבן. "רייבן, למשפחה שלנו יש הרבה, הרבה מזל. מעולם לא היינו צריכים לקחת אסימונים. זה אומר שהשמות שלנו נמצאים בכמות שדורש החוק, בזמן שיש אחרים - הרבה, הרבה אחרים - ששמותיהם נמצאים כמות מוכפלת או משולשת. הסיכויים," הוא חייך לעברה חיוך עקום, "הם בהחלט לטובתנו."

זה זיכה אותו בחיוך, משום שמבטאו של צ'ארלס כמעט והיה זהה לזה של אפי טרינקט, האישה המטופשת, המפזזת שמשכה את השמות והובילה את המיועדים לקפיטול. המבטא זיכה אותו במעט מאוד חברים במחוז 12- תזכורת מתמדת לכך שמשפחת אקסבייר היתה עשירה מספיק כדי לשלוח אותו לבית ספר בקפיטול, לפני שאבא נפטר- אז הוא שמח לראות שזה עשה טוב לשם שינוי.

"תוכל לקלוע לי את השיער, צ'ארלס?" רייבן שאלה. "זה לא יפה כשאני עושה את זה בעצמי."

"אני חייב להכין את ארוחת הבוקר, אהובה. קיין צריך את הקפה שלו, בסופו של דבר," אמר צ'ארלס וקרץ, נעמד בחזרה.

"ממש בבקשה?"

"אויש, אני אעשה את זה, אם זה ישתיק אותך," רטן קיין, וצ'ארלס ניסה שלא להראות את הפתעתו. הוא לא העלה בדעתו שאחיו החורג ידע איך לקלוע צמות, ובכל מקרה כל מעשי חיבה מצד קיין נחשבו לנדירים יותר ממכה. אבל הוא תמיד היה רך יותר כלפי רייבן, לעיתים רחוקות הכה אותה, למרות שזה היה בעיקר בגלל שצ'ארלס נעמד בדרכו בכל פעם שניסה.

נורי נהם וגרגר באי הנאה, בקושי נשמע מתחת לקולות פיצוח הלהבות, בעת שצ'ארלס הכין קפה. הוא תהה איך גברת, בת זוגתו של נורי, הגיבה לקימה המקודמת יותר בתנורי המאפייה. על המאפייה עברו כמה שנים קשות, בין מות אבא ונישואיה החדשים של אמא, וללא עופות החול שחסכו את מחיר עצי ההסקה, אולי היו להם  _ אסימונים _ בכל זאת. אבא היה האחד שאילף את גברת, ולימד את צ'ארלס מספיק מהאומנות כדיי להביא את נורי- למרות שכל אחד עם סבלנות וידיים עדינות היה יכול להסתדר איתם, ולהרבה מאנשי היה מחוץ היה זאת. הציפורים בגודל חתול היו פחות או יותר לא ניתנים להריגה, זה לא היה קשה לאלף מישהו שידע שאין לו מה לפחד ממך.

זה בטח נחמד, חשב צ'ארלס, להיות עוף חול, ולדעת שלא משנה מה איים עלייך, מה פגע בך, לא היה צורך לפחד. אתה תמיד תשרוד.

אז כאשר רייבן נלחצה בפתח הבית, כאשר הם ניסו לעזוב לכיכר- לופתת את ידו של צ'ארלס ורגליה דבוקה לרצפה, מתנשפת ופעורת עיניים,  _ מה אם הם יבחרו בי, צ'ארלס, מה אם אשלח למשחקים, _ צ'ארלס מרט זוג נוצות עוף חול מהרצפה והצמיד אותן לצווארונה. 

"למזל טוב," הוא אמר. "הגנה. עכשיו תוכלי לשרוד הכל, בדיוק כמו עוף חול. אוקיי?"

ורייבן, למרות שהייתה בוגרת מידיי בשביל להאמין לו, נגעה בידה בנוצות, בלעה רוקה, ונתנה לעצמה להיות מובלת לכיוון הכיכר.

***

בנים ובנות הופרדו במהלך הקציר; צ'ארלס ניסה לנוע במהירות ולנופף דרך קהל הבנים, במטרה לזכות בהבזק של רייבן. לקיין כבר היו חברים לעמוד לצידם, בנים שהיו כמוהו, גבוהים וחזקים ומרושעים, עם אבק פחם במערבולות של טביעות אצבעותיהם. לצ'ארלס לא היה אף אחד מיוחד לעמוד לידו - חבריו לכיתה מעולם לא התרגלו מחדש אליו, אחרי חזרתו מבית הספר בקפיטול - אבל הם גם לא לא-אהבו אותו. כאשר נכשל למצוא את רייבן בקהל, צ'ארלס מצא מקום בין רורי הות'ורן ואחד מבני משפחת אנדרסי, אשר נתנו לו חיוכים לחוצים והינהונים סולידרים.

מלוות המחוז שלהם, אפי טרינקט, עלתה בעדינות ובמהירות לבמה, והתחרות השנתית החלה.

_ "במהלך מלחמות המוטציה, שלושה עשר מחוזות מרדו נגד ממשלתם משתמשים בכוחות על טבעיים שניתנו להם בשימוש לרעה של טכנולוגיה..." _

עד כה צ'ארלס יכול היה לדקלם את הסרטון. הוא בקושי הקשיב, עדיין מגניב מבטים לצד של הבנות. האם רייבן מצאה חברה לעמוד לצידה, האם היה הייתה מפוחדת, האם בכתה - זה בהחלט יקל עליה לראות אותו, אם הוא רק יוכל למצוא אותה - 

_ "- המנצח הבודד, שיורעף עליו עושר, מהווה תזכורת על נדיבותנו וסליחתנו. כך אנחנו זוכרים את עברנו. כך אנחנו מגינים על עתידנו." _

תשומת ליבו של צ'ארלס חזרה באיחור לאפי טרינקט בסיום הסרטון.

"זכות קדימה לבנות" היא אמרה בעליזות והשחילה את ידה מבעד לכדור הזכוכית של השמות. היא בחרה אחד והרימה אותו.

"רייבן מרקו."


	2. סמלים

צפייה בקציר היתה חובה לכל אזרחי פאנם. אפילו לאלו שכבר נבחרו.

אריק ישב על המיטה שבתא הרכבת שלו, מאיץ ללא עצירה לעבר הקפיטול, כאשר סימלו - מטבע כסף שעל שני צדדיו מסומן עץ - מוטל בבטלה בין אצבעותיו, וצפה במסך הגדול מול הקיר, מראה את המחוזות האחרונים משלמים את ההקרבה השנתית לדרקון הרעב.

רייבן מרקו. הוא לא הצליח להחניק עווית כאשר המצלמות מצאו את פניה; היא נראתה יותר בת עשר מאשר שתיים עשרה, צמות בלונדיניות קטנות, פניה חיוורים וקפואים כבובת חרסינה. נאמר לו שגם בקפיטול, אנשים שנאו לראות מועמדים כאלו צעירים. אריק הניח שזה הקשה עליהם להעמיד פנים שהמשחקים היו מקסימים ומרגשים, כבוד שיש להוקירו. הוא קיווה שלכל אחד מהם היו סיוטים על פרצוף בובת החרסינה הקטן הזה.

והוא קיווה, בשקט-בשקט, שהוא לא יהיה האחד שיצטרך להרוג אותה.

הילדה בלעה את רוקה כאשר חבריה פינו לה בעדינות את הדרך, פניהם אותה מערבולת של הלם, תדהמה והקלה מלאת אשמה שליוותה את כולם לבתיהם מהקציר. היא הצמידה את ידה לזוג נוצות בצבע נחושת-ארגמן המוצמדות לצווארונה, והתחילה ללכת לכיוון הבמה.

_ "רייבן!" _

נער כהה שיער, המבוגר בכמה שנים, שהשתחרר מטורי הבנים, רץ לעבר הילדה לפני שאוכפי השקט הספיקו להבין מה קורה, וזרק את ידיו סביבה. "לא - רייבן, לא, את לא יכולה -" היה קשה להבין את הנאמר לאחר מכן, ילד וילדה - אח ואחות? - שניהם בוכים וצועקים אחד לכיוון השני. אריק לפת בחוזקה את מטבעו.

אחד מאוכפי השקט תפס את זרוע הנער, אחר את זרוע הילדה, והם ניסו למשוך אותם הרחק אחד מהשני - אחד בחזרה לטורים, אחרת לבמה.

"אני מתנדב!" צרח הנער. "אני מתנדב ללכת במקומה!"

במשך דקה ארוכה, הכל היה שקט, כל העיניים (והמצלמות) מופנות לכיוון המלווה של המחוז, אישה מגוחכת עם שיער ורוד נפוח ולב מצויר על שפתייה.

"זה נדיב ביותר מצידך," אמרה המלווה, נשמעת מעט נסערת. "אבל אני חוששת שזה נוגד את החוקים, מר...?"

"אקסבייר. צ'ארלס אקסבייר. היא אחותי. בבקשה, את חייבת לתת לי להחליף אותה."

"החוקים ברורים ביותר, מר אקסבייר. על כל מחוז לשלוח מיועד ומיועדת. נער לא יכול לקחת את מקומה של נערה."

עוד שתיקה ארוכה, ואריק נאלץ להסיט את מבטו מהייאוש האפל בעיניים התכולות של הנער. אוכף השקט האחר חזר למשוך את הילדה לכיוון הבמה.

"חכי!" צעק הנער, נלחם להשתחרר מאחיזת אוכף השקט שלו. "אז תני לי ללכת איתה. אני אהיה המיועד האחר. אני אלך איתה."

"נפלא," אמרה המלווה, פניה מתבהרות. "כן, זה יהיה נחמד! הצטרף אליי כאן, אם כך, עלה לפה! טוב, זה פשוט נפלא, לא? צוות של אח ואחות! אירוע משפחתי במשחקי המוטנטים!"

האח והאחות עלו לבמה ביחד, אוחזים ידיים, מלאי דמעות ורועדים, בקושי מסיטים מבטם אחד מהשני.

הקפיטול יגמע את זה, הודה אריק. אם יצרת סיפור טוב, אתה תקבל כמות ניכרת של נותני חסות, לא משנה עד כמה רעים הסיכויים שלך. אבל הסיכויים שלהם היו  _ רעים _ . הילדה הייתה מקרה אבוד, ואחיה רק ימות איתה. זה היה טיפשי מצידו להתנדב; אין דבר שהוא יוכל לעשות להציל מישהו כה חסר אונים. הוא רק מבטיח את מותו בנוסף למותה.

כמובן, הוא לא יכול לדבר על טיפשות המתנדבים, בהיותו אחד. אבל יש לו את הסיבות שלו, ואין להן שום קשר לסנטימנטליות אידיוטית.

עם זאת, כאשר הוא צפה בהם ביחד, צפה בעיני הנער בוערות בנחישות נואשת, הוא רשם לעצמו שלא לזלזל באידיוט הסנטימנטלי.

***

צ'ארלס כמעט קיווה שיקחו אותם מבלי להיפרד מאף אחד. זאת הייתה יותר אכזריות מאשר טוב לב, לתת לאמא לבכות ולהצמיד אליה את בתה הקטנה, בידיעה שזאת הפעם האחרונה שתחזיק אותה.

אבל זאת לא תהיה, למעשה, תיקן את עצמו צ'ארלס. כי הוא עמד להגן על רייבן, ולהחזיר אותה הביתה.

קורט נראה היה מבוגר בעשור מכפשי שנראה בבוקר, מושיט ידו לשיערה של רייבן בזמן שהיא ואמא נצמדו אחת לשנייה.

"תדאג לאמא," אמר צ'ארלס.

קורט הינהן באיטיות, בכובד ראש. "תדאג לרייבן."

"אתה יודע שאעשה זאת."

נראה היה שלא היה מה להוסיף; בעבר צ'ארלס ניסה לאהוב את אביו החורג, אבל זמנים אלו חלפו מזמן, והנסיון היה חד צדדי. ברגע זה הספיק לצ'ארלס שקורט אהב את אשתו ובתו.

צ'ארלס פנה אל קיין, שהסתכל במבוכה על נעליו. "אני מניח שאחרי הכל אתה תקבל את המאפייה. נגמרה הכרייה."

קיין לא אמר דבר, וצ'ארלס תהה אם הוא התבייש, על כמה שתמיד רצה שצ'ארלס ילך, על איך שצ'ארלס היה האחד להתנדב בשביל אחותו של קיין. 

"תודה שקלעת את השיער של רייבן בבוקר," אמר צ'ארלס, באופן מטופש. "זה נראה יפה. מעולם לא ידעתי שאתה יכול לעשות זאת."

קיין התנשף בכבדות. "אתה חייב להכות בחזרה, בסדר? בזירה. אתה אף פעם לא מכה אותי בחזרה. זה לא יעבוד בזירה. הם יהרגו אותך. ואז הם יהרגו את רייבן." 

"אני יודע," אמר צ'ארלס, והיה זה תורו להתנשם, באימה, בחילה וספק עצמי מבעית. לא הפריע לו למות בשביל רייבן. האם יוכל להרוג בשבילה?

ואז אמא משכה אותו קרוב, מרטיבה את כתפו בדמעות, וצ'ארלס נצמד אליה כמו שבקושי עשה מאז מותו של אבא, מאז שאמו הפכה לרוח רפאים עמומת-קול הרודפת את הפינות, משאירה את בנה בן העשר והצדקה של השכנים לדאוג לחייהם עד שתוכל למצוא בעל אחר שתוכל להישען כנגדו. 

דבר מזה לא משנה עכשיו. היא הייתה אמו. צ'ארלס עצם את עיניו וחיבק אותה בחזרה חזק ככל שיכל.

"אבא שלך היה כל כך גאה בכך," היא לחשה, וגרונו של צ'ארלס התהדק עד שלא יכל לנשום. לאחר לכתם, רייבן ניגבה את דמעותיה (דבר חסר תועלת, משום שהם לזלוג בשקט) והורידה אחת מהנוצות של שמלתה.

"אחת בשבילך," היא אמרה. "מותר לנו לקחת סמל אחד מהבית. זה יכול להיות שלנו. למזל טוב. לשמור עלינו בטוחים." 

צ'ארלס כמעט וצחק, אבל עצר מפחד שלעולם לא יפסיק. אז הוא לקח את הנוצה בחגיגיות רצינית והצמידה לחולצתו. "לשמור עלינו בטוחים."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> מדריך לגיל ולמחוז המועמדים שהוכן על ידי הכותבת: http://turtletotem.livejournal.com/5939.html


	3. מדריכים

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> הערת העותבת: הדמות שלה קראתי גרטה היא המיועדת של מחוז שמונה בקאנון -- הבחורה הזאת http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m1cihb7Lof1r9dhsqo1_500.jpg

צ'ארלס ידע מיהו לוגן, כמובן; המנצח החי היחיד ממחוז 12 היה אמור להיות נוכח בכל קציר, אבל בשנה שעברה היה שיכור מספיק כדי להתנדנד מקצה הבמה ולשבור את רגלו. כשלא ראה אותו השנה, צ'ארלס חשב שאולי אסרו עליו או משהו דומה.

התברר שהוא פשוט היה שיכור מכדי להתנדנד. 

כאשר צ'ארלס ורייבן עלו לרכבת, הם מצאו אותו שרוע על ספה מאחורי שולחן של כיבוד, מצחין מאלכוהול. אפי רקעה ברגליה בהולכה לעברו, גוערת בו בקול גבוה; לוגן נהם בשקט ומשך כרית מעל לראשו.

צ'ארלס קפא. זה היה המדריך שלהם, האדם שהיה אמור לייעץ להם ולאסוף להם נותני חסות. בלעדיו, לא היה להם סיכוי.

רייבן לא שמה לב לנוכחותו של לוגן. "אוכל," היא לחשה, מושכת את צ'ארלס לעבר הכיבוד. למשפחה שלהם היה אמנם יותר מזל, אבל אף אחד במחוז 12 לא סירב למזון בחינם.

_ זה לא בחינם _ , חשב צ'ארלס,  _ כנראה שנשלם עליו בחיינו _ , אבל עדיין לקח את הפריט הקרוב ביותר, עוגת פירות. או, הטעם היה שמיימי. לעיתים רחוקות מאוד יצא לו לטעום את הסחורה של המאפייה, רק כאשר הם איבדו את טריותם או נשרפו; כל מה שהתאים למכירה נמכר. עכשיו הוא הבין מדוע עוגת פירות נמכרה כל כך מהר, אפילו כאשר נחשבה למותרות. הוא החניק יבבה והושיט ידו לעבר עוגה נוספת, ממלא את כל פיו בה.

"תסתכלי עליהם," נהם לוגן, וצ'ארלס ראה שהוא עמד עכשיו, נשען בכבדות על משענת כיסא. "חולדות קטנות וחצי גוועות מהתפר, בדיוק כמו בשנה שעברה, לא ישרדו  _ שעה _ , לא משנה מה אני עושה-"

"ובכן, אתה בהחלט לא תדע אם לא תנסה," אמרה אפי בהחלטיות. "עכשיו, אני הולכת להחליף לבגדי המסעות שלי. כשאני אחזור, אני מצפה ממך להראות ייצוגי."

צ'ארלס ולוגן הסתכלו אחד על השני בזמן שאפי יצאה בכבדות מן החדר - רכב? מה שלא יהיה שהם בתוכו. פנים אל פנים, לוגן היה נמוך יותר ממה שצ'ארלס ציפה, ושיערו ובגדיו שמנוניים ומוזנחים. אך בכל זאת הוא נראה היה עוצמתי, כמו בולדוג. צ'ארלס ניסה להיזכר מה הייתה המוטציה שלו, בזמן המשחקים.

האיש עבר להעיף מבט ברייבן - עדיין בוחרת בהתמדה את המאכלים, אור השמש עובר דרך חלון הרכבת וזוהר על כפתוריה הצהובים ושיערה הזהוב - והתחיל לקלל בהתמדה, עוצם את עיניו כאילו האור מכאיב לו. צ'ארלס כיסה את אוזני רייבן עד שפסק.

"- שהשטן יקח אתכם, אחד מכם בכלל גדול יותר משתיים עשרה?"

"אני בן שש עשרה," אמר צ'ארלס בזעף. הוא היה נמוך לגילו, ונקרא בעבר פניי-תינוק, אבל הוא לא נראה בן  _ שתיים עשרה _ .

"שעה," נהם לוגן לתוך כף ידו, משפשף את פניו. "במקרה הטוב." הוא מעד אל מחוץ למכונית. 

"אתה לא צריך לכסות את האוזניים שלי, צ'ארלס, כבר שמעתי קללות,: אמרה רייבן. "מה זה ישנה כששנינו מתים?" היא ליקקה ציפוי ורוד מאצבעה והושיטה ידה לקאפקייק נוסף.

***

למחוז שמונה היו שני מנצחים חיים, ססיליה ו-ווף, וההסכם הקבוע שלהם, מסתבר, היה שססיליה הדריכה את המועמדת, ו-ווף את המועמד.

ווף היה בעשור השביעי לחיו, ובילה הרבה זמן בוהה בחלון או מכניס חפצים אקראיים בפיו. כבר עשור שלא היה ילד משמונה ששרד מספיק זמן בשביל המוטציה שלו תופעל.

"אתה לא האחריות שלי," אמרה ססיליה מבעד לדלת, כאשר אריק נקש על תא הרכבת שלה. "תדבר עם ווף."

"אני לא רוצה למות, ססיליה."

"אתה לא האחריות שלי!" היא חזרה ואמרה, בקול גבוה יותר ורועד יותר. "אני לא יכולה - אני חייבת להתמקד בגרטה, אני יכולה רק ל- בכל מקרה, אתה התנדבת! אתה ידעת למה אתה נכנס, זאת לא אשמתי! החובה שלי היא לגרטה, לא לך!"

"ולפני תשע שנים, היא הייתה לאדי."

שתיקה.

היית מדריכה טובה בשבילה," אמר אריק.

מלמול כמעט בלתי נשמע. "כמה שזה שינה, בסופו של דבר."

"אולי זה שינה לי."

עוד שתיקה.

"אני יודע שהיה לך אכפת מאדי," אמר אריק. "זאת כל הבעיה שלך, אכפת לך יותר מדי. אדי היתה גרועה יותר מהרוב, כי היא הייתה כל כך קרובה להצלחה. את לא חושבת שהיא הייתה רוצה שלאחיה הקטן יהיה את אותו הסיכוי?"

"אתה התנדבת, אמרה ססיליה. "זה מה שאדי הייתה רוצה?"

לאריק לא היה מה לומר בתגובה.

"לך תדבר עם ווף," אמרה ססיליה. "הוא לא סנילי כמו שהוא נראה. אתה האחריות שלו, לא שלי."

אריק דיכא את הדחף לדפוק את אגרופיו כנגד הדלת, לצעוק ולהתנגש ולהכריח אותה לצאת ולדבר איתו. היה זמן, יש זמן, לשכנע אותה. כן, כל שעה קירבה אותו אל הזירה, אבל הוא לא ילחץ. הוא היה חזק מזה.

רק כשהסתובב מהדלת הוא ראה את חברתו המועמדת, גרטה, בצידו השני של הרכב. שמונה היה אחד מהמחוזות המאוכלסים יותר, אז לפני הקציר הוא בכלל לא ראה אותה. הוא ידע שהיא בת ארבע עשרה, ילדה חסונת מראה עם שיער ג'ינג'י מקורזל ופנים חזקות. וזה כל מה שהוא רצה לדעת.

היא פתחה את פיה בכוונה לדבר, אבל הוא הסתובב והמשיך ללכת.

***

הרכבת נסעה במשך שעות לפני שהם ראו שוב את לוגן, נראה נקי יותר באופן משמעותי אך לא שמח יותר.

"אפי אומרת שאתה באמת בן שש עשרה," אמר לוגן, מוזג לעצמו קפה.

צ'ארלס הניח בצד את לוח המשחק הקטן שהוא ורייבן מצאו בתוך שידה והמציאו בעצמם חוקים בשבילו. "כן."

לוגן גמע את הקפה שלו ונעץ עיניו בכיוונם כאילו עצם היותם היתה עלבון אישי. "למה באת איתה, ילד? יכול להיות רק מנצח אחד. מה אם בסוף זה יהיה רק אתה והיא?"

"אז היא תנצח," ענה צ'ארלס ביציבות.

רייבן קימטה את מצחה. "אולי זה לא ישנה, אם אנחנו מאותו המחוז. אחרי הכל, איזה הבדל כבר יהיה?"

"אלה החוקים, בחורונת. זה קרה בעבר, שבסוף נשארו רק הילד והילדה מאותו מחוז, וקברניטי המשחק נתנו להם להילחם על זה מבלי למצמץ. אבל מסתבר שלאחיך הגדול כבר יש תוכנית למקרה כזה." הוא צפה בצ'ארלס מעבר לשפת כוסו. "אם כך אתה רוצה לשחק, אנחנו יכולים לעבוד עם זה."

"לא," אמרה רייבן. "לא, צ'ארלס לא עומד למות, צ'ארלס תגיד לו-"

"יש שתי דרכים לזכות בנותני חסות," קטע אותה לוגן. "להראות תחרותיות או לזכות בסימפטיה. יש לכם סיכוי טוב בשני המקרים. אנחנו משחקים עם אחות קטנה כפרח השביר, אח גדול כמגן החזק. ניצחון כפול. אתם מבינים, הסיכוי שלך עדיין בתהום."

"המוטציות שלנו יכולות לשנות הכל," ציין צ'ארלס. "אם רייבן ואני נקבל מוטציות רבות עוצמה…" 

"בטח. יכול להיות. וזה יכול להיות משהו חסר תועלת, ותמיד יש אחד או שניים שלא מגיבים לגן המוטציה בכלל.  _ ו _ אתם חייבים לשרוד את שתיים עשרה השעות הראשונות בשביל שהוא יתחיל לעבוד." הוא הניח את הקפה והדליק סיגר. "אתם לא לוחמים, שניכם."

"אני יותר חזק ממה שאני נראה," אמר צ'ארלס.

"אולי, אבל לא התאמנת. המועמדים ממחוזות אחת, שתיים, ארבע- הם מחזיקים חרב מאז שלמדו ללכת. אם לא יהיה לכם הרבה מזל עם המוטציות, אין לכם כלום. אז אתם תתחבאו. זאת האסטרטגיה שלכם. אתם מתחפרים איפשהו ומחכים שהשאר יהרגו אחד את השני."

"ככה אתה ניצחת?" שאל צ'ארלס בספקנות.

לוגן צחק במרירות מסביב לסיגר. "צעירים מכדי לזכור, הא? הייתה לי מוטציית ריפוי. התותח ירה בשבילי פעמיים לפני שהם קלטו. לא יכולתי שלא לנצח. הלוואי שעדיין הייתה לי אותה, הריאות והכבד שלי ראו ימים טובים יותר - אבל הנקודה שלי היא, לכם לא יהיה כזה מזל."

"אולי כן," אמרה רייבן. "אולי יהיה לנו כזה מזל."

ומה אם היה להם? אם המוטציה של צ'ארלס הפכה אותו לבלתי ניתן להריגה, ובסוף ישארו רק הוא ורייבן? זה נראה היה בדיוק כמו סוג הדברים שקברניטי המשחק יעשו. בתאוריה, כמובן, למנהלי המשחק לא הייתה שום שליטה על המוטציות של המועמדים - כל גוף הגיב בדרכו שלו לגן המוטציה, אף אחד לא יכול היה לחזות את זה. אבל אף אחד ממחוז שתיים עשרה לגמרי האמין בדברי הקפיטול. 

"אתם חייבים להיות מוכנים לשחק את התפקידים שלכם מרגע הכניסה לתחנה," אמר לוגן. "צ'אק, אתה המגן הנועז. לא הרבה משחק, אני חושב. שלך, בחורונת, יהיה מסובך יותר. אף אחד לא אוהב פרצוף חמוץ. את חייבת לגרום להם לאהוב אותך, להיות כזאת חמודה ויפה ושמחה שהם לא יוכלו לשאת את המחשבה שלא תשרדי."

_ "שמחה?" _

"שמחה," חזר בתוקף לוגן. "זה  _ משחק _ , מתוקה. בשביל כל האנשים האלו," הוא החווה בידו על החלון ולעבר התחנה המתקרבת; אפילו מכאן הם יכלו לראות שהיא הייתה עמוסה, "בשבילהם, זה משחק. את מזכירה להם שזה לא, את מנסה לחדור למודעות שלהם, הם ינטשו אותך. הם לא רוצים תזכורת. את חייבת לשחק את המשחק, חמודונת."

"השם שלי הוא רייבן," היא אמרה בנוקשות. "ושלו צ'ארלס."

הוא גיחך. "תגרמי  _ להם _ לזכור את שמך, תגרמי להם לראות אותך כיותר מאשר 'הילדה משתיים עשרה', ואולי תגיעי לאנשהו."

"הם נכנסו לתחנה, ואז אנשים התקהלו מסביב למחסומים - אנשי הקפיטול, מבעיתים באופן מוזר בעננים של נצנצים וברק וצבעים לא טבעיים. אפי מיהרה לתוך המכונית וסידרה אותם ממול הדלתות. 

"תזכרו," אמר לוגן, נופל בחזרה מאחוריהם, "אתם שמחים להיות כאן."

צ'ארלס אחז ביד רייבן וניסה להכריח חיוך על פניו. רייבן מהצד השני, נשמה עמוק וסגרה עיניה, וכשהיא פקחה אותן, אחותו הקטנה והמבועתת נעלמה. במקומה עמדה נערה צעירה חייכנית ושמשית, ללא זכר לפחד מתחת לסקרנותה והתרגשותה. הזכר היחיד לאמת היה העוצמה שבה את ידו של צ'ארלס.

"אולי שעתיים," מלמל לוגן, כאשר הם צעדו אל הקהל.


	4. הופעות

לא הראו את החלק הזה, בדרך כלל - החלק שבו העור של המועמדים קורצף מהם ובגדיהם נלקחו כאילו היו בזבוז ביולוגי, החלק שבו אנשי קפיטול מגוחכים-יותר-מהרגיל הציצו ודקרו והעריכו את גופם ופרצופם כאילו היו בדרך למכירה פומבית. כמה פעמים רייבן סטרה ליד של מישהו, נחירייה מתרחבים; וצ'ארלס נגע בכתפה.

"הם לא רוצים להזיק," הוא מלמל. "אני חושב שהם מנסים לעזור לנו, בדרכם שלם." למען האמת, הם נראו לו משעשעים, מקשקשים כמו ציפורים בצבעים בהירים; רובם נראים מוכי רחמים מאשר יותר מאשר גועל ממצבם ה'פרימיטיבי', מהמהמים על כמה קשים בוודאי חייהם ומוקסמים ממבטא הקפיטול של צ'ארלס.

"אל תגעו בזה!" קראה רייבן, מזנקת קדימה לחטוף את שמלתה מאחד מאנשי הציפור, שהתעסק בנוצת עוף החול. "או בשלו! אלו הסמלים שלנו!"

נראה היה שהם מבינים סמלים; הקישקושים הפכו למלאי מחשבה וסקרנים, האצבעות לזהירות.

"אתם יקירים רק חכו כאן," אחת מהציפורים אמרה כאשר הם יצאו מן החדר. "אוליבר כבר יהיה איתכם."

לצ'ארלס ולרייבן בקושי היה זמן להחליף מבטים נבוכים, מצטופפים ערומים מאחורי מצעים לבנים, לפני שהדלתות נפתחו מחדש.

"קוראים לי אוליבר," אמר האיש שנכנס. "אני הסטייליסט שלכם, ואני עומד לעשות כל מה שאני יכול כדי לעזור לכם." הוא היה איש נמוך, מעט שמן, עם פנים נחמדות מראה, פשוטות ורחבות; בניגוד מוחלט לצוות ההכנה הבהיר ומלא החיים, הוא דיבר ברכות והיה לבוש בשחור בלבד. צ'ארלס לא חשב שהוא יכול היה להראות פחות כמו סטייליסט של הקפיטול, באמת, אבל למרות הכל, הם היו מחוז שתיים עשרה. הם ככל הנראה לא קיבלו את הטובים שבטובים. בכל זאת, הוא גילה שהוא נוטה לחבב את האיש, רק בשל היותו פשוט ושקט - במיוחד כאשר בהיסח דעת הושיט לשניהם חלוקים לבנים.

"התייעצתי עם המדריך שלכם," אמר אוליבר, "על האסטרטגיה שלכם ועל איך לבנות אותה. אני חושב שיש לנו כמה רעיונות טובים. אני מבין שמאיפה שאתם מגיעים המראה לא נחשב במיוחד. לרוע המזל, הם נחשבים מאוד כאן, ולזלזל ביתרונות האפשריים הללו רק יזיק לכם. תסמכו עליי שאעזור לכם?"

צ'ארלס היה מופתע ומושפל למצוא עצמו על סף דמעות. הוא לא ציפה לאף אחד בקפיטול להיות מבין או עדין, או לבקש את רשותם. הוא כימעט וקיווה שאוליבר לא ביקש; זה קירב אותו להישבר יותר מאשר מכל הנהימות חסרות התקווה של לוגן או קלות הראש של אפי טרינקט, והוא לא יכל להרשות לעצמו להישבר לפני רייבן.

"אין לנו ממש ברירה אלה לבטוח בך, לא באמת," הוא ציין.

אוליבר משך בכתפיו. "אני אשיג לכם סטייליסט אחר, אם תרצו." הוא חייך חיוך עקום. "אבל הם לא יהיו טובים כמוני."

"הי, הנוצות שלנו!" קראה רייבן, והושיטה ידה לשתי החתיכות בצבע אדום מבריק שצ'ארלס לא שם לב להן. 

"כן, מצאתי את הסמלים שלכם מסקרנים. הם עובדים נפלא עם הרעיון שלי לתלבושת שלכם."

"תלבושות?"

"בשביל המצעד, הנסיעה במרכבה למרכז האימונים."

"אה, נכון." צ'ארלס הרגישה מעט חולה. תלבושות המרכבות של המועמדים היו אמורות לסמל את המחוז שלהם. זה לעיתים רחוקות בלבד עבד טוב למחוז שתיים עשרה, כאשר מוקדו הוא כורי פחם.

רייבן חרקה שיניה. "אני לא יוצאת לשם מכוסה באבקת פחם בלבד. אתה לא יכול להכריח אותי."

"זה היה לפני זמני," אמר אוליבר בתוקף, "ולא, אני מבטיח לך, הסגנון שלי בכלל. לא, הרעיון שלי הרבה יותר דרמטי. פואטי, אפילו. אחרי הכל, למה הפחם חשוב?" הוא החזיק את נוצות עוף החול, מסובב אותן כך שלשנייה הן נראו כמו להבות מרקדות. "זה נשרף."

***

הפרשנים כולם הסכימו שזה היה מצעד טוב. מחוז אחד, פריטי מותרות, אף פעם לא אכזבה, זהר במשי לבן ויהלומים; מחוז מחוז שתיים, נשקים, הבהירו שהם לא באו לשחק משחקים בלבוש של גלדיאטורים רומאים, מחוז ארבע, דייג, מטרים בולטים של בד כחול ירוק מתנופף באוויר, כמו סערה בים, אפילו מחוז שלוש, ונושאו הקשה של אלקטרוניקה, עם הכפתורים וחוטי החשמל, יצא טוב מהרגיל, ומחוז שש, תעבורה, יצר משהו חדש עם מפות שהיה שיפור ניכר מהדבר בשנה שעברה עם הגלגלים. 

היו כישלונות, כמובן - סיזר פליקרמן קונן על כך שאף אחד לא יודע מה לעשות עם מחוז אחת עשרה, בעלי חיים, והתלבושת של השנה של רועי צאן עם גלימות ודברים מעוקלים נראו רק טיפה פחות מטופשות משל אלו של שנה שעברה, עם קרני פרה ארוכות. תלבושת אוכפי השקט של מחוז שמונה היו רעיון נחמד - הגיע הזמן שמישהו יעשה את זה, באמת, מפעליי הטקסטיל עצומים של המחוז יצרו את הלבוש של אוכפי השקט האהובים של פאנם - אבל הדרך שבה המועמד המשיך למשוך בצאוורונו, נראה כמו שילוב דוחה של נזעם וחולה לבטנו, הרס את האפקט.

אבל, כששמים בצד את כל ההצלחות והאכזבות, הוכרז פה אחד כי הרכב הכוכבים הוא מחוז שתיים עשרה - האח והאחות היפים, מחזיקים ידיים וזרועי להבות.

"באמת, באמת מרשים ביותר," פליקרמן הבטיח לשותפו המנחה, "במיוחד בהתחשב בהיסטוריה חסרת הדופי של המחוז במחלקה הזו, צעד מפתיע ביותר לסטייליסט החדש של המחוז, אוליבר. המועמדים של מחוז שתיים עשרה, צ'ארלס ורייבן, כבר משכו הרבה תשומת לב עם הקציר הדרמטי שלהם - הם בברור עומדים להיות משהו מיוחד. אני לא יכול לחכות לראיין את שניהם. צ'ארלס ורייבן ממחוז שתיים עשרה, אנחנו מברכים אתכם לשלום במשחקי המוטאנטים ה74 השנתיים!"


	5. אימונים

מרכז האימונים למיועדים היה מקום שקט להפליא, בהתחשב בכך שזה היה מלא באנשים שלומדים איך להרוג אחד את השני. הרהר אריק, זאת הייתה סיטואציה מוזרה ליצור בה שיחות חולין. היה קשה שלא לגרום לכל ניסיון של חברותיות להרגיש כתרמית, כשכולם ידעו שזה יהיה כל מועמד לעצמו בזירה. להוציא את, כמובן, האח והאחות ממחוז שתיים עשרה, שאף פעם לא משו מצד האחר - ואת הקרייריסטים. 

אריק העביר את מרבית זמנו צופה בקרייריסטים, דחוק בצד בתחנת הרמת המשקולות. מחוז ארבע לא תמיד הסתדר עם מחוזות אחד ושתיים, והוא התפתה לחשוב המועמדת של השנה מעדיפה שלא להתחבר איתם; היא בילתה מאחוריי האחרים, לא צחקה מרוב הבדיחות שלהם. אבל זה בקושי הפך אותה לפחות איום; היא בברור אומנה טוב כמו השאר, ומראה המהמם יעזור לה כמו אימוניה לזכות בנותני חסות - היא הייתה כהה כמו הבן ממחוז אחת עשרה, אבל עם שיער לבן מבהיל שעמד כמו השיער בקסדה של מפקד רומי.

גם לשותפה מחוז היה מראה דרמטי, כולו שיער ארוך ועיניים בורקות שחורת; אריק עוד לא שמע אותו מדבר אבל אחד האחרים קרא לו יאנוס. ממחוז שתיים הגיעה קלוב (דבר קטן ומנומש עם רשעות ללא פגע), ועזאזל, (שהיה מבוגר מספיק בכדי לגדל מעט זקן, ובעל העיניים הכחולות הקרות ביותר שאריק אי פעם ראה).  _ עזאזל _ , באמת - ככל שהאדם גר קרוב יותר לקפיטול כך שמו היה מטופש יותר. בדרך כלל המשמעות הייתה או יוקרה או חוזק; הוא הניח שלקרוא לילד שלך אחרי שד ציין  _ איזשהו _ סוג של חוזק, והוא לעולם לא יתווכח שמועמד קרייריסט לא נולד בגיהנום. 

ואז היה מחוז אחד, שומרי הטבעת, הקרייריסטים של הקרייריסטים - נערה בשם פרוסט, בלונדינית קפואת מראה שחליפת האימונים שלה לא הייתה רכוסה כמה סנטימטרים טובים מקדימה, וכמובן, סבסטיאן שו, ג'וניור.

זאת הייתה שערורייה גדולה, כמובן, הבן של הנשיא מתנדב למשחקים. ילדים מהקפיטול לא התחרו, אבל סבסטיאן הצעיר גדל על ידיי אמו במחוז אחד. הנשיא שו כבר התראיין ראיון מהיר, מבטא גאווה באומץ בנו וביטחון מוחלט שהוא יביא גאווה למחוז שלו ויחזור הביתה להנות מתהילת הניצחון. 

למרבית המועמדים, אריק היה בטוח שנוכחותו של שסבסטיאן הרגישה כמו אחיזת מוות. אחרי הכל, אם קברניטי המשחק היו רק חצי בכיס הקטן של הנשיא כמו שכולם חשבו, הם יגרמו לדברים לקרות בדרך של סבסטיאן מהרגע הראשון. לאריק, זה הרגיש כמו אות משמיים, ממיס כל חשש שהיה לו על תוכניתו. זה היה  _ מושלם _ , הנקמה המושלמת.

האם הנשיא שו חשש לבנו, באיזו פינה חשוכה של ליבו? או האם הוא באמת חשב עצמו לבלתי מנוצח, בלתי מובס בשל סמכותו? אריק לא הצליח להחליט איזו תגובה תהיה מספקת יותר לראות על פני הנשיא, כשהוא יאלץ לשים את כתר המנצחים על ראש חולדת שיכון ממחוז שמונה שהרג את השרץ הקטן שלו. בכל מקרה, הוא יעטה את ההבעה לזמן קצר בלבד, לפני שאריק ישלח אותו להצטרף לבנו.

אם סבסטיאן היה ילד מבועת, שם חסר מזל בקערת זכוכית, אולי הדברים היו שונים - לא שזה אי פעם יקרה, לא משנה מה אמר החוק. אבל סבסטיאן התנדב, התאמן במיוחד בשביל זה, רצה רק את  _ התהילה והכבוד _ של שחיטת ילדים בני 12 ולנצח בעוד מנות מזון למחוז שהיה הכי פחות זקוק להן. שו האב והבן נראו כמעט זהים בפניהם, בשמם ובהחלט בדמותם; זה רק התאים שהם יסבלו מאותו גורל מידי אריק. 

אפילו עכשיו שו צחק ושיחק עם פרוסט, עזאזל, והאחרים -  _ משחק _ , מחייך ורגוע כילד המשחק בגולות עם חבריו מחוץ לשיכון, כאשר הוא מצביע בחרבו לילדה הקטנה משתיים עשרה ומסמן בפנטומימה את הוצאת איבריה הפנימיים, משלים את המחזה עם צרחות מוות בקול גבוהה.

_ נראה כמה אתה בוכה כשנעוצה בך חרב _ , חשב אריק, וזז לעבוד על קבוצת שרירים אחרת.

כשבסופו של דבר כלוב עזבה את עמדת זריקת הסכינים, אריק החליף אותה. סכינים היו די נפוצים בשיכון, אבל הם בדרך כלל חוברו מחתיכות שבורות והוחלקו בין צלעות בסמטאות חשוכות. להשתמש בנשק מאוזן שיכול להרוג ממטרים רבים הייתה חוויה חדשה, אבל שימושי רק אם יוכל להבין את הדרך בשלושה ימים של אימונים. במשך כמה דקות כל ריכוזו היה על להרגיש את הסכינים.

הוא איבד את הריכוז, תשומת לב מחליקה לצדדים, כסבסטיאן החליק למרפק את דרכו דרך הקהל ולחטוף גרזן מתחנת הנשק הקרובה ביותר. בגיחוך גדול, הוא דחף את צ'ארלס ואת אחותו הקטנה כשהם לא משו מהדרך מהר מספיק.

"סליחה, עמדת בדרך שלי?" הוא אמר, ודחף את צ'ארלס את צ'ארלס עוד פעם אחת לפני שנדנד, הניף את הגרזן על כתפו כך ששאר המועמדים נאלצו להתחמק.

הילדה התקילה אותו. אריק קיווה שהוא היה היחיד שראה באופן ברור את רגלה מושלכת קדימה לקראת הקרסול של שו. הוא לא יכל שלא לגחך; הפרח לא היה עדין כפי שנראתה, אחרי הכל.

שו כמעט נפל על הגרזן, ואז הסתחרר, נוהם על המועמדים הקרובים ביותר. מועמד אחד, הג'ינג'י המנומש משש, עשה טעות וצחק.

"אני אלמד אותך שלא לצחוק עליי, יא חתיכת חרא חסר-"

זה קרה כל כך מהר שאריק כמעט ולא הצליח לעקוב, שו מתנפל על הילד עם הגרזן, צ'ארלס מסיט אותו ממסלולו עם אגרוף מוצק שהגיע משום מקום - בעקבות ההתכתשות נפל הגרזן עם צליל מתכתי, האף של שו נשבר בצליל טחינה, וצ'ארלס נזרק לברכיו, מצטעק בכאב כששו משך את ראשו לאחור משערותיו.

המאמנים החלו לזוז ברגע שבו שו הרים את קולו, ועכשיו הם משכו את שני הבנים אחד מן השני, נובחים נזיפות. דם זלג מפני שו וטפטף מהשפה השסועה של צ'ארלס. כולם צפו פעורי עיניים בעוד המאמנים בוחנים את פציעות המועמדים, גוררים את שו למרפאה ומורים לצ'ארלס לדווח לשם בסוף יום האימונים.

כששו נעלם, המאמנים התפזרו מחדש; צ'ארלס נעמד וטפח על שפתו, אחותו והנער הג'ינג'י מרחפים לצידו, שלושתם מחטיפים מבטים לא רגועים לכיוון שאר הקרייריסטים, שנעצו בהם מבטים אפלים מצידו השני של החדר.

אריק עמד קפוא, המום ונבוך מטיפשות הנער. למה לעזאזל שהוא יתערב ויגן על איש זר? בשביל אחותו, אריק היה מבין. אבל צ'ארלס בכלל לא הכיר את הנער ממחוז 6, ובהחלט לא היה לו זמן לכרות ברית איתו. אולי הוא הרגיש אחראי בגלל שזאת הייתה שובבות אחותו שסיבך את הנער, אבל במקרה הטוב זאת הייתה אשמה שלא במקום. אולי הוא  _ רצה _ להתמודד מול קרייריסט, להראות את עמידותו. הוא עשה זאת, בהחלט; אף אחד לא ישכח את האף השבור של שו במהירות. אבל הוא לא בדיוק ניצח במפגש, ועכשיו כל הקרייריסטים יסמנו אותו כמטרה, בשביל ההשפלה של אחד מהם.

אבל נראה שהוא זכה בברית, לכל הפחות, הרהר אריק כשהילד ממחוז 6 עקב אחרי צמד האחים לתחנת האימונים הבאה. האם הילד הביישן והמנומש היה שווה ברית הייתה שאלה אחרת; היה ברור שללא התערבות מצד צ'ארלס שו היה משטח אותו.

זה היה בלתי אפשרי שצ'ארלס התערב כי הוא ידע שהנער האחר הזדקק לעזרה. אנשים לא עשו דברים כאלו, במיוחד לא במשחקים.

***

"זה היה דבר מטופש מאוד לעשות." הנער ממחוץ שש - שון - עדיין נראה טיפה מעורער בזמן שמדריכת הקשרים הדריך את רייבן איך ליצור קשר חצי תקל. 

"כן, ככל הנראה." צ'ארלס חייך אליו חיוך מבויש, הטוב ביותר שהוא יכל מבלי להגדיל את הפצע בשפתו.

"למה עשית את זה? אנחנו לא חברים."

"אנחנו גם לא אויבים." צ'ארלס לא יכל להסביר למה הוא עשה את זה, לא באמת. זה פשוט נראה היה כמו הדבר הנכון לעשות. שון היה קטן יותר, צעיר יותר וחלש יותר ממנו; כמובן שצ'ארלס היה צריך להגן עליו.

"לא אויבים? אלה משחקי המוטנטים, בן אדם.  _ כולנו _ אויבים."

צ'ארלס העביר משקלו מרגל לרגל. "לא עד שאנחנו בזירה, לפחות."

"דיי בטוח שאתה יצרת לך אויבים כאן ועכשיו," אמר שון, מחווה בראשו לכיוון פרוסט ועזאזל, שנעו עיניים בהבעות כמו של זאבים.

רייבן נחרה, מבלי להסיט מבטה מהקשר. "הדם שלהם אדום כשלנו. בדיוק ראינו הוכחה."

צ'ארלס בקושי שמע אותה; הוא בדיוק הבין שכמה מהמיועדים הלא הקרייריסטים הסתכלו בכיוונם. הנער ממחוז שבע, עם שיער דוקרני שבברור היה מחומצן ונהנה קצת יותר מדי להדליק מדורה, גיחך והרים לעברו אגודלים. בתחנת ההסוואה, מציירים עלים על עורם הכהה, המיועדים ממחוז אחת עשרה גם צפו בו. הנערה הינהנה לכיוונו הנהון של כבוד מלא טינה; הנער, גבוהה וכהה יותר, הבזיק חיוך. אפילו הנער הזועף ממחוז שמונה צפה בהם בזעף - לא מחייך, אבל גם לא תוקפני.

_ בטוח שלא כולנו צריכים להיות אויבים _ .

***

המיועדים אכלו כולם ביחד ארוחת ערב בחדר האוכל שצמוד לחדר כושר; בדרך כלל היה זה המקום בו חושלו כל הבריתות, למרות שסביר להניח שזה יקרה תוך יום או יומיים, כשלכולם הייתה הזדמנות להעריך את היכולות של האחרים. אריק ישב לבד, ולמרות שלא היה לו לב להבריח את גרטה כשהיא התיישבה מולו, הוא גם לא טרח להסתכל עליה. הוא יעזוב בשקט את גרטה בזירה כל עוד היא תעשה כמוהו; הוא היה עושה זאת למען כל חולדת שיכון גם אם זה לא היה נחשב לצורה ירודה להתייחס לשותף למחוז. אבל הוא לא יכל להציע לה ברית. דברים כאלה תמיד היו מורכבים ושברירים, ריקוד של רגשנות ופרנויה, אפילו - או במיוחד - בשביל קרייריסטים. אריק לא יכל לקחת את הסיכון והסחת הדעת, לא יכל לתת לשום דבר לעמוד בדרכו.

לקרייריסטים היה שולחן משלהם, כמובן, ורוב האחרים התפזרו לזוגות או יחידים. למרות זאת, ככל שהארוחה התקדמה, אריק לא יכול היה שלא לשים לב לכך שיותר ויותר מיועדים נסחפו לכיוון של שולחן אחד במיוחד - בפרט, לכיוון צ'ארלס אקסבייר.

צ'ארלס ואחותו ישבו עם עם הג'ינג'י המנומש, ושותפתו למחוז, ילדה בעלת שיער שחור עם השם הראוי לקפיטול ג'ובילי. שיחה על סמלי נוצות עוף החול של מחוז שתיים עשרה ועל החיות שמהן הן הגיעו נשלפה על ידי הילד מ3 (נער ביישן בן 14 עם משקפיים ומעט גמגום), והבנות מ9 ו10, ולפני שמישהו שם לב נראה היה שצ'ארלס עומד בראש חוג למדעי הטבע, מלמד בהתלהבות איזה שיעור על הפלאים השונים והמנהגים של עוף החול המבוית.

"- הונדס ככלי רכב למטעני חבלה, בזמן המלחמות - כל הקטע של עולה בלהבות - אבל אתם רואים, הקפיטול עיצב אותם כך שישרדו זאת, ייכו שוב מאוחר יותר. התברר שאם הם פצועים קשה, זה  _ גורם _ להם לפרוץ בלהבות, והם יוצאים טובים כאילו היו חדשים."

הוא היה נואם מרתק, הודה אריק בחוסר רצון, עם תנועות ידיים רחבות והבעות משתנות, וסרטון הקציר לא עשה צדק עם הכחול המפתיע של עיניו. ילך לו טוב בראיונות. באמת, הוא היה כמעט יפה כמו אחותו הקטנה, וחליפת האימונית הכחולה והזהובה שלו נצמדה לגוף רזה וגמיש. זה לא היה המראה שרוב המיועדים הבנים טיפחו, אבל אם הסטייליסט שלו לא יכל לעבוד  _ בכלל _ עם זה, הוא היה עיוור. אבל הוא לא היה; בגד הגוף הבוער עזר כמו גם נוצות עוף החול בשביל לגרום לאנשים לקרוא להם עופות החול של מחוז שתיים עשרה. לא התחלה רעה, לקשור את עצמך לאלמוות מרגע היציאה מהשער.

"מתברר שהקפיטול לא חשב על זה עד הסוף," המשיך צ'ארלס, "בגלל שכאשר נגמרה המלחמה כל עוף חול שהם אי פעם יצרו נשאר בחיים. אי אפשר היה להרוג אותם, והם לא נתנו לעצמם להיתפס, אז הקפיטול פשוט ויתר ועזב אותם. הם כנראה לא מתרבים, אבל מה זה משנה? זה לא סביר שהם אי פעם ימותו. הקפיטול יצר משהו שכנראה יחזיק מעמד אחריו."

אריק זע באי נוחות - עד כמה טיפש היה הנער, להגיד דברים כאלו, ממש כאן בלב הקפיטול? מנהלי המשחק צפו בהם בכל שנייה, ואם צ'ארלס חשב שהם לא יענישו אותו בזירה, הוא היה תמים יותר ממה שהוא נראה.

אחרי ארוחת הצהריים, הקרייריסטים עברו לריצות ומיועדי 'חוג מדעי הטבע' השתלטו על תחנת הנשקים. אריק חשב שהוא בטח צריך לצפות בקרייריסטים, אבל לא יעזור לו לשכוח את שבעה עשר המיועדים האחרים שהוא יתחרה נגדם, ולא יזיק לו להתאמן אימונים יותר אינטנסיבים. אז הוא שוטט לכיוון הסכינים, שומר את חצי תשומת ליבו למאמן וחצי לצ'ארלס ורייבן.

"לוגן אמר להתרכז יותר במיומנויות הישרדות," מלמל צ'ארלס כשאחותו ניסתה להושיט לו חנית.

"כן ,כן," היא השיבה. "להתחבא ולחכות. זה לא אומר שאנחנו צריכים להיות חסרי אונים. אחרי הכל, מה אם מישהו ימצא את מקום המחבוא שלנו?" המאמן התחיל להראות לרייבן איך להחזיק את החנית.

להתחבא ולחכות - אסטרטגיה לא רעה, במקרה שלהם, אבל אחת שהסתמכה על לא למשוך תשומת לב. צ'ארלס היה נוראי בזאת עד כה. רייבן הסתדרה יותר, חשב אריק. צמות מקפצות, הדרך שבה היא חייכה במעורפל אל כולם ופיזזה מעט כשהלכה - היא שיחקה את תפקיד 'התינוקת הלא מזיקה' והמלאכית, בתקווה שלא יעריכו אותה מספיק. אריק כבר ראה שהיה בה יותר מזה, אבל הוא היה בספק שזה באמת יעזור לה בזירה.

צ'ארלס עבד עם מאמן החרבות עכשיו, חותך ונוגח עם חרב  _ גלדיוס _ . זה היה ברור שהוא אף פעם לא החזיק חרב קודם לכן, אך בכל זאת, הוא נע עם יותר כח וחינניות ממה שאריק ציפה מילד שנראה כזה עדין.

כנראה שלא כדאי לו לחשוב עליו כילד, החליט אריק. לפי הפרשנות של פילקרמן, צ'ארלס היה רק קצת צעיר יותר מאריק; מבנה גוף קטן, בהחלט, אבל זה יכול להיות יתרון. אדי הוכיחה זאת.

אדי. אריק נגע במטבע שבכיסו. הוא היה כאן לנקום את אחותו, ובשביל שזה יקרה, כל המיועדים האחרים בחדר חייבים למות. אפילו ילדת האש הקטנה עם הצמות. אפילו אחיה הרגשני והמגונן עם שיעורי מדע מלאי חיים. כולם. הוא חייב לזכור זאת.


	6. הבריכה

ביום השני של האימונים, המיועדים מצאו את הבריכה.

זה היה חדש יחסית, הניח צ'ארלס, הותקן אחרי האסון של המשחקים שקרו לפני כמה שנים כשבערך שני שלישים מהמיועדים טבעו ביום הראשון. אף אחד לא רצה שזה יקרה שוב; זאת לא הייתה הצגה טובה. הבריכה הייתה אפשרות לתחנת אימונים, אבל מרבית המיועדים מיהרו להחליף בגדים למדי השחייה שסופקו (באורך הברך, מכנסיים צמודים לבנים, בגד שלם לבנות) וקפצו פנימה מיד.

היו כמה מאמנים כדי ללמד את כולם איך לצוף, לשחות, לצלול ולהחזיק את הנשימה, אבל היו הרבה יותר מיועדים. אלו שחיכו לתורם התחילו להשפריץ במים הרדודים.

"אני מניח שאין הרבה שהם יכולים ללמד  _ אותך _ ," אמר צ'ארלס לנערה ממחוז ארבע, שדאגה לשמור את הבלורית הגבוהה של שיער לבן מחוץ למים. היא הסתכלה עליו במבט מופתע, והוא כבר התחרט שדיבר לקרייריסטית - אבל אז הבעתה הישתנתה במפתיע לחיוך ביישן.

"למדתי לשחות לפני שלמדתי ללכת," היא הודתה. "אתה?"

"רק קצת. חבר של אבא לקח אותנו לאגם, פעם אחת או שתיים." עדיף לו שלא להזכיר שהאגם המוזכר היה מחוץ לגדר. "רייבן אף פעם לא עשתה את זה, אם את יכולה להאמין." הוא הרים גבה, צופה באחד המאמנים קורא לרייבן להאט, לחזור, לתת לו לסיים.

הנערה ציחקקה. "הילדה הזאת היא חסרת פחד. היא לא תהייה הטרף הקל שסבסטיאן ופרוסט חושבים שהיא."

צ'ארלס הרגיש את החיוך מחליק מפניו.

"לא התכוונתי," אמרה הנערה, אבל לא נראה היה שהיא יודעת איך לסיים את המשפט. היא השפילה מבטה אל ידה, משחקת בחוסר מעש במים.

"התנדבת?" שאל צ'ארלס אחרי רגע.

"כן. ולא." הוא לא הרימה מבטה, רק המשיכה לנדנד את ידה מעל פני המים. "עדיין יש הגרלה, אתה יודע, בבתי הספר של האימונים הקרביים. הם מגרילים בין המתנדבים. יכולתי לבקש שיוציאו את השם שלי, אבל האחרים היו קוראים לי פחדנית." לבסוף היא שוב הסתכלה עליו. "אתה התנדבת בשביל  _ סיבה  _ מסויימת. יופי לך."

לא בטוח איך להגיב לזה, צ'ארלס רק אמר, "את יודעת את השם שלי, אבל אני לא את שלך."

"אורורו."

"אורורו. נהדר לפגוש אותך." הוא הושיט את ידו. גבותיה נסקו, אבל היא לחצה אותה. "אם את כבר יודעת לשחות, והמאמנים שלנו נראים קצת בשוק, אכפת לך אולי להראות לשאר כמה נקודות בזמן שאנחנו מחכים?"

גבותיה עלו אפילו גבוה יותר, אבל אחרי רגע, להפתעתו של 'צ'ארלס, היא אמרה "בטח."

הם היו בבריכה כמעט שעה, מספיק זמן בשביל אורורו ללמד שחיית חזה ולצוף כמו כוכב ים אותו, את ג'ין, שון, והאנק, כשצ'ארלס הבחין במיועד ממחוז שמונה צופה בו.

זאת לא הייתה הפעם הראשונה. הוא הסתובב במקום כמה פעמים וגילה את הנער ממחוז שמונה - אריק? הוא חשב ששמו היה אריק - בשולי זווית ראייתו, מסיט מבטו כלאחר יד ברגע שצ'ארלס הסתכל עליו בחזרה. הוא לא התנהג בעוינות; למעשה, הוא נראה נחוש שלא לבצע מהלכים חברתיים בכלל. הוא התאמן לבד ובשקט. צופה במועמדים האחרים, בדרך שנראתה פחות כמו טרף מאשר נחישות עגמומית. צ'ארלס לא יכול היה להאשים אותו בכך, הוא הניח. כמו כולם, הוא רצה להיות זה שיחיה לחזור הביתה.

ברגע זה הוא נתלה מקצה הברכה, לובש חליפת שחיה אבל לא מראה שום סימן של כניסה. אלוהים אדירים, אבל הוא היה… אדם בנוי מצויין. צ'ארלס בלע רוקו והסיט מבטו.

קיין הלם בו יותר מפעם אחת בשל היותו גבר נשי. לקח לצ'ארלס זמן להבין שזאת הייתה התייחסות, לא רק להיות חלש ורך, אלא לאהוב בנים אחרים במקום בנות. צ'ארלס הכחיש זאת בכעס, בזמנים שבהם טרח להתווכח עם קיין, אבל בסדר, אולי הוא חשב שהחזה השרירי מדי פעם מושך, בזמן שאף נערה לא משכה את עינו - אז מה?

במיוחד כאן. הוא לעולם לא יראה את קיין שוב. האם הייתה סיבה שלא להעריך את מראו הטוב של הנער ממחוז שמונה?

אז הוא המשיך לירות מבטים מתחת לריסיו, כשהאימונים נמשכו, ואסר על עצמו להסמיק, גם כשאריק תפס אותו. למרות שהוא הניח שהוא הסמיק בכל מקרה - וכך גם אריק.

בסופו של דבר כולם התאמנו עם המאמנים, אבל רק מעט מיועדים הראו רצון לצאת מהבריכה. כמה בריכות, מתאמנים במה שלימדו אותם, אבל הרוב פשוט… שיחקו. נהנו. זאת, הבין צ'ארלס, הייתה תחנת האימונים היחידה שבה הם יכלו להעמיד פנים שלא היתה לצורך אימונים. כאן למעט זמן, כולם שכחו מה קורה להם. וכולם רצו לשכוח. אולי אפילו הקרייריסטים.

"מי רוצה לשחק חם קר?" הוא צעק, וכל העיניים בחדר הסתובבו אליו.

מאוחר יותר הוא יחשוב על זה כעל הרגע שבו הכל השתנה.

זה לא היה ברור, אז. זה נראה היה כמו כמה שעות של ילדים משחקים בבריכה. אם הם עקבו אחריו בתיאום גדול משציפה, אולי זה לא אמר כלום. אם לשחק ביחד, כולם להוטים לשתף במשחקים הנהוגים במחוז שלהם, והתוצאה הייתה יותר אינטראקציה חיובית בין מיועדים ממה שצ'ארלס ראה אי פעם בחיו, טוב, לא תהיה לזה הרבה משמעות הזירה, נכון?

אבל מה אם תהיה לזה. צ'ארלס הסתכל סביבו על הפרצופים הצוחקים שכבר לא היו מספרים בשבילו, אלא הפכו לשון, גרטה, אלכס, אנג'ל, דארווין, ג'ין, ג'ובילי, האנק, אורורו, מוריה ואפילו פרוסט ועזאזל… הוא לא הצליח לדמיין לנסות להרוג אף אחד מהם. מה אם הם כולם הרגישו אותו דבר? מה אם כולם פשוט… יסרבו לעשות זאת?

מסיבה מסוימת הוא הסתכל לכיוון אריק, שהתרכך מספיק בשביל לשלשל את רגליו למים, מטיל משהו נוצץ בין אצבעותיו. הוא עדיין, ככל שצ'ארלס ידע, לא דיבר עם אף אחד, או עיקם חיוך אחד. עיניהם נפגשו, ובפעם הראשונה אף אחד מהם לא הסיט את מבטו. צ'ארלס הרגיש צמרמורת במעלה עמוד השדרה שלו - עונג או פחד?

הוא שחה קרוב יותר לאריק, אוחז בקצה הבריכה - לא קרוב  _ מדי _ לנער האחר. הוא לא רצה להבריח אותו. "תיכנס פנימה, אריק. אני מבטיח שלא אתן לך לטבוע."

אריק נבהל, אולי מופתע שצ'ארלס ידע את שמו, ומשך את רגליו מחוץ למים.

"אל תהיה כזה!" צ'ארלס ניסה לצחוק במקום להרגיש נעקץ.

"מה אתה מנסה לעשות?" הקול של אריק היה שקט וזועם. "מתנהג כאילו כולנו חברים פה לשחק  _ משחקים _ . אתה משוגע או סתם אידיוט? או שזאת חלק מאיזו אסטרטגיה גדולה יותר?"

"אסטרטגיה? לא, שום דבר כזה!"

"למה אתה בכלל כאן מדבר איתי?"

"אני פשוט… נראתה… היית פה לבד לגמרי -"

"אולי אני אוהב להיות לבד." הוא נעמד על רגליו.

צ'ארלס נגע בעקב שלו, ואריק קפא. "אתה יודע, אריק, באמת יש אנשים שם בעולם שהם פשוט… נחמדים לאחרים. בלי סיבה בכלל."

אריק הסתכל עליו במבט מרוגז. "גם יש שדונים שמחים שמביאים מתנות בחינם לילדים קטנים." הוא הזיז את היד של צ'ארלס והסתער משם.

הערב הגיע, והבריכה התחילה להתרוקן, מיועדים מתפזרים לארוחות הערב או לאימונים פרטיים עם המדריכים שלהם. צ'ארלס נתן לרייבן לגרור לתחנת ההסוואה - שניהם היו מיומנים בזה, מה שצ'ארלס יחס לקישוט עוגות. לרייבן בהחלט היה יתרון עליו; היא יכלה לעצב את מה שנראה היה כמו גושים גדולים של צבע על העור שלה, ואז להעמד מול אחד העצים ו _ להעלם _ , רק חליפת אימונים מעופפת באוויר. המאמנת צחקה וקראה לה משנת צורה.

שניהם עירבו צבעים עם האצבעות שלהם, מנסים להשוות לטקסטורת הלבנים שהמאמנת נתנה להם, כשצ'ארלס שמע קולות מצידו, חזק מספיק כדי שהוא ישמע.

"אוו, תסתכלו, התינוקות הקטנים משחקים בצבעי אצבעות." זה היה סבסטיאן שו. "נכון שזה חמוד שהם חושבים שזה יעזור להם? אני מניח שזה נחמד יותר לתת להם לחשוב שיש להם סיכוי."

"סליחה, אבל מי שבר את האף של מי?" התפרצה רייבן, וצ'ארלס אחז במפרק ידה.

הקרייריסטים - פחות סבסטיאן - נראים שמחים מהתגובה שלה. "איזה דבר קטן ולוהט," צהלה פרוסט. "מתאים רק לעוף חול, אבל אני אהיה כנה, שניהם נראים יותר כמו ברווזונים בעיני."

סבסטיאן התפתל קרוב יותר; צ'ארלס המשיך לעמוד זקוף ולא הגיב, או הרים עיניו מעבודתו.

"כדי לכם להשתמש בצבע הזה," אמר הנער ממחוץ שתיים, עזאזל, "ליצור שלט. 'נעבוד בשביל נותני חסות.' אולי מישהו ירחם עליכם."

"אולי אפילו אני ארחם עליכם." סבסטיאן נשען קרוב לאוזנו. "אתן לברווזונים מוות מהיר. פשוט תסתובבו ליד קרן השפע, אתם תראו איזה רחמן אני יכול להיות. אולי אפילו אהרוג אותך קודם, אח גדול, כדי שלא תצטרך לצפות בתינוקת מתה. נחתוך את עקב אכילס שלה קודם, כמובן, כדי שהיא לא תברח בזמן שאנחנו עסוקים איתך - אבל אל תדאגי, תינוקת, זה לא יכאב להרבה זמן -"

ידיה של רייבן נסגרו לאגרופים, צפה אדום זולג בין אצבעותיה. צ'ארלס נגע בזרוע. "קדימה, רייבן, בואי נזוז."

"אתם חושבים שאתם יכולים פשוט ללכת ממני?" סבסטיאן חפר את אצבעותיו לתוך הכתף של צ'ארלס, מושך אותו לאחור. צ'ארלס הסתכל אל מאמנת ההסוואה - אבל היא הייתה עסוקה בלהסתכל בהתמדה על הרצפה. אה. משוחדת או נסחטת?

"אתה חושב שאתה יכול להתחיל משהו איתי," המשיך סבסטיאן, "ואז ללכת? זה לא עובד ככה, ילד נוצה. אני אראה לך, כשנגיע לזירה, אני אראה לך מה קורה למי שמתעסק עם סבסטיאן שו."

"מה, כי אם הינו נחמדים אלייך, הייתה נותן לנו לנצח?" התפרצה רייבן, ופתאום סבסטיאן דחף את צ'ארלס הצידה ותפס את רייבן במקומו, דחף את הראש שלה כנגד שולחן האימונים וריתק את זרועה מאחורי גבה.

"תפסיק את זה! סבסטיאן, תעזוב אותה!"

"תעזוב אותה? היא יכלה להרוג אותי, הפילה אותי עם גרזן ביד. כן, קלוב ראתה את זה." סבסטיאן עיקם את הזרוע של רייבן למעלה יותר; היא התנשמה. "וזה נקרא לרמות, ילדה קטנה, לנסות לקבל הריגה לפני המשחקים. שניכם כל כך נלהבים להתחיל. אז בואו נתחיל." הוא ניקר את זרועה.

צ'ארלס בעט בו ברגל, חזק מספיק כדי שירגיש את האצבע שלו נשברת.

סבסטיאן ילל ומעד, משחרר את רייבן, אבל לא נפל. צ'ארלס ניסה לתת לו אגרוף בזמן שהיה חסר שיווי משקל, אבל סבסטיאן העיף מרפק לפניו. כשרייבן ניסתה להתערב, קלוב תפסה אותה, והחזיקה אותה בועטת וצורחת.

אף אחד מהמאמנים לא עשה דבר. בפעם הראשונה, צ'ארלס הבין כמה יתרון לבן של הנשיא יכול להיות במשחקים.

כמו קודם, הקרב היה קצר ולא לא לטובתו של צ'ארלס; לסבסטיאן היו שנים של אימוני לחימה, ולצ'ארלס לא היו. תוך כמה רגעים, צ'ארלס היה על הרצפה, מכודרר מסביב לאיברים הפנימיים שלו בזמן שסבסטיאן בעט ורקע ברגליו.

"קלוב, תעבירי לי סכין," אמר סבסטיאן - וקפא באמצע התנועה. אחרי כמה נשימות, צ'ארלס העז להסתכל למעלה.

אריק עמד מעליו, מכוון  _ חרב גלדיוס _ לגרון של סבסטיאן.

"תתרחקו," אמר אריק, חסר הבעה. "שניכם."

סבסטיאן וקלוב לקחו צעד אחורה, זועפים. רייבן, דם זולג מראשה, עזרה לצ'ארלס לעמוד.

"אריק?" מלמל צ'ארלס, לא בטוח, כולו כואב כאילו נפל גרם מדרגות אבן.

"לך." אריק הצביע בראשו לכיוון היציאה הקרובה ביותר, לא מסיט מבטו מסבסטיאן. כשצ'ארלס וריבן התחילו ללכת, הוא עקב אחריהם, מתרחק עם החרב עדיין בידו. 

רק כשהם הגיעו לדלת אריק הניח את החרב על הרצפה. רק כשהדלת נסגרה מאחוריהם הוא סובב את גבו לקרייריסטים. 

שניה אחת מוקדם מידי; האור הבזיק על אחד מהסכינים של קלוב, וצ'ארלס משך את אריק מהפתח המצטמצם של הדלת, דופק אותו כנגד הקיר.

"מה -"

הלהב  _ נתקע _ כמה סנטימטרים לתוך הקיר הנגדי. שניהם בהו בזה לרגע, לבבות דוהרים - צ'ארלס יכול היה להרגיש את הלב של אריק ברור כמו את שלו. באופן הדרגתי, הוא נעשה מודע לידיים שלו האוחזות בחולצה של אריק, אריק אוחז בכתפו וידו האחרת משוכה לאחור כדי להכות. הוא הציץ בעיניי אריק ונתקע שם, אריק בוהה בחזרה במתח, אולי בבלבול מבועת.

"אבטחה אמורה להגיע," אמרה רייבן. "ראיתי אחד מהמאמנים לוחץ על כפתור."

צ'ארלס פסע לאחור, חורק שיניו כשהכאב שנשכח מהמכות חזר.

"אז כדי שנצא מכאן," אמר אריק, כבר מתרחק. "אני ממליץ על המרפאה."


	7. התוכנית

רופאי הקפיטול יכלו להיקרא מכשפים; עד שרייבן וצ'ארלס הצטרפו למדריך והמלווה שלהם לארוחת ערב, בקושי היה צל של חבלה על שניהם, וצ'ארלס דמיין שהוא מרגיש את הצלעות השבורות שלו נתפרות בחזרה למקום. לפעמים הוא תהה איך המנצח של המשחקים, פעמים רבות נראים כמעט מתים, תמיד נראים קורנים ובריאים בזמן להכתרה; עכשיו הוא הבין.

לוגן ידע מה קרה; צ'ארלס יכל לראות את זה בקו של שפתיו, בסט כתפיו. הוא לא העלה את זה, וכך גם צ'ארלס ורייבן. מה, בסופו של דבר, לוגן יכול היה לעשות בקשר לזה?לגעור בסבסטיאן? לא אם הוא רצה לישון עם שתי העיניים סגורות.

אז צ'ארלס לא אמר כלום, ורייבן ולוגן לא אמרו כלום, ואפי דיברה מספיק בשביל כולם. ובסופו של דבר, כשבטנו הייתה מלאה (עדיין הרגשה כזאת חדשה), צ'ארלס דיבר - לא על המאבק, אלא על הרעיון שהסתובב בראשו כל היום, בהדרגה מאיץ ותופס צורה.

"מה עם אף אחד לא שיחק?"

"לוגן הרים מבטו, מקמט מצחו. "קצת מאוחר מדי לזה."

"לא זה לא," אמר צ'ארלס מרגיש את העיניים הלא בטוחות של רייבן ואפי עליו. "המשחקים עוד לא התחילו."

לוגן נחר ולגם לגימה גדולה מהמשקה שלו. "המשחקים אף פעם לא  _ נגמרים _ , ילד."

"אבל תחשוב על זה! הם זורקים עשרים וארבעה אנשים לתוך זירה וצופים בהם הורגים אחד את השני עד שרק אחד נשאר. מה אם האנשים  _ לא _ יהרגו אחד את השני?"

"אתה מדבר על כריתת בריתות?" אפי נשמעה מבולבלת. "כי זה בסדר, למעשה אני חשבתי -"

"ברית, כן, אני מניח. אבל לא רק עם מיועד אחד או שניים, אפילו לא עם חמישה או שישה.  _ כולנו _ . כולם."

רגע של שקט פעור עיניים.

"אבל אז לעולם לא יהיה מנצח," אמרה אפי. "יכול להיות רק מנצח אחד."

"ואף אחד לא יכול לצאת עד שיש מנצח," אמרה רייבן, נשמעת זהירה אך מתרגשת. "אז, הם פשוט ישאירו אותנו שם לנצח? אנחנו לא נוכל ללכת הביתה אבל לפחות -"

"אתה טיפש יותר ממה שחשבתי," נהם לוגן. "או שלא צפית במשחקים במשך כל חייך? אתה יודע מה קורה כשזה נמשך יותר מדי זמן מבלי שישפך דם. קברניטי המשחק מוצאים דרך להזיז דברים. חוץ מזה, על מי בלהבות אתה צוחק? אתה לעולם לא תצליח להעמיד את כולם בשורה ככה. אתה חושב שסבסטיאן ישבע שבועת זרת לא לפגוע באף אחד? או פרוסט, או קלוב הקטנה צמאת הדם? רק לזמן שייקח להם לתקוע לך סכין בגב. וכל מה שזה ידרוש זה שקרן אחד עם גרזן ואתה דג בחבית."

"זה נכון," אמר צ'ארלס ברכות. "הכל נכון. אבל אני לא יכול פשוט… למה שנהרוג אחד את השני רק כי הם אומרים לנו? אנחנו לא חייבים לתת להם לעשות לנו את זה. הם לא יכולים  _ להכריח _ אותנו."

"אתה בכלל מקשיב לעצמך? אתה מתנהג כאילו יש לך בחירה, אבל אם לא תילחם, הם ימצאו דרך אחרת להרוג אותך - שריפות, שיטפונות, טציות -"

"אבל  _ הם _ יהרגו אותנו!" צ'ארלס הופתע למצוא עצמו נעמד. "לא תהיה להם אפשרות להכחיש ש _ הם עשו לנו את זה _ , שלא עשינו את זה אחד לשני, שלא עשינו את זה לעצמנו. שלא שיחקנו במשחק שלהם!"

"אבל איך אתה עומד להגן על רייבן אם אתה לא עומד להילחם?" שאלה אפי. "אני לא יודעת למה טרחת לבוא אם אתה לא עומד להגן על רייבן."

צ'ארלס הרגיש את נחיריו מתרחבים. "אני אגן על רייבן עד לנשימתי האחרונה."

"אז תצטרך להרוג כמה אנשים," אמר לוגן בבוטות.

"אבל מה אם -"

"לא! מספיק עם זה!" גם לוגן עמד עכשיו. "אני לא אתן לך להסתער לשם במחשבה שכולכם יכולים לאחוז ידיים ולשיר עד שהקפיטול ישחרר אתכם. לא. אתה תעשה מה שאני אומר לך, ואולי תצליח להציל את עצמך או את אחותך. אין עוד דרך החוצה."

שקט לכמה רגעים, צ'ארלס ולוגן נועצים מבטים זועמים אחד בשני משני עברי השולחן.

"זה יהיה נפלא, בכל זאת," מלמלה אפי בערגה, אולי לעצמה, "אם כולם זכו לחזור הביתה..." 

לרגע אחד בלבד, מתחת לזוהר והנצנצים וצבעי הפסטל הלא טבעיים, צ'ארלס ראה את אפי טרינקט שידעה לגמרי במה לקחה חלק, ונסוגה מהידע הזה וכל מה שהיה לה, כדי שהיא תוכל לעבור את היום מבלי לצרוח. כמה טיפשי מצידו, לחשוב שהיו רק עשרים וארבע קורבנות במשחקים. הוא השפיל מבטו לארוחה הכי אכולה שלו עם דקירה של בחילה, ועזב את השולחן מבלי להוסיף מילה.

הוא הזדחל למיטתו ועצם את עיניו, אבל השינה הרגישה רחוקה, רחוקה כמו המאפיה, עופות החול שלו, אמו הרגוזה עם העיניים הדומעות, כל הדברים שהוא לעולם לא יראה שוב. מחר יהיה יום האימונים המלא האחרון; אחרי זה יגיעו הראיונות וציוני האימונים; ואז הזירה. איך זה יהיה, השנה? יער, מדבר, ביצה, גבעות מושלגות, מבוך של מערות? לפעמים זה בכלל לא היה בהשראת הטבע - בעבר הזירה נוצרה כמו הרעיון של מישהו לספינת חלל, והושלמה עם "מנעולי אוויר" שהובילו לחללים שחורים בלי חמצן. ופעם אחת, כשצ'ארלס היה קטן, הזירה הייתה עיר מתה, כל בניינה מתפרקים… 

הם הראו צילום מהשנה הזאת, הוא נזכר לפתע, אחרי הקציר במחוז שמונה. המחוז של אריק. צ'ארלס לא ממש שם לב - המסכים היו דלוקים במאפיה, כדרוש בחוק, אבל זה היה שיא מהומת הבוקר והידיים של צ'ארלס היו מלאות בקבוצת לחמניות קינמון. אבל הוא זכר שראה חלודה וזכוכיות שבורות, ושמע פרשנות שלמחוז שמונה, באופן מאוד יוצא דופן, היה מתנדב. מה היה הקשר בין אריק וזירת העיר הנטושה, צ'ארלס לא זכר.

אריק עזר להם הערב - סיכן את עורו בשבילהם, והוא עלול לשלם על זה אחר כך. למה שיעזור להם? ברור, הם הגניבו מבטים אחד אל השני במשך כמה ימים, אבל הוא דחה את הניסיון לתקשורת של צ'ארלס אחר הצהריים. הוקרה נאה, אפילו אם הוא יכל להניח שזה היה הדדי, לא בריתה, וצ'ארלס עדיין לא היה בטוח שאריק בכלל רצה ברית.

זאת לא הייתה רק הוקרה נאה, הודה צ'ארלס בשקט, שמשכה את עיניו של אריק שוב ושוב במהלך היום. היתה התפעלות בהישענות, עוצמה עגומה שהגיעה ממנו, הבדידות שהוא לבש כמו שדה כוח. אריק בוודאי הרגיש גם הוא משהו, זאת בוודאי הייתה הסיבה שהוא הרים את הרחב ובה להציל אותם כמו נסיך מהאגדות- 

מגוחך, ילדותי, לפנטז על זר. באמת ובתמים כועס על עצמו, צ'ארלס התהפך, חבט בכרית (הרכה ביותר שראה אי פעם), וקבר בה את פניו, מכין את עצמו לשינה.

הדלת נפתחה, שופכת חתיכה מצומצמת של אור לתוך החדר. "צ'ארלס?"

"רייבן." הוא הרים מבטו, כבר מפנה לה מקום במיטתו, וכרך סביבה את ידיו כשהיא התכרבלה צמוד לחזהו. "מה קרה?"

רייבן לא אמרה דבר במשך דקה ארוכה. "בהתחלה," היא אמרה בסופו של דבר, "כשהתנדבת ללכת איתי, חשבתי שזה עומד להיות אתה ואני נגד העולם. ואז לוגן אמר שהם לא יתנו לשני אנשים לנצח, אפילו מאותו מחוז. ואתה אפילו לא עצרת. אתה אמרת 'אז רייבן תנצח'." היא בלעה רוקה. "כאילו כבר מתת ברגע שאמרת 'אני מתנדב'. אז הנחתי… שיש לך זכות לבחור איך זה קורה."

"למה את מתכוונת?" 

"אני מתכוונת, שאני חושבת שאנחנו צריכים לעשות את מה שאמרת. הברית. אני חושבת שכדאי לנו לנסות."

"באמת?" צ'ארלס בקושי יכל לדבר מבעד לסבך הרגשות שלפתע הצטופפו בגרונו - תקווה והתרגשות, פחד ואימה, חשד עמוק שלא הגיעה לו מחוות האמון הזאת מצד רייבן.

"באמת. נעשה את זה חכם, אבל. ובתנאי אחד - אם משהו קורה לי, תבטיח לי שלא פשוט תוותר. אתה תנסה לנצח."

ההרגשה הייתה מסמררת, לדמיין לחיות אחרי רייבן. צ'ארלס נשם עמוק ואמר, "אני מבטיח," בתקווה שהוא לא משקר.

***

"כי זה היה שו," ענה אריק בעצבנות כשגרטה שאלה אותו למה הוא הגן על הילדים ממחוז שתיים עשרה - הוא לא ידע איך היא בכלל ידעה שהוא עשה זאת, אבל נראה היה שהשמועה מתפשטת. "הוא הקצפת של יבול הבריונים המעוות הזה, הוא - הוא כל מה שאני הכי שונא ולא עמדתי לשבת שם ולתת לו ניצחון לפני שהמשחקים בכלל התחילו."

גרטה לא המשיכה לשאול, אז לא הייתה סיבה לאריק להמשיך ולהעלות הסברים במוחו, כל אחד חלש יותר מהאחר. ואין סיבה בכלל להמשיך לגעת בהיסח דעת בסימנים שהידיים המכוסות צבעי הסווואה של צ'ארלס השאירו על חולצתו.

***

הרחק אל תוך הלילה, צ'ארלס התעורר מאיזה סיוט חסר צורה שהשאיר אותו רועד וחסר שיווי משקל. הוא תמרן אל מחוץ למיטה מבלי להעיר את רייבן, והלך למצוא קצת מים.

במקום זאת, הוא גילה את המנחה והסטייליסט שלהם בפינה מוארת קלות, אוליבר לוגם ממשקה בזמן שלוגן עישן סיגר.

"עושים את העבודה שלנו בשבילנו, הייתי אומר." אוליבר נשמע היה נבוך. "זה טוב יותר מכל רעיון שיכולנו לחשוב עליו."

"זה לא יעבוד."

"כמובן שזה לא יעבוד. אבל רצינו קדושים מעונים, למרות הכל. ומה יכול להיות טוב יותר מעופות החול של מחוז שתיים עשרה מסמנים לקפיטול אצבע שלישית בנשימתם האחרונה - דרך אחדות וחמלה לכולם? הנאומים רושמים את עצמם."

"אלוהים, אולי. חשבתי שאני אמור להיות האחד קר הדם."

"אתה זה שכל הזמן ממשיך לומר שהם בכל מקרה ימותו. עדיף שכבר ניתן לזה משמעות. נשתמש בזה כדי להציל את המקבץ הבא, אם נוכל."

צ'ארלס התרחק, והלך בצעדים שקטים בחזרה למיטה, איפה שהוא שכב בוהה בזוהר העמום של השיער של רייבן בחשכה.

אולי זה אמור היה להדאיג אותו, הוא חשב. האנשים שהוא הכי בטח בהם במקום הזה תיכננו להשתמש במותו כנשק פוליטי, מהלך במשחק. במקום זאת, הוא היה יותר נלהב. מותו - ומותה של רייבן, אם יקרה - לא יהיה לחינם. אם הם ישומשו נגד הקפיטול - אם הם יוכלו להביא תועלת, איכשהו, לסיים את משחקי המוטנטים לנצח - הוא יכל לחיות עם זה. או, טוב. לא-לחיות, במקרה זה.

הם היו צריכים נקודת תמיכה, מישהו יעמוד ויגיד לקפיטול "לא"? נהדר. הוא יספק להם.


	8. ציוני אימונים

צ'ארלס אקסבייר זמם משהו.

בהתחלה, כשהוא צפה בנער ואחותו נסחפים במרכז האימונים מקבוצה לקבוצה, מדברים בקולות מהוסים, אריק חשב שהוא מרחרח למציאת ברית. לרגע משוגע אחד הוא התרגז שהם לא הציעו לו. אבל כמובן שהוא היה מסרב להם בכל מקרה. הוא לא יכל להרשות לעצמו הסחה כזאת.

אבל זאת לא יכלה להיות ברית בסופו של דבר, הסיק אריק, כשעברו כמה שעות ו-'עופות החול' עדיין התקרבו לעוד ועוד מיועדים. מישהו בוודאי היה מסכים - הוא חשב שהנער הג'ינג'י ממחוז שש והאחד המגושם והממושקף ממחוז שלוש היו הימורים בטוחים, למרות שהם בהחלט לא היו בני ברית שאריק היה בוחר.

צ'ארלס דיבר עכשיו עם הזוג ממחוז עשר. בשקט אריק עבר לתחנה הקרובה, איפה שהוא יוכל להשתופף בדשא ולצותת.

"אתה משוגע?" דרש הנער מעשר.

"תחליש את קולך, לווין!" השתיקה אותו שותפתו למחוז. "צ'ארלס, אם הקרייריסטים ישמעו על זה-" 

"לא תכננתי להזמין אותם," אמר צ'ארלס ברכות. "אולי כשהם יראו את זה בפעולה, הם יהיו מעוניינים… אבל את צודקת, זה סיכון גדול מדי לידע אותם לפני הזמן."

"אתה באמת חושב שקברניטי המשחק יתנו לנו להתחמק עם זה?" הנערה - מירה? מרה? - נראתה מסוקרנת למורת רוחה. 

"הם לא באמת יכולים לעצור אותנו, נכון?" צ'ארלס חייך אליה חיוך עקום.

"זאת רק ברית," הוסיפה רייבן. "אם היינו מציעים לכם ברית, הייתם שוקלים את זה, נכון?"

"כמובן," אמרה הנערה, למרות שלווין נראה היה פחות בטוח.

"אז תחשבו על זה כ-" רייבן נעצרה, ואריק הבין שהיא ראתה אותו צופה. החזרת תשומת ליבו בחזרה למלכודת לא עזרה לו, הקבוצה הלכה, הקולות נחלשו.

פעם או פעמיים באותו היום, צ'ארלס התחיל ללכת בכיוון של אריק, אבל אריק התחמק ממנו. לא משנה מה הוא זמם, אריק לא רצה קשר לזה.

הוא היה חייב לחייך, צופה בפרצופים הזחוחים של הקרייריסטים מתקמטים לרוגז, בלבול, דאגה, כשהם הבינו שמשהו קורה סביבם. מה שלא יהיה שצ'ארלס זמם, זה עלול היה לשבש את התוכנית של אריק ואריק לא אהב את זה; אבל הוא שמח לראות שסבסטיאן אהב את זה עוד פחות.

***

"לא הייתה לי הזדמנות לדבר עם אריק היום. אולי איכשהו אני אצליח לתפוס אותו מחר."

"אולי זה בסדר. אמרנו בלי מתנדבים." רייבן התכרבלה מסביב לחזה של צ'ארלס בחדר החשוך. 

"אני יודע. אבל הוא שונה. הוא עזר לנו."

"משום מה."

"או, אל תהיי חשדנית, רייבן, אנחנו צריכים רוח של שיתוף פעולה. את יודעת, זה מצחיק. אנשים היו די קלים יותר לשכנוע ממה שחשבתי." רק שלושה מתוך חמישה עשר האנשים שהם פנו אליהם סירבו להם; הנער מ9 והנערות מ-5 ו-8. הוא לא הספיק לדבר עם כולם אישית, אבל מוריה והאנק דיברו עם השאר - חוץ מאריק - והבטיחו לו את הסכמתם.

האם זה הספיק? האם משהו פחות מכל עשרים וארבע המיועדים יספיק? או האם הוא, כמו שלוגן אמר, רק הקל על אלו  _ שהיו _ מוכנים להרוג? הם לא פשוט ישכבו שם וימותו; זה היה חלק ממה שרייבן התכוונה אליו כשאמרה שישחקו חכם, אבל הם לא יפגעו במי שלא תקף אותם. הם לא יפנו גבם אחד לשני כמו כלבים רבים על עצם.

ארבע עשר יהיו מספיק כדי להצהיר הצהרה, לפחות. משהו שלוגן ואוליבר יוכלו להשתמש בו. לחשוב על זה כך גרם לו להרגיש מלוכלך וחולה, אבל הוא _ לא _ הוליך אנשים למותם בשביל להצהיר הצהרה. זה מה ש _ הקפיטול _ עשה, אוסף מיועדים להראות למחוזות שהם חסרי ישע. במקרה הגרוע ביותר, הוא הפנה את ההצהרה של הקפיטול נגדם, נותן למות המיועדים משמעות הפוכה ממה שהם רצו; במקר הטוב ביותר, הוא לא יכל היה שלא לקוות שאיכשהו, איכשהו, הוא אולי יציל אותם מלמות בכלל.

"תזכור לזרוק את המשקולות לפני שאתה עובר את מבחני האינטליגנציה מחר," אמרה רייבן בישנוניות. "מכה אחת או שתיים, אמר לוגן. אל תתרגש ותשכח." 

מכה אחת או שתיים, חזקות וחכמות. צ'ארלס ידע שהוא לא נראה חזק, אבל אפייה לא הייתה נוחה כשנראתה; היה בצק ללוש, שעה אחר שעה, ומגשים לאזן ולסחוב, עצי הסקה לגרור (פניקסים כן התעייפו), ושקי קמח במשקל עשרים ושתיים קילוגרמים להרים ולערום ולזרוק לקורט במחסן שמעל לראש. אפילו לוגן נראה היה מעט מורשם מכמות השרירים בגופו הדחוס.

"אני לא אשכח, רייבן. עברנו על זה לפחות תריסר פעמים.  _ את _ תנסי לרסן את עצמך מלהגיד מילים חצופות בצבעי ההסוואה."

היא בעטה בו באקראיות, והוא צחק. עדיף לצחוק מלחשוב על ציוני אימונים מחר בבוקר, והראיונות בערב. עדיף לצחוק מלחשוב על אריק.

הוא התהפך, מצמיד את גבו לרייבן, וניסה לישון.

***

זאת הייתה המתנה ארוכה, לשבת במסדרון מחוץ לחדר הכושר, איפה שהם יבצעו וישפטו. מחוז שתיים עשרה היה, כמובן, האחרון ללכת, והמיועד האחרון האחרון מכולם; צ'ארלס הציג ביטחון ורוגע בזמן שרייבן הייתה בטווח ראייה, אבל רעד והתנענע במושבו ברגע שהיא נעלמה מבעד לדלתות הכפולות. 

אחרי בערך שנה וחצי, הוא נקרא לתורו, מבלי כמובן, להיות מורשה לראות את רייבן ולשאול איך הלך לה.

חדר האימונים עוצב מחדש, אבל עדיין הכיל את כל מה שהמיועד עלול להזדקק לו כדאי להוכיח את ערכו; נשקים, משקולות, בובות ראווה, תחנות לצבע ומוקשים וכישורי הישרדות, תחנות למבחנים ממוחשבים של ידע ואינטליגנציה. וכמובן, הוא הכיל את השופטים, את קברניטי המשחק, את ערבוביית הגברים והנשים שיציבו מספר לערכו בזירה.

בכל זאת הם לא שמו לב אליו.

הם מילאו מעטפת מקורה קטנה, מלאה בכיסאות נוחים, מגשים של מאכלים ומשקאות, הכל בצבעים בהירים ויפה כציפורים טרופיות. גל של געגועים הביתה גנב את נשימתו של צ'ארלס, געגועים למאפייה, איפה שהכל היה אפור וחום ולבן מקמח, חוץ מלהבת השני של עוף החול. מנהלי המשחק פיטפטו בחלקתם, מחזרים אחרי ההצעות הקולינריות, ממלאים מחדש משקאות צוחקים ו - האיש הזה ביצע מין צעד ריקוד.

"צ'ארלס אקסבייר, מחוז שתים עשרה," הוא אמר, אבל אף אחד לא הסתובב, אף אחד לא הסתכל לכיוונו. הוא חזר על זה, בקול חזק יותר. תוך יומיים, הוא היה עלול למות בגלל הציון שקיבל כאן, והם הפכו זאת למסיבה.

"מי הזמין את החזיר הזה? אני דורש לדעת מי הזמין את החזיר הזה!"

האם הם בכלל הסתכלו על רייבן? או שפשוט הציצו מבט בפרופיל שלה, והשליכו לה איזה, איזה  _ שתיים _ או משהו, ושלכו אותה למות?

נחנק מלחץ וזעם, צ'ארלס לקח צעד לעבר המשקולות החופשיות - ואז עצר עצמו. הם לא שיחקו לפי הכללים, לא מילאו את חלקם. גם הוא לא.

הוא הלך לתחנת המבחנים במקום זאת, וישב, לא במושב, איפה שהוא היה שייך, אבל על מסך המבחן - פניו לקברניטי המשחק. וחיכה. 

עברו עשר דקות מלאות לפני שמישהו הבחין בו, התחיל למשוך שרוולים, למלמל באוזניים. ראש קברניטי המשחקים, סנקה קריין עם זקנו האומנותי והמוזר, היה האחרון להסתובב ולפנות אל צ'ארלס.

"מצטער על העיכוב," הוא אמר בעליזות. "אתה יכול להתחיל."

"לא."

"תסלח לי?"

צ'ארלס זקר סנטרו, ואמר את זה בקול חזק יותר. "לא. אני לא משחק."

"מה? למה אתה מתכוון?"

צ'ארלס סקר את גלריית ההבעות שהופנו אליו עכשיו - בלבול, חוסר סבלנות, שעשוע, זעף.

"אני מסרב לקחת חלק במציאות המגוחכת הזאת," אמר צ'ארלס. נראה היה שהם חיכו לו שיסביר עוד, אבל לשם מה? לאף אחד מהם לא הייתה היכולת להבין, גם אם הם באמת רצו, מה שהם לא.

"אתה מבין," אמר סנקה קריין, נשמע באמת מודאג, "שזאת תהיה ההזדמנות היחידה שלך לזכות בציון לאימונים?"

"אני מבין." ועכשיו, עכשיו מכל הזמנים, הזעם הצדקני התנקז, פניקה משתלטת. מה עמד לקרות עכשיו?

"בסדר." קריין נשמע לגמרי נעלב, כאילו צ'ארלס הרס את ה… משחק שלו. "אתה יכול ללכת, אם כך."

בהתחלה צ'ארלס לא הצליח לזוז, מוצמד למקומו על ידי הפרצופים של האנשים העומדים בדיוק מאחורי קריין - אנשים מבוגרים יותר, חכמים יותר, האנשים של הנשיא שו. הם לא נראו נעלבים ומרוגזים. הם נראו כועסים, זועמים באופן קודר. כמו קיין, כשצ'ארלס הכריח אותו לראות את האמת על עצמו. רגע לפני שהוא הלם בצ'ארלס לתוך הלכלוך. 

מנסה שלא לתת לרגליו לרעוד, צ'ארלס הלך לדלת היציאה, לחץ עכשיו מציף אותו. מה הוא בדיוק עשה? הם עמדו לתת לו אפס. כמובן שזה מה שהם יעשו, מה הם כבר יתנו לו? הוא עמד לקבל אפס, ולאבד את כל הברית שהוא נלחם לאסוף, ולהיות הבחירה הקלה והראשונה של כולם. הוא בדיוק חתם על צו מותו, ושל רייבן.

***

אריק, גרטה וססיליה צפו בפרסום ציוני האימונים מהדירה של מחוז שמונה, בזמן שווף נמנם כנגד החלון. 

"תמיד הרגשתי שזה חסר טעם להעניק ציונים," אמרה גרטה, "כשאי אפשר לדעת מה יתנו לנו המוטציות שלנו."

"אנשים רוצים להתחיל להמר מעכשיו," אמרה ססיליה. "עדיף שיהיה רעיון בסיסי מכלום."

אריק ניסה שלא לחשוב על המוטציות. לתת לקפיטול להזריק את גן המוטציה לגופו, כשאי אפשר היה לחזות את התוצאה - זה יכול להיות כוח בלתי מנוצח, או שזה יהיה מוות ביסורים כשגופו יתעקם בתופו. זה היה נדיר, קרה אולי פעם בעשר שנים, אבל היית צריך לראות את זה רק פעם אחת כדי לזכור את זה לנצח. ואז, גם, יכול להיות שדבר לא יקרה, משאיר אותו רגיל כנגד יריבים שיכלו לעוף, להימתח, לבעור, להשתגר… 

ציונים מלאו כרגע את המסך, ללהג חסר הסוף של קולו של פליקרמן. כל הקרייריסטים קיבלו ציונים גבוהים, אין הפתעה; עזאזל עם הציון הגבוה והנדיר 11. הנער המגושם ממ3 קיבל 7 מפתיע; לא נראה היה שהוא יכול להרים חרב, בטח שלא להניף אותה, אז הוא בטח חכם מאוד. ציונים בינוניים-עד-מכובדים מ-5, 6, ו-7.

ממחוז 8 - אריק לנשר עם ציון 9. גרטה אקלונד עם ציון של 10.

אריק מצמץ, אבל הרשה לעצמו לחייך וללחוץ את היד של גרטה. "מזל טוב! את טובה כמו סבסטיאן וקלוב."

"גם אתה לא רע, מה עשית-"

"אדי קיבלה 6."

אריק קפא, מביט מעבר לגרטה אל ססיליה. היא צפתה במסך, עיניים מזוגגות. "מה זה היה, ססיליה?"

"אדי קיבלה 6. לא היה לה כישרון מיוחד עם… כלום. קיווינו שהיא תקבל מוטציה טובה, לפצות על זה, אבל היא לא הגיבה לגן המוטציה. והיא עדיין הגיעה לשלישיה הסופית." היא נענעה בראשה, כאילו בשביל להתעורר. "רק כדאי להראות, אין לומר. אבל 10, גרטה, זה יותר ממה שהעזנו לקוות! תראי, אני כבר מקבלת הודעות מנותני חסות."

גרטה, נראת לא בטוחה, נתנה לעצמה להיות מוסחת על ידי נותני החסות; אריק המשיך לצפות בציונים. הג'ינג'ית הקטנה מ9 קיבלה 3; הוא התכווץ. 5 בשביל לווין ממחוז עשר, 6 בשביל שותפתו - מוירה, זה היה שמה. שבעיות תואמות לזוג ממחוז 11. ואז… 

ממחוז 12 - רייבן מרקו, 6. גבוהה יותר ממה שהוא ציפה; הג'ינג'ית הקטנה עם השלוש הייתה גדולה ממנה בלפחות שנה.

צ'ארלס אקסבייר… 12.

אפילו סיזר פליקרמן נשאר חסר מילים לרגע. הפה של אריק היה פעור כשהמארח כחול השיער החלים, מעורר עם התרגשות, מתפרק על אירוע ציון הדרך הזה, הציון הגבוה ביותר שהיה אפשר לקבל, וניתן לפני זה רק פעם אחת במשחקי המוטנטים, לנערה שמתה מתגובה לגן המוטציה לפני שיכלה להוכיח את עצמה, ומה הוא היה נותן כדי להיות חרק על הקיר של מרכז האימונים במהלך ישיבת הציונים הזאת- 

"אני לא יכולה להאמין," אמרה גרטה בטון חלש. "הילד שביר המראה הזה. הוא יהיה המטרה המרכזית עכשיו, זה בטוח. אפילו הבן של שו לא יכול להתחרות בזה."

"ילד אומלל, אומלל," מלמל ווף לעבר החלון, דמעות זולגות מעיניו. אני תוהה מה הוא עשה שזה הגיע לו."

***

"צ'ארלס." עיניה של רייבן היו רחבות מספיק כדאי לבלוע את פניה.

"למה, צ'ארלס, מזל טוב!" התחילה אפי, אבל לוגן קטע אותה בחדות.

"מה עשית?"

צ'ארלס עדיין בהה במסך, לא מצליח לנשום. "כלום," הוא התמודד ואמר.

לוגן חטף והעמיד אותו, דוחף אותו כנגד דלפק ארוחת הבוקר. "מה," הוא נהם, פנים החולצה של צ'ארלס באגרופו, "אתה  _ עשית _ ?"

"כלום. אני נשבע. כלום - כלום בכלל." הוא התייסר במשך שעות האם להגיד לרייבן ולוגן על האפס המצופה, ולא מצא את האומץ. "לוגן. פשוטו כמשמעו - לא עשיתי כלום. אמרתי להם…" 

"מה אמרת להם?" 

"שאני לא משחק את המשחק שלהם."

לוגן נראה כאילו הוא חווה התקף לב. הוא קרע עצמו מצ'ארלס והתחיל למזוג לעצמו משקה בידיים רועדות.

"טוב, מה זה משנה?" אמרה אפי בעליזות. "לא משנה מה הוא עשה, זה הרשים את קברניטי המשחק! אתה עומד לעשות היסטוריה, צ'ארלס!"

"הוא עומד  _ להיות _ היסטוריה. לעזאזל איתך, אישה, את כזאת טיפשה? את באמת חושבת שהם עשו לו טובה?"

אפי, להפתעתו של צ'ארלס, הצמידה שפתיה והסיטה מבטה. רייבן נראתה על קצה דמעות. צ'ארלס יחל שיוכל ללכת אליה, אבל נראה היה שהוא איבד את היכולת ללכת.

"הוא יהיה האיום הראשון שכולם ירצו לחסל," אמר לוגן, "הפרס  _ שכולם _ ירצו את הכבוד להרוג. מטרה מספר אחת בזירה."


	9. ראיונות

12-מתוך-12 משך מבטים, כמובן, מהמיועדים האחרים המחכים בתור לראיונות. כאלה רצחניים, משו, פרוסט וקלוב, מהורהרים באופן מוזר מאורורו ועזאזל, מחושבים ומלאי פחד מכמה אחרים - אבל בני בריתו, באופן כללי, העניקו לצ'ארלס רק חיוכים מאשרים, מברכים. כשעבר תור מחוזות אחת ושתיים והם יצאו, האטמוספירה נרגעה, והמיועדים התחילו לפנות אליו ואחד לשני - יד לכתף, מלמול מעודד. הם כבר לא היו אויבים, חברי הברית שלו. ההישרדות כבר לא נתלתה בכישלון של האחר. צ'ארלס הרגיש נחשול לגמרי לא מצופה של רגש. אולי לוגן טעה. זה יכול לעבוד. הם כולם היו בזה ביחד.

טוב, רובם. צ'ארלס נשך שפתו, צופה בנערה ממחוז 5 יוצאת מהשורה לתפוס מקומה על הבמה; הוא לא קלט את שמה, רק שמה את אחד המיועדים קורא לה פני שועל. היא הקשיבה בקפידה לתוכנית של צ'ארלס, ובקרירות הודיעה לו שהיא תעדיף לקחת את הסיכוי שלה לבדה. שותפה למחוז, אלכס, עכשיו מנער רגליו בזמן שהוא מחכה בראש התור, היה הרבה יותר פתוח.

רייבן נאנחה לידו, מתעסקת בצמות המעוגלות לספירלה שלה ובשמלת הבלרינה הורודה והרכה שלה שהיא לבשה רק אחרי קרב צרחות עם לוגן. "אני  _ אמורה _ להיראות לא מזיקה," היא מלמלה, כאילו היא מזכירה לעצמה. "אני אמורה להראות כל כך חמודה ומתוקה שאף אחד לא יוכל לסבול לפגוע בי.  _ אתה _ האחד המתוק." היא דקרה קלות את צ'ארלס במרפקה. "זה מצחיק איך הם מנסים לגרום לך להיראות מסוכן."

צ'ארלס למעשה הרגיש מעט מטופש במדים שהיו באופן מובהק צבאיים, מדי חיל הים כחולים עם קישוטים זהובים, כיפות וכדומה. הוא הרגיש שזה היה מרשים יותר אם הילד שבתוך זה היה מבוגר מספיק בשביל לגדל זקן, 12 או לא. אבל הוא לחץ את היד של רייבן ואמר, "אל תחשבי לרגע שאני לא מסוכן, אהובה. אם מישהו יתעסק איתך, הם לא יחשבו שאני מתוק בכלל."

אלכס עשה את הראיון שלו, ואז ג'ובילי, ואז שון. צ'ארלס צפה בנער ממחוז 7, ג'ון של השיער הבלונדיני המחומצן, משחק עם הסמל שלו, מצית שנצבעה כך שתראה כמו כריש. סמל מוזר, הוא חשב, בשביל מישהו שהמחוז שלו מתמחה בעץ ונייר. האנק היה האחד שדיבר עם ג'ון, לא צ'ארלס, ובכנות הנער גרם לצ'ארלס להרגיש מעט אי נוחות. אבל הוא היה חלק מהברית עכשיו.

צ'ארלס הצליח למנוע מעצמו להסתכל אל אריק, כשהדקות התמשכו, למרות שהוא הרגיש את מבטו של אריק ללא הרף. כשהגיע הראיון של אריק, ההתנגדות של צ'ארלס נכשלה; עיניו נדבקו למסך. 

"אז, אריק, זה אירוע חריג לקבל מתנדב ממחוז 8," אמר סיזר פליקרמן, כרגיל מפנה את תשומת ליבו ללא הסחות על המרואיין החדש - צ'ארלס חשב שערב הראיונות בוודאי היה מתיש בשבילו. "בקציר שלך, הצהרת שזה היה לכבוד אחותך. תוכל לספר לנו על זה?"

החיוך של אריק היה חד כסכין; אם צ'ארלס נראה היה כמו חייל (תיאורטית), אריק נראה היה כמו מתנקש, לבוש כולו בשחור שנצמד לגרונו ולפלג גופו העליון ואיכשהו דחק את עיניו האפורות-ירוקות ממסתוריות למסחררות.

"אחותי, אדי, היתה מבוגרת ממני בתשע שנים, והיתה האם היחידה שאי פעם הכרתי," אמר אריק. "היא הייתה מיועדת במשחקי המוטנטים ה65." חצי מהמסך עכשיו היה מוקדש לתמונה של נערה בשנות העשרה המאוחרות שלה, בעלת שיער שחור וגרמי, פשוטה אבל עם עיניים מלאות הבעה.  **אדי לנשר** , אמר התיאור,  **מחוז 8, בת 18** . "כששמה עלה בגורל, אדי הבטיחה לי שהיא תנצח ותחזור אליי, והיא כמעט הצליחה. היא כמעט הצליחה." לרגע קצר, מסכתו הזועפת נשברה. 

אולי בשביל לכסות על זה, סיזר טפח על כתפו ואמר, "אתה לגמרי צודק, אדי הייתה זכות גדולה למחוז שלכם. שבע עשרה ימים בזירה! אתה מקווה לשבור את השיא שלה?"

"אני מקווה לנצח לכבודה," אמר אריק. "לתת לה את הניצחון שהגיע לה. זה הסמל שהיא לקחה." הוא הרים מטבע, הקפיץ אותו במומחיות על גב ידו. "עץ, אני מנצח," הוא אמר, מכוון חיוך קריר ישירות למצלמה.

"וכך יהיה!" צחק סיזר, מציץ באושר על המטבע. "הראתה הרבה פוטנציאל באימונים, אריק, ואתה בהחלט מלא מוטיבציה - אני בטוח שתגרום לאחותך להתגאות!"

אריק הרשה לעצמו לרדת בשמחה מהבמה, נע בחן לא ממהר, ומשליך חיוך אחד אחרון אל המצלמה. צ'ארלס הרגיש פחד מבחיל מצטרף להיקסמותו שלא ברצון מאריק; זה לא היה חיוך של נער שרצה לכבד את אחותו.

זה היה חיוך של מישהו שעמד לגרור את כולם איתו בדרכו לגיהנום.

***

אריק ידע שהוא צריך להישאר באזור ולצפות בראיונות של המיועדים האחרים; הוא היה עלול להחמיץ מידע חשוב על המתחרים שלו אחרת. אבל הדיבורים על אדי השאירו אותו בהרגשה חולנית ורעועה, זעם מבעבע מתחת לעורו כשאין לו לאן ללכת. הוא מצא עצמו בחזרה במרכז האימונים הריק, קורע לגזרים בובות ראווה ומדמיין את פרצופו הזחוח של הנשיא שו. כשלא נשארו בובות ראווה לא הרוסות, הוא שמט את חרבו בשקשוק מרוצה, מחה את פרצופו המיוזע בשרווליו, ופנה בחזרה לדירת מחוז 8.

הוא עבר חצי דרך כשמצא מסך פועל במסדרון. הוא היה בדיוק בזמן לתפוס את הראיונות האחרונים.

צ'ארלס ורייבן ישבו ביחד, ידיים משולבות; ראיון משותף? סיזר פליקרמן כנראה שיחק את זה כמשחקי מוטנטים מדהימים בהתחלה, לשלב עם הציון הגבוה באופן בלתי מוסבר של צ'ארלס. כרגע פליקרמן סיפר בדיחה על השם הקשור לציפור של רייבן וסמל הנוצה שלה, שנראה היה שנעטף במין חומר אפוקסי, בשביל עמידות. רייבן ציחקקה בביישנות, מנענעת רגליה בזמן שהן השתרכו סנטימטרים מעל הרצפה; היא בהחלט הייתה טובה בלגלם את המלאכית הקטנה והמתוקה. אף אחד לא יחשוד שהיא התקילה קרייריסט. אריק הרגיש את אחת מפינות פיו מתעקלת למעלה באי רצון.

צ'ארלס ענה עכשיו לשאלה בקשר לאסיף; לרגע אחת מפינות המסך הוקדשה לתמונה של צ'ארלס נלחם באחיזת אוכף השקט על ידו, צורח ללא קול לעבר אחותו. הבהלה והייאוש של זה צרמו, ליד החיוכים השמחים על בימת הראיונות; אריק ראה את צ'ארלס מהסס לרגע, אולי מתעמת עם תמונתו שעל המסך.

"-ההורים שלך מרגישים בקשר לזה?" שאל סיזר. "הם מרגישים טוב יותר ביודעין שלרייבן יש אותך בפינה שלה?"

"כן, הם… הם יודעים שאני אדאג לה," אמר צ'ארלס. "אמא שלי אמרה שאבא שלי - האבא האמיתי שלי - אם עדיין היה בחיים, היה מתגאה בי."

"אני בהחלט גאה בך," אמרה רייבן, נשענת כנגד הכתף של צ'ארלס. "יש לי את האח הגדול הכי טוב בעולם!"

"ולי יש את האחות הקטנה הטובה ביותר," אמר צ'ארלס, מנשק את קודקוד ראשה.

"דבר אחד שאני חייב לשאול," אמר סיזר. "המבטא. אני מתכוון, כל הדרך החוצה למחוז 12 - יש להם את הדרך שלהם לדבר, אבל אתה נשמע כאילו יכולת להגיע הישר מרחובות הקפיטול! זה מאוד מהודר."

"אה, זה." צ'ארלס נראה מופתע, לחיו מוורידות מעט כשהוא פרע בעצבנות את שיערו, ואריק סירב להכיר בדרך שנשימתו נעתקה. "כשהייתי צעיר יותר, והמשפחה שלי הייתה במצב טוב יותר, נכחתי בבית ספר כאן בקפיטול."

"או, מי ידע!" סיזר נראה היה מרוגש, ואריק גילגל את עיניו כשהשיחה התגלגלה לבתי ספר בקפיטול ואיך צ'ארלס אהב את זה והאם הוא ירצה להמשיך בחינוכו שם, אם הוא ינצח במשחקים. "אחרי הכל, כסף לא יהיה בעיה, כשתהיה המנצח."

"אני לא ממש רואה את זה קורה, סיזר," אמר צ'ארלס בעדינות. "המטרה שלי היא להבטיח את הניצחון של רייבן, לא את שלי."

פליקרמן הסתובב בחלקלקות לילדה, מחליק מעל לרמיזה. "טוב, אז מה איתך, רייבן? את תרצי ללכת לבית ספר בקפיטול כשתחזרי מהמשחקים?"

עיניה של רייבן הבזיקו, ולרגע, אריק חצי ציפה שהיא תנהם משהו על לאן בדיוק הקפיטול יכול לדחוף את בתי הספר שלו, אבל ברגע הבא היא שוב הייתה כולה סוכר ונצנוצים. "זה יהיה נהדר! הכל כל כך יפה כאן."

"את מפחדת ללכת למשחקים מחר, רייבן?"

"לא." היא זקרה סנטרה, לופתת בחוזקה את ידו של צ'ארלס. "אני יודעת שצ'ארלס ידאג לי."

"אני בטוח שהוא יעשה זאת," אמרה סיזר בכבדות ראש וביטחון. "תודה שהצטרפתם אלינו -"

"יש עוד דבר אחד שאשמח לומר, סיזר, אם תסלח לי," קטע אותו צ'ארלס, ואריק נלחם שלא ליפול אחורה כשהמבט הכחול והנוקב הופנה ישירות למצלמה. צ'ארלס נשך שפתו בעצבנות לפני שאמר, "תמיד הערצתי עופות חול. הים עוצבו להיות נשקים, ובמקום זאת הם עדינים ובייתים. הם עוצבו לשרת מטרה ואז למות, אך במקום זאת הם שרדו, ופרחו. רייבן ואני מאוד גאים להיות מקושרים להם בכל דרך."

הוא זירז את רייבן למחוז לבמה, משאיר את סיזר, נראה לא בטוח וקצת מפוחד, לפני שהתאושש לסגור את האירוע.

אריק בהה אל המסך בלתי נראה, ליבו פועם בערבוביה של פחד ותקווה חסרת שם וצורה.  _ איזה מן משחק אתה משחק, משוגע סנטימנטלי וטיפש שכמותך? _


	10. עליית הגג

הוא היה טיפש, אמר לעצמו אריק, לדבר עם צ'ארלס ורייבן בכלל. מה הוא חשב לעצמו, כשהתערב למענם נגד הקרייריסטים? מה היה לו אכפת מה עשה להם שו? זה רק היה מפחית את הסיכויים של אריק להיתקל בהם בעצמו.

גם אם המראה של סבסטיאן, כשצ'ארלס שבר את אפו,  _ לא יסולא בפז _ .

המחשבה הזאת היתה הבידור היחיד שלו בארוחת הערב המוזרה שבה ססיליה דיברה רק עם גרטה, גרטה דיברה רק עם הצלחת שלה, ו-ווף ניסה שוב ושוב לחתוך את הבשר שלו עם מפית.

הם יכנסו לזירה מחר. 

אריק שכב במיטה שעות אחרי ארוחת הערב, חסר שינה, מקפיץ את המטבע שלו בין אצבעותיו. המיטה הייתה רכה מדי, החדר חם מדי. הוא השתמש בשלט שליד המיטה להחליף בין נופים שונים לחלון, ורק כשהוא זיהה את מראה העיר הנרקבת של המשחקים של אדי הוא הבין שהם כולם היו נופים של זירות העבר. הוא כיבה את התצוגה, הטיח הרחק את השלט, וחצי ברח לעבר הדלת.

הוא ציפה שהיא תהיה נעולה, כל קורבן טלה תקוע בדירו ללילה. אבל היא נפתחה בלי מחאה, ואריק מצא עצמו במסדרון חשוך בלי שום רעיון לאן ללכת.

למעלה, הוא החליט חצי בהכרה. בדירות של מחוז 8,  _ למעלה _ היה ביטחון,  _ למעלה _ שמר אותך מעל אוכפי השקט וכל מי שרצה לפגוע בך.

על הגג, הוא גילה שהוא כמעט יכל להעמיד פנים שהוא בבית, מסתכל החוצה אל הצללים חסרי השינה של מחוז 8. גם הקפיטול היה חסר שינה, אבל היה מואר בצורה הרבה יותר טובה, רשת מבריקה של אורות בכל הכיוונים. הגג עצמו סחב אדווה זוהרת ירוקה כחול, נסחפת מעל הבריכה והבניין הסמוך של מרכז האימונים.

אריק נשען כנגד הדלת, צופה באותו אור משתנה וזוכר את הצחוק, ההשפרצות וההרטבות, תריסר ילדים שוכחים לזמן קצר למה הם כאן. האם צ'ארלס אקסבייר חשב שהוא עושה להם טובה, בכך? ככל שהם חיבבו ובטחו יותר אחד בשני, כך יהיה להם קשה יותר, אחר כך.

הוא תהה אם המצלמות קלטו את כל זה, אם כל פאנם ראתה. בדרך כלל לא הראו הרבה מהאימונים, רק עיקרי הדברים בין הראיונות עם המשפחות והמדריכים והסטייליסטים, אותם סרטונים חסרי סוף של הקציר והמצעד, אולי הצצה קטנה לזירה שהמיועדים, כמובן, לא יורשו לראות.

"גם אתה לא יכול לישון, אני מניח?"

אריק הסתחרר, אינסטקטיבית מזנק לתנוחה הגנתית, למרות שהוא זיהה את הקול. צ'ארלס הלך לעברו מהצד השני של הגג, נושך שפתו מעל חיוך לחוץ. כמו אריק, הוא לבש את בגדי השינה הלבנים שסיפק הקפיטול, צווארון ה-וי על צווארו מתמשך למטה יותר משל אריק.

"לא התכוונתי להבהיל אותך," אמר צ'ארלס, עוצר להישען על המעקה לצד אריק. "האמת, אני שמח לראות אותך. לא יצא לנו לדבר."

אריק בהה. "אנחנו… לא בדיוק כאן כדי לדבר."

צ'ארלס הסמיק מעט, מסתכל על מעבר לעיר. "אני מניח. רציתי להודות לך, בכל זאת."

"על לא דבר. סוף השיחה."

צ'ארלס נאנח והסתכל על העיר. "אתה ואני, אתה יודע - יש לנו במשותף. שנינו כאן בשביל האחיות שלנו."

אריק מצא את המטבע שלו בידו, ושיפשף אגודלו עליו.

"המטבע - הוא עץ משני הצדדים, נכון?" אמר צ'ארלס. "בראיון שלך, אמרת, 'עץ, אני מנצח,' מבלי להסתכל עליו בכלל. זה תמיד עץ."

באי רצון, אריק הנהן. "מצאתי את זה, ונתתי לאדי, למזל טוב. היא הייתה מטילה אותו, כל הדרך, כשהיא הבינה שיש מצלמה עליה, ואמרה 'עץ, אני מנצחת.' זה היה…" למה הוא בכלל אומר את כל זה? "זה היה הסימן שלה בשבילי. שהכל היה בסדר, אני מניח."

"אני זוכר את השנה שלה," אמר צ'ארלס ברכות. "הייתי רק בן שבע, אבל אני קצת זוכר. אף פעם לא ראיתי כל כך הרבה בניינים במקום אחד, כולם כל כך גדולים."

"איזה מקום מוזר מחוז 12 חייב להיות. מחוז 8 הוא כולו בנייני דירות ומפעלים - אדי ידעה איך לנווט בנוף עירוני, איך להתחבא, לנצל הדים ומכונות. הלך לה טוב, הלך לה  _ כל כך טוב _ . אחרי עשרה ימים, נשארו רק היא וזוג קרייריסטים. היא הייתה מנצחת אותם - היא מצאה מים, ועדיין היה לה קצת אוכל, בעוד שהם לא אכלו במשך ימים - והם לא יכלו לתפוס אותה. היא אפילו לא פיתחה שום כוחות והם עדיין לא יכלו לתפוס אותה. זה היה המשחק שלה,  _ היה _ לה את זה. כאילו תכננו את זה במיוחד בשבילה." המטבע חפר בכאב לתוך ידו. "אבל קברניטי המשחק לא יכלו לקבל את זה. הם לא יכלו לקבל איזו חולדת שיכון ממחוז 8 מנצחת את הקרייריסטים היקרים שלהם, מרעיבה אותם, הורסת את המופע."

הוא חייך אל צ'ארלס חיוך שרוב האנשים נרתעו ממנו, אבל צ'ארלס לא זז. "הנשיא שו היה ראש קברניטי המשחקים באותה שנה. השנה האחרונה שלו, למעשה; המשחקים ה65 נקראו בהגזמה יצירת המופת שלו, והוא רכב על הגל כל הדרך לנשיאות. לפי הראיונות, הרוחות היו הרעיון שלו."

"הרוחות?" לחש צ'ארלס. "ה- הרוחות היו אמיתיות? חשבתי שהמצאתי אתן - היו לי סיוטים-"

"אני לא מופתע. הם היו בני כלאיים, כמובן, לגמרי גשמיים אבל הם נראו… הם יצרו אחד לכל מיועד שנשאר, גרסה חצי שקופה, נרקבת, כמו רוח רפאים של עצמם. הרוח של אדי דחקה אותה לפינה על גג. היא פחדה כל כך." גרונו נסגר לרגע; הוא לא העז להסתכל על צ'ארלס. "כשהיא נפלה, והתרסקה כמו מלון על הבטון, הרוח הוציא מטבע והטילה אותו. 'עץ, אני מנצחת'."

במשך זמן רב, הגג היה שקט מלבד לקולות הסביבה העולים מהרחוב. במקום כלשהו, ההמנון התנגן, אנשי קפיטול מטופשים חוגגים במסיבת קדם משחקים. ההרגשה החולנית, המבעבעת ממוקדם יותר חזרה, ידו של אריק התקמצה חסרת תחושה מסביב למטבע שלו, והוא לא ידע למה הוא אמר את כל זה לצ'ארלס, חוץ מזה שאולי הוא רצה שמישהו ידע, יבין. אפילו מישהו שכנראה ימות בתוך שבוע.

צ'ארלס לא נרתע מהחיוך הגרוע ביותר שלו, ולא מהזיכרונות הגרועים שלו; למעשה הוא עמד קרוב יותר עכשיו, מביט בקפדנות על הפנים של אריק, וכשהיד שלו כיסתה את של אריק על המעקה, חמה כנג הלילה הקריר, אריק ידע שהוא צריך להסיר אותה, להתרחק, לעזוב, לעזוב.

הוא לא עשה זאת.

"אתה לא כאן כדאי לכבד את אחותך, נכון," אמר צ'ארלס. "אתה כאן כדי לנקום אותה."

"כן," אמר אריק, משהו בין נהמה ללחישה.

"אבל… איך? איך להרוג עשרים ושלושה ילדים חסרי מזל אחרים יעשה משהו ל-"

"זה לא הם. הם" - _ אתה _ \- "אמצעי לסיום. המטרה היא שו."

הבנה עלתה על פני צ'ארלס. "שו יכתיר את המנצח."

"וזה יהיה הדבר האחרון שיעשה." שוב, צ'ארלס לא נרתע ממה שבקושי היה חיוך.

אבל הוא כן נראה היה מבועת. "אריק, הם יהרגו אותך."

זה היה הדבר האחרון שאריק ציפה שהוא יפחד ממנו. "כמובן. אבל אני לא אקל עליהם."

"אריק, איך אתה יכול - אתה באמת חושב שזה מה שאחותך הייתה רוצה בשבילך?"

"זה מה ש _ אני _ רוצה בשבילי."

"אתה באמת חושב שלהרוג את שו יביא לך שלווה?"

"שלווה?" אריק צחק, לא מאמין. "זאת הייתה אופציה?"

צ'ארלס נראה היה מאוכזב, וחלק מאריק לחש פרשנות מילולית לזה,  _ ככה הוא יראה, כשמישהו בסופו של דבר יתפוס אותו בזירה _ . מבלי להתייעץ בו, האצבעות שלו, מתחת לשל צ'ארלס על המעקה, התמתחו והשתחלו בין האצבעות של צ'ארלס, כאילו בכדי לאחוז אותו במקומו.

"יש לי דרך טובה יותר," אמר צ'ארלס בדחיפות, מתקרב יותר ומחליש קולו. "דרך טובה יותר להביס את הקפיטול."

"למה אתה מתכוון?"

צ'ארלס חש שפתו. "אריק… למה אתה חושב שלמשחקים יש מנצח?"

אריק קימט מצחו.

"אני מתכוון, אם כל מה שהקפיטול רצה היה לאיים על המחוזות, למה לא פשוט לאסוף עשרים וארבע ילדים ברנדומליות ולירות בהם? זה יהיה מהיר יותר."

"לא יהיה להם את המופע שלהם."

"אבל למה המופע חשוב? למחוזות, אני מתכוון. למה שהמחוזות יצפו המשחקים? אתה יודע שהם יצפו, גם אם לא היה חוק, לפחות בזמן שהמיועדים שלהם עדיין בחיים. למה?"

"הם מקווים שהמיועד שלהם ינצח."

" _ בדיוק _ . תקווה. הם קשורים למסך כל עוד לילדים שלהם יש תקווה לנצח. ואנחנו המיועדים? אנחנו עוקבים אחרי חוקי המשחק כי זאת  _ התקווה היחידה לנצח _ . אם לא היה מנצח, אם הם פשוט זרקו אותנו לשם ואמרו לנו להרוג אחד את השני עד  _ שאף אחד _ לא נשאר, האם היינו עושים את זה? כמובן שלא."

אריק פשוט בהה בו. הוא לא הבין לאן צ'ארלס חתר, אבל עוצמה זלגה ממנו, האש בעיניו, זה היה בלתי אפשרי להסיט מבט.

"תקווה היא הדבר היחיד החזק יותר מפחד," אמר צ'ארלס. "הם נותנים לנו קצת, מספיק כדי שנמשיך לשחק לפי החוקים. ניצוץ, נמדד בזהירות. ואני…" הוא עצר, שוב נוגע בשפתו, ואריק איחל שהוא יפסיק. הוא עמד הרבה יותר מדי קרוב. "כמה מהאחרים ואני," אמר צ'ארלס, נחלש, כך שאריק נאלץ להישען קרוב יותר כדי לשמוע, "אנחנו החלטנו שלא לשחק לפי החוקים. אנחנו החלטנו שלא לתת להם מנצח. אנחנו מסרבים להילחם."

אריק קפץ לאחור כאילו נעקץ. צ'ארלס בוודאי ידע שזאת התאבדות, כנראה בשביל כולם - כן, הוא ידע, עמוק בפנים, אריק ראה זאת בצללים שמתחת לעיניו. "למה שתעשה זאת?" הוא אמר בצרידות.

צ'ארלס נשם עמוק, מבטו קופץ לשניה לאורות העיר. "אנחנו חייבים להראות להם -"

"לא. אתה לא מדבר בשם האחרים. אני רוצה לדעת למה  _ אתה _ עושה את זה."

"בסדר, אם כך,  _ אני  _ רוצה להראות להם." האור החם חזר לעיניו, האחד שמשך את אריק קרוב למרות הסיכון שישרף. "אין להם בעלות עליי. הם יכולים להרוג אותי, אבל הם לעולם לא בעליי. אם אמות, אמות כעצמי."

במשך רגע ארוך, אריק החזיר את מבטו בשקט, לא זז. אז, באיטיות, הוא שיחרר ידו מאחיזתם המשולבת על המעקה ולקח צעד אחורה. "אני לא יכול להרשות לעצמי לחשוב ככה."

"...אה." איכשהו צ'ארלס נראה היה קטן יותר. "אני מבין. אני יכול להניח שתשמור את השיחה הזאת ביננו?"

בגלל שאם הקרייריסטים, או  _ קברניטי המשחק _ , ישמעו לחישה על זה… אריק בלע רוק. "כמובן."

"טוב. אז. בהצלחה מחר, אריק. מי ייתן והסיכויים יהיו לטובתך." עם חיוך עצוב, עקום, הוא הסתובב והלך.

רגע לפני שהוא הגיע למדרגות, אריק רדף אחריו, סובב אותו מהכתף, וצעד יותר לתוך המרחב האישי שלו משהתכוון. לרגע ארוך, מוסח מסבך התקווה והלחץ בפניו של צ'ארלס, הוא לא זכר מה עמד לומר.

"גם לך," הוא אמר בסוף. "בהצלחה גם לך."

"תודה," אמר צ'ארלס, מחייך כאילו אריק נתן לו משהו. "לילה טוב, אריק."

הפעם אריק נתן לו לעזוב, ונשאר על הגג לעוד חצי שעה, כדאי לוודא בביטחון גמור שהוא לא יתקל בו במדרגות כשיחזור למיטה.


	11. שיגור

האיתורונים וגן המוטציה הוזרקו להם על המטוס בדרך לזירה, כל המיועדים חגורים למקומותיהם לאורך הקיר. צ'ארלס לחץ את היד של רייבן כשהיא נשכה שפתה כנגד הצריבה. הוא בלע רוק כשתורו הגיע, מוטרד פחות מהכאב מהשאר מהידיעה שהצריבה הקרה והחזקה בזרועו עמדה לשנות אותו, להפוך אותו למשהו אחר. מוחו דקלם את הסרטון מיום האסיף כאשר הצריבה התפשטה בגופו.  _ במהלך מלחמות המוטציה, שלושה עשר מחוזות מרדו נגד ממשלתם משתמשים בכוחות לא טבעיים שניתנו להם בשימוש לרעה של טכנולוגיה… _

המנצח לא זכה לשמור את זה, כמובן, הכוח הלא טבעי שניתן לו לזכר אבותיהם הפוחזים. הדבר הראשון שהקפיטול עשה, בהחזרתו או החזרתה מהזירה, היה לתפור את הפצעים ולהפשיט את גן המוטציה. וכמובן, לכולם חוץ למנצח, זה כבר לא שינה.

צ'ארלס הרגיש סחרור מנותק שוטף אותו כשהסתכל סביבו. רק אדם אחד מהמטוס הזה ישרוד. רק אחד. כול השאר, כל האנשים סביבו, ימותו. הוא מחץ ביותר חוזקה את ידה של רייבן, לניחום עצמו הפעם.

אריק היה רחוק מדי בשורה בשביל שצ'ארלס יראה אותו בבהירות, מה שכנראה היה גם טוב. אולי היה זה מטורף, לנסות להכניס את אריק לברית. אבל הוא לא יכול היה לעשות אחרת, לא אחרי מה שאריק אמר לו, תוכנית ההתנקשות המטורפת שלו… הייתה חייבת להיות דרך טובה יותר מזאת. הוא לא ידע למה זה כל כך שינה לו, שאריק… מה, לא ימות? יהיה שמח? שני אלו לא היו סבירים. הוא לא יכול היה להסביר זאת, אבל אריק  _ שינה _ לו.

המטוס התחיל לרדת, וצ'ארלס נשם נשימה עמוקה. ריכוז. תן לאריק ללכת בדרך שהוא בחר, ותתרכז בללכת בשלך.

משום מה הוא לא הבין שהוא ורייבן יופרדו. כשהיא נלקחה לחדר שיגור אחר הוא נלחץ; לוגן תפס אותו מהזרוע ודחק אותו לחדר השיגור שלו לפני שיעשה סצנה. 

"אלוהים, צ'אק, מי מכם הוא הפרח העדין? אתה תראה אותה שוב בעוד עשר דקות, אני מבטיח. רק על תקפוץ מהפלטפורמה שלך או שתתפוצץ לחתיכות."

"נכון. כן." צ'ארלס עצם עיניו, ניסה לנשום עמוק. רק בשנה שעברה מיועד הפיל את הסמל שלו מהפלטפורמה ופיצץ את עצמו לפני שהמשחקים בכלל התחילו. האם מישהו הזכיר לרייבן להישאר על הפלטפורמה שלה? אוליבר היה איתה, הוא בטח יזכיר לה…

"הגיע הזמן להכניס את הראש למשחק, צ'אק," אמר לוגן, באומדן הקרוב ביותר לעדינות שצ'ארלס אי פעם שמע ממנו. הוא הניח ידיו על הכתפיים של צ'ארלס. "אתה יכול לעשות את זה. אתה באמת יכול. רק תעקוב אחרי התוכנית."

"יש לנו את התוכנית שלנו עכשיו."

הגבות של לוגן התקמטו. "מה?"

"אתם תאהבו את זה, אתה ואוליבר. אני יודע מה אתם מנסים לעשות. שמעתי אתכם מדברים-"

האחיזה של לוגן על כתפיו הפכה לפתע למרסקת, מלווה על ידי מבט של הלם ובהלה. "מה שאנחנו מנסים לעשות," הוא אמר, עם מבט משמעותי לתקרה - מצלמות, כמובן, מצלמות - "זה לתת לך ולרייבן את הסיכוי הטוב ביותר שאנחנו יכולים. אתה יודע את זה."

"כן, כמובן. מה שהתכוונתי אליו, לוגן," צ'ארלס חייך לעברו חיוך עקום, "זה שאני אישית מעריך את כל מה שניסית לעשות עבורנו.  _ הכל _ . ואני חושבת שתראה שהפעולות שלי בזירה ישקפו את זה."

לוגן נענע ראשו; צ'ארלס חשב שהוא לא היה בטוח האם לצחוק או לתקוף אותו. "בטוח בך שהבנת את הכל. תראה להם, ילד." הוא טפח מין טפיחה מחוספסת על הלחי של צ'ארלס. "עוף החול של מחוז 12."

"עופות החול," תיקן אותו צ'ארלס, אבל לוגן הינהן ראשו בצער.

"רק מנצח אחד, ילד. ואם היה לי מותר להמר, הייתי שם את הכסף שלי עליך." הוא הניח אצבע כנגד הנוצה מכוסת השרת שהוצמדה לחולצה של צ'ארלס, ואז זירז אותו לכיוון הגליל שיקח אותו לזירה. "זמן ללכת."

***

הסטייליסט של אריק הסתובב סביבו בחדר השיגור, מסדר את שיערו כך, רוכס ופותח את המעיל שלו כדי לבדוק את ההשפעה, והחליט על לא רכוס. הבגדים היו רמז לסוג הזירה שהם יגיעו אליה; מגפיים, מכנסי קרגו, מעיל עור מעל חולצה קצרת שרוולים, הכל עשוי בצבעי אדמה וחומרים עמידים. לא מדבר, כנראה, וכנראה גם לא גבעה מושלגת. הוא יגלה בקרוב מאוד.

"מריח כאן כמו דג," אמר ווף במעורפל, בוהה בקיר. אריק לא היה בטוח איך הוא מצא את הדרך פנימה.

"הנה," אמר הסטייליסט, לוקח צעד אחורה. "זה… זה כל מה שאני יכול לעשות עבורך, אז. בהצלחה שם, מיועד." מבלי לחכות לתגובה, הוא המשיך הלאה.

ווף הסתובב אליו ברגע שהם היו לבד בחדר, עיניו כמעט מרוכזות על נקודה מימין לאריק. "דג," הוא אמר. "זה חשוב."

אריק נאנח. "אני לא מניח שתספר לי איך עשית את זה? איך ניצחת במשחקים? אתה בכלל זוכר?"

"כן," אמר ווף, ואריק מצמץ. זאת הייתה הפעם הראשונה שהוא הגיב ישירות למשהו. "אני זוכר. אני היחיד שנשאר."

"אתה ניצחת," אמר אריק, בזהירות. "איך? אתה יכול לספר לי?"

"בכך שהייתי הגרוע מכולם." קולו של ווף היה בקושי חזק יותר מלחישה. הוא צעד קדימה ותפס באגרופיו את הג'קט של אריק; אריק התקשה, מוכן לדחוף את האיש הזקן אם הוא יעשה אלים. "זה לא שווה את זה, ילד. תמות מהר ובאופן נקי. הם יהרגו אותך כמו חיות אבל תמות בן אנוש."

אריק רק בהה, לתוך עיניים שהיו מרוכזות וחדות כמחט בפעם הראשונה ב- כמה זמן? לפני שהוא יכל לגמגם תשובה, הריכוז דהה, הפרצוף המקומט של האיש הופך לרפוי, אגרופים מאבדים את אחיזתם על הבגדים של אריק ומבטו נודד לעבר האור.

"זה מריח כאן כמו דג…"

הוא הריץ אצבעותיו על קווי הקיר כשאריק צעד לתוך גליל השיגור, ועלה מחוץ לשדה הראייה.


	12. קרן השפע

לעלות לזירה הרגיש כמו לטבוע; צ'ארלס לא יכל לנשום, לא יכל לשמוע לשמוע דבר מלבד העומס המטורף של דמו. ראייתו איימה להתענן; הוא חשד שרק המחשבה שהוא יתפוצץ אם ירד מהפלטפורמה עצרה אותו מלהתעלף.

הוא הציץ לצידו, ושם הייתה רייבן, לבנה ורועדת, כל כולה נראה כילדה חסרת הישע שהם רצו שתראה, עם סרטים ורודים קלועים לצמותיה. הוא היה שם בשביל רייבן. והאחרים - הוא העביר מבטו מסביב למעגל המיועדים, מוצא את האנק, שון, מוריה, אלכס, אנג'ל, אריק - לא אריק, הוא לא שינה עכשיו - כל בני בריתו, מעבירים משקלם מרגל לרגל על הפלטפורמות שלהם, מביטים ממנו על קרן השפע, אל הארץ שמסביבם, שעון העצר הסופר לאחור. 

46 שניות עד שהוא ישתחרר.

צ'ארלס הכריח את פניו לעטות הבעה של ביטחון והרגעה, או כך לפחות העז לקוות - נראה היה שרייבן נרגעה, בכל מקרה - והתרכז בסביבתו.

לפניהם, קרן השפע שהשנה הייתה עשוייה ממתכת כהה, עם זויות חדות שנראתה כמו הפה הפתוח של טורף מהמעמקים. בפנים ערומים, ומפוזרים בחול לפניה, היה המבחר הרגיל של נשקים, ארגזים של אוכל, תקי גב יחידים של אספקה. מאחורי קרן השפע, גלים טפטפו על החול, גורמים לאוויר להריח כמו מלח. אין מסוג לשם.

33 שניות.

צ'ארלס הסתובב סביבו, בזהירות; מאחוריהם, החוף החולי הוביל אותם לגבעות מכוסות בצמחיה נמוכה, פה ושם עץ. הרבה ירוק גלוי בקצה השמאלי של האופק השתרע יער, ולימינו, מצוק סלעי עלה בפתאומיות מעל לגבעות, עם סוג של מבנה בראשו.

הבניין היה כמעט בטוח מין מלכודת, אבל זה היה המחסה היחיד בשדה הראייה, ואם מנהלי המשחק נתנו להם מחסה הם בהחלט יצטרכו אותו. להוביל את כולם לעבר הבניין היה שלב מוקדם בתוכנית, לכל הפחות.

19 שניות.

כמה מבני בריתו הביטו עליו בהתמדה, כאילו בשביל לשמור על עצמם מהפיתוי של קרן השפע. אחרים - ג'ון, אלכס, אפילו מוירה - נראו כאילו הם עדיין שוקלים את האפשרויות שלהם, מעריכים את הפריט הקרוב ביותר ואת המיועדים שעלולים להווה איום.

_ תצמדו לתוכנית _ , הוא רצה לומר, להתחנן, לצרוח,  _ יש סיבה שזה נקרא מרחץ דמים. תצמדו לתוכנית! _

מהצד השני של חצי העיגול, אריק עמד מתוח וקפוא, פיו זועף, מביט בזעם לעבר סבסטיאן שו. סבסטיאן הסתכל מערמות הנשקים למיועדים האחרים בשמחה מחושבת, רכושנית. מבטו תפס את של צ'ארלס, והוא קרץ.

7 שניות.

הנערה ממחוז 12, קלוב, הסתכלה שם היא לכיוונו של צ'ארלס - לא, מעבר אליו לרייבן. ורייבן הסתכלה במבט מרוכז על ההצעה הקרובה ביותר של קרן השפע, תיק גב בצבע כתום זרחני במרחק כמה מטרים בלבד.

_ לא. רייבן, לא, רייבן, לא-! _

0 שניות.

החוף התפוצץ, עשרים וארבעה גופים זזים בעשרים וארבעה כיוונים שונים, והחלק של צ'ארלס בכל זה היה להוביל את האחרים הרחק, הרחק, הכי רחוק שרק יכל, ובמקום זאת עמד קפוא במקומו כי רייבן הסתערה קדימה, הישר לתיק הגב הכתום.

_ "רייבן!" _

הנער ממחוז 9 השיג אותו בדיוק באותו הרגע והתקיל את רייבן, ידיו לגרונה. מוריה עמדה ליד הפלטפורמה של צ'ארלס, צועקת משהו. סבסטיאן ופרוסט כבר אחזו בגרזנים. רייבן בעטה וחבטה. בזווית עינו, עזאזל חייך והריץ חרב דרך הילדה ממחוז 3. בני ברית אחרים עקבו אחרי הדוגמא של רייבן; הוא ראה את אלכס חוטף מכה מאחד הקרייריסטים. בדרך כלשהית המוח של צ'ארלס המשיךלספור שניות - 9,8,7…

הנער שתקף את רייבן התגלגל ממנה בפתאומיות, סכין בולטת מגבו; קלוב צעדה קרוב יותר, מוכנה להטיל את הסכין הבא שלה לעבר רייבן. צ'ארלס רץ קדימה אבל משהו - שון? - משך אותו בחזרה. רייבן הגנה על עצמה עם התיק, נותנת לו לתפוס את הסכין, ואז נאחזה ברגליה ורצה לעבר צ'ארלס.

-11, 12, 13-

זה כבר הלך כל כך רע, כל כך רע, התוכנית הייתה לרוץ למחסה לפני שהאחרים יגיבו ועכשיו לפחות מחצית מהקרייריסטים הסתכלו עליהם, על המקבץ הלא מוסבר של מיועדים מסביב לצ'ארלס, והם רצו לעברם עם דם על הנשקים שלהם.

"מכאן!" צעק צ'ארלס, חמש עשרה שניות יקרות אחרי שהוא היה צריך, ותפס במי שהיה הכי קרוב, דוחף אותם בכיוון הכללי של המבנה על מצוק. "תישארו ביחד ותרוצו!"

הם רצו, צ'ארלס מתעכב חצי שניה כדי לתפוס את רייבן מזרועה והוא רצה _ לצרוח  _ עליה. היה דם שנימר את פניה ואחרים רצו מאחוריהם, חלקם בעלי ברית, אין זמן לבזבז. "רוצו לבניין שעל המצוק! תשארו ביחד!"

הם ירדו מהחול, עכשיו, ובתוך הצמחיה המקושקשת של הגבעות, ולטפס במעלה הגבעה האט את כולם. האחיזה של צ'ארלס על הזרוע של רייבן הכאיבה ליד שלו, הוא בוודאי הכאיב לה, אבל כרגע לא היה לו אכפת. הוא גגר אותה דרך הקהל - הוא היה אמור להיות המנהיג, הוא היה חייב לעמוד בחזית ול _ הנהיג  _ אם הוא יכול, אפילו אם החזה והרגליים שלו כבר שרפו.

צרחה הדהדה מהחוף כשהוא הגיע לפסגת הגבעה, והוא הסתכל אחורה מתוך רפלקס. אחת, שתיים, שלוש גופות על החול, אלכס בדיוק מגיע לתחתית הגבעה כשהוא חצי נתמך על ידי דרווין. דמות אחת נעלמה לצללים של היער, בורחת לצד - פני שועל? הוא לא ראה את אריק או את הקרייריסטים. האם הייתה זאת תנועה בתוך קרן השפע?

צ'ארלס לא חיכה לראות, נותן לחוף להיעלם משדה הראייה כשהוא המשיך לרוץ.

***

הפריטים בעלי הערך היו תמיד הכי קרובים לקרן השפע, אז אריק לא בזבז זמן עם הסיכויים והסופים המרוחקים. ברגע שהגונג נשמע, הוא טס לעבר פה הקרן. זאת הייתה התוכנית של הקרייריסטים, גם כן, כמובן; הוא בנה על זה. לנצח אותם במשחק שלהם.

הוא ציפה שיצטרך להתחמק ממתקפות ולדחוף מעבר למיועדים אחרים, אבל להפתעתו הוא רץ כמעט ללא הפרעות, מעוכב רק בשל החול הלא שווה מתחת לרגליו ונער אחד שרצה להילחם נגדו על שק נפוח. אריק התחמק ממנו והמשיך לרוץ. מאחוריו הוא שמע קול, צעקה, אבל הוא לא הסתכל לאחור. קול אחד שהוא לא יכל שלא לזהות צרח  _ "רייבן!" _ אבל הוא לא הסתכל לאחור.

הוא הגיע לפתח קרן השפע, התכופף לפנים החשוך שלה - החליק, באפלולית הפתאומית, על רצועה של תיק, ונפל על להב של גרזן.

לרגע ארוך הוא פשוט שכב שם ובהה. חתך מתפתל כבר שפך דם במורד רגלו, נספג במכנסיו ובגרבו. לא עמוק, הוא חשב, אבל מספיק כדי לפגום בתנועתו, לפגוע בריכוז. הוא ראה מאה מיועדים מתים מפחות.

לא. זה לא יכל להיגמר כל כך מהר. זה היה בלתי אפשרי.

קולות של צעקות ותנועה המשיכו ללא הפיגו מחוץ לקרן השפע - והתקרבו, כשהקרייריסטים הגיעו אליה והתחילו לחטוף נשקים. אריק החליק אל מאחורי ארגז.

הוא עדיין יכל לעשות את זה, הוא אמר לעצמו, מדביק את גבו לארגז ומושך את רגלו בכאב לחזהו. הוא היה חייב לזוז מהר, לבוא מאחוריי הקרייריסטים, לפני שאובדן דם תפס אותו. הוא הרגיש חיוך גדול על פניו. הבן של הנשיא שו, מת בקרן השפע, אחת מאותם מיועדים של עשר הדקות הראשונות שאף אחד לא זכר. זה יהיה מושלם.

הוא הכריח את עצמו לעמוד על הרגליים, למרות הכאב, והרים חרב. הוא לא יכל לראות את סבסטיאן, אבל המיועדים ממחוז 4 פתחו ארגז - הילדה עם הבלורית הלבנה, הילד שאף פעם לא דיבר.

כמה מוזר, חשב חלק ממנו. הוא ידע מההתחלה שהוא יצטרך להרוג מיועדים אחרים. הוא לא נתן לזה להפריע לו - הם כולם עמדו למות בכל מקרה - והוא חשב שהקרייריסטים יפריעו לו הכי פחות. משום מה הוא לא הבין שזה יכלול להחליט להרוג אנשים יחידנים. חלק ממנו רעד, התמרד, לא היה שמח.

החלק האחר שבו כבר הניף את החרב.

הנער ראה אותו ברגע האחרון, התחמק מהחרב וחזר עם סכין ארוכה, שממנה אריק בקושי התחמק. הרגל הפצועה שלו קרסה; אריק אחז בארגז הקרוב ביותר כדי להישאר עומד כשהנערה הסתובבה לעבר הרעש. הוא הצליח לחסום את החרב שלה לפני שהיא חדרה אל צלעותיו. 

לכולם, לפחות, הפריע המרחב הצפוץ במידה שווה; אריק היטה ארגז ביניהם, התחמק משני הלהבים, חתך קו נטוי לאורך הכתף של הנערה, כמעט מעד שוב כשהוא ניסה לקחת צעד אחורה. לסגת, הוא הבין, רק יגרום לו להילכד בתוך קרן השפע. הוא נלחם את דרכו קדימה, מרסק מרפק לתוך פני הנער. אם הוא יוכל לעמוד ביניהם ובין הכניסה-

הוא הצליח לעשות זאת, אחרי רגע של קרב מגושם אך זועם, הרגיש אור שמש כנגד גבו - ואת התנועה האווירית של נשק מגיע. הוא התכופף רק ברגע שגרזן עף במקום שראשו היה, הסתובב וחתך לכיוון תוקפו. עזאזל, יורק דם ומחייך, קפץ אחורה עם בוז קל, החרב בידו האחרת כבר מונפת לעבר אריק.

הכאב ברגלו התפוגג, עוזב מהתודעה של אריק כשהוא נלחם בעזאזל בצד אחד, הזוג מ4 מצידו השני, אין זמן לתכנן או לחשוב או  _ לנשום _ . הוא נלחם בקרבות רחוב בעבר, בהרבה מהם, וזאת הייתה ללא ספק הסיבה היחידה שעדיין היה בחיים - אבל הקרייריסטים אומנו לקרב אמיתי, ולאף אחד מהם לא הייתה רגל שהשאירה קווים אדומים בחול. בכל רגע מעכשיו, הוא יהסס, רק מעט, וזה יהיה הסוף. אריק רצה לצרוח עם תסכול טהור.  _ זה לא היה אמור לקרות ככה _ .

הם דחקו אותו לעבר המים, גלים נדחפים על גב רגלו, מלח מעקצץ כמו  _ אש טהורה _ בפצע שלו - והם דחקו אותו למים, ואז נרתעו.

אריק קימט מצחו, חזה כבד, חרב מוכנה, אבל הם נשארו מאחור, מסתכלים על המים בבהלה.

המים שרפו. זה לא היה מלח בפצע שלו, המים עצמם  _ שרפו את עורו _ , ממיסים את מכנסי רגליו - הוא העז כמה צעדים קדימה, כך שהמים רק טפטפו כנגד כפות רגליו. הוא עדיין היה יכול לשמוע את הלחשוש שלהם אוכלים את מגפיו.

לרגע, הם כולם בהו אחד בשני. עזאזל נע ועיוות את פניו, רגליו התיזו. הנערה נראתה מבועתת.

"צא החוצה," היא אמרה לאריק, "ונהרוג אותך במהירות. אני לא ממהרת לצפות בך נמס."

אריק לא הגיב; הוא יקח את סיכוי עם המים לפני  _ שיכנע _ .

מאחורי המיועדים שצפו בו, הוא יכל לראות את סבסטיאן ופרוסט, תוקעים חניתות בתוך הנערה מ7. אף אחד אחר לא עמד, ורק שתי גופות אחרות. לא כזה מרחץ דמים - לאן כולם הלכו? צרחה של תסכול תפסה את אוזנו; קלוב עמדה למרגלות הגבעה הראשונה שעמדה מהחול, בידיים ריקות כשדמות נעלמה מהצד השני.

לא משנה. המים אכלו בהתמדה את המגפיים שלו, והוא רעד עם המתח של להחזיק מעמד. הוא היה חייב לחשוב על משהו ומהר.

מבטו נחת על פלטפורמת השיגור הקרובה ביותר, עכשיו מיושנת, מטרתה עברה - אבל המטענים שלה בהנחה עדיין במקום. עם קצת זמן, ואולי קצת כלים חלופיים, הוא יכל לעשות משהו עם זה. אבל הקרייריסטים לא עמדו לתת לו-

או שכן?

אריק חשק שיניו לחיוך. "אתם לא עומדים להרוג אותי."

"לא?" אמר עזאזל.

"לא, בגלל שאני עבדתי במפעל התחזוקה בשלוש השנים האחרונות. אני יודע איך לעבוד עם מכונות. ואני יכול לגרום לאלו-" הוא הצביע לעבר הפלטפורמות עם חרבו "-להתפוצץ, מתי, איפה ואת מי שתרצו."

שלושתם החליפו מבטים מלאי מחשבה. קלוב התקרבה עכשיו, נראית תאוות דם; עדיף לדחוף אותם להסכם לפני שהיא תוכל להחליט. "לא כזה איום עם הרגל הזאת," הוא ציין. "לא אוכל להתרחק מהשאר אם אחליט לדקור מישהו בגב. אני מעדיף להמר על לשרוד אחריכם. או שתוכלו לצפות בי נמס," הוא הוסיף, כשהם המשיכו להסס. "אני לא אעזור במיוחד ככה."

"הוא יכול להוביל אותנו לצ'ארלס," מלמלה אורורו לאחרים, חלש מספיק כך שכנראה שאריק לא היה אמור לשמוע. "ראיתם איך הם היו-"

"אז למה הוא לא אם צ'ארלס עכשיו?" אמר עזאזל. "אני לא אוהב את זה. זאת יכולה להיות סוג של מלכודת."

הנער ארוך השיער לא אמר דבר, אבל נראה היה שהאחרים הבינו משהו מההבעה שלו.

"אנחנו תמיד יכולים להרוג אותו אחר כך," אמרה הנערה. היא הכניסה את חרבה לנדן והושיטה לו יד. "תעלה לפה ותשים תחבושת על הרגל הזאת לפני שתתעלף."


	13. חורבות

הם מצאו עץ תפוחים שתול באקראיות על צד הגבעה המקושקשת, גדול מספיק כדי להטיל צל ראוי, ושלחו כמה אנשים לטפס על ענפיו לאסוף פירות בזמן שהאחרים נתנו לרגליים הרועדת שלהם לנוח. צ'ארלס בדק האם לרייבן יש פציעות, ואז ניקה את הדם מפניה, מתעלם בשטחיות ממחאותיה.

"אנחנו יכולים לבטוח בתפוחים האלה?" שאל האנק, פוזל לעבר אחד שג'ין הפילה לעברו. 

"תן לי לראות." אנג'ל בדקה את התפוח מקרוב, מרחרחת ודוקרת. "זה נראה בסדר. ותבטח בי, אני רואה הרבה תפוחים. קוטפת אותם כל היום."

רייבן לקחה אותו מהיד של אנג'ל ו, לחרדתו של צ'ארלס, נגסה בו. "הטעם בסדר," היא אמרה בפה מלא. היא בלעה והוסיפה, "תראו, עדיין לא מתה."

כולם צפו ברייבן מקרוב במשך כמה דקות, אבל כשהיא הראתה שום סימנים של מחלה, הם התחילו לאכול - מחפשים את המיץ לגרונותיהם הצחיחים יותר מאשר בשביל הפרי עצמו.

_ אנחנו באמת צריכים לאכול לפעמים _ , נאנח צ'ארלס.  _ לא יהיה דבר שמנהלי המשחק לא ירעילו אם הם ירצו _ . הוא נגס בתפוח, עצם עיניו לשניה בהערכה, ואז הכריח את עצמו לעמוד על רגליו ולספור ראשים. הוא שמע יותר מאדם אחד אומר  _ "אני באמת שרדתי את קרן השפע. אני לא יכול להאמין. אני עדיין חי." _

"ג'ין!" הוא קרא לעבר הענפים. "את רואה משהו עוקב אחרינו?"

"לא קרייריסטים," השיבה ג'ין. "אני רואה את דרווין ועוד אחד, הנער שניסה לתפוס אספקה. הוא פצוע אבל דרווין עוזר לו ללכת."

הם חיכו לדרווין ואלכס לצמצם את הפער. אלכס הצליח לאחוז בתיק גב, שבמזל הכיל קצת אספקה רפואית שבה הם השתמשו לטפל בפצעים בזרועו, רגלו וירכו. בין אלכס ורייבן, היו להם תחבושות ומשחה אנטיביוטית, שני בקבוקי מים, שק שינה, חבל, שתי חבילות של רצועות בשר מיובש, שתי קופסאות של גפרורים, וזוג משקפי ראיית לילה. וכמה תפוחים שיכלו לסחוב.

לא מספיק בכלל בשביל לתמוך ב12 אנשים, אפילו ללילה. אבל הם ידעו שהם יצטרכו להשיג אספקה, הייתה להם תוכנית בשביל זה. קודם כל, הם צריכים למצוא מקום להקים בו מחנה, והשמש כבר עברה מחצית דרכה. כמה ארוכים יהיו הימים, כאן? ארוכים או קצרים לפי רצון מנהלי המשחקים, כמובן.

"בחזרה על הרגליים, כולם," קרא צ'ארלס, והתחיל להוביל אותם לעבר המבנה על המצוק.

ה _ חורבות _ על המצוק, כך התברר; מנהלי המשחק עשו עבודה טובה בלגרום לזה להראות כאילו המבנה התפורר וננטש במשך עשרות. המקום היה די טירה - שלוש קומות של לבנים מתפוררות, עטופות קיסוס, עם מגדלים שעלו אפילו גבוה יותר - אבל במקומות רבים הקירות והגג היו כל כך פגומים שחלקים היו לא מיושבים או פשוט חסרים. בהחלט יהיה מקום בשביל שניים עשר ילדים לישון בו - יותר מדי מקום, למען האמת. האפשרויות של ללכת לאיבוד או להיקלע למארב בפנים היו משכנעות. אבל עננים כהים התגלגלו מעל השמש השוקעת באיטיות; כפי שצ'ארלס חשד, מנהלי המשחק רצו לוודא שהם נכנסו. לפחות יהיה להם נוף מצויין על הסביבה שלהם מכאן למעלה; אף אחד לא יכל להתקרב למצוק מבלי להראות.

קודם, כמובן, הם יצטרכו לחצות את תעלת המגן של הטירה.

מים הסתובבו מסביב לחורבות, עמוקים ובהחלט בלתי אפשריים בכל מקום טבעי. זה היה רחוק יותר מהמרחק שצ'ארלס יכל לזרוק אבן - הוא בדק - אבל לא בהרבה. כמה מזל שלכולם היו שיעורי שחייה במרכז האימונים. אם רק האימונים הללו כללו מים קרים כקרח עם זרם חזק.

רייבן היתה לגמרי בקטע של לצלול ברגע זה, אבל צ'ארלס לא הסכים לשמוע. שון הכריז על עצמו כשחיין הטוב ביותר, ושחה מסביב ראשון. קשור לחבל. הם כולם צפו בו בנשימה עצורה, אבל למרות שבסוף הוא שחה בדרך אלכסונית המיוחד, בשל הזרם, הוא הגיע בשלום לצד השני. הוא החזיק את החבל, אז, ולווין את הקצה השני, בזמן שהשאר נצמדו אליו כשעברו דרכם לעבר השני, גררו את לווין פנימה אחריהם.

אז כולם היו סחוטים ורועדים לפני שהם הגיעו לדלת הכניסה, וצ'ארלס ידע שזה יכול לחרוץ גורלם, בבוא הליל. אם הטמפרטורה לא תצנח באופן מגוחך ברגע שהשמש תשקע, צ'ארלס יאכל את המגפיים שלו. עדיין, הם היו צריכים להמשיך בזהירות.

המיועדים מ10 ו11 - מוריה ולווין, אנג'ל ודרווין - התנדבו לבדוק את החורבות לפני שמישהו אחר יכנס פנימה. השאר בילו את רוב החלק של השעה רועדים בדשא שגדל מדי, השמש שוקעת באיטיות. הם שמעו צעקות, פעם או פעמיים, ושטפי תנועה, התרסקויות וחבטות. צ'ארלס דיכא את הדחף ללכת אחריהם; הוא כנראה יהיה יותר נטל מאשר יעזור, ואלו שבחוץ עלולים להזדקק לו. הם לא שמעו שם תותחים עדיין. הכל היה בסדר.

בסוף המתנדבים חזרו החוצה, מלוכלכים ושרוטים, אחרי שנתקלו בלא פחות מארבע מלכודות. הם לא יכלו להישבע שלא היו יותר. אבל השמש נעלמה, לא רק מאחורי קו האופק, אלא מאחורי שכבה של עננים ששחררו הבזקים של ברקים. הם היו חייבים להשתמש במקלט.

"פנימה," אמר צ'ארלס. "תישארו ביחד ואל תשוטטו. רק תישארו בטרקלין."

הם התמקמו רק מאחורי הדלת, איפה שלחלק מהחלונות עדיין היו זכוכיות, והאבנים הקרות של הרצפה היו מכוסות בשאריות מרופטות של שטיח. הדלת בקושי נסגרה מאחוריהם כשהסערה התחילה.

***

לפרוסט וקלוב לא היה אכפת שריחמו על אריק - הן בברור לא ראו אותו כאיום, ואז מלמלו ביניהן על האם הוא יוכל להוביל אותן לצ'ארלס. (למה כולם חשבו שהיה לו קשר לצ'ארלס?) שו, מצד שני, התווכח בעוז על זה עם אורורו בזמן שעזאזל חבש את הרגל של אריק.

"אנחנו נהרוג אותך בסוף, אתה יודע," עזאזל אמר תחת נשימתו, כמעט בעליזות.

אריק חרק שיניו. "אתם תנסו."

עזאזל צחק וטפח על רגלו הפצועה, מכאיב לו.

"אתה מנסה להפוך אותו לחיית מחמד, אורורו?" צעק שו. "אלו משחקי המוטנטים, לא מסיבת פיג'מות! את יודעת מה קורה לחיות מחמד במשחקים?"

הוא הסתובב ורץ לעבר אריק, חרבו מונפת, אבל אריק היה מוכן. דוחף אותו עם הרגל הטובה שלו, הוא התקיל את שו בברכיו, ותוך רגעים ספורים שו היה על גבו עם החרב שלו עצמו דוקרת מתחת לסנטרו.

"אתה אחד לדבר איתו על חיות מחמד, ג'וניור," אמר אריק. "או שאתה מצפה מכולם להאמין שהסיכויים לא בכיס הקטן שלך?"

האם הייתה מצלמה עליו כרגע? הוא תהה. מנהלי המשחק ימרחו על קטע כזה, בדרך כלל. האם הם יחתכו את ההאשמה בשחיתות?

"אתה עומד לעשות משהו עם החרב הזאת?" אמר שו, נראה ללא הפרעה. "או שאולי אתה לא יודע איך? אני מניח שכל מה שיש לכם להילחם איתו במחוז 8 הוא השיניים והטפרים שלכם, כמו כל חיה אחרת."

אריק נשען קדימה, דם מקשט מקצה חרבו, רק הקצה החד מודיע על קיומו ליד הגרון.

"היה לנו הסכם," הזכיר לו עזאזל.

אריק גרר נשימה דרך נחיריו הבוערים, מביט בזעם לכיוון שו, שהחזיר לו מבט שמח וסוג של לעג.

"אתה בריון מפונק," אמר אריק. "הגישו לך ליד את כל מה שאני נאלצתי להילחם עליו - כן, בשניים וטפרים, כמו חיה. אתה אולי יקיר הקפיטול,  _ חיית המחמד _ של הנשיא," הוא התעכב באהבה על המילה, "אבל אתה תגלה, כמו שאמרת, מה קורה לחיות מחמד בזירה." בזאת, הוא משך לאחור את החרב ונעמד על רגליו, בולע נשיפת כאב, וסירב לצלוע כשהוא יצא אל מחוץ לקרן השפע והתחיל לחפור מסביב לפלטפורמה.

***

בסביבות הזמן שאריק השיג את המקוש הראשון הלא מחובר, קלוב ועזאזל הכריזו שהם הולכים לצוד מתקשים; לפחות שני מיועדים רצו ליער ולא הצטרפו לקבוצה האחרת, והם היו חייבים להיות טרף קל.

"אני אוותר," אמרה פרוסט באיטיות, מסתכלת על השמיים המחשיכים במהירות. "יש הרבה זמן להרוג אנשים כשהגשם יפסק."

כמצופה, קלוב ועזאזל בקושי הספיקו להיעלם בקו העצים לפני שהמבול התחיל, חזק ופתאומי כאילו מתג נדלק - מה שכמובן היה פחות או יותר האמת. אריק מיהר לגרור עצמו ואת המוקש לתוך הקרן, בזמן שהקרייריסטים האחרים עשו אותו הדבר עם האספקה שעדיין הייתה בשטח הפתוח. ואז, עם הטמפרטורה צונחת, הם הדליקו מדורה בפתח הקרן. אין סיבה לדאוג בקשר למשיכת תשומת לב; רק אידיוט מוחלט יסתובב בקרן השפע - 

אריק לא הספיק לסיים את המחשבה כשדמות הסתערה מסביב למדורה, תפסה שק של מנות מרקים מיובשים מהארגז הקרוב ביותר וברחה, מדלגת.

דממה המומה למשך פעימה אחת, ואז אריק התפקע מצחוק. הקרייריסטים קפצו על רגליהם המשולבות, מקללים ונוהמים; שו ואורורו רצו לחשכה ולגשם אחרי הגנב, להבים בוהקים.

יאנוס ופרוסט עדיין התווכחו האם לעקוב אחריהם או להישאר מאחור (לאור הדממה המתמשכת אפשר לומר שיאנוס התווכח) כשדמות שנייה - האחת הזאת קטנה יותר, ג'ובילי אם אריק זוכר נכון - טסה קדימה, תפסה חבילה של פרות יבשים, וזרקה לעברה חיוך מסנוור לפני שברחה. ההסתלקות שלה העיפה בוץ על הפנים של פרוסט; בצרחה של זעם, היא רדפה אחרי הילדה, חנית בידה. יאנוס עקב אחריה.

אריק צחקק לעצמו והתקרב מעט לאש, בולעת אנחת כאב שהוא התיישב מחדש על הרגל המגרדת שלו. הוא דאג שלא להזיז את המוקש החצי מוכן שלידו. "בהצלחה לכם," הוא מלמל לגנבים. הם התחמקו מבעלי הברית ההכרחים שלו עד כה, אם לשפוט מחוסר התותחים. אף תותח לא ירה בזירה עד עכשיו, משום שמנהלי המשחק לא השמיעו אותו לאנשים שמתו במרחץ הדמים. אריק היה שקט לרגע, והקשיב.

במקום תותח, הוא שמע משהו אחר - לחישות ועוד צעדים.

"תתפסו כמה שרק תוכלו, אבל תעזבו את זה בשביל לרוץ אם אתם חייבים. תתמקדו באוכל, שמיכות -"

כמה דמויות נדחקו לקרן השפע, ועצרו את צעדיהם כשראו את אריק. אור המדורה האיר את בניהם, הכי בהיר על הנער מקדימה - צ'ארלס. ברור שזה צ'ארלס.

שקט לרגע ארוך ומתוח. אריק יכל לשים ידו על חרב או חנית במהירות כמו נשימה, ואף אחד מהפולשים לא היה חמוש. אבל הם עלו עליו במספרם, והייתה הרגל שלו לשקול. 

הוא יכול להעמיד פנים שהמצב שלו היה מה שהשאיר אותו חסר תנועה, אבל האמת היתה שהוא לא יכל להסיט מבטו מצ'ארלס.

ולהפך, אולי, כי צ'ארלס שבר את קשר העין גם כשהוא צעד לצד והתכופף להרים חרב -  _ גלדיוס _ , כמו האחת שהתאמן איתה במרכז האימונים. הוא לקח כמה צעדים לעבר אריק, להב מוכן, מציב עצמו בין אריק והאחרים.

"תקחו כמה שרק תוכלו, ולכו," אמר צ'ארלס לחבריו, עדיין לא מסיט מבטו מאריק.

"אבל-"

"אני כבר מאחוריכם. לכו!"

האחרים זינקו לפעולה, חוטפים תיקי גב ושקי שינה, אוכל ותרופות וכל כלי הנשק שמצאו.

"צ'ארלס," אמר אחד מהם, כשהיה להם את כל מה שיכלו לסחוב.

"לכו."

בעצבנות, מעבירים מבטם מצ'ארלס לחשכה שעלולה להכיל את הקרייריסטים החוזרים, הם הלכו.

ברגע שהם יצאו מטווח ראייה, צ'ארלס הנמיך את חרבו מיהר לצד של אריק, נופל על ברכיו לצידו.

"מה-" אריק נרתע אחורה, מושיט ידו לנשק, אבל לא נראה היה שצ'ארלס שם לב. הוא בחן את התחבושות המלאות בדם שעל הרגל של אריק.

"אריק,  _ מה קרה? _ מה אתה עושה איתם כאן, כמה פצוע אתה? תן לי לראות -"

אריק חטף את רגלו מהידיים של צ'ארלס, והתנשם בכבדות מהכאב שזה גרם. "אי פעם חשבת שאני יכול להרוג אותך? אני יכול לחשוב על שלוש דרכים לשבור את הצוואר שלך-"

"אתה לא."

_ שיקולל _ הנער הזה. "האחרים בהחלט כן, והם יחזרו בכל רגע."

"תבוא איתנו." הוא נעמד, והושיט ידו כדי לעזור לו לעמוד. "אתה חייב לבוא איתי, הם יהרגו אותך אם הם יחזרו ויגלו שנתת לנו לשדוד אותך."

זעם שטף את גופו של אריק. "אני  _ לא _ נותן לך לשדוד אותי," הוא אמר והתקיל את צ'ארלס בברכיו.

הנער נלחם בחזרה בעוצמה יותר ממה שאריק ציפה. חול עף לפנים של אריק, אספקה מפוזרת נדחפה לדבו, וצ'ארלס בעט ושרט וכמעט לכד ראשו בין ידיו. אריק זרק לאחור את ראשו, מנסה לשבור את האף של צ'ארלס - פגע רק במצחו, אבל זה סיחרר אותו מספיק בשביל שאריק להפוך אותם ולהצמיד אותו.

והם נשארו שם, שניהם מתנשמים, פנים במרחק סנטימטרים ספורים. צ'ארלס נמתח כנגד האחיזה של אריק על מפרקי ידיו לרגע - ואז עצר, ורק בהה בו בעיניים רחבות.

הייתה שתיקה רועמת במוחו של אריק, איפה שמחשבות, תוכניות, החלטות היו אמורות להיות. בגלל שהדבר היחיד שהוא חשב עכשיו היו - היו מחשבות שאריק לא יכל לחשוב.

אריק הרים מבטו לרעש מחוץ לקרן השפע - וצ'ארלס ניצל את ההסחה לתת בעיטה חזקה לרגל הפצועה של אריק, להעיף אותו ולברוח.

שו פגש אותו בכניסה עם חרב.

אריק קפץ על רגליו וצעק - למי? בשביל מה? - אבל צ'ארלס כבר התחמק מההנפה של החרב, רגליו מחליקות מתחתיו בול. הלהב של שו חתך למטה, אבל צ'ארלס חטף סקין מאספקת הנשקים ודחף אותו לכף הרגל של סבסטיאן. שו ילל וכמעט הפיל לגמרי את החרב; היא החליקה מהגב של צ'ארלס, בקושי משאירה סימן. צ'ארלס התרומם על רגליו ורץ.

צורח בחוסר אחדות, שו חטף את הסכין מהרגל שלו וזרק אותו, ואז את בקבוק המים הקרוב ביותר, ואז - המוקש שאריק עבד עליו.

אריק ניסה לצעוק  _ "אל!" _ אבל לפני שהצליל עזב את פיו, הוא ושו הורמו ונזרקו אחורה לתוך קרן השפע בגל של חום ורעש - הכל נשאב לתוך שתיקה שחורה כשהראש של אריק פגע בקיר.

כשהוא חזר להכרה, אוזניו צלצלו, סביבתו מסתחררת במעגלים איטיים. הוא לא היה מחוסר הכרה זמן רב, הוא הניח - קצת אש עדיין בערה בשאריות של האספקה שלהם - אבל מספיק זמן בשביל הגשם לפסוק. הוא יכל לראות תנועה מחוץ לקרן השפע, אבל הוא לא יכל לרכז את עיניו עדיין.

זה היה רק מוקש אחד, שעוצב להשמיד מועד אחד ולהשאיר את אלו שבפלטפורמות הקרובות לא פגע. הוא היה בר מזל, מאוד בר מזל. האם היה איזשהו סיכוי ששו היה פחות בר מזל?

לצערו, לא. כשאריק שיכנע את הגוף שלו לשבת, הוא ראה שהתנועה בחוץ היתה שו עובר התפרצות זעם והאחרים צפו בו ברמות שונות של בהלה או שעשוע. היה קשה לומר מתי כולם חזרו, אבל זה נראה היה כאילו לפרוסט יש דם על הבגדים.

אריק טיפס לרגליו, מתנדנד מעט. האם צ'ארלס היה רחוק מספיק כדי לשרוד את הפיצוץ? מה היה אכפת לו בכל מקרה?

_ "אתה!" _ שו הסתובב אליו בנהמה, קולו בקושי נשמע דרך הצלצול באוזנים של אריק. "חי למרות הכל! אתה עשית את זה-"

"הבטחתי לך פצצה," אמר אריק בגסות, נשען על הארגז קרוב ביותר כדי להישאר למעלה, ובקושי מתחמק מהפסולת הבוערת שדבוקה אליו. "נתתי לך. אתה הייתה צריך לזרוק אותה רחוק יותר."

נראה היה ששו עומד להתפוצץ, ואריק ידע שהוא משתוקק להרוג אותו, אבל למעשה אריק  _ אכן _ נתן. לכן, הוא יכול להיות עדיין שימושי. 

"צאו לשם," אמר שו בשיניים חרוקות, "ותמצאו את הגנבים הארורים האלו, ותביאו לי את  _ הראשים _ שלהם, אם אתם רוצים לשמור את שלכם."

***

צ'ארלס עף עד מעל ראשו על החול בידי הפיצוץ - ומה לעזאזל  _ התפוצץ? _ \- אבל הוא לא נתן לזה לעכב אותו, התרומם בחזרה על רגליו ובמעלה הגבעה לפני שההד האחרון נעלם.

הוא ברר את דרכו בקפדנות באור המתעמעם, עוקב אחרי הצורה השחורה והרחוקה של המצוק. הוא עדיין היה ספוג מהסופה, וכמו שהוא חזה, האוויר התקרר במהירות; הוא שפשף את עור הברווז שעל זרועותיו וקיווה שהאחרים הצליחו לחטוף מספיק שמיכות ומעילים. הוא עצמו יחזור בידיים ריקות, והוא קיווה שלפחות היה מושך בחזרה את הסכין מהרגל של סבסטיאן, אבל היה לו מספיק מזל שהוא סירב להכות עצמו - 

האם זה היה תותח?

הוא עצר לרגע במקומו, ליבו פועם בחוזקה. אריק וסבסטיאן היו הרבה יותר קרובים לפיצוץ ממנו.  _ בבקשה תהיה סבסטיאן, בבקשה תהיה סבסטיאן… _ אולי זה לא היה תותח למרות הכל, אלה פיצוץ משני? הוא טיפס במהירות לפסגת הגבעה שעליה טיפס, והסתכל בחזרה לעבר קרן השפע.

הקרן עצמה נראתה חצי מפוצצת, מוקפת בפסולת בוערת. הקרייריסטים האחרים, ללא ספק נמשכו בחזרה אחורה על ידי הרעש, מיהרו לשדה הראייה; צ'ארלס מיהר להתחבא, והמשיך לעבר החורבות.

לא היה סימן לפיצוץ שני, אז כנראה שזה היה תותח.  _ אולי זה היה סבסטיאן. _

אבל כשהוא הגיע לחורבות, והוא ראה את שון בוהה בעיניים חלולות לתוך האש, הוא ידע לפני שאמרו לו שזאת הייתה ג'ובילי.

***

הם לא מצאו את צ'ארלס, או את בעלי בריתו זרזי האצבעות.

הם מצאו את גרטה.

ההבהוב הכתום של האש נראה כל הדרך אל מחוץ ליער, תופס את תשומת ליבה של אורורו בהתחלה כשהיא, אריק, עזאזל, ויאנוס חפרו דרך האפר בחיפוש אחר עקבות. הסערה שככה אבל הטמפרטורה ירדה מהר; אריק היה בספק שגרטה היתה עוברת את הלילה מבלי מדורה בכל מקרה, וזה היה די מרשים שהיא הצליחה להדליק אותה בסביבה כזאת לחה. זה היה רק מזלה הרע שהקרייריסטים שמו לב לזה.

לאריק לא היה זמן להתערב; עד שהם היו קרובים מספיק כדי לזהות מי זה היה, עזאזל כבר דילג קדימה. למרות שעשה זאת עם גיחוך גדול וצעקת שמחה, עזאזל היה מהיר ויעיל; לגרטה בקושי היה זמן לצרוח. שו או פרוסט, אריק הרגיש בוודאות, היו משחקים קצת יותר עם המציאה שלהם. היה זה, לפחות.

בזמן שהאחרים עברו על הדברים של גרטה, אריק נשען בכבדות נגד עץ, מסתכל לתוך החשכה, לכל מקום חוץ משותפתו למחוז המתה. האם היה מתערב, אם היתה לו הזדמנות? הוא הבטיח לעצמו שהוא לא יפגע בה אישית, אבל זה לא אמר להגן עליה נגד מאחרים. לא הייתה שום סיבה להרגיש, אשמה, או אבל, או כל דבר בכלל. הוא ידע מההתחלה שהיא תצטרך למות. כלום ידעו.

כולם חוץ ממנו.

השאריות האחרונות מהמדורה של גרטה עדיין היו נראות דרך העצים כשאורורו חדלה ללכת, אריק כמעט נתקע בגבה.

"אין תותח," היא אמרה.

עזאזל קילל. "עדיין לא מתה."

"אני אדאג לזה," אמר אריק, מפתיע את עצמו.

הם כולם הסתכלו עליו בסקרנות - כולם חוץ מאורורו, שהנהנה באיטיות. "שכחתי. היא הייתה מ8."

אריק הסתובב לפני שמישהו יוכל להגיב לזה, בודק את הסכין הקשור לחגורתו.

גרטה זז מאז שהם עזבו אותה, ניסתה לגרור את עצמה - לאן? לעבר מה? היא הרימה מבטה אל אריק, עיניים מזוגגות ופעורות, וניסתה לדבר, נשימותיה צורמות וגרגורים נוראיים בפצע שבגרונה שבאמת היה אמור להרוג אותה במיידיות.

"זה בסדר," אמר אריק, "אני לא עומד לפגוע בך," כאילו זה יכול היה להיות בסדר, כאילו זה יכל לשנות עכשיו אם הוא פגע בה. באיטיות, מקל על רגלו הפצועה, הוא הנמיך עצמו לאדמה שלידה, והכריח את עצמו להסתכל עליה באמת. מדממת מגרונה, מהחזה שלה, ומבטנה, דם בפה שלה ועל ידיה. המדורה שהיא בנתה נחלשה בהדרגה; זאת היתה חייבת להיות הסיבה שאריק רעד.

הוא לא ידע מה לעשות. היה לו סכין, הוא יכול לשלוח אותה לדרכה, מהיר ונקי. זה יהיה רחום, ועדיין נראה היה אכזרי, למנוע ממנה את רגעיה האחרונים, כואבים ככל שיהיו. אדי, הוא חשב פתאום, הייתה מחזיקה את ידה, מנסה לנחם אותה. היא היתה יודעת איך לעשות את זה, אבל אריק לא ידע.

גרטה הסתכלה אל מאחוריו, בכיוון שאליו ניסתה לזחול, וידה הרטובה מדם נשלחה קדימה. עוקב אחרי מבטה, אריק ראה משהו זוהר בלכלוך; אצבעון, מהסוג שחולק במפעלי הטקסטיל לאלו שעשו עבודת יד. הוא הושיט אותו לגרטה, שהצמידה אותו בחוזקה לחזה שלה.

"הסמל שלך?"

היא הנהנה, ופלטה מילה שבקושי היה אפשר לזהות. "של אמא."

יכול להיות שהאמא הזאת צפתה בו עכשיו, מביתה שבשיכון. אריק בלע רוקו בחוזקה, ידו יוצרת אגרוף רועד.

"אני עומד לנצח," הוא אמר לבסוף. "מחוז 8 ינצח. המשפחה שלך תקבל את האוכל הנוסף." זאת נראתה כנחמה היחידה שהוא יכל להציע לה.

באופן מפתיע, היא צחקה, צליל גרגור נורא. היא אמרה משהו - אריק לא היה בטוח מה. הוא אמר לעצמו שהוא לא בטוח מה זה היה.

זה נשמע כמו  _ "אף אחד לא מנצח." _

התותח נורה רגע אחר כך.

***

שיחות היו מושתקות ומינימליות מאז החזרה של פשיטת האספקה - מאז האובדן של ג'ובילי. רק כמה מהם הכירו אותה היטב, כמובן - רק כמה מהם הכירו מישהו היטב - אבל משום מה זה לא דיכא את ההלם. צ'ארלס הניח שהם כולם קיוו, כמוהו, שהברית הזאת תציל אותם. שמשום מה, כי הם היו האנשים הטובים, משום מה הם כולם ישרדו. צ'ארלס קיווה שזה לפחות יקח יותר זמן עד שזה יוכח כטעות.

_ אשמתי. התוכנית שלי. האחריות שלי. אשמתי וילדה שבטחה בי מתה. _

הוא התהלך הלוך ושוב דרך הטרקלין איפה שכולם כבר התכוננו לשינה, מקצבים את מעט המזון והמים שהיו להם, מקצים אנשים לחלוק שמיכות, לחלוק שקי שינה, מתכרבלים יחד על הרצפה היחפה. שון ואנג'ל התנדבו למשמרת הזקיפים הראשונה; כשהם יתעיפו הם יצטרכו ללכת ולהעיר את ולהעיר את צ'ארלס והאנק.

אבל אף אחד עוד לא הלך לישון. היה עוד דבר אחד לחכות ל. וכמצופה, זה הגיע כשאור היום נעלם לחלוטין. ההמנון, מתנצח ומתכתי ומכוער. כולם בחורבה נגררו החוצה, שמיכות לפותות מסביב לכתפיים שלהם, והרימו מבטם לפרצופים שהופיעו בשמיים הכהים.

הנערה ממחוז 3. ואז ג'ובילי. הנערה מ7. גרטה, הנערה מ8 - צ'ארלס נעשה מתוח, אבל הפנים של אריק היו חסרות. הנער מ9, שנלחם עם רייבן על התיק בקרן השפע.

והמוזיקה והאורות דהו.

חמישה הרוגים ביום הראשון היו כנראה נמוך באופן היסטורי למשחקי המוטנטים. צ'ארלס ניסה להרגיש טוב בקשר לזה, עם הפרצופים החיוורים, הרדופים של שון ורייבן בשולי ראייתו.

צ'ארלס ישן לא טוב, והתעורר ברגע שנגעו בו. תורו לחובת הזקיפים? אבל לא, זה היה משהו מעבר לזה. אנג'ל, נשענת מעליו, נראית מבוהלת.

"מה זה?" צ'ארלס התיישב, נזהר שלא להעיר את רייבן - אבל רייבן כבר התעוררה, מכורבלת בתוך עצמה ומייבבת.

"אני מרגישה מוזר," אמרה אנג'ל, מתנשמת בכבדות ומשפשפת זרועותיה כאילו עורה זחל. "כך גם שון. אני חושבת שכולם מרגישים כך. תסתכל."

המעטה של המיועדים הישנים בטרקלין התמלא בתנועה איטית, חסר מנוח, הבין צ'ארלס, אנשים מתעוררים אחד אחרי השני לתפוס את ראשיהם או בטנם, מתנשמים ונאנקים בכאב. והוא עצמו לא הרגיש כל כך טוב; בחילה ורעידות, עם כאב ראש דוקר שהתחדד עם כל פעימה. הוא התנשם ושיפשף את רקותיו.

"צ'ארלס, מה קורה?" אמרה רייבן, וצ'ארלס קפץ לאחור. לרגע עיניה הבזיקו בזהב בוהר, כמו מנורות בחשיכה. ועורה… הטקסטורה של עורה השתנה.

"המוטציות שלנו," הוא הבין. "שרדנו את שתיים עשר השעות הראשונות. המוטציות שלנו מתחילות."


	14. מוטציות

עד שאור היום התגנב מעבר ים החומצה לחול, אריק עבר מספיק שעות של כאב והתפתלויות כדי כמעט לחזור לישון, גופו כואב ומותש. הוא לא מת מגן המוטציה, אלו החדשות הטובות. החדשות הרעות הן שאף אחד אחר לא, גם כן. הוא היה מתאכזב להפסיד את ההזדמנות שלו להרוג את סבסטיאן בעצמו, אבל אולי זה היה שווה את זה לחשוב על החורבן והאשמה של הנשיא שו, צופה בגוף בנו מתעקם על עצמו. נו טוב.

"על רגליכם, חיילים! בואו ונגלה באיזה פרסים זכינו!"

אריק הביט בזעם וחוסר אמון על שו, שנשמע שמח וערני כאילו הוא קם ממיטת נוצה אחר הצהריים.

"תבוא לכאן ותגיד את זה שוב," מלמלה פרוסט, "ואני אהיה קרובה יותר בצעד אחד לנצח." הקול שלה נשמע מוזר, ואריק התיישב גבוה מספיק כדי להסתכל אליה. הוא הרגיש את הלסת שלו צונחת. הגוף של פרוסט כבר לא היה עור חיוור ושיער בלונדיני, אלא מבנה של - קריסטל? יהלום? טהור. בזמן שאריק צפה, היא התיישבה כשידה מוצמדת לראשה, אור שמש זוהר ומנצנץ דרכה, קשתות קטנות בוהקות על החול.

שו רק צחק והתחיל לחלק אוכל ושתיה. נחוש שלא להראות שום חולשה, אריק התחיל להכריח פנימה כמה מהקלוריות שבו בהחלט הזדקק להן. 

"זה מרגיש מאוד מוזר," אמר עזאזל, מקפיץ את ה… _ זנב החדש _ שלו קדימה ואחורה ומנסה אותו. היה לו קצה זדוני, ולמען האמת אריק קינא. הוא היה יכול להשתמש באיזו תוספת, זנב חמוש. גם העור של עזאזל הפך לאדום שטני; האם קברניטי המשחק צחקו מעט על שם הנער?

אף אחד אחר, הוא ראה כשהאחרים התחילו לנוע, לא עבר שינוי דרמטי כשל פרוסט ועזאזל. הכוחות שלהם לא נראו מיידית, ולא שלו. הוא יכל להרגיש את זה, אורב בשדה תפיסתו - מימד חדש לעולם, דבר עמוק ושחור בוורידיו מתחיל להתגלות ולהיות בשימוש.

מחייך ועליז, שו יעץ להם לאכול מכל הלב, לזוז מסביב ולשחרר את השרירים שלהם, לקחת מעט משככי כאבים שהם מצאו באספקה - ואז לעצום את עיניהם ולנשום, להגיע בתוך עצמם לכוחות החדשים שלהם.

כמעט, חשב אריק, כאילו משהו נתן לו קורס זריז לפני, על איך לנהל את המצב. ההנאות שבלהיות בבן של הנשיא. זה שרף את הבטן של אריק, אבל הוא לא עמד לסרב לכל יתרון ששו יוכל לתת לו. המיועדים הלא קרייריסטים בוודאי עדיין רעדו והקיאו במיטותיהם.

תוך שעה, יאנוס ואורורו כבר הלכו לקצה המים להתאמן על הכוחות החדשים שלהם, שנראו קשורים לרוח או למזג האוויר. פרוסט חזרה למיטה עם מיגרנה, צורת היהלום החדשה שלה מנצנצת פנימה והחוצה באופן לא צפוי. למרות שאף אחד לא אמר זאת בקול, נראה היה שקלוב היא אחת המיועדים חסרי המזל שלא הגיבו לגן המוטציה; היא חוותה הכי פחות אי נוחות במהלך הלילה, לא כאב לה והיא לא חשה תשישות הבוקר, ורק קימטה מצחה בבלבול על ההנחיות של שו על לחפש בתוכה את הכוח החדש שבפנים. אריק, צופה בה בוחנת את זריקת הסכינים שלה כנגד ניסיונות הגוזל של עזאזל בטלפורטציה, החשיב אותה לפחות מסוכנת בגלל זה.

"זה משאיר אותך, אריק," אמר שו, טופח יד חברותית על הכתף של אריק. "מה אתה יכול לעשות?"

אריק משך את היד מכתפו וחרק שיניו, מחפש פעם נוספת אחרי האניגמה של הכוח שבתוכו, הכוח העקשני שניסה כל כך לצאת, אותו הוא לא הצליח לקלוט.

"נו, נו. אין סיבה להתבייש שכולם הבינו את זה לפניך. לפעמים זה לוקח  _ מכה _ קטנה לגרום למוטציה לעבוד כראוי." הוא סקר את אריק לרגע, ואז חבט בו בבטנו.

נתפס לא מוכן, אריק השמיע קול חנוק, וניסה להפוך זאת למכת ראש-ישבן.

"שום דבר כזה, עכשיו," אמר שו, מרקד אל מחוץ לטווח. "זה לא יעזור לך. אתה רוצה להכאיב לי? תעשה את זה עם  _ הכוח _ שלך."

ואריק יכל להרגיש את הכוח הזה, רוטט אפילו קרוב יותר לפני השטח, רק מחוץ להישג יד, _ עדיין מחוץ להישג  _ יד-

שו הקיף אותו ונתן בעיטה לישבן של אריק, כמעט משטח אותו, ואריק הסתובב עם נהמה, גופו רועד עם הצורך לקרוע אותו לגזרים. _ כמעט - כמעט- _

"לא עושה את העבודה,הא? בוא ננסה משהו אחר." שו צעד קרוב יותר, לא בשביל מכה, ולרגע מחליא אחד אריק חשב שהוא עומד לחבק אותו - אבל במקום זאת שו הכניס ידו לכיס של אריק, והסתובב עם המטבע של אדי בידו.

אני יודע מה זה," הוא אמר. "אני זוכר שצפיתי בה מתה. אחותך. אני זוכר את אבא שלי מוחא כפיים."

זעם נצרב בעצבים של אריק. "תחזיר את זה."

שו הקפיץ אותו באוויר, תפס אותו, חייך. " _ תיקח _ את זה בחזרה."

אריק הושיט ידו לעבר המטבע, הושיט עם כל הכוח של הזעם והפחד והשנאה והצורך - והרגיש את הכוח סוף כל סוף פורץ במלואו.  _ מתכת _ . הוא הצליח להרגיש את המתכת שסביבם, חרבות וחניתות וקצוות של חצים, נהרות של אנרגיה מגנטית, ברורים כאילו היו חלק מגופו שלו. תוספת, זנב מחומש.

לשלוט בזה, עם זאת - זה היה כמו לנסות לרתום הוריקן. אריק הרגיש צרחה נקרעת מגרונו כשהמתכת התעקמה, לא לרצונו, אבל לכוח הטהור של רגשותיו. נשקים ופחיות אוכל ותומכי אוהלים הבזיקו באור השמש כשעזבו את הקרקע, עזבו את אריזותיהם, עזבו את הידיים של מיועדים אחרים ועפו לעברו, מקיפים אותו כציפורים בהירות, רצחניות.

הוא יכל להישבע בחיו שיותר מחתיכה אחת פגעה בשו, אבל הוא לא הראה שום סימן של כאב או פחד, רק עמד שם וצפה במופע בחיוך רחב. המטבע נשאר בידו.

איך היה זה אפשרי? אריק הכפיל את ריכוזו. המטבע היה כל כך  _ קטן _ , והמגנטיות שמסביבו כל כך חלשה - אבל הכוח שבתוכו הרגיש חסר סוף, והוא זרק את כל כולו, כל טיפה, לעבר המטבע. קירות המתכת של קרן השפע התעקמו, נמעכות. המטבע לא זז.

באר הכוח ללא הגבולות - הגיע לגבולה, בין נשימה אחת לבאה. הנשקים המסתובבים נפלו, גשם קטלני, ואריק נפל על ברכיו, מתנשם וריק וחסר ניסיון. הקרייריסטים כולם צפו ממרחק בטוח, בפה פעור.

שו צחקק, מסתכל על הבלאגן שאריק עשה כאילו זאת היתה מתנה בשבילו. "כן, אתה עומד להיות מאוד שימושי, אריק. אם אנחנו נצליח לשמור עלייך כועס מספיק." הוא לקח צעד קדימה והצמיד את המטבע ליד של אריק. "למזלנו, זה לא אמור להיות קשה."

***

"זה נפלא, האנק!" קרא צ'ארלס, מחייך כל כך חזק שהפנים שלו כאבו, כשהאנק הגיע לפסגת הקיר החיצוני. התגובה של האנק הייתה רק רעש משקשק, עמוד בחזהו, ו- _ ווף _ של אוויר כשהוא קפץ בחזרה לאדמה לצידו של צ'ארלס. הוא הרים את ידיו - כפות, למעשה - וסקר את הטפרים הנוצצים בהבעה לא החלטית.

"אם הקרייריסטים יראו אותי," הוא אמר, "אולי אני אפחיד אותם למוות." המוטציה הפכה את קולו לעמוק וגס יותר, אבל הוא עדיין היה ניתן לזיהוי - החלק היחיד שהיה, באמת, מתחת לכל הפרווה הכחולה והשרירים.

צ'ארלס שם יד על כתפו. "ידידי, קבלת מוטציה שימושית באופן מופלא. אל תהרוס את זה."

"אני חושבת שאתה נראה מדהים," אמרה רייבן, מעבירה ידה על הפרווה שעל זרועו. הסנטימטרים הספורים של עור גלוי מסביב לאף ולעיניים של האנק התכהו - סומק?

המראה של רייבן גם השתנה מאוד, וצ'ארלס ניסה מאוד שלא להירתע מהקול של אחותו מגיע מצור מעולם אחר עם קשקשים כחולים, עיניים זוהרות ושיער אדום.  _ זה לא ישאר כך לנצח, הוא הזכיר לעצמו, ברגע שהיא תנצח הם ישנו אותה לנורמלית בחזרה _ . אבל הוא לא יהיה שם לראות את זה…

הם כולם העבירו את הבוקר מתקשים להחלים מלילה של מחלות אלימות וכאב, מבועתים שהקרייריסטים יתקפו אותם בחולשתם, אבל צ'ארלס הניח שהם לא היו במצב טוב בהרבה יותר, באמת. בכל מקרה כמה שעות של מנוחה והתייבשות עשו הרבה כדי לסדר את כולם, במיוחד עם ההתרגשות של להבין את הכוחות החדשים של כולם. כל מה שצ'ארלס הראה עד עכשיו היה כאב ראש עצום, אבל ג'ין גילתה שהיא יכולה להזיז דברים בכוח המחשבה, ולאנג'ל היו  _ כנפיים _ . דרווין הראה את מוטצית לא-יכול-להפסיד של לוגן, גופו מסתגל באופן מיידי כדי להגן עליו מכל סוג של מכה או התקפה; חצי מהקבוצה הייתה עסוקה בלזור עליו אבנים או מקלות בזמן שהוא צעק בשמחה "חזק יותר!"

צ'ארלס התרחק באי רצון מהקבוצה כשהיא הפכה לרועשת יותר, משפשף את רקותיו, ומצא את ג'ון יושב בדשא ליד הנהר, משחק במצית הכריש שלו, פותח וסוגר.

"יש מזל, ג'ון?"

"לא. אני יכול להרגיש את זה, אבל אני לא יכול  _ לתפוס _ את זה." הוא פתח וסגר את המצית, פתח וסגר.

"אני מופתע שנתנו לך להשאיר את זה," אמר צ'ארלס, מתיישב לידו. "חשבתי שסמלים לא יכולים להיות נשקים?"

"הם הוציאו את הדלק." ג'ון נשמע נגעל. "אמרו שאני-"

מצנח כסוף נסחף אל חיקו לפני שהוא סיים את המשפט. לרגע אחד הם שניהם התנשמו לעבור. ואז ג'ון קרע את החבילה, והרים מכל קטן של נוזל.

"מה זה?"

ג'ון חייך בפרעות והתעסק עם המצית, מכניס את המיכל הקטן לתוך זה. הפעם, כשהוא פתח אותו, להבה קטנה עלתה מתוכו - ועלתה, ועלתה, העיניים של ג'ון נפערות.

"זה זה," הוא התנשף. " _ זה זה! _ "

קריאות ועידודים נשמעו מאחוריהם, וצ'ארלס הסתובב לראות כמה מצנחים נוחתים מסביב לחורבות. עם שאגה ותנועת ידו, ג'ון שלח להבת חגיגה לעבר השמיים.

-

התברר שמרבית המצנחים הכילו שמיכות או אוכל, והייתה התרגשות רבה - אנג'ל מקפצת ומרחפת עם הכנפיים החדשות שלה, הצעקות של שון גורמות לאנשים להתכווץ מכאב ולכסות אוזנייהם - בזמן שהקבוצה פיזרה חלק לכולם, מבלי להתחשב בלמי החבילה נשלחה. צ'ארלס אפילו לא היה צריך להניע אותם. גאווה ושמחה ביעבעו בחזהו כשהוא נתן לרייבן להעמיס את ידיו בשמיכה חדשה משלו וחתיכה עטופה בנייר של גבינה.

_ כן. זה עובד. אנחנו יכולים לעשות את זה. _

הוא הצטרף למוירה ולווין על החומה הגבוהה ביותר של החורבות בזמן שהשמש שקעה על היום הראשון המלא שלהם בזירה. המוטציה של לווין נתנה לו ראייה בלתי אנושית, אז הוא היה אחראי על תצפות.

"אתה יכול לראות את קרן השפע?" שאלה מוריה, מציעה בהיסח דעת לצ'ארלס חלק מהצימוקים שלה, שהוא מקבל.

"כן. אני יכול לראות אנשים זזים מסביב אליה - אני חושב שהם בונים מדורה."

"עדיין שבעה מהם?"

"כן."

"חתיכת קבוצה," מלמל צ'ארלס. קבוצת הקרייריסטים של שנה שעברה מנתה רק ארבעה.

הקרייריסטים עדיין לא הרגישו כמו איום גדול; לברית הייתה נקודה מצוינת בפסגת המצוק, קשה להתגנב לעברם, ואין סיבה לעזוב אותה. היה להם כאן מקלט, אוכל, מים טריים - הם היו רחוקים מאוד ממרבית תחנות המיועדים המשחקים. כן, הם איבדו את ג'ובילי, ואלכס עדיין סבל מפצעיו, אבל בכלליות דברים היו טובים, יותר מדי טובים מכדי שישארו. קברניטי המשחק לעולם לא יתנו לזה להישאר.

"אני עדיין די בשוק שהחבר שלך אריק הצטרף לקרייריסטים," אמרה מוריה, מוציאה את צ'ארלס ממחשבותיו. "אחרי הדרך שבה… טוב, אתה יודע."

"לא, אני לא יודע. למה את מתכוונת?"

מוריה הרימה את גבותיה. "אני פשוט… חשבתי שהייתם חברים, זה הכל." חברים, חה.  _ נראיתם כאילו אתם רוצים לקפוץ אחד על השני כל הזמן. _

"תסלחי לי?" צ'ארלס בהה בפרצוף של מוריה, בשפתיה - שלא זזו במהלך התגובה האחרונה.

מוריה נראתה מופתעת מעוצמת התגובה שלו. "טוב, כן. אני מתכוונת, כולנו שמענו איך הוא הציל את העור שלך." ועכשיו היתה שם תמונה,  _ עור _ , בהיר ומנומש,  _ חבל שהוא אוהב בנים _ עגמומי…

"או," התנשם צ'ארלס, מסתכל מסביבו כשנראה היה שעולם חדש פרח מולו - לווין בודק את הראייה שלו ורוצה לחזור הביתה, אלכס מבשל מרק ומיחל שהוא פגש את דרווין במקום אחר, ג'ין ורייבן מברישות את הפרווה של האנק שמרגישה  _ מדהים _ -

"צ'ארלס?" שאלה מוריה, מפיצה סקרנות, תמהון, אי נוחות.

"אני בסדר." צ'ארלס צחק צחוק חסר נשימה. "אני חושב שסוף סוף שהבנתי מה היא המוטציה שלי."

***

בכל פעם שאריק ניסה לאכול, שו זרק עליו סכינים. כשהוא התחמק, שו הפיל עליו גרזן. לא היו להם הרבה מים, רק מה שהארגזים של קרן השפע הכילו; שו חסם את הגישה של אריק לזה עד שיוכל להשיג אותם בעצמו, מרחיף כוס פח מעבר המחנה מבלי להפיל אותה בדרך. זה לקח שעות, והשאיר את אריק מזיע ורועד.

אבל הוא השיג את המים, עצר את הגרזן, והעיף את הסכינים, גם אם הוא היה צריך לעקם את הקצוות מהעור שלו בדרך, הם היו כל כך קרובים.

"אני עוזר לך, תודה בזה," אמר שו בזחיחות, בכל פעם שאריק הביט בו בזעם, קילל, נשבע שישבור את הרגל של סבסטיאן. "בחיים לא הייתה מתקדם כל כך לבדך."

זאת הייתה האמת, אריק ידע זאת. זאת הייתה הסיבה היחידה שהוא עדיין לא הרג את שו. אבל זה לא יעצור אותו מלהרוג את שו אחר כך, ולהנות מכל שניה של התהליך.

***

צ'ארלס ובני בריתו הלכו לישון בהרבה יותר נוחיות מאשר בלילה הקודם; היו מספיק שמיכות עכשיו לכולם, למרות שהרבה עדיין בחרו לישון בזוגות, עם שמיכה אחת מעליהם ושמיכה אחת מתחתם. אף אחד לא היה רעב או קפוא; אלכס קיבל איזו משחה מנותן חסות שחיברה בחזרה את הפצעים שלו. לפני שהם הלכו לישון, הם הקשיבו להמנון מתנגן בלי שום מיועדים מתים שיסמנו אותו בשמיים.

לווין, האנק ושון עשו תורות עומדים על המשמר, ויעירו את צ'ארלס אם משהו מדאיג במיוחד יכנס לטווח הראייה. צ'ארלס הלך לישון עם לב קל ורייבן חמה כנגד גבו.

הוא התעורר לצרחות מבועתות.

הטרקלין היה מואר רק על ידי אור הירח דרך החלונות המלוכלכים; בהתחלה כל מה שצ'ארלס הבין היה תנועה בכל הכיוונים. האם הקרייריסטים תקפו?

צ'ארלס נבח, "ג'ון! אור!". אש נדלקה, ואז לבלבה, כדור מרחף מעל היד של ג'ון.

החדר היה סיוט של - מחושים? גפנים? זוחלים מסביב לעקבים של מיועדים, צווארים, גופים שלמים, מושך אותם לתוך הצללים. כמה, רייבן ביניהם, הרימו נשקים וחתכו והכו בדברים. צ'ארלס שחרר קללה מופתעת ובעט באחד שהחליק לעבר רגלו.

"החוצה! תשחררו את כולם וצאו החוצה!" הוא צעק. הוא צלל לעבר מוירה, שטצית גפן (הם היו חייבים להיות טציות) התפתלה סביבה, והתחיל לשרוט ולבעוט בזה כמיטב יכולתו.

"אל תזוזו!" צעק ג'ון.

צ'ארלס קפץ אחורה בדיוק כשקליע של אש יצא מהיד של ג'ון לעבר הגפנים - ששחררו את מוירה באופן מיידי ונסוגו, מתפתלים וחובטים כשהם נשרפו.

"נהדר, ג'ון! תמשיך כך!" צ'ארלס דחף את מוריה לעבר דלת הכניסה, עכשיו עומדת פתוחה כשהאחרים ביצעו את בריחתם. "רייבן, לכי עם מוירה, תראי אם היא פצועה!" הוא לקח את החרב מרייבן כשהיא חלפה על פניו והשתמש בה לחתוך גפן לחצי כשהיא רדפה אחרי רגלה.

לא לקח זמן רב אחרי זה לגרום לכל הגפנים לסגת, משאירים סימנים וחתיכות שנחתכו מעצמם מאחוריהם. צ'ארלס וג'ון הצטרפו לאחרים בדשא בחוץ; צ'ארלס נשם לרווחה כשראה שאין מלכודת גרועה יותר שהונחה להם בחוץ.

"כולם נוכחים? מישהו פצוע?"

לקח כמה דקות לסכם שאף אחד לא היה פצוע באופן דרמטי. ושאלכס היה חסר.

"אל תלחצו," אמר צ'ארלס, תופס את היד של רייבן כשהיא, דרווין ושון נעו לעבר החורבות. "לא שמענו תותח, אז הוא עדיין החיים. בואו נחשוב על מה אנחנו צריכים ל-"

פיצוץ הפריע לו - תותח, הוא חשב לרגע נורא אחד, אבל לא, זה היה הרבה יותר רועש וקרוב והייתה מפולת מסביבם, חתיכות של עץ. הם כולם הסתובבו לראות את אלכס ממוסגר על ידי השרידים המופצצים של הקיר המזרחי, משחרר עצמו מחלקים של גופה שחורה.

"זאת הייתה מפלצת אחת גדולה," אמר אלכס, חסר נשימה, מנסה לכוון לאגביות. "עם כל המחושים. זה מת עכשיו. וגם, אני חושב שהבנתי מה המוטציה שלי." הוא התרסק לזרועות המחכות של דרווין.


	15. גל חום

היום השני בזירה הוא  _ חם _ משחר. אף אחד לא חזר לחורבות מאז הטצית גפן, חוץ משביל לאסוף שמיכות ואספקה, אבל כשהטמפרטורה קפצה למעלה הם הסתכנו בזאת, מחפשים צל. הרוב נחנקו כל כך בפנים שהם באי רצון יצאו חזרה לשמש הקופחת.

"אלה פשוט קברניטי המשחק עושים את מה שהם עושים," אמר צ'ארלס, מעביר כוסות מים. לא היו להם מספיק כוסות בשביל כולם, אבל לפחות הם יכלו למלא אותן בלי סוף מנהר תעלת המגן בעל הזרם החזק מסביב לטירה. "הטציה שלהם לא עבדה, אז הם היו חייבים לנסות משהו אחר."

"אתה אומר את זה כאילו שזה מרגיע." אנג'ל התפשטה לגופיה ומכנסים קצרים, וקלעה את שיערה הארוך והעבה מעל כתפיה. "כן, הם מנסים משהו חדש, והם עומדים לנסות משהו חדש עד שמשהו יעבוד. וב- 'יעבוד' אני מתכוונת ל- 'יהרוג את כולנו'."

רייבן נרתע, וצ'ארלס הביט באנג'ל בזעם.

"מה, כאילו שהיא לא יודעת?" אמרה אנג'ל. "מתוקונת, מישהו שכח לספר לך שכולנו כאן למות?"

"אני לא חושב שזה מאוד יעזור להתרכז ב-"

"לא כולנו." ג'ון התכופף ליד אנג'ל, והשליך ראשו לאחור כדי לרוקן את כוסו. "לא כולנו עומדים למות. כולם חוץ  _ מאחד _ ."

"כן, ככה זה עובד." צ'ארלס שמר על ראשו רגוע, עובדתי. הוא לקח את הכוס הריקה של ג'ון, מילא אותה והושיט בחזרה. "הקפיטול החליטו את זה, ואנחנו לא יכולים לשלוט בזה. אבל אנחנו יכולים לשלוט בתגובות שלנו לזה. זה למה כולנו כאן, בעלי ברית."

"זה למה כולנו כאן ברווזים במטווח," אמר ג'ון. אנג'ל זזה והתקרבה אליו, הבחין צ'ארלס, וכולם לידם האזינו בכוונה. "הקפיטול רוצה מופע, ואם אנחנו לא ניתן להם אותו, הם יעשו זאת בעצמם. עם טציות, כמו אתמול בלילה. עם שינוים בטמפרטורה, להפוך אותנו לאומללים ומיואשים. אני לא יכול לחכות לראות מה הם ימציאו מחר."

"טוב, נכון להיום, הסיכויים הם למעשה לטובתנו, כי כמו שאולי הבחנת לנו יש מקור מים טריים ולקרייריסטים אין."

"אפרופו מים," אמרה רייבן, "אני חושבת שלשחות נשמע ממש טוב כרגע. מי איתי?"

"רייבן, תזהרי, יש זרם חזק-"

אבל הרעיון היה מושך מידי בשביל להיות מדוכא. הנהר היה מסוכן כשהם רק הגיעו, כשלילה קריר הגיע ואף אחד לא ידע במה עוד הם עלולים להיתקל; עכשיו הוא נכבש בקלות על ידי אור השמש הבוהק והגילוי שהמים מסתובבים במעגל ללא סוף מבלי לרדת אל מתחת לאדמה או ליפול מצוק או כל אי נוחות שכזאת. (חוקי הטבע הם, אחרי הכל, רק אפשרות בזירה.) מהר מאוד צ'ארלס צפה ברייבן מחליקה לידו בפעם השלישית או הרביעית, צוחקת ומשפריצה עם האחרים. בסופו של דבר הוא התפשט מחולצתו ונעליו ונכנס אחריהם.

המים היו קרים באופן שערורייתי בהתחלה, אבל ברגע שסידר את נשימתו מההלם הראשוני זה הרגיש נפלא. היה צריך לשים לב לזרם, אבל למרות זאת הוא היה מהיר ולא הראה שום סימנים של זרם תחתי. באף שלב הרגליים של צ'ארלס נגעו בקרקעית, מה שהיה מעט מדאיג, אבל כשדקות חלפו ושום דבר לא שחה מהמעמקים לתקוף אותם, הוא הרשה לעצמו להרגע, והצטרף לאחרים במסירות של הנעל של מישהו קדימה ואחורה, קורא בדיחות מטופשות לעבר אלו שעל החוף (האנק באופן בולט, שנראה היה מאוד לא בטוח האם הוא רוצה להרטיב את הפרווה שלו), ונהנה בכלליות.

הוא עבר לצוף על גבו, צופה בשמיים השרביים המתחלפים מעליו עם השמש חמה על פניו וחזהו החשוף, כשקולות מורמים גרמו לו לקרטע לעמידה.

"תשארי מאחורה! צ'ארלס, בוא לכאן!"

צ'ארלס התרומם על מחוץ למים ורץ לאיפה שהאחרים התאספו בקצה המצוק, דרווין ושון מחזיקים חנית וחרב ממאגר הנשק הפיצפון שלהם.

"לאט לאט," אמר דרווין. "בואו פשוט נרגע עד- או, צ'ארלס, יופי!"

הנערה ממחוז 5, האחת שלה הם קראו פני שועל, עמדה קפואה באמצע ניסיון לטפס על המצוק. היא לא הייתה חמושה, ונראתה פחות או יותר מאובנת, אז צ'ארלס לא ראה איך המצב היה כל כך מבהיל. ואפילו פחות למה כולם החליטו שהוא צריך לטפל בזה.

"אר, שלום שם," הוא קרא למטה לעברה. "את עומדת לדקור עם סכין מישהו אם אתן לך לעלות למעלה?"

"לא." קולה היה צרוד, שפתיה סדוקות. "אני רק- אני רק רציתי מים. אני רוצה להשיג קצת מים."

צ'ארלס נגע ברקותיו, מנסה לרכז את תודעתו בשלה. הוא לא מצא שום אגרסיה שם, שום עוינות, רק פחד ויאוש. "תעלי לפה, אם כך."

"אבל צ'ארלס-!"

"תרגע, שון. אתה ודרווין תעמדו בהיכון למקרה שהיא תנסה משהו. רייבן, תקחי את הכוס הזאת ותביאי לה קצת מים."

פני שועל הגיעה לפסגת המצוק, ולקחה את המים בכזאת להיטות שהיא כמעט שפכה אותם. האחרים עמדו בחצי מעגל משוחרר מסביבה, נזהרים.

"לא היו לך מים בכלל?" שאל צ'ארלס, כשרייבן רצה למלא מחדש את הכוס.

פני שועל נענעה בראשה. "אין כלום. חיפשתי וחיפשתי. אוכל, מעט, אבל אין מים. אתה יכול לראות, מכאן למעלה, את אור השמש פוגע ב…" היא רוקנה את הכוס השניה במהירות כמו הראשונה, ורק אז נראה היה שספגה את הסביבה שלה. היא קימטה מצחה בבלבול. "יש… הרבה מכם פה."

"אמרנו לך שאנחנו מרכיבים ברית . את עדיין מוזמנת להצטרף." כמה מלמולים של אי הסכמה מאחוריו; הוא הרים קולו. "כולנו המיועדים נמצאים בזה ביחד. כמה שיותר כך טוב יותר."

לרגע, נראה היה שהיא תתפתה, אבל היא נענעה בראשה לשלילה. "אתם פה תמשכו מכה, ואני לא רוצה להיות כאן כשהיא תנחת."

צ'ארלס ראה את אנג'ל זעה בחוסר נוחות.

"אני אשמח לעזוב אתכם לנפשכם כל עוד תעשו אותו דבר," המשיכה פני שועל. "אני רק… אני צריכה מים." היא הורידה את התיק שלה מכתף אחת, סובבה אותו כדי להקיש על מיכל גדול הקשור אליו. הוא השמיע צליל חלול. "אוכל פשוט למלא את זה וללכת?"

"כמובן."

המולה התפרצה מאחוריו. "היא יכולה להיות מרגל בשביל הקרייריסטים," צעק לווין.

"אל תהיה מגוחך,." צ'ארלס הוביל את הנערה כדרך הקהל, שפינה להם דרך בקושי, לקצה הנהר. "צפינו בקרייריסטים, אתה יותר מכולם, לווין. האם היא חזרה לקרן השפע מאז שלושים השניות הראשונות של המשחק?"

"טוב… לא, אני מתכוון, לא שראינו."

"אבל היא לא הצטרפה אלינו," אמר ג'ון. "אנחנו לא חייבים לה כלום."

צ'ארלס הסתובב לעברו, מבולבל. "חייבים לה? ג'ון אני חושב שלגמרי פספסת את המטרה של הברית הזאת."

ג'ון העביר משקלו מרגל לרגל. "מה המטרה של כל ברית? אתם עוזרים אחד לשני ומבטיחים שלא להרוג אחד את השני. אבל היא לא חלק מזה."

פני שועל, צופה בהם באדיקות, קרעה למלא את הבקבוק שלה. צ'ארלס הציב את עצמו בינה לבין האחרים, לכל מקרה.

"אם זה כל מה שאתה רוצה מהברית הזאת," אמר צ'ארלס, "טוב, אתה תקבל את זה. אבל זה לא על אנחנו נגדם. זה על," הוא החווה באופן לא משכנע, "לא להיות  _ נגד _ כולם. זה על לא להפוך לרוצחים רק בגלל שאמרו לנו."

"תסתכל אליה, ג'ון," אמרה רייבן. "אתה רוצה להרוג את הנערה הזאת? בגלל מה? היא לא פוגעת בנו. יש לנו המון מים."

"אנחנו לא נהרוג אף אחד היום," אמר צ'ארלס. "לא אם הם לא מנסים באופן פעיל להרוג  _ אותנו _ ."

הרבה מהאחרים - האנק, מוריה, שון - נראו מלאי מחשבה, או אפילו הנהנו בהסכמה. אחרים קימטו מצחם, כאילו הם לא הבינו לגמרי למה התחייבו. התקשורת המחשבתית התחילה לתת לצ'ארלס כאב ראש.

מכל המים היה מלא עכשיו; עם מעט מאמץ פני שועל קשרה את משקלו הגדל בחזרה לתיק שלה, וסובבה אותו על כתפיה.

"כשזה יגמר, את יכולה לחזור לעוד," אמר צ'ארלס. לא נפגע בך כל עוד תעשי אותו דבר. נכון? כולם?"

כולם הנהנו, חלקם בקלות, חלקם באי-רצון. ג'ון חייך חיוך סרקסטי, פורש ידיו, וצ'ארלס שמע בברור את המחשבה _ למה לא, כולנו בכל מקרה עומדים למות. _

***

"מוזר," אמר עזאזל, "להיות כל כך צמא עם כל כך הרבה מים ממש כאן." הוא החווה לעבר הגלים המטפטפים.

"גם אם זה לא היה חומצה, זה היה מלוח," אמרה אורורו. "תשתה רק אם אתה רוצה לזרז את מותך." היא חיטטה דרך האספקה הזרוע, אבל הם כבר חיפשו פעמיים; אין עוד מים, ורק כמה מיכלים יקרים שהיו קטנים מספיק בשביל לסחוב למלא.

שו, הבחין אריק, סרק את השמים בלהיטות, כאילו הוא מייחל שמצנחים יגיעו. אריק גילגל עיניו ונעמד על רגליו. רגלו כאבה ללא רחמים, אבל לא היה שום סימן לזיהום. כל עוד הפצע היה הדוק עם תחבושות, הוא יכל ללכת. הוא מילא תיק עם חטיפי תזונה, גרביים להחלפה, סכין ואחד מבקבוקי המים. לחגור חרב למותניו כמעט הוציא אותו משיווי משקל, עם הרגל הפגועה, אבל הוא פשוט תמך בחרב עם המוטציה שלו במקום זאת. "אם אנחנו צריכים מים, בואו ונמצא קצת."

הם לא הפנימו לחלוטין את כמות החום עד שכבר היו רחוקים מקרן השפע המעוקמת, בחוץ בשמש הקופחת כשהם חיפשו בגבעות עם מעט הצמחיה אחרי זרמים או בריכות. הרבה לפני הצהרים, הם כולם התפשטו לגופיות - או לפחות, שו נותן לחזה המזיע שלו לנצוץ מול המצלמות. אריק הרגיש כאילו הוא נשם חלקיקי כותנה כל היום במפעל, פה וגרון יבשים וכואבים ודביקים ביחד; זיעה התגנבה מתחת לתחבושות שלו לצרוב בפצעו.

"את לא יכולה ליצור איזה סופה בשבילנו, אורורו?" שאלה פרוסט, קולה צלצל באופן מוזר; היא אמרה שלהישאר בצורת היהלום עזר לה עם החום.

"אני לא מצליחה להרגיש שום עננים," אמרה אורורו, פושטת ידיה בחוסר ישע. "כל הלחות שאני אאסוף תגיע מהים-"

"לא משנה!"

"מה בקשר אליך, יאנוס?" אמר שו. "תתן לנו קצת בריזה, לפחות?"

ה'בריזה' העדינה שיאנוס יצר יבשה את השיער ואת הבגדים שלהם בפראיות, מעיפה את הדשא והשיחים שמסביבם; זה עזר בהתחלה, אבל מהר מאוד אריק הרגיש לח מהרוח ושרוף מהשמש. 

שו עבר לעמוד לפניהם לזמן מה, דבר שהרתיע את אריק, אבל הרגל שלו לא נתנה לו לסגור את הפער. מפסגת הגבעה, איפה שהוא הציץ עם משקפת, קרא למטה שו, "יאנוס, עזוב את הבריזה. כולכם בואו לראות את זה."

אריק היה האחרון לסיים לטפס על הפסגה, כמובן, ועד שהושיטו לו את המשקפת, האחרים כבר דיברו בהתרגשות.

"אני מניח שזה מסביר הרבה-"

"-הייתי צריכה לחבר את הכל-"

"-יש להם  _ מים _ , תראו את כל המים-"

"בשלים למריטה, אין סיכוי שיש להם יותר משלוש חרבות-"

המשקפת הייתה עוצמתית באופן מוזר, כל כך עד שהתנועה הקטנה ביותר של היד של אריק שינתה את הכיוון לצד השני של האדמה. "על מה אנחנו מסתכלים?"

"המצוק." שו נשמע זחוח - יותר מהרגיל. "הטירה שבראשו."

ועכשיו הוא ראה את זה. לפני הטירה הקורסת רקדו וניצנצו וזהרו מים זורמים, וכתריסר או יותר דמויות זזו מסביב לזה.

"זה לא מיוחד שהיום השני הוא שקט," אמר שו, "כולם מבינים מה המוטציות שלהם, אבל חשבתי שזה מוזר שלא היו תותחים בכלל. עכשיו אנחנו יודעים למה."

"אתה חושב שהם כולם בעלי ברית?" שאלה קלוב, מסתכלת דרך המשקפת שלה - היו שתיים באספקה של קרן השפע. "אני מניחה שהם חייבים להיות. בשביל מה לעזאזל?"

"חיות טרף מרגישות בטוחות יותר בעדרים," גיחך שו, ואריק הרגיש מופתע מכמה חזק הוא רצה להחטיף לו. זה לא שינה לאריק אם הקרייריסטים יבינו מה צ'ארלס זמם, שום סיבה ללמה הבטן שלו צריכה להתהפך.

"אנחנו צריכים את המים האלו," אמר עזאזל בעגמומיות.

"היי," אמרה קלוב, "יש מין תקשורת שם."

המיועדים בעלי הברית התאספו לפתע מול הקצה של המצוק. העיניים של אריק נדדו למראה של צ'ארלס יוצא מהמים, חסר חולצה וספוג. 

צעקות של "תן לי לראות, תני לי לראות," עלו מסביבם; אריק הרים את המשקפת לכיוון של עזאזל אך היא נחטפה על ידי פרוסט.

" _ כולם _ יראו," היא אמרה, מרימה מבטם לעיניה, ואריק הרגיש משב של קור כמו סופת חורף - לא על עורו אליו בתוכו, בתודעתו. הוא לא היה היחיד שהתנשף והתנדנד; פרוסט פשוט חייכה, ולפתע הוא יכל לראות את מה שהיא ראתה, ממוסגר בקרח ויהלום.

בעלי הברית נאספו מסביב לצ'ארלס, ומיועדת אחרת בדיוק טיפסה מעל קצה המצוק - הילדה מ5, חשב אריק, ולא חלק מהקבוצה שלהם, לפי הזהירות של האחרים, חשדנות שפת גופם. הם כולם צפו כשצ'ארלס נתן לילדה מים, נתן לה למלא את מיכלה, נעמד בינה ולבין בני לוויתו הלוחמנים ביותר - כל הזמן מדבר ברצינות, עיניים בוהקות, תנועות ידיים מאויירות. אריק רשם לעצמו בהפתעה את התנועות של השרירים בידיו וחזהו; הוא נראה היה חזק יותר ממה שאריק נתן לו.

_ כן, הוא מראה נהדר, _ אמר קול יבש ומשועשע במוחו של אריק - פרוסט, וכמה נחמד היה זה מצידה להגיד להם שגן המוטציה נתן לה טלפתיה בנוסף לעור היהלום שלה. אריק שקל לנסות לזרוק אותה מחוץ לראשו, אבל עדיין לא; הוא רצה לראות איך זה הולך לבעלי הברית.

הילדה מ5 עזבה. הם נתנו לה ללכת.

"מופרדת מהעדר," מלמל שו. "לא חכם מצידך, ילדתי. תתפסו אותה."

האחרים רצו במורד הגבעה לפני שאריק הבין את המשפט. הוא עזב אחריהם, מנסה שלא לצלוע.

אריק לא היה בעל ברית של אף אחד, ובמיוחד לא של הילדה מ5. אריק היה כאן כדי לנצח וזה לא השאיר מקום לרגישות. ומעל הכל, לילדה היו מים.

מים שצ'ארלס נתן לה, כדי היא תחייה.

מחשבה מטופשת, חסרת הקשר.

בכל מקרה מה אריק היה אמור לעשות, לעשות קרב אגודלים עם שישה קרייריסטים כדי להגן על זרה?

במוחו הבזיקה התמונה של צ'ארלס מגן על הנער הג'ינג'י משו, נער שהוא בקושי הכיר. הוא דחף את כל פס המחשבות הזה אחורה, אחורה לסוף מוחו.

הם המשיכו להחליק מצידי הגבעות, מתעגלים כדי להצטלב עם הדרך של הנערה כשהיא פנתה לכיוון היער. הם כמעט איבדו אותה פעם או פעמיים לאורך הגבעות, מנסים להישאר מחוץ לטווח ראיה, אבל בסוף היא נפלה לידיהם בשלמות, עומלת דרך הדשא הגבוה בדיוק מתחת לעמדה שלהם.

אריק שלף את חרבו כשהוא שמע שהאחרים עשו כך, והרגיש הבזק של אסירות תודה, שעם הרגל שלו מאיטה אותו, זה כנראה יגמר לפני שהוא ידביק את הקצב. אסירות תודה נהפכה במידי לעצבנות על עצמו. האם הוא היה כזה פחדן? האם הוא באמת ציפה לנצח אם הוא לא יכל להרים נשק על זר מוחלט? הוא שינה את אחיזתו בחרבו, עטף את תודעתו מסביבה, והכין את עצמו לירות,  _ להביס _ את הקרייריסטים במרדף לטרף- 

"תוך שלוש," לחש שו. "אחת."

הנערה מחתה זעה ממצחה, מביטה לא ימינה ולא שמאלה.

"שתיים." 

מה זה היה תחוב מתחת לזרועה? היה לה את זה קודם?

"שלוש!"

הם נפרדו מעל פסגת הגבעה, שו ועזאזל שואגים, סכינים כבר עפים מהידיים של קלוב. הנערה מחמש התחמקה מהסכינים, הסתובבה והושיטה לעבר פניהם את החבילה שבידה.

ציפור, הבין אריק, מין ציפור אדומה גדולה - וזה כל מה שהוא הספיק לחשוב, לפני שהיא פרצה בלהבות.

צעקות ויללות - אריק איבד את שיווי משקלו - והוא חזר למעלה לגלות שאש התפשטה דרך הדשא היבש במהירות כמו נשימות, פרוסט הפכה ליהלום, והיא וקלוב רצו לעבר הילדה, אבל הלהבות (זה בטח היה עוף חול) נראו כאילו היו בכל מקום באותו הזמן, מרפרפות ומתנפנפות. קלוב צרחה כשבגדיה עלו באש; יאנוס יבש את חולצתו והפיל אותה עם זה. אריק נסוג לצג הגבעה, אורורו מאחוריו; נראה היה שעזאזל נעלם.

שו, הבין אריק, לא רץ, אלה הלך - לתוך האש, זרועותיו פרושות וראשו שעון לאחור. ואיפה שהוא צעד, הלהבות נעלמו - לא נסחפו, לתוך הגוף של שו, שנראה… מטושטש, מפוצל, מעוות בצורה כלשהי, כשהם נמשכו לתוכו. הוא הלך ברוגע אל הפניקס המפוחד, חטף אותו באמצע ריפרופו, ושבר את צווארו בצליל קראק חזק.

"הנה," הוא אמר בעליזות. "בואו נראה אם זה לא יקרר אותך. איך כולם?"

פרוסט עמדה רועדת בדשא השחור; יאנוס עזר לקלוב לעמוד בחזרה על רגליה. אריק החליף מבטים עם אורורו, ובזהירות התחיל לבחור את דרכו בחזרה למרגלות הגבעה, עכשיו תומך קשות ברגלו הפצועה. במרחק, הוא ראה תנועה; הנערה מ5 נעלמת לתוך היער. חה.

"כמו שאתם יכולים לראות, אין לנו סיבה לפחד מאש," הבטיח שו. "המוטציה שלי נותנת לי לספוג כל סוג של אנרגיה, ולהחזיר אותה. אנחנו יכולים להודות לידידנו הנוצתי שסיפק לי תחמושת לאחר כך." הציפור המתה בידיו התחילה, בספונטניות, לבעור. לא נראה היה שזה מטריד אותו.

"אחר כך לא יעזור לנו בהרבה," אמרה קלוב דרך שיניה החרוקות, "אם כולנו נמות היום. אנחנו צריכים מים."  **_אני_ ** _ צריכה מים, היא כבר יכלה לומר _ ; אריק ראה עור חרוך דרך החורים בחולצתה. זיהום שהם יכלו למנוע עם אספקה רפואית, שנמצאת במחנה, אבל עם כוויות כאלו, התייבשות תהרוג אותה לפני שזה שינה.

"הקבוצה של צ'ארלס נתנה לה לקחת מים ולעזוב," אמר אריק, מחווה בראשו לעבר המבצר. "יכול להיות שהם יתנו לנו."

שו חייך אליו חיוך ספקני. "אתה רוצה לזחול למעלה אל חיות הטרף ולהתחנן לאדיבותם? או, לא." הוא ליטף את הפניקס, שעכשיו היה ער שוב, עיניים רגועות וערניות. "אנחנו לא נתחנן, אנחנו  _ ניקח _ ."


	16. מועדון אש הגיהנום

אריק הניח שהחום יעלם בבוא הלילה, אבל הוא לא, אפילו לא מעט. זה לא עצר את קלוב מלרעוד כשהם טיפסו דרך הצמחיה הדלה ברגלי המצוק, עורה הפגום לא מצליח לתקן את טמפרטורת הגוף שלה. אריק חישל עצמו כנגד כל רחמים עליה. אם הוא ירגיש רחמים למישהו בזירה, זאת לא תהיה קלוב.

זה לא יהיה אף אחד מהם, ותהיה לו הזדמנות להוכיח זאת הלילה. אדרנלין בער מתחת לעורו, נלחם בהתייבשות המזדחלת שגרמה לראשו לכאוב ולשפתיו להיסדק. פרוסט נשארה בצורת היהלום עד שהייתה חלשה מכדי לשמור עליה; עכשיו החיוורון הרגיל שלה הוחלף בכוויות שמש ושיער כחוש ספוג זיעה. רק שו נראה היה לא מושפע, ויותר מחצי מהאחרים הסתכלו עליו בזעם לנוכח מצב רוחו העליז.

"העבודה שלך, אריק," מלמל שו, "היא למצוא את צ'ארלס ולהביא אותו אלינו."

"להביא לכם אותו? למה?"

"כדי שנעשה הצגה טובה מזה," אמר שו כאילו זה היה ברור. "הוא הוציא  _ שתים עשרה _ . אני רוצה לוודא שהמצלמות יתפסו את זה חזק וברור."

"וככה נהיה בטוחים שהוא מת," הוסיפה פרוסט. "לא משנה מה הם זוממים שם למעלה, הוא הראש של זה; תהרוג אותו והשאר ימותו."

"למה אני?" שאל אריק, אבל הוא כבר ידע.

שו צחקק. "חוסך מאמץ. אחד מאיתנו יצטרך לרדוף אחריו. אלייך, הוא ירוץ בזרועות פתוחות."

"זאת בעיה, אריק?" שאל עזאזל; אריק חשב שאחת מגבותיו הורמה באפלוליות. 

"לא, לא בעיה," אמר אריק. ל _ מעשה, זה הופך את זה לקל יותר. _ ההמהום הסודי מתחת לעורו יצר סדקים.

"איך הולך לחברנו הנוצתי?" שאל שו את עזאזל, שתפס את עוף החול מתחת לזרועו, פה ושם מקרקר ורועם לעצמו. 

,עוד לא שרף אותי, אמר עזאזל. "אם הוא כן, אני אוודא להרוג אותך לפני שאמות."

"נשמע הוגן." השיניים המושלמות של מחוז 1 של שו נצצו בחשיכה כשהוא גיחך. "אני די אוהב את הפואטיות שבזה, אתה לא? עוף חול נגד עוף חול? לדברים כאלו יש כוח. אם כבר, אנחנו צריכים שם."

"...מה?"

"לקבוצה שלנו. אני בטוח שעדר הכבשים שם למעלה קוראים לעצמם בשם כלשהו; גם לנו כדאי. אני חושב," הוא הושיט ידו ללטף את ראש עוף החול, שניקר אותו על ההצקה, "מועדון אש הגיהנום."

היה רגע של שקט מבולבל. ליד אריק, אורורו השמיע צליל כאילו היא מנסה שלא לצחוק.

"בטח, מתוק, למה לא?" אמרה פרוסט. "אנחנו מועדון אש הגיהנום. עכשיו בואו נעלה למצוק הזה ונעשה להם גיהנום."

הצליל של מים זורמים הגיע לאוזניהם כשהם התקרבו, ומשך אותם לעלייה התלולה, קיר סלעי של המצוק ודאי כמו מגנטיזם. במשך כמה דקות,כשהם הגיעו לפסגה, כל המחשבות על אש ורצח והמשחקים עזבו את מוחותיהם; הם גרמו חופן אחרי חופן של מים לתוך פיותיהם, השפריצו מים על הפנים מלאי כוויות השמש שלהם - אריק ראה את יאנוס דוחף את כל פניו אל מתחת לפני השטח. אפילו שו התכופף לבלוע מעט.

"אתם רק תישארו שם! תעירו את צ'ארלס, יש לנו אורחים!"

אריק קפץ על רגליו, חרב שלופה -  _ אאוץ' _ הרגל שלו - אבל מקור הצעקות היה רחוק מדי ומחוץ להישג יד, על החומה הגבוהה ביותר של הריסות הטירה.

"עזאזל," התפרץ שו, ובן לוויתם אדום העור דחף את עוף החול לזרועותיה של פרוסט ונעלם בעננת עשן.

ברגע הבא, הנער שעמד על המשמר על החומה צעק כשעזאזל תפס אותו; לשניה הם ביו צללית כנגד השמים ביחד, שחור על כחול של אמצע הלילה. ואז עזאזל שוב נעלם, והנער צרח כשהוא נפל לתחתית המצוק.

תותח ירה.

הם יכלו לראות אור ותנועה דרך החלונות של החורבות, קולות נרעשים באוויר. האם זה היה הרגע, האם אריק היה צריך-

"עזאזל, תביא אותנו לצד השני של המים!"

לפני שאריק הספיק למצמץ, הוא היה עטוף בעשן וחום - הוא כשל, מבולבל, ומצא עצמו בצד השני של הנהר הזורם.

"כולם לעמדות!" קרא שו, מחייך כמו ילד במסיבת יום הולדת. "אריק, תביא לי את ה12 הזה!"

אותו עשן, ופתאום הוא ועזאזל היו בתוך הטירה. למיועדים בעלי הברית, נתפסו בתנוחות של בהלה, פחד או בילבול ישנוני, היה רגע יחיד להתנשף לפני שעזאזל העיף לעברם את עוף החול המבועת. צרחות והשאגה של אש מתפשטת נמסו ליללה אחת סיוטית.

אריק דחף את הסכין שלו לתוך הצלעות של עזאזל. 

קריאת כאב והפתעה, ושוב עשן; הם היו בחוץ, ואריק הבין שעזאזל ניסה להפיל אותו כמו שעשה לצופה. אריק נצמד לסכין הקבורה בבשר ביד אחת, היד של עזאזל בשניה, ושמר אל אחיזה זאת לא משנה מה עזאזל עשה, מנסה להעיף אותו. רק לאחר כמה שניות הוא השתגר בחזרה לאדמה, או פיצל עצמו; ברגע שהרגליים של אריק נגעו באדמה, הוא שילח את היכולת שלו כמו רשת, מחפש מתכות לעזור לו.

ומצא חנות מפתיעה שלו. זה היתה הזירה, אחרי הכל, הפסגה הממוחשבת, לא איזו פסגת הר מורמת; הקירות של הטירה היו ציפוי של אבנים על יסודות מתכת.

הוא השליך ידו,  _ תפס _ את הקיר הקרוב ביותר עם הכוח המבעבע בתוכו, והפיל אותו.

המתכת צווחה, האבנים נפלו, להבות ריקדו כנגד שמי הלילה. עזאזל נעלם, אבל הקיר נפל כמו מפולת שלגים על פרוסט, יאנוס ושו. אריק שלף את חרבו, מחפש סביבו בפראיות לעזאזל והאחרים, אבל לא ראה שום סימן אליהם. כשהוא הסתובב בחזרה, שו ופרוסט המנצנת נלחמו על דרכם מחוץ להריסות. יאנוס לא עשה זאת, ובמקום מסוים מעבר לאופק תותח ירה.

יאנוס היה מת. אריק ביצע את ההריגה הראשונה שלו.

אין זמן לחשוב על זה. הוא קפץ אל השדה של האבן הנופלת והניף את חרבו לצווארו של סבסטיאן שו.

היא התחברה בשלמות - והתהפכה מחוץ ליד של אריק.

"בוגד מלוכלך שכמותך," אמר שו בעליזות, מפיל את אריק מרגליו, ובעט לו בראש.

אריק ניסה להילחם - גרף את סכינו לאורך הקרסול של שו, נגח בו בבטנו, שבר את מפרק היד הנשלח לגרונו - אבל כל מה שהוא עשה פשוט קפץ ממנו. צוחק בעדינות, שו הרים אותו מגרונו עד שקצות אצבעותיו בקושי נגעו ברצפה.

לרגע, אריק יכל לראות את החורבות מאחורי שו, יכל לראות את הלהבות שוככות ואת צ'ארלס קורע עם ידו שלוחה לעבר עוף החול הרועד, יורה האש. צ'ארלס הרים מבטו, ולרגע אחד מבטם הצטלב.

ואז שו דחף את הסכין של אריק עצמו לתוך חזהו, וזרק אותו, כמו בובה של ילד, מטרים באוויר ולתוך הנהר.

***

צ'ארלס לא יכל לצרוח, לא יכל לרוץ אל אריק, לא יכל להרשות לעצמו לאבד את הקשר הקלוש שהוא חישל עם עוף החול, או שהם כולם ימותו. "זה בסדר, חבר קטן, אף אחד לא יפגע בך," הוא אמר, קולו גובה ורועד.  אריק אריק תתרכז מספיק - "הס, עכשיו, ציפור טובה, הכל בסדר." הוא הושיט ידו והתקרב יותר; סוף סוף עוף החול פלט אנחה, דוחק את ראשו כנגד היד, ונתן ללהבות המבזיקות לאורך כנפיו להיכבות.

דחוקה לפינה שבדיוק מאורי עוף החול, ג'ין נשמה עם טרטור של כאב. היא הייתה הקרובה ביותר לעוף החול כשהוא פרץ בלהבות, והצמידה אותו לרצפה, מנסה לעצור את האש מלהתפשט; חזה, זרועותיה וצד אחד של פניה היו בלגן חרוך של שחור ו-ורוד עקוב מדם.

מאחורי צ'ארלס, מפוזרים לאורך הדשא והאבן המתפרקת, היו קשרי לחימה - דרווין ופרוסט בתחרות של אטימות; עזאזל משדר כאב אבל עדיין צץ במקומות שונים (מי ציפה למשתגר?) להציק לרייבן, האנק, ואלכס כשהם ניסו לעזור לדרווין; שו ואורורו מניפים גרזנים נגד ג'ון, אנג'ל ושון, שלמתקפותיהם של אש, חומצה וגלי קול גבוהים לא הייתה השפעה, לפחות כנגד שו. בצד אחד, מוירה עמדה מעל קלוב עם חתיכת ברזל ארוכה, קרועה בין לעזור לאחרים או להישאר עם נערה שבהחלט היתה חלשה מלהוות איום.

_ אל תעזבי אותה _ , התפרץ צ'ארלס לעבר מוירה,  _ היא תדקור אותך בגב בהזדמנות הראשונה שרק תהיה לה _ . יד אחת עדיין מרגיעה את עוף החול, הוא הצמיד שתי אצבעות לרקותו וניסה להתרכז, משתמש בכוח שניתן לו בשביל באמת לעזור. זה לא עבד על עוף החול, מוחו פרימיטיבי מידי בשביל לאחוז, אבל על מוטנטים אחרים - 

הייתה אורורו. במאמץ של כח רצון, הוא אמר לה להפסיק, לנוח, להוריד את הנשק שלה - הוא אמר לה זאת הכי רועש וחזק שהוא יכול. וזה  _ עבד _ , הנערה עם הבלורית הלבנה מפנ העצמה מהקרב בכזאת חלקלקות שהאחרים בקושי שמו לב, לשכב על האדמה חסרת עצמות ורגועה. הבא בתור שהוא ניסה היה סבסטיאן - נראה היה שהוא נתקע שם בקיר, לא יכל לאחוז. פרוסט - אפילו גרוע יותר, דקירה של קור חד כסכין גילוח - והיה קשה לתפוס את עזאזל אבל הוא היה  _ שם _ , והוא עשה את זה, הקפיא את המשתגר במקומו עם חרבו עדיין באמצע הנפה. בלי עזאזל שיעזור לה, האחרים השתלטו על פרוסט תוך רגעים, דרווין והאנק מצמידים אותה לאדמה. למרות שהוא יכל להרגיש את הנשימה שלו קשה ומאומצת, צ'ארלס הפנה את תודעתו לעבר סבסטיאן, שבדיוק עילף את שון לצד עם כח שלא יכל להיות טבעי.

"יפה, יפה." סבסטיאן נשמע עליז ורגוע, יציבתו רגועה כשהוא הציב את הגרזן כלאחר יד בינו ובין כל תוקף אפשרי. הוא הקיש על צד ראשו. "אני יכול להרגיש אותך מחטט שם בפנים, צ'ארלס. אתה קולט את הדברים, הא? הרבה יותר מהר מפרוסט. זה לא עומד לעבוד עלי, עם זאת. תופעת לוואי של המוטציה הנפלאה שלי."

"צ'ארלס," נהם אלכס, גוש אבן בידו, מוכן לרסקו לתוך הפנים של פרוסט, "יש איזו סיבה בשבילנו לא להרוג את גושי החרא האלו?"

"להרוג אותנו? אתה אופטימיסט אמיתי," אמר סבסטיאן.

"באמת? פספסת את החלק שבו בדיוק  _ הפסדתם _ ?"

"הפסדנו? אנחנו עדיין נושמים, נכון? והמנהיג האמיץ שלכם כאן, הוא לא עומד לתת את הפקודה להרוג. נכון, צ'ארלי?"

צ'ארלס נשם עמוק. בוודאי שהוא היה חייב - הוא אמר זאת לעצמו, אמר לכולם, שהם ידגלו באי אלימות  _ אלה אם כן _ מישהו תוקף אותם קודם, מה ששו וחבריו בהחלט עשו. אבל הוא אף פעם אף פעם לא דמיין את זה כך, פקודה קרה לסיים את החיים של אויבים שכבר דוכאו, לתקוף מישהו שלא יכול להילחם בחזרה. זה היה- זה היה סוג הדברים שקיין היה עושה, שלא יכול להיות הבחירה הנכונה-

"אתם רואים?" האם סבסטיאן הפסיק לחייך אי פעם? "הוא רכרוכי, חלש, והוא החליש את כולכם. כמה זמן החלשים שורדים במשחקים?"

"זה לא חלש," אמר צ'ארלס, "לבחור שלא להיות מפלצת."

סבסטיאן נד בראשו הנהון מלא מחשב. "אולי. אבל האם משהו פחות מזה אי פעם יצא מהזירה?"

רייבן זקרה את סנטרה. "יש דברים גרועים יותר מלמות."

סבסטיאן צחק. "אני חולק עליך, מתוקה. אבל את יודעת, הראת מופע די טוב כאן, טוב יותר משציפיתי. אני חושב שאת לא כולך חלשה, שאת פשוט עוקבת אחרי מנהיג חלש. צאו מהעדר עכשיו, כל מי שרוצה. בואו לצד המנצח." הוא שמט את נשקו, ופשט את ידיו בהזמנה. "אתם יודעים איך זה עובד. אלו שיש להם סיכוי אמיתי לנצח, אנחנו עובדים ביחד להוציא את המתקשים לפני שהמופע האמיתי מתחיל. אתם יכולים להיות חלק מהציידים, או להיות טרף. הבחירה שלכם."

צ'ארלס צפה באימה כשג'ון ואנג'ל הביטו סביבם, ישרו את עמוד שידרתם, וצעדו קדימה. האחרים התנשמו ומלמלו.

"אנג'ל!" שון, קרקפתו מדממת מבעד לאצבעותיו, נשמע נבגד.

אלכס היה מבוהל יותר. "אל - הם יהרגו אותך! את לא יודעת שהם יהרגו אותך?"

"זה היה ניסיון טוב, צ'ארלס," אמרה אנג'ל. "אבל זה אף פעם לא עמד לעבוד. אני רוצה לחיות."

בזווית הראייה של צ'ארלס, אלכס ודרווין התלחשו בזעם. צ'ארלס לא יכל לצותת, לא מבלי לאבד את אחיזתו בעזאזל, שנלחם בו בחוזקה. "ג'ון, אנג'ל, תחשבו על מה שאתם עושים. אתם בדיוק ראיתם למה האנשים האלו מסוגלים. הם הרגו את לווין, הם יהרגו את כולנו. אתם באמת רוצים לכרות ברית  _ איתם _ ?"

"מה שהם מסוגלים אליו? הם מסוגלים למחוק אותך מהמפה," אמר ג'ון. "אני מתכוון להיות בצד השני של זה."

הטלפתיה הקרה של פרוסט חדרה שוב למוחו של צ'ארלס; הוא התנשף ונפל לברכיו, מרגיש את עזאזל מחליק משליטתו. לפני שהוא הספיק למצמץ, פרוסט העיפה ממנה את השובים המוסחים שלה, והקרייריסטים התאספו כולם ליד סבסטיאן, אפילו אורורו על רגליה עם עיניים מעורבלות.

"ברוכים הבאים למועדון אש הגיהנום," אמר סבסטיאן לאנג'ל וג'ון. "כולם לשלב ידיים."

"חכו!" דרווין צעד קדימה. "אני בא איתכם."

סבסטיאן שיפשף את ראשו. "אה. ראיתי את המוטציה שלך בפעולה. מאוד מרשים."

"אני מסתגל כדי לשרוד. אז אני מניח שזה אומר שאני בא איתכם."

צ'ארלס, עדיין מתאושש מהמתקפה של פרוסט, הצליח רק לצפות בסיוט מתפתח - דרווין צועד קרוב מספיק כדי לתפוס את אנג'ל וג'ון, מכריח אותם אל מאחורי גבו המשוריין כשהוא צועק "עכשיו, אלכס!". ההתפרצות של פלזמה מהחזה של אלכס הייתה צריכה למחוק את הקרייריסטים - אלא ששו תפס את זה, באופן בלתי אפשרי, תפס את זה וספג את זה והאכיל את דרווין בזה עם אמירה זחוחה של "תסתגל לזה."

הוא ניסה, כמעט הצליח. כשעזאזל שיגר את האחרים, אנג'ל וג'ון עדיין צופים בעיניים פעורות, זה נראה כאילו הוא יצליח. אבל אז עורו הרכיך ונשבר, אש מחלחלת דרכו, והוא הרים יד לעבר אלכס רגע לפני שהתפוגג להתפרצות של אור.

אחרי רגע המום, תותח ירה. 

"דרווין," אמר אלכס בריקנות. "דרווין."

צ'ארלס בלע רוקו, בלע דמעות וזעם ותיעוב עצמי, בלע הלם ואבל ובלבול של כולם סביבו עד שהוא בוודאי יהפוך לחולה. "רייבן. תקחי את עוף החול, תשמרי עליו רגוע. האנק, תדאג לאלכס. שון, מוירה, תשיגו תרופות, תשיגו מים - תעשו מה שאתם יכולים בשביל ג'ין וקלוב."

"אני לא מאמינה שהם עזבו אותה- מה אתה עושה, צ'ארלס?" שאלה מוירה.

הוא חלץ בבעיטה את נעליו. "אריק עדיין חיי ואני לא נותן לו לטבוע." הוא חלף על פניה וצלל לתוך המים.


	17. בעלי ברית

אריק לא עמד למות. לא מידיו של שו. זאת פשוט לא הייתה אופציה.

צבעים הזויים התערבלו בראיתו, צובעים את החשכה של הלילה ואת המים הקרים כקרח; הוא נלחם בהם בחזרה, שרט ובעט ונחנק. המים היו כל כך קרים וכל כך מהירים - הוא לא הצליח להבין את הכיוון, לא יכל להבין איזו דרך הייתה  _ למעלה _ , והוא יכל להרגיש את דמו החם נשפך ונשפך לתוך המים, הכאב של הפצע בחזהו מתערבב עם הכאב שבראותיו המתוחות… זרועותיו ורגליו הרגישו כל כך כבדות, הוא כבר לא היה בטוח שהם זזו כשהוא אמר להן. הוא היה צריך לנוח… רק לרגע…

_ "אריק!" _

ההלם של הקול העיר אותו, והוא נחנק על מים קפואים, נחבט בבהלה עיוורת. הוא אמור להיבהל יותר כשידיים אחזו בו בחוזקה מאחור, אבל במקום זאת הוא מצא עצמו נרגע במיידיות, כמעט שלא מרצונו.

ת _ רגיע את המוח שלך, אריק, או שאתה עומד לטבוע. תן לי לעזור לך. _

הוא לא שמע את הקול עם אוזניו - הוא לא היה יכול, דרך המים ודמו הפועם. הוא גסס? קול חמים, מוכר, הנחמה של חיבוק בזמן שהכל התפוגג?

ראשו פרץ אל מעל פני שטח, ומעט בהירות חזרה עם הנשימה הראשונה. "תרד ממני," הוא קרקר, מנסה להשתחרר לחופשי, בגלל שזאת היתה הזירה, והוא היה חייב להגן על עצמו-

"או, תשתוק," אמר הקול בעייפות. "אני מנסה להציל את החיים שלך, חתיכת טומטום."

צ'ארלס. הקול של צ'ארלס. הוא הפסיק להאבק.

הם הגיעו לחוף, וידיים מוזרות נמשכו וחיטטו לעברם, גוררות אותם אל מחוץ למים. אריק ניסה לעמוד על רגליו; הניע את ידיו ובירכיו, לרגע, לפני שהתפרק.

ערנות הגיעה והלכה במשך זמן מה אחרי זה; הוא הרגיש את בדיו נלקחים, החום של מדורה, כאב חד כשפצעיו הושגחו.

"ששש." זה היה אותו קול שוב, האחד -  _ היחיד _ \- שבו הוא בטח שלא יפגע בו. אצבעות שיחקו בשערו. "זה לא היה עמוק, והדימום הפסיק. אתה עומד להיות בסדר עכשיו. רק תנוח."

אבל היה שם קול אחר, משונן בזעם ואבל - או, הוא הכיר את סוג הזעם הזה. אריק לא הצליח להתרכז למספיק זמן כדי לעקוב אחרי מה שהוא אמר, אבל ידע שזה היה איום, ידע שהוא לא יכול לנוח כל עוד הוא לידו.

"-הוא אחד מהם - הרג את דרווין - יבגוד בנו ברגע הראשון-"

"תתרחק, אלכס. אני לא אתן לך לפגוע בו."

הצליל של האלימות הביא את אריק לערנות מלאה - גופים נדחפים בכאב אחד נגד השני, נשימות מהירות של מאמץ וכאב. הוא היה חייב לקום, הוא היה ברווז במטווח, אבל הוא היה חלש מדי, הוא  _ לא יכל _ .

"לא, אלכס!"

יד נחפרה בכתפו, ואריק התנער, פגע בקיר. צ'ארלס גרר את התוקף מאריק עם כוח שהוא לא ציפה לו, זרק אותו על הרצפה ונעמד בינו לבין אריק.

"הוא לא הרג את דרווין, אלכס." הקול היה רך עכשיו, רציני וכנה. "וגם אתה לא. זה היה שו. זה לא הייתה אתה." הוא קרע ומשך לעברו את הנער המייבב על הרצפה לזרועותיו.

חשכה שוב גררה את אריק.

***

צ'ארלס המשיך לצפות על הפצועים כל הלילה, אחרים עושים משמרות סביבו. אריק נסחף למודעות ולחוסר מודעות, שומר על עצמו כנגד חתיכה של שבר אבן; אחרי התקרית עם אלכס, צ'ארלס לא יכל להאשים אותו על הרגשתו לא מוגן. עורו, כשצ'ארלס הבריש את שיערו המיוזע ממצחו, היה חמים עם התחלה של חום.

קלוב ניסתה לברוח פעמיים, מצליחה ללכת רק כמה צעדים בכל פעם לפני שהיא מתמוטטת. במשך השעה הראשונה היא קיללה והתפרצה על כל מי שניסה לעזור לה; אחרי זמן מה היא רעדה מדי ובעל עיניים מזוגגות מכדי לעשות צרות, ממלמלת את השם של סבסטיאן שוש ושוב, יחד עם "הם עזבו אותי. הם עזבו אותי."

מרבית האחרים לא רצו שום קשר אליה, אבל מוירה, בפנים זועפות, עזרה לצ'ארלס להושיב אותה מול האש ולמרוח את המשחה המאלחשת על הכוויות שלה.

"יש לנו הרבה," אמר צ'ארלס בשקט, כשמוירה התנגדה לשימוש במשחה.

"אנחנו אולי נצטרך את זה אחר כך."

"היא צריכה את זה עכשיו."

עם כוויותיה המאולחשות, קלוב פלטה אנחה מרופטת של הקלה ועצמה את עיניה. צ'ארלס הרגיש את מחשבותיה שוקעות לשקט עמוק יותר משינה, והיה בספק שהיא אי פעם תתעורר שוב.

אף אחד לא התנגד שג'ין תקבל את המשחה והתחבושות. רייבן והאנק התיישבו לצידה, עוזרים לה ללגום מים, מביאים שמיכות נוספת כשהיא לא מפסיקה להצטמרר. הם המשיכו לדבר אליה, אפילו צחקו ושרו קצת; צ'ארלס, חולק את הגלים הבלתי נראים של כאב ופחד ואבל מתערבלים סביבם, היה מודהם מכמה טוב הם שמרו על העמדת הפנים של נורמליות.

צ'ארלס החליק לחצי נמנום לצידו של אריק, מטפטף מים על פניו כשהחום שלו עלה, כשגל מוזר של הלם בתוך מוחו הקפיץ אותו מהטרנס העייף שלו. לרגע הוא לא יכל להבין מה זה היה.

ואז התותח ירה.

השתיקה הנוראית, המוצצת הזאת איפה שקלוב היתה החזיקה רק לרגעים אחידים, לפני שהיא פשוט נעלמה. אבל זה היה מספיק כדי לחדד את העצבים של צ'ארלס, מספיק כדי להשאיר אותו רועד ונחנק על סף דמעות.

"היי," מלמל אריק, מתחיל להתנשף, "היי, אתה בסדר?". עיניו אפילו לא היו חצי פקוחות; הוא גישש עם יד אחת, נוגע בזרוע של צ'ארלס.

"אני בסדר," שיקר צ'ארלס, קולו מעובה. "אני - האחרים קרו כל כך מהר, דרווין ולווין, ו - אני מניח שכל כך הרבה דברים קרו שאני - זה טיפשי, זה בקושי מפתיע כי לא היינו חברים, אני לא יודע למה הידיים שלי רועדות ככה-"

"צריך להתחמם," פלט אריק, ומשך את צ'ארלס אל זרועותיו.

צ'ארלס התקשח בהפתעה, אבל לא נלחם כשאריק קיפל אותו בחצי מודעות כנגד חזהו. הוא אמר לעצמו שהוא חייב לקום ולעשות משהו בשביל הגופה, אבל הוא לא היה בטוח שהוא יכול ללכת עכשיו. אז הוא נשאר עם אריק, שלמוחו לא היה מושג איפה הוא היה או מה קרה, אבל הוא לא גסס, וזרועותיו היו חמות ומוצקות. צ'ארלס הצמיד את פניו לליבו הפועם בהתמדה של אריק ונתן לעצמו לרעוד.

זה היה מספיק, מספיק בדיוק, כדי לשמור עליו מלהתפרק כשג'ין מתה רק עשר דקות אחר כך.

הגופות לא יאספו כל עוד היו אנשים ליד. צ'ארלס וכמה מהבנים האחרים, החזקים יותר סחבו את ג'ין, קלוב, לווין והנער ממחוז 4 (הוא נמצא מת מתחת לקיר שנפל) במרחק קל מהחורבות, והשכיבו אותם בדשא בכמה שיותר שלווה שרק יכלו. צ'ארלס היה רוצה לכסות אותם בשמיכה, אבל לא הייתה לכך פואנטה. הגופות ילקחו תוך רגעים, והם נזקקו לשמיכות כאן.

סבסטיאן וחבריו הגיעו בשקיעה; צ'ארלס לא שם לב לחוסר ההמנון אז, לא הקדיש לזה מחשבה אחת עד שהם הסתובבו מהגופות, והוא התחיל להתנגן מעל שמים המפוספסים ברמזים הראשונים של שחר.

קלוב, ממחוז 1. הנער מ4. ג'ין. לווין. דרווין.

חלק מהמוח המותש של צ'ארלס עשה חישוב; ארבע עשר מיועדים נשארו. תשע מהם היו לצידו.

"בוא נישן קצת, צ'ארלס," אמרה רייבן, לוחצת את ידו. "אתה צריך ראש נקי מח- היום."

"אני אעמוד על המשמר, לכל מקרה," אמר אלכס. "אני לא אוכל לישון עכשיו בכל מקרה. אבל אני לא חושב שהם ינסו משהו אחר עכשיו."

"כן," אמר צ'ארלס, מרגיש עייפות מושכת כל עצם בגופו - התשישות של כולם, הוא הבין, לא רק שלו. עוד חיסרון לא מצופה של טלפתיה. "כולם, תנסו לנוח במשך כמה שעות, ואז נחליט מה לעשות הלאה."

עם אלכס נשאר ער, צ'ארלס חשב שזה יהיה לא חכם להשאיר את אריק לבד; הוא התיישב מכין לעצמו ולרייבן את הדשא ליד הצורה חסרת ההכרה של אריק.

המחנה השתתק בהדרגה, וסוף סוף רחפת הופיעה לאסוף את הגופות, מרימה אותם לשמים המתבהרים.

"למה הצלת אותי?" מלמל אריק מאחוריו, מקפיץ אותו. הוא שקל להסתובב ולהסתכל בפנים של אריק, אבל לא הייתה לו אנרגיה.

"הבטחתי לך פעם," הוא אמר במקום זאת, בעורף של רייבן, "שלא אתן לך לטבוע." השיחה באמצע הלילה בבריכה הרגישה, לרגע, כאילו היא השתייכה לחיים אחרים. הכל לפני הזירה היה חיים אחרים.

אריק היה שקט לכל כך הרבה זמן שצ'ארלס חשב שהוא חזר לישון. אבל לבסוף, בכזאת רכות שצ'ארלס חשב שהוא יותר הרגיש משמע את המילים, הוא לחש, "תודה."

***

האם אריק היה היחיד שלא יכל לישון, הוא לא יכל לומר. צ'ארלס בהחלט נראה מותש. אחותו הקטנה נשארה ערה לזמן מה, בוכה בשקט בזרועות אחיה, אבל בסופו של דבר נרדמה גם כן. המחנה היה שקט מתחת לשמיים המהבהבים.

הוא עדיין לא הבין למה צ'ארלס הציל אותו. הוא היה עלול להטביע את עצמו, במים הזורמים, אם אריק נלחם בו או נצמד אליו כמו שאנשים טובעים בדרך כלל עושים. למה שהוא יקח את הסיכון הזה, למישהו שבכלל לא היה חבר בברית שלו? מישהו ש, כמו שהנער הבלונדיני ציין, היה עלול לבגוד בהם בכל רגע? לא היתה מדיניות "חיה ותן לחיות" בזירה.

צ'ארלס הגן על אריק מאנשים שלו. וכשהנער הבלונדיני תקף אותו, בניסיון להגיע לאריק, התגובה של צ'ארלס הייתה  _ לנחם _ אותו, לענות לאלימות בהבנה וחמלה. אנשים אמיתיים לא  _ עשו _ את זה, והמשיכו לחיות.

הוא  _ לא _ יחיה, כמובן. רחמים לא היו מנת חלקם של מנצחים. אבל… טוב, אריק יוכל להסתדר עם צ'ארלס לזמן הקרוב. יהיה לו מקום בטוח להחלים, לפחות. ואחר כך… לא, לא היתה פואנטה לחשוב עדי כדי כך קדימה, החליט אריק. יותר מדי עלול להשתנות בינתיים.

השמש הייתה חסרת רחמים, וצ'ארלס קימט מצחו בשנתו, מנסה להסתובב ממנה. הוא כבר הספיק לפתח כווית שמש הגונה. בהיסוס, אריק החליק יד מעל לעיניו, חוסם את האור. צ'ארלס נאנח בהקלה, ריסים מרפרפים כנגד כף ידו של אריק.

אם הפה של אריק התייבש באופן לא נוח בשל כך, היה קל להאשים בכך את החום.

הוא השיג תנומה הפכפכה לזמן מה, אבל התעורר כשאחד מהמיועדים, הנער עם הפרווה הכחולה, קרע מולם עם כוס מים. "צ'ארלס, אנשים מתחילים להתעורר," אמר הנער בצרידות, קולו הנוהם לא מסונכרן עם אופיו הביישן. "אנחנו צריכים להבין מה לעשות בשביל מקלט."

"תן לו לישון." אריק התיישב, נזהר שלא לדחוף את צ'ארלס, והתכווץ כשגופו מחה על התנועה. "אני יכול לעזור עם מקלט."

"אתה?" הנער נראה חשדן. "אל תעלב, אבל אתה נראה כאילו אתה עומד ליפול בכל רגע."

"אני יכול לעזור."

אחותו של צ'ארלס התיישבה ושיפשפה את עינייה, זהוב מבריק בכחול הכהה של פניה. "אם הוא עומד ליפול ולמות," היא אמרה לנער הפרוותי, "בואו נוציא ממנו את עבודה."

אז הם נתנו לצ'ארלס לישון והובילו את אריק לעבר האבנים הנופלות שפעם היו קיר. אריק הסתובב לאחור, משך את חולצתו על מעל ראשו, ועטף אותה מעל הראש של צ'ארלס, מסדר אותה שתחסום את האור ותאפשר תחלופת אוויר. אריק יכל להיות קר יותר בלעדיה בכל מקרה.

אם האחרים הסתכלו עליו במבט מוזר, מה אכפת לו?

ללכת כאב כל כך שזה גרם לראשו להסתחרר - או שהיה זה החום שהוא הרגיש נבנה מתחת לעורו? פציפיסטים או לא, הוא לא עמד לשדר חולשה למיועדים אחרים, אז הוא שמר על פניו חסרות רגש כשהוא סקר את הריסות המבנה.

"אנחנו צריכים מחסה מהשמש," אמר הנער הפרוותי. "ומהדבר הבא שיזרקו עלינו - גשם, שלג, אי אפשר לומר. הקירות שעדיין עומדים הם לא יציבים, אמרתי לכולם שיתרחקו מהם."

אריק שלח את ידיו, מנסה לרכז את מוחו על יסודות הברזל שבהן הוא ישתמש כדי להפיל את הקיר. זה המשיך להחליק מהשיג ידיו. במוחו הוא שמע את שו צוחק, לוקח מידו את המטבע של אדי. _ כאב וכעס _ . טוב, עצם המחשבה על שו הייתה מספיקה לזה.

חום זינק בין הורידים של אריק, יסודות הברזל פתאום הופכים לברורים. זה לא היה קל לשמור על עצמו מרוכז, אבל הוא הכריח את עצמו לנשום נשימות עמוקות ושוות, והתחיל לגרור את הקירות בחזרה למקום. הם לא יהיו יפים כשהיו, או מאוד מורכבים, אבל הם  _ יהיו _ יציבים - הוא ווידא זאת, מצמיד כל חתיכה בחוזקה כנגד חברותיה.

הוא לא היה בטוח כמה זמן חלף לפני שהוא סוף סוף נתן למתכת ליפול מאחיזתו, ו, כשהקירות הוחזקו יחד, כמעט מחוץ למודעותו. הוא רק ידע שהוא היה מסוחרר, מתנשף, שרירים תפוסים ורועדים, וכולם בהו בו.

"אריק, זה מדהים," אמר קול שקט במרפקו, ואריק קפץ. כמה זמן צ'ארלס עמד שם?

הוא ניסה למצוא תשובה. הוא לא חשב שהוא אי פעם נקרא  _ מדהים _ לפני זה. "זה אמור להיות יציב, בכל מקרה," הוא אמר בסוף. "לא יכולתי לעשות הרבה עם הגג, אבל החלק ששם אמור להחזיק."

"וזה יכול להשאיר אותנו בחיים. הנה - אתה נראה נורא, כדי שתאכל." הוא הושיט קערה חצי אכולה של מין מרק או נזיד; עכשיו הוא הצמיד אתו לידיו של אריק.

"אני… זה שלך." אריק ניסה להושיט אותו בחזרה.

"אני בסדר, אכלתי כל מה שהייתי צריך. הייתי מביא לך קערה משלך, כמובן, אבל לא נשארו עוד. אתה חייב לאכול משהו - קדימה."

אריק השפיל מבטו למרק, שהריח שמיימי - כמו שהכל יריח, רעב כמו שהוא היה. צ'ארלס נתן לו אוכל, כשלא היה מספיק שהוא עצמו יקבל מנה מלאה.  _ בזירה _ , צ'ארלס נתן אוכל.

אריק בלע את המרק, שהיה אפילו טעים יותר ממה שהוא הריח; זה כבר עזר לייצב את ראשו המסוחרר. צ'ארלס חייך חיוך מבריק, והם צפו באחרים מתחילים להעביר את חפציהם לתוך הטירה שנבנתה מחדש, עומדים קרוב מספיק כדי שזרועותיהם יגעו למרות החום הגובר.


	18. הפינה הבהירה ביותר

במשך היומיים הבאים, הברית יצרה שגרה - לעמוד על המשמר, להשגיח על הפצועים, לחפש אוכל - וחיכו במתח הולך וגובר לשינוי בנוף. החום חסר הרחמים נעשה גרוע יותר, עד שאפילו האנק הראה כוויות שמש בכל מקום שהפרווה שלו היתה רזה, אבל הם לא שמעו כלום מהקרייריסטים. גם החום וחוסר הביטחון גרמו לאנשים להפוך לקופצניים ועצבניים, וצ'ארלס עשה את כל מה שיכל כדי לשמור על הריבים ברמה סבירה.

תיקון הקירות קנה לאריק מעט רצון טוב, אבל צ'ארלס צ'ארלס עדיין לא היה רגוע בקשר לחוסר האמון והעוינות שנדפה מהמיועדים האחרים. הוא וידא שאריק נמצא בסביבתו מתי שרק יכל - אפילו ישן לידו - רק בשביל לוודא שאף אחד לא ינסה כלום. _ ו _ לוודא שהאידיוט לא הרג את עצמו בכוחות עצמו; הוא דחף את עצמו חזק מדי, עולה במדרגות עם הרגל הפגועה, מרים וסוחב מנות שפתחו את הפצע הדקירה שמסביב לחזהו וגרמו לדם לזרום דרך התחבושות שלו.

הוא לא הסכים להראות שום חולשה, להזמין תשומת לב של טורף; צ'ארלס ידע את זה על אריק, עכשיו. וגם הרבה דברים אחרים. הוא לא באמת התכוון לצלול לתחתית המוח של אריק כשהוא צלל למים אחריו, אבל הוא היה בטירוף למצוא אותו, להחזיק אותו, לשמור על תודעתו בטוחה בטוך גופו. והתוצאה היתה שהוא  _ הכיר _ את אריק, כל דבר בו כמו שהכיר את רייבן, כמעט כמו שהכיר עצמו.

והוא ידע שאריק ינסה לעזוב.

זה היה ברור בכול משיכה חסרת סבלנות בתחבושותיו, בכל מבט חמקני לעבר קרן השפע; ברגע שהוא ירגיש חזק מספיק, אריק ירדוף אחרי סבסטיאן שו. ו, במצבו הנוכחי, יהרוג את עצמו התהליך.

הלילה השני אחרי הגעתו של אריק - אחרי ההמנון השני הרצף בלי שום פנים של המתים להציג - צ'ארלס התנדב לעמוד על המשמר ראשון, בצד המזרחי של הטירה, משקיף על הים שאריק אמר להם שהיה עשוי מחומצה. ברגע שהגיע לשם, הוא קרא לרייבן ללכת לחפות עליו לרגע, והשחיל את כוחותיו דרך החורבות עד שמצא את אריק - כצפוי, מחליק תפוח ובקבוק מים לכיסו והולך לכיוון הדלת.

הוא סגר את הפער עם אריק בדיוק כשהוא יצא מהכניסה הצדדית, קרא מאחורי גבו חזק מספיק בשביל לשמוע, "ממה שאני יודע עלייך, אני מופתע שהצלחת להישאר לכל כך הרבה זמן."

אריק עצר, הסתובב. "מה אתה יודע עליי?"

"הכל." צ'ארלס שמר על סנטרו זקוף, עיניו ישרות, למרות שהוא ידע שגופו הצנום, המכוסה בכוויות שמש לא היה מראה מרשים במיוחד.

"אז אתה יודע להישאר מחוץ לראש שלי," אמר אריק, והוא לא נשמע כועס או מתריס כמו שצ'ארלס ציפה. הוא נשמע עצוב, נכנע לגורלו. בודד.

"אני יודע מה המשחקים הללו לקחו ממך, אריק," אמר צ'ארלס כשאריק שוב הסתובב. "אני יודע למה אתה כל כך שונא את שו. אני יכול לעזור לך."

"אתה?" אריק החווה ידו מסביב, כאילו הוא מראה לצ'ארלס את כל מה שמסביבם - הקירות המוכים, הילדים המבועתים, כל הברית מוחזקת על ידי פתיל כזה שביר. "אני לא צריך את העזרה  _ שלך _ ."

"אל תצחק על עצמך. נזקקת את עזרתי כשטבעת-"

"אני לא בקשתי את זה ממך. אני לא חייב לך דבר." ושוב הוא הסתובב, והפעם לקח כמה צעדים לקצה מצוק

"זה לא רק אני שאתה בורח ממנו, אריק," קרא צ'ארלס, סוגר את המרחק החדש שנוצר בינהם. "כאן יש לך סיכוי להיות חלק ממשהו גדול יותר, משהו מדהים-"

"חלק מ- אתה משוגע? כל מה שאתם עומדים להיות חלק ממנו זה הטבח הגדול ביותר שהמשחקים אי פעם ראו. אתה אומר שאתה יכול לעזור לי - אתה רק עמוד להרוג אותי איתך. אתה לא עומד לעזור לי לנצח, אתה לא עומד לעזור לי להרוג את שו!"

צ'ארלס צעד קדימה, מספיק קרוב בכדי ללחוש, לא מסיט מבטו מאריק. "לא. אני לא אעזור לך לעשות את זה. אבל אני  _ כן _ אעזור לך להרוס את המשחקים."

אריק בהה בו. "אתה באמת משוגע."

"או," צ'ארלס לקח צעד אחורה, קולו רגיל עכשיו, "שאתה יכול לצלוע לדרכך בחשיכה עם הפצעים שלך מזוהמים ומדממים, וכנראה שתמות עד הזריחה." הוא הסתובב והתחיל ללכת בחזרה לעבר הטירה, אפילו לא עוצר כשהוא קרא מעבר לכתפו, "לשו יש חברים, אתה יודע. אתה תוכל להיעזר בכמה."

כשהוא חזר לחדרם - טוב, המדור הכמעט מוקף של החורבות בטירה שהוא, רייבן ואריק ישנו בו - אחרי המשמרת שלו, זה היה רק, וליבו הרגיש חלול כשהוא סידר עצמו על שמיכותיו. אבל לא עברו חמש עשרה דקות לפני שהוא שמע תנועה, והרגיש את הנוכחות של אריק, כולו תסכול וכאב והקלה סודית, מתארגן לידו. חצי ישן ולא חושב, הוא שלח ידו לעבר אריק בחשיכה, ונרדם מחייך כשאריק שילב את אצבעותיהם.

***

ביום הבא צ'ארלס התעורר לקול אריק נובח על כולם שיתעוררו ויתכוננו לאימונים. עיניים זועמות הסתובבו לעבר צ'ארלס, למרות שהוא כמעט ולא היה צריך לשמוע:  _ מי הליצן הזה חושב שהוא? אנחנו באמת אמורים לעשות את מה שהוא אומר? _

אריק הסתכל בעיניים של צ'ארלס- טענה? דרישה? ציפייה? שקטה של תמיכה.

"שמעתם את אריק," אמר צ'ארלס. "אתם יודעים שהכוחות שלנו הם התקווה הטובה ביותר שלנו להגן על עצמנו. תקומו ותתאמנו בשימוש בהם."

***

"המוטציה שלי לא באמת עושה כלום," אמרה רייבן במרירות כשאריק ניסה לגרום לה להתאמן. "היא רק הופכת אותי למכוערת."

"מכוערת?" אריק הרים את גבותיו. "אני חושב שאת נראית מרשימה."

"אל תקניט אותה," אמר האנק, מושיט ידו לידה. "זה לא מצחיק, מה שהם עשו לנו."

"מצחיק, לא. שימושי, כן. זאת כל התכלית של המוטציות. הם נשקים." אריק סקר את האנק למעלה ולמטה. "אני זוכר איך נראת לפני זה, האנק. בקושי יכולת להרים את האגרופים שלך, שלא לדבר על להילחם איתם. תאמין לי, מעולם לא נראת טוב יותר."

"האנק חזק יותר עכשיו," אמרה רייבן, "והוא יכול להשתמש בטפרים והשיניים שלו להילחם. המוטציה  _ שלו _ היא נשק. שלי היא פשוט… צבעים מצחיקים."

"זה לא סביר. לפעמים גן המוטציה לא עובד, או שזה משתבש והורג אותך, אבל אף פעם לא שמעתי שזה פועל חלקית. את אמורה להיות מסוגל לעשות משהו." אריק הקיף אותה, מקמט מצחו. רייבן הרימה גבה ונכנעה לבחינה.

ברגע שהוא יצא משולי ראייתה הוא הזיז אצבע, ואחד מחתיכות המתכת שהוא לקח לשמור על עצמו דקרה את החלק התחתון של הברך שלה.

היא הצטעקה וקפצה רחוק ממנו - ועורה נקרע, קשקשים כחולים זזים ומסתובבים, רמזים של צבעים אחרים על קצוותיהם.

"מה- מה זה-" רייבן בהתה בעצמה, מרימה זרוע ומתרכזת בה. לאט לאט העור שוב נקרע, הופך לחלק ובצע אפרסק. בתוך כמה רגעים, היא נראתה כמו בפעם הראשונה שאריק ראה אותה, בלונדינית ומושלמת. היא הצמידה את ידיה ללחייה ופרצה בבכי.

אריק הניח שזה לא היה הוגן מצידו לגלגל עיניים לעברה, עד כמה שזה היה טיפשי להעריך מראה "נורמלי" במקום יכולת שאולי תציל את חייה. היא הייתה רק ילדה. והאנק, עכשיו מלטף את שיערה הזהוב בעדינות עם טפריו, לא היה מבוגר בהרבה. 

הוא היה יותר מופתע כשצ'ארלס, נמשך על ידי הצליל של אחותו בוכה, מיהר ופרץ גם הוא בבכי, זורק זרועותיו מסביבה.

"איך השתנת בחזרה? אוי, רייבן, אני לא חשבתי שאי פעם אראה שוב את פנייך האמיתיות!"

"אני אניח שהיא משנת צורה," אמר אריק, "וכנראה שהיא יכולה להראות כמו כולם, עם תרגול," אבל אף אחד לא באמת הקשיב לו. הוא שיחרר נשימה נרגזת. איזה מין שטויות אילו, אף פעם לא לראות את פניה האמיתיים שוב? חוץ מזה שהפנים שלה אף פעם לא הפסיקו להיות אמיתיים, מנצחים לא שמרו את המוטציות שלהם בכל מקרה- 

מנצח. יחיד. אפילו אם רייבן ניצחה, צ'ארלס לא היה רואה את זה. יהיה רק שורד אחד, ולרגע אריק שכח את זה.

צ'ארלס תפס את עיניו מעל הכתף של רייבן וסימן עם פיו בשקט "תודה." אריק היה מעורער מכדי להגיב.

***

ביום ההוא ובא, הם לא ראו זכר לשאר המיועדים, אך לא חשבו על זאת יותר מדי. שתי הבריתות היו צריכות זמן להתקבץ מחדש, לטפל בפצעים, לאסוף משאבים. בזמן השקיעה של היום השלישי, מתח היה באוויר. "מועדון אש הגיהנום", או איך שלא יהיה שהם קראו לעצמם, בוודאי זממו משהו. ומלבד זאת - יותר מדי ימים מבלי תותח שנורה, וקברניטי המשחק יתערבו.

"כאב ראש?" שאל אריק כשצ'ארלס התיישב, משפשף את רקותיו. אריק התעורר ראשון, כתמיד, וחטף ארוחת בוקר - מנה דלה של לחם מרוח בממרח ירקות. הוא הושיט לצ'ארלס את חלקו ונגס בשל עצמו. מגעיל כמו שזה נראה היה, אבל לפחות זה היה אוכל.

"זה ישתפר כשאני אתעורר מספיק כדי ליצור הגנות," אמר צ'ארלס. "איפה רייבן? אה, נכון, משמרת מוקדמת. " _ או _ \- כן ,ככה, אתה יכול…?" הוא נשען למגע של האגודל של אריק כנגד רקתו; אריק לחץ חזק יותר, אצבעותיו האחרות מחליקות דרך תלתלים מבולגנים משינה, וניסה להתעלם מהדרך שבה הדופק שלו פתאום מיהר. הוא כחכח בגרונו.

"גם אתה צריך להתאמן, אתה יודע," אמר אריק. "להגן ו… דברים. היית כל כך עסוק בללמד את כל השאר, שהם שכחו שאתה חדש בזה כמו כולם." כולם חוץ מסבסטיאן שו, לפחות, שהוא חשד שאומן היטב בשימוש במוטציה שלו לפני שהמשחקים בכלל התחילו.

"אתה עומד ללמד אותי?" צחקק צ'ארלס. "אני לא בטוח שאני אהנה מזה, בהתחשב בגישות השונות שלנו."

אריק גיחך. "אתה עדיין נסער על שיעור הטיסה של שון? בחייך, אתה יודע שחשבת אותו הדבר."

צ'ארלס נחר, יורה לעברו מבט זועף שעורער על ידי השעשוע המובהק שדלף מתודעתו. אריק קלט את התמונה המנטלית של שון נופל מראש המגדל של הטירה - נפילה הופכת לטיסה כשקולו והכנפיים המוצמדת שמרו על ציפתו, שון מתפתל מסביב לטירה כשהצרחות הנוקבות שלו עכשיו מלאות שמחה במקום מבועתות.

ואז התמונה דהתה, צ'ארלס שובר את הקר המנטלי והפיזי שלהם כשהוא מחזיר למקומם את הגנותיו. זה הרגיש כאילו השמש נעלמה מאחורי ענן.

אריק, כחבר הברית היחיד עם כל חוויה של קרב מעבר לאימונים לפני הזירה שלהם, היה אחראי ללמד את האחרים איך להילחם. מוירה, במיוחד, שמה לב להוראות שלו; כחסרת תגובה לגן המוטציה, כלי נשק רגילים וקרבות פנים אל פנים היו הסיכויים היחידים שלה. אריק ציוות אותה לאימוני זריקות עם שון, בזמן שהוא הינחה את רייבן על כמה חוקי בסיס של קרב סכינים.

"הם חושבים שאתה עומד לבגוד בנו," מלמלה רייבן, מסמנת בראשה לעבר האחרים. "שאתה כאן רק בגלל שאתה פצוע, וברגע ששוב תוכל להילחם אתה תדקור אותנו בשנתנו."

"זה מה שהם חושבים, הא? חשבתי שצ'ארלס היה קורא המחשבות," אמר אריק.

"אני לא חייבת לקרוא את המחשבות שלהם. הם אומרים את זה בקול כשאתה לא בסביבה."

"המ," היה כל שאריק אמר, ו"בזהירות אם האחיזה שלך או שתחתכי את עצמך."

הוא לא עמד לדקור אף אחד בשנתו, ועדיין - הוא לא נרשם לברית הזאת, והוא לא עמד ל. צ'ארלס צדק, הוא היה צריך בעלי ברית, לעכשיו. אבל בריתות במשחקי המוטנטים נועדו לחלוף. הוא לא יכל להישבע שאף אחד בקבוצה הזאת לעולם לא יהיה בסכנה ממנו. אם אם זה יגיע לזה, גרף שסוף יהיה החסד היחיד שיתן להם.

_ אבל מה אם ישארו רק אתה וצ'ארלס? _ לחש החלק החשוך ביותר במוחו, ואריק נזקק לכמה נשימות להשתיק אותו מחדש.

כשארוחת הצהריים הייתה מכונה - שוב מרק, ודל מהפעם הקודמת - אריק ירד במורד החוף הדק שמתחת למצוק למצוא את צ'ארלס. עם העזרה הסרבנית ביותר של האנק, הוא לקח את אלכס לשם להתאמן בפרצי הפלזמה שלו במקום שאף אחד לא יפגע; אריק הבין, כשצליל הפיצוצים הגיע מעל שברי הגלים, ש"תאונת אימונים" יהיה מוצא קל בשביל הטינה של אלכס לעברו. עדיין מחיש צעדיו לעבר המצוק, הוא שידר מחשבה שצ'ארלס יקלוט.

_ אם ארד לשם, אהיה קורבן ליכולת הכיוון הרעה של אלכס? _

_ אמ… אולי תרצה להישאר איפה שאתה. רק לרגע. _

נבוך, אריק עצר. מאיפה שהוא היה הוא הסתכל אליהם למטה, מבדיל ביניהם בעזרת ראשיהם הבלונדיני, החום והכחול.

"זה עדיין מוזר בשבילי שבובות ראווה ערומות משודרות בראש שלי," התלונן אלכס, כמעט צועק מעל שאגת האוקיינוס. "למה הן חייבות להיות ערומות?"

אני רק מנסה לשמור על זה פשוט." צ'ארלס נשמע נרגז. "שכאתה תלמד איך לשדר תמונות למוח של מישהו אחר, אתה יכול להחליט כמה פרטים יהיו שם. עכשיו, בוא ננסה את סייע הריכוז של האנק שוב."

"סייע הריכוז" היה חתיכה של ברזל מהקיר שהתרסק בטירה, הבין אריק, מעוקם לתוך מעגל (עד כמה חזק באמת האנק?) ונקשר למין רצועה, שהם שמו מסביב לצוואר של אלכס, כך שהמעגל נתלה על חזהו כמו תליון מוזר.

"תנסה להזרים את האנרגיה דרך המעגל הזה," אמר צ'ארלס. "תשמור על זה בליבה של הגוף שלך, ואז _ ישר _ . אתה יכול לעשות את זה. אתה רק צריך להתרכז." הוא נגע בזרוע של האנק ומשך אותו לאחור, עד ששניהם עמדו לפני אלכס, מעט מחוץ להישג הגלים. גלי  _ החומצה _ , האם הוא היה אידיוט מוחלט? הדבר היחיד שעצר את אריק מלרוץ למטה ולגרור אותו מהמים היה הלא החזק במוחו.

"כמה מטרים לשם, האנק, אני עומד לשים את הבובה בדיוק בינינו," אמר צ'ארלס ואלכס בבירור זע.

"אתה מה?"

"יש לי אמון מוחלט בך, אלס," אמר צ'ארלס בשלווה. "אתה יכול לשלוט בזה." הוא נגע באצבע ברקותו, כנראה מניח את הבובה במקומה. האנק, הבחין אריק, העביר מבטו מצ'ארלס לאלכס באימה מבחילה, אבל נשאר במקומו.

טוב, זה היה נחמד מאוד שיש אמון, אבל אריק לא עמד לתת לאידיוט חסר השליטה הזה לפוצץ את צ'ארלס לחתיכות. הוא הכין את עצמו לקפוץ אץ שאר הדרך אל החוף- 

בדיוק כאור אדום מבריק התפוצץ מהחזה של אלכס. 

אריק הרגיש שצעקה נפלטה מגרונו, חסרת תועלת או צורך - קליע האנרגיה עף הישר בין צ'ארלס והאנק ומעבר לים, מתפזר ללא פגע כנגד שדה הכוח של הזירה במרחק. 

אריק נשען כנגד המצוק כששלושת האחרים הריעו, אלכס נראה כמעט צולע כאריק כשצ'ארלס נענע את כתפו בברכה.

_ אתה רואה, ידידי _ , מלמל צ'ארלס בראשו, מעיף מבט כחול כים לעברו מעל הכתף של אלכס. גם  _ לשיטות שלי יש יתרונות. _

***

בלילה ההוא צ'ארלס נידב את אריק ואותו להיות במשמרת הראשונה ביחד. הוא המהם בהיסח דעת יחד עם ההמנון על שמים רקים נוספים, ומשך בכתפיו כשאריק הזעיף מבטו.

"אני קורא להמנון ניצחון," הוא אמר, "בכל לילה שהוא מתנגן ללא מתים."

אריק רק נהם, אבל צ'ארלס הצליח להרגיש את הבהוב האישור ממוחו. אריק הבין את החשיבות של שימוש בנשק של אויב נגדו.

אם כבר אויבים - למרות שהוא התגעגע לראיית העל של לווין, עדיין היה להם נוף נהדר של הקרייריסטים מכאן, חונים על החוף ליד קרן השפע. מצנחים כסופים הגיעו לשם באופן יום יומי, מה שכנראה הסביר למה הם לא חיפשו מים. בכל מקרה, לצ'ארלס לא היה ספק שהם מתכוננים לעוד מתקפה על המצוק; אפילו עכשיו הוא יכל לראות משב של אש מעל החוף, מסתובב במעגלים לא טבעיים, ללא ספק מעשיו של ג'ון. רייבן, ששמרה מוקדם יותר, דיווחה שאנג'ל גילתה יכולת חדשה של הכוח שלה, מאין קליעים של כוח שהיא התאמנה אליהם כל הבוקר.

"איך הרגל?" שאל צ'ארלס, צופה מזווית עינו באריק נשען על המעקה, בעדינות מוריד משקל מפציעתו.

"היא בסדר. התרופה עזרה."

"היא עזרה, אבל היא נגמרה עכשיו. ובניגוד למועדון אש הגיהנום, הם לא קיבלו שום מצנח מאז היום הראשון. "ופצע הדקירה המקסים בחזה שלך?"

"מה אתה, המטפל שלי? אני בסדר."

או, כן, הוא היה בסדר. זה למה התמונה המנטלית של הפצע הכילה נפיחות, אדמומיות, ומוגלה. צ'ארלס צעד קדימה והצמיד את גב ידו למצח של אריק. "החום שלך חזר."

אריק חבט ביד הצידה. "אין סיכוי שאתה יכול להחליט בחום הרקוב הזה. מתי הייתה הפעם האחרונה ששתית מים, בכל מקרה?"

"אל תשנה את הנושא," אמר צ'ארלס, אבל בכל מקרה הסתובב בחזרה לצפות בחוף. עוף החול שעזאזל זרק אליהם עם כאלו תוצאות טרגיות - ועכשיו לוטף ואולף ביסודיות - רץ לאורך הקיר לידם, נוצותיו האדומות-כתומות עמומות באור הכוכבים. אריק הטיל את המטבע שלו בין אצבעותיו.

"זה היה מאוד מטופש," אמר אריק לבסוף. "מה שעשית עם אלכס מוקדם יותר."

"זה עבד."

"ומה אם זה לא היה?"

"ידעתי שזה יעבוד. בדיוק כמו," הוא התעלם מחאותיו של אריק לפני שיספיק לומר אותן, "שאתה ידעת ששון יעוף אם תדחוף אותו."

"אני מעדיף שתהמר על חיים של אחרים מאשר על שלך," אמר אריק.

"אתה יודע, רייבן סיפרה לי איך גרמת לה בפעם הראשונה לשנות צורה. להכאיב לה כדי לראות מה היא תעשה. אני יודע שזה מה שלמדת - משו, מהחיים - אני יודע שאתה חושב שהנשקים היחידם שלך הם כאב וכעס. אבל זה לא חייב להיות ככה."

"זה עשה את העבודה כל הזמן הזה."

"זה כמעט הרג אותך כל הזמן הזה."  _ להרוג את עצמך זאת כל התוכנית שלך, אני יודע. אבל עדיין לא ויתרתי על להציל אותך. _

הדרך שבה אריק פתאום התחמק מהמבט של צ'ארלס גילה לו שהוא שמע אותו, אבל הוא לא הגיב.

כמה דקות נוספות של דממה, וצ'ארלס הבין שהבהייה של אריק לתוך המרחק הייתה  _ מכוונת _ . הוא קימט מצחו, נשם עמוק יותר, ואחרי רגע הרים את שתי ידיו, אצבעות פרושות, כאילו הוא מנסה לתפוס - את המתכת של קרן השפע, בוודאי - מהצד השני של הזירה. להפתעתו של צ'ארלס צליל של מתכת רוטטת נשמע באוויר הלילה; הבהיל הדי קריאות מהחוף, דמויות קטנות יוצאות מהמחסה המתכתי שלהן. אבל אז הצליל דהה, ואריק נשאר מתנשף, בידיים ריקות.

"רואה, אמרתי לך," אמר אריק. "אני צריך את הסיטואציה, את הכעס."

"אני חושב שאולי אתה צריך משהו אחר," אמר צ'ארלס. "אכפת לך אם אני…?" הוא נפנף באצבעותיו ליד רקתו, ואז (להפתעתו) אריק הנהן ונתן רשות, עצם עיניו ונכנס.

צ'ארלס מצא מוחות אחרים קשים לחסימה, זאת הייתה הפעם הראשונה שהוא צלל בכוונה כל כך עמוק לאחד. התודעה של אריק הייתה שטח מוכר, כמובן, אחרי החדירה בטעות כשאריק טבע, ועדיין היא הפתיעה אותו עם הקצוות הישרים, הזוויות החדות היפות, עם רוחב ועומק של פרטים ומורכבות שהוא רק התחיל, כך הוא ראה עכשיו, לגרד. ועוד יותר, הפתיעה אותו הקבלה הקלה של נוכחותו.

_ אני כן אמרתי לך שגם אתה צריך להתאמן _ , השעשוע של אריק זהר סביבו כמו חיבוק בהיסח דעת, וצ'ארלס לא יכל שלא לחייך חיוך מוקיר תודה שגרם לאריק כמעט להירתע מבהירותו, מסוחרר.

היה שם רק מעט בהירות, חשב צ'ארלס בעצב. כל כך הרבה חלקים של אריק הוכתמו באבל, כעס, הקשיחות הצינית שנדרשה כדי לשרוד בשיכונים של מחוז 8. אבל מתחת לזה, כמו אור בין סדקים, היה אוצר של נאמנות, אהבה, עדינות וסנטימנטליות רומנטית. החלק המתוק יותר שלו היה חזק בדיוק כמו החלקים החשוכים, אם לא יותר.

צ'ארלס יכל לראות את המוטציה של אריק, עכשיו, המקום החדש במוחו שיכל לחשוב ולתפעל מתכת - יותר מדויק לומר מגנטיזם, אבל ברמה כזאת עמוקה שאריק לא יכל להפריד ביניהם. היכל לראות מעבר לנקודות הגישה שאריק יצר, כולם מבוססים על כוח של רגש. אבל זה לא היה חייב להיות רגש שלילי. הוא יוכל להראות לאריק את זה. הוא יציף את נקודות הגישה עם משהו _ יפה _ ויראה לו-

הנה. הזיכרון הזה.

צ'ארלס לא באמת ראה את אותו עד שהוא משך אותו לקדמת מוחו של אריק, ואז זה היה בלתי אפשרי להבחין בין רגשותיו ואלו של אריק - הלם, תהיה, המתיקות הבלתי נישאת של אושר זכור. אריק בגיל שמונה, מדליק נרות חנוכה עם אחותו אדי, השנה האחרונה לפני שהיא נכנסה לזירה.

אריק נאחז בקצוות המעקה, מתנדנד. "מה בדיוק עשית לי?"

נכנסתי לפינה הבהירה ביותר של מערכת הזיכרון שלך." צ'ארלס מחה דמעות מלחיו, מסרב להתבייש בהן. "זה זיכרון יפה מאוד, אריק. תודה."

מאין קרוב משפחה של חיוך עלה של שפתיו של אריק, מהיר כפעימה. "לא ידעתי שעדיין יש לי את זה."

צ'ארלס ידע למה הוא מתכוון. הזיכרון לא באמת נקבר במשך השנים - עבר כמעט עשור, אחרי הכל. זאת הייתה היכולת לזמן אותו בצורתו האמיתית, לא נהרס מכאב וזעם, שאריק איבד. או חשב שאיבד.

"תנסה שוב," לחש צ'ארלס.

אריק מתח ידו לעבר קרן השפע שוב, השלום והשמחה של הזיכרון של אדי עדיין מזמרים דרך כל המבנה של מוחו, והפעם - הפעם הצורה הכהה הטורפת על החוף הסתובבה, והתעקמה, והתקפלה לתוך עצמה כמו נייר, מועדון אש הגיהנום צועקים ומקללים מסביבו כשהאספקה שלהם נפלה ונלכדה בתוכה.

אריק צחק עכשיו, מסתכל על צ'ארלס כאילו היה דבר נהדר שהוא אף פעם לא ציפה לראות, וצ'ארלס צחק איתו, תופס את הניצחון התוסס והשמחה שעפו ממנו, משכר כמו יין. נראה היה שהם התקרבו יותר, צ'ארלס נוגע בידו בזרוע של אריק.

"אריק, יש בך כל כך הרבה יותר מכאב וכעס. אתה  _ יפיפה _ \- כאן בפנים-" הוא העביר קצות אצבעותיו לאורך הרקות של אריק, "יש כל כך הרבה טוב בך… בבקשה אל תזרוק את זה הצידה. בבקשה."

אריק לא התכווץ לנוכח המגע, לא הסיט מבטו, וצ'ארלס יכל להרגיש את התדהמה הרועדת שמישהו יכל לראות אותו ככה, יכל להישען כשאריק צעד קרוב יותר-

"בנים, אתם רואים את זה?" צעקה מוירה, צוחקת כשהיא קפצה על המעקה והצביע לעבר החוף. "איך זה קרה? אריק, אתה עשית את זה?"

הם נפרדו, הסתובבו אחד מהשני, מבלי מילה או מבט נוסף. אבל אריק תפס את היד של צ'ארלס, כשהיא נפלה מזרועו, ושמר אותה באחיזה החמה שלו אפילו כשהמעקה התמלא במיועדים נוספים שרצו להסתכל על מה שאריק עשה.


	19. הנפילה

צ'ארלס לא היה במשמרת בערב הבא, אבל הוא טיפס לראש הטירה בכל מקרה, נשען כנגד האבן המזויפת וצופה בשמיים בחיפוש אחר ההמנון שיתנגן בקרוב. השמש עמדה לשקוע על היום השביעי בזירה, ולא היו תותחים מאז היום השלישי.

על הדשא למטה, בני בריתו צחקו והקניטו אחד את השני כשהם מבשלים ארנב וסנאי - נתפסו על ידי האנק וכוחו וחושיו יוצאי הדופן - על המדורה. עץ הפך לנדיר כאוכל, אבל במזל הם היו צריכים אותו רק לבישול, לא לחימום. היו פחות אנשים להאכיל מפעם - רק אותו, רייבן, אריק, האנק, שון ומוירה - אבל שבעה עדיין היו ברית גדולה במשחקים, והתפארו בחבר אחד יותר מ"מועדון אש הגיהנום". גם עם ה… הגירה שקרתה לאחרונה.

פני שועל גם הייתה שם, הוא הזכיר לעצמו. הוא לא יכל לשכוח אותה. הוא תהה אם עדיין היו למה מים בכלל.

"על מה אתה חושב כל כך חזק?" שאל אריק, צועד מאחוריו.

צ'ארלס לא יכל שלא לבלוע את הקרבה הפתאומית ביניהם, חיוכו קצת יותר בהיר מכדי להיחשב כרגיל. "שלום, אריק. מה מביא אותך לכאן למעלה? זאת עדיין לא המשמרת שלך."

אריק הושיט לו בקבוק קטן. "רייבן אמרה שלא יצא לך להשתמש במשחה."

"אוי, כמעט שכחתי!" הם סוף סוף קיבלו עוד מצנחים ביום ההוא - שלושה בקבוקי ג'ל לטיפול בכוויות שמש. "הדבר הזה שימושי, אני בטוח, אבל הלוואי שזה היה אוכל. אנחנו על מנות צנומות כאן, ואני לא יודע איפה - או, באמת, אריק, אני יכול לעשות את זה בעצמי."

אריק רק נחר, וצ'ארלס הפסיק למחות ברגע שהג'ל נגע בעורו, קור מפתיע שמיד הרג את הכאב של הכוויה. הוא לא יכל להכיל התנשפות של הקלה, נשען לתוך המגע של אריק כשהוא מרח את הג'ל לאורך פניו.

וכן, יכול להיות שהקלה היא לא הסיבה היחידה שהוא נשען קדימה. יכול להיות שלא היה לזה קשר לסיבה שעיניו נטרקו כשהאצבעות החזקות והמוכשרות של אריק התעקלו מסביב ללחיו.

"הנה," אמר אריק, קול מחוספס מספיק שצ'ארלס לא היה צריך טלפתיה כדי לדעת שהוא לא היה היחיד בתגובתו. צ'ארלס התקרב יותר, נאבק ליצור מספיק ריכוז כדי לדבר במוח של אריק.

_ שאלת מה חשבתי - טוב, אני חשבתי כמה כבר הראנו לאנשים. רק בכך שהיינו כאן, שבוע לתוך המשחקים, מבלי לבגוד אחד בשני או להימחק.  _

אריק דחף מילים לעבר צ'ארלס שיתפוס, קבוצות חמימות של מחשבות.  _ זה מה שהתכוונת? כשאמרת שנוכל להשמיד את המשחקים? _ הוא לא נראה היה מורשם במיוחד מהרעיון.

_ במובן. איך אתה _ \- צ'ארלס התחיל לומר, רק כדי לרדת מהפסים על ידי אריק שהושיט ידו להבריש אגודל על הקצה של שפתו העליונה.

"סליחה. פספסתי נקודה," אמר אריק.

"תודה," הצליח צ'ארלס להגיד, וניסה להתעלם מהדרך שבה אריק עדיין בהה בנקודה שבה נגע.  _ איך אתה חושב שאנשים רואים את זה, שם בחוץ? אתה חושב שהם לא מבחינים שאנחנו דוחים את חוקי המשחק, ועדיין בחיים לספר על כך? _

_ ומה זה משיג? _

_ זה נותן לאנשים תקווה! הקפיטול מדכא את המחוזות בכך שהוא גורם להם לחשוב שאין למה להתמרד. אנחנו יכולים להראות להם משהו שונה _ . חלק מאריק רצה להאמין לו, חשב צ'ארלס. אבל הוא לא, עדיין. צ'ארלס נאנח והושיט ידו למשחה של הכוויות, משפשף מעט על קצה אוזניו. המראה סיפק כזה נינוץ של שעשוע מאריק שצ'ארלס ירה לעברו מבט זועם.

"כן, טוב, לא לכולנו יש שיזוף מהמם, וכוויות שמש כואבות מאוד גם שם."

"יצור מסכן."  _ אף פעם לא ציפיתי לאהוב מבטא של הקפיטול _ .

לא בטוח לחלוטין שהוא היה אמור לשמוע זאת, צ'ארלס הסתובב ושוב הסתכל על השמיים. מחשיך, אבל עדיין אין המנון. "אני תוהה מה אמא שלי חושבת על כל זה," הוא מלמל. "מה אבא שלי היה חושב."  _ יכול להיות שאמא שלי צופה כרגע, אתה יודע. יכולה להיות מצלמה מרוכזת על הפנים שלנו ברגע זה ממש. אנחנו יודעים שהם צופים. הם רואים מה אנחנו מנסים לעשות. _

איפה יכולות להיות מצלמות? בוודאי קריסת הטירה הרסה את רוב האלקטרוניקה שהיא אולי הכילה. זה היה מטריד לחשוב - מה, רובוטים קטנטנים? מחליקים להשפיע על התיקונים בלילה? משהו כזה בוודאי קרה. קברניטי המשחק לא יתנו לשום דבר לקרות לא מתועד, לא נצפה. 

_ כמה טיפשי מצידם _ , אמר צ'ארלס, פינה אחת של הפה שלו מתעקלת למעלה,  _ לתת לי כוח שנותן לי להסתיר מהם דברים _ .

_ זה _ זיכה אותו הזוהר חזק של אישור מהמוח של אריק, והם חלקו חיוך שהחזיק מעמד שניה יותר ממה שהוא היה אמור.

"אנחנו צריכים לדבר על אוכל," אמר צ'ארלס בקול. "כולם מהססים לעזוב את המצוק, כולל אני, אבל התשנו את עצי הפירות הקרובים ביותר. אנחנו לא יכולים לסמוך על מצנחים, אתה יודע שזה נהיה יקר יותר ויותר לשלוח לאנשים דברים - אני תוהה מי שלח את הג'ל הזה? זה  _ פילאי _ , הפנים שלי מרגישות נפלא. אני צריך למרוח את זה גם על הכתפיים שלי." נוקשה ומתכווץ, הוא משך את חולצתו מעל לראשו.

תשומת הלב של אריק, כבר די מרוכזת, הוגברה במיידית. במשך שנייה ארוכה הם לא יכלו להסיט מבטם אחד מהשני; אם אריק נשם, צ'ארלס לא יכל לדעת.

"אני יכול-" אריק כחכח בגרונו וניסה שוב. "אני יכול לקחת כמה אנשים לצוד מחר. נשאר בקבוצה."

"אתה לא צריך ללכת כל כך הרבה."

"אני לא שולח ילדים החוצה לשם לבד כשאני היחיד שהוא הגיוני כאן." בהיסוס, הוא הוסיף, "אני יכול לעזור אם הגב שלך. אם תרצה."

צ'ארלס הגיש את בקבוק המשחה והסתובב.

ידיים חזקות נחו על כתפיו, שילוב מרתק של עור חם וג'ל קר כשהן התחילו לשפשף קדימה ואחורה, ושוב צ'ארלס עצם את עיניו, מקווה שהסומק המפציר יתחבא מאחורי כוויות השמש.

"אמ," אמר צ'ארלס, מנסה לתפוס את צל הוויכוח. "אין לנו נשקים טובים לצייד."

"באמת?" שביל של חתיכות מתכת עלו מהכיס של אריק, הקיפו את צ'ארלס לרגע וירדו בחזרה. "הם נתנו לנו את כל הנשקים שאנחנו צריכים."

"או, אז נהדר. אתם יכולים ללכת לצוד מחר." א _ לו משחקי המוטנטים, לא מחזה של תיכון _ , חלק כבר מובס בתוכו התעקש, כשהוא נשען אחורה למגע של אריק.  _ אתה לא יכולת לבחור בזמן ומקום פחות מתאימים לפתח קראש _ . אבל לא יהיה שום זמן אחר, שום מקום אחר. אם זה היה כל מה שהוא יקבל, הוא עומד לקחת את זה.

"אף פעם לא ביקשתי את רשותך," אמר אריק - מילים חדות, אבל הידיים המחליקות לאורך כתפיו היו עדינות. מתעכבות. אריק היה לגמרי שבוי בידי הרעיון של לגרום לצ'ארלס להרגיש טוב בעזרת ידיו, ידיים שהוא מעולם לא שקל שיוכלו… לרצות אף אחד, לעזור לאף אחד. מחשבותיו היו שאלות - מה אם היו יגע שם, או שם, איך זה ירגיש…

הוא נראה היה תחת הרושם, או פחות התקווה הנואשת, שצ'ארלס לא שמע את המחשבות האלו אלה אם כן הן נדחפו לעבריו, כמו המילים משיחותהם השקטות. לצ'ארלס עדיין לא הייתה שליטה כזאת. המוטציה שלו הראתה לו מה זה יהיה, מתי זה יהיה וזה הראה לו את אריק ושהוא רצה זאת, רצה שהוא יראה, ירגיש…

"אחרי ההמנון," אמר אריק, בבהילות ושקט, "אולי נוכל - אם אתה רוצה ל-"

צ'ארלס נמתח. "אריק. הם עדיין לא ניגנו את ההמנון. חשוך לגמרי." הפעם האחרונה שהם עיקבו את ההמנון הייתה כי הם ידעו שהקרייריסטים עמדו לתקוף, ומספר הגופות עמד להשתנות-

ראש של אריק נורה למעלה כמו כלב שהריח דבר מה-

והאבן מתחתיהם התחילה לנוע.

לפני שצ'ארלס הספיק לנשום, הכל רעד - הקירות, הרצפה - אפילו הנהר השפריץ בפראות, מציף את הסכרים המצומצמים שלו. צ'ארלס לפת את סוללת האבן, אבל אריק חטף אותו מהקיר ולעבר המדרגות.

"אנחנו חייבים לרדת מכאן!" הוא צעק מע הצליל הרועם של רעידות וקריסות.

"אני מעדיף להיות בראש של הקריסה מאשר באמצע שלה-"

"אתה לא מבין!" אריק דחף את המילים למוחו כשאמר אותן, מוודא שהן ישמעו. " _ כל התשתית של פסגת הגבעה הזאת משתנה, אני יכול להרגיש את זה - אני לא יודע מה קורה אבל אנחנו צריכים להיות רחוקים! _ "

הם עדיין היו כמה צעדים מהמדרגות כשחריקה מחרישת אוזניים - דברים גדולים נשברים, נעים, נדחפים מהר מידי דרך חלל קטן - קרעה את האוויר, והגג נפל מתחתיהם.

לצ'ארלס היה רגע אחד חסר משקל, חולני להבין שהם נופלים, שאין סיכוי שהם ישרדו - ואז משהו היה עליו, מוחץ את האוויר מריאותיו, והוא הוצמד עם פניו למטה לפני השטח של חתיכה מהגג.

אריק. אריק הצמיד אותו, שניהם צמודים מגנטית לפלדה שבתוך הקיר, ואם צ'ארלס לא דמיין זאת, אריק השתמש באותו כח להאט את הנחיתה שלהם. הוא החזיק את מפרק ידו של אריק ועצר נשימתו כשהגג פגש את האדמה בתחתית המצוק. הפגיעה לא הייתה עדינה - לכלוך מילא את האוויר לפניהם - אבל הם לא נמעכו לחתיכות.

לרגע ארוך אחר כך, שיניהם היו קפואים במקומם, מתנשמים ורועדים, אריק עדיין כבד על גבו, הדופק המפרקו רפרף תחת איחזתו של צ'ארלס. ואז הם קפצו לרגליהם, הוא ואריק נעמדים ונשענים אחד על השני באותו הזמן.

הטירה הייתה שברי אבנים, ערימה של אבן שנפלה בכל צד של הסדקים בצידי הגבעה. זה נפתח יותר ויותר ככל שהם צפו, פולט עשן. איפה הייתה רייבן? הוא ראה את מוירה, ושון עם זרועות מלאות באספקה, האנק מחלץ מישהו מחוץ להריסות - האם זאת רייבן? איפה הייתה רייבן?

צ'ארלס הצמיד אצבעות כנגד רקתו, מגיע לכל מוח שיכל למצוא. _ רדו מהגבעה! לא משם, שון, תזכור שהאוקיינוס הוא חומצה. לעברי! רוצו!  _ האנק - הוא נפל בהקלה - אכן משך את רייבן מחוץ לשברי האבנים, פצעיה הגרועים ביותר חבורות, וקפץ במורד צד המצוק כשרייבן בזרועותיו. אלכס היה על המשמר - הוא מעד במורד הצד השני, לעבר החוף, הוא יאלץ להגיע מהדרך הארוכה…

צ'ארלס השתעל, נחנק מהאוויר - היה לו טעם של אפר. והעננים שנשפכו מהתהום החדשה הצטרפו לאור אדום, והזנבות הבוהרים הראשונים של לבה.

_ תישארו ליד המים! _ שלח צ'ארלס. הנהר המעוגל שלהם נפתח ונשפך במורד המצוק; אולי הוא יספק מעט הגנה מהלבה אם הם יזדקקו. הוא כבר החליק-גלש במורד חתיכות הגג; אריק מחה כשהוא עקב אחריו, אבל צ'ארלס לא עמד פשוט לעמוד שם בזמן שהאחרים היו צריכים עזרה.

הם הגיעו למרגלות המצוק בדיוק כשמוירה ושון הגיעו, כמה מטרים לימינם. הלבה עקבה במהירות בצדדים התלולים של המצוק, מלחששת כשהיא פגעה במים, אבל כולם היו עדיין רחוקים ממנה; צ'ארלס נופף בידו, מנסה לתפוס העיניים של שון או מוירה.

מוירה הרימה מבטה, וכשמוחו היה כל כך פתוח, צ'ארלס תפס הצצה של ההקלה שלה שהוא ואריק היו שם, קולנפליקט מחודש שעכשיו הכל יהיה בסדר - לפני שמשהו נדחף לתוכה בכל לא אפשרי, מעיף אותה לאדמה. עם הבהוב יחיד של הפתעה וכאב, מוחה נמחק, רגע של הלם חלול לפני שהוא פשוט נעלם.

צליל התותח היה עמום, בכאוס, אבל אי אפשר היה לטעות.

צ'ארלס התנדנד, בקושי מרגיש את האחיזה של זרועותיו של אריק. סבסטיאן שו עמד מעל הגופה של מוירה, ולקח רגע לגחך לעבר צ'ארלס לפני שהסתובב להשליך כדורים הרסנים בגודל אגרוף לעבר שון.

איך הוא לא הרגיש אותו, איך הוא יכל שלא  _ להרגיש _ אותו - המוח של סבסטיאן היה חלקלק, לפני כן, בלתי אפשרי לאחיזה, אבל לא בלתי אפשרי  _ לראות _ -

הוא ראה זאת עכשיו, הבין צ'ארלס. עכשיו כשהוא הסתכל. היה משהו כמו הילה קרה מסביב לו, כאילו היה צריך לקרוע דרך קורי עכביש קרים כדי להגיע אליו - ועכשיו כשהוא העיף את הקורים, עוד מוחות הבהבו לתפיסתו. הם היו כאן, כולם, הקרייריסטים - מועדון אש הגיהנום - מוצבים בטבעת מסביב להר הגעש החדש. פרוסט, המקור של הגנת רשת הקורים, הייתה בצד השני, וסוגרת על אלכס.

"צ'ארלס, אתה-"

"תעזור לשון!" התפרץ צ'ארלס, ואריק ציית, רץ לעבר סבסטיאן עם שיניים חשופות. צ'ארלס נשם עמוק וריכז את הטלפתיה שלו חזק מספיק כדי להשאיר אותו מסוחרר, מסמן את פרוסט כמו טיל.

המוח של פרוסט התרסק עם הדהודים גבישים שהיו בהחלט רק בראשו, והיא התרסקה - לא מתה, אבל בהחלט בצד לזמן הקרוב.

ג'ון עכשיו נע לעבר אלכס המצד השני, מוחו חצי זועף חצי מתרגש; צ'ארלס שלח לאלכס אזהרה, והסתובב לאיפה שרייבן והאנק נעצרו בחצי הדרך למטה, משדרים מצוקה.

_ צ'ארלס _ , קראה רייבן,  _ אנחנו לא יכולים לעקוף את הלבה. אנחנו נתקענו _ . היא והאנק נצמדו זה לזרועות זה באור כתום, האוויר מסביבם רועד בחום.

_ אני מגיע! _ מה בדיוק הוא יכל לעשות לעזור, אחר כך צ'ארלס לא יוכל לספר, אבל זה לא שינה. הוא עדיין היה במרחק מטרים כשעזאזל התפוצץ לתוך הכיס הקטן שביניהם לבין נהרות הלבה, ודחף חרב עמוק לתוך החזה של האנק. הוא כבר הצליף לעבר רייבן לפני שצ'ארלס הצליח לגרום לטלפתיה שלו לשאת, מקפיא אותו במקומו.

במרחק, צ'ארלס יכל להרגיש את גופו רועד, וצעקות הצרחות החמושות של שון כשאנג'ל הצטרפה לקרב כנגדו ונגד אריק. במרחק, הוא יכל להרגיש גלי חום מפציצים אותם כשהלבה זחלה קרוב יותר ויותר, מרגיש את ריאותיו עומלות לנשום דרך האפר החונק. כל ריכוזו נשאר מפוקס על לשמור על עזאזל קפוא. לא היתה לו כוונה, או כוח נוסף לעשות שום דבר אחר. זה היה כמו לנסות להחזיק סוס מפוחד עם אצבע אחת.

דרך העיניים של עזאזל, הוא יכל לראות את רייבן ממהרת לצידו של האנק ומנסה לעמיד אותו, נכשלת, מחפשת מסלול פריחה, כל העת מבריחה מבטים מבועתים לעבר עזאזל.

כאב נכנס לקצה של המוח הנחבט בפראות של עזאזל, וצ'ארלס הבין שהוא עמד ליד הלבה. בגדיו, עורו, התחילו להשחיר ולהסתובב, ואם צ'ארלס השאיר אותו שם, הוא עומד להרגיש אותו מת בכאב. איזו ברירה הייתה לו? אם הוא ישחרר את אחיזתו מספיק כדי לתת לו לזוז, הוא יחליק ויהרוג את רייבן.

במקום כלשהוא נשמע תותח, וההפתעה הייתה מספיקה כדי להרוס את הריכוז של צ'ארלס - הטלפתיה שלו נמשכת מהריכוז ההדוק ותופסת תודעה מאיצה לעברו מאחור, מקובעת בזעף על מותו ומסרבת להרגיש אשמה על כך בגלל שעזאזל היה בין בריתה וזאת הייתה חובתה להגן עליו-

צ'ארלס הסתובב לעברה, משליך ידו אינסטינקטיבית. " **עצרי!** "

אורורו עצרה, עם מכת חשמל שהפילה את החרב מידה, ולשבר הקצר ביותר של השנייה, נראתה מופתעת - ואז נפלה חסרת עצמות לאדמה, מוחה נמשך הרחק לתהום מוצצת, ונעלם.

שוב נשמע תותח.

צ'ארלס בהה בגופה חסרת החיים שעל האדמה, רוצה לצרוח, להקיא, לפתוח את מוחו שלו ולהוצי את החלק שבו שעשה זאת. הקול הזכור של אריק הדהד בראשו -  _ "הם נתנו לנו את כל הנשקים שאנחנו צריכים." _

עזאזל, הוא נזכר, _ רייבן- _

הוא הסתובב, ועזאזל בהה בו. צ'ארלס קלט הצצה לעמו דרך העיניים של עזאזל, חיוור ורועד, פרצוף רטוב מדמעות - _ נראה כמו תינוק חסר ישע אבל היא פשוט נפלה - אני לא נלחם נגד זה _ .

הוא תפס את רייבן מסביב לזרועה, ונעלם.


	20. נקישה קרה

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> הערת הכותבת: השם של פני שועל: מתברר שבדיבוב האיטלקי של הסרט הרבה מעריצים טוענים שהם שומעים את סיזר מתייחס לפני שועל כפינץ'.

אריק בכלל לא הבחין שהוא רעד בהתחלה. צ'ארלס רעד - יותר נכון, צ'ארלס רטט כמעט חזק מספיק כדי לגרום התקף לב - אבל בשל הנסיבות, אריק לא חשב שזה היה קשור לטמפרטורה. עד שהשלג התחיל.

"צ'ארלס, קום. אנחנו חייבים למצוא מקלט."

אין תגובה. ברגעים הראשונים אחרי שעזאזל נעלם עם רייבן, צ'ארלס ניסה לזרוק עצמו לתוך הלבה ולשחות למיקום האחרון שלה, מה שהיה כל סוג של טיפשות משום שהיא כבר לא הייתה שם. הוא בעט וצרח ונלחם כשאריק גרר אותו הרחק - ואז השתתק, ולא השמיע צליל מאזץ אריק נתן לו לשבת ולנוח בזמן שהוא עבד על לחדד את חתיכת מעקה המתכת לחרב; הוא התחרט על זאת עכשיו.

"צ'ארלס." אריק כרע בדשא היבש, הכורע ממשקל השלג וניער אותו, העור החשוף של הכתף של צ'ארלס קר כנגד ידו. עכשיו כשהוא שם לב לקור, אריק בעט בעצמו על כך שלקח לו כל כך הרבה זמן; לצ'ארלס לא הייתה חולצה, ושפתיו כבר התחילו להיצבע בגוון כחול.

אריק הסתכל סביב בפראות, כאילו איזו עזרה תגיע. היה שם רק את הר הגעש החדש במרחק, עדיין פולט להבות ואפר, מטיל אור אדום על הקצה היבש של הגבעות. לאריק לא היה מושג באיזו דרך בני הברית השורדים האחרים אולי הלכו. הוא בכלל לא היה בטוח שהיו שורדים.

"צ'ארלס, אתה חייב לקום." צ'ארלס רק בהה בריקנות, שלג נתפס בשיערו. אריק הרים יד לסטור לו, אבל התמונה של סבסטיאן שו קפצה בזיכרונו, מעיר אותו עם סטירה ובעיטה. הוא לחץ ידו במקום זאת ללחי של צ'ארלס, ולחץ קדימה את תודעתו, מסנה סוג שונה של הלם.

צ'ארלס התנשף וקפץ הצידה, כמעט כאילו הוא  _ באמת _ סטר לו, אבל לפחות עיניו התרכזו. "אריק?"

"יורד שלג, צ'ארלס. תקום. אנחנו חייבים למצוא מקלט."

"המקלט שלנו נהרס," אמר צ'ארלס מביט מעבר לכתפו אל הר הגעש, איפה שפעם עמדה הטירה שלהם. "ורייבן נעלמה."

"כן, וכשההמנון יתנגן אנחנו נגלה אם היא מתה. אני לא שמעתי תותח, בכל מקרה."

עכשיו עיניו לא רק התרכזו, אבל נצנצו, מעט חיים חוזרים לשם. "אתה צודק… אולי… אולי היא עדיין בחיים."

"אנחנו לא נהיה, אם אנחנו נישאר כאן ונקפא."

צ'ארלס נעמד על רגליו והסתכל מסביב. "אם נמצא את עץ התפוחים, אני חושב שיש מאין מערה לא רחוק."

זה היה בקושי שקע בצד הגבעה, חור מצומצם כהה בין אבנים שהם בקושי יכלו להיכנס אליו, ועד שהם מצאו אותו השלג בלע את הדשא ורגליהם. צ'ארלס בקושי יכל לנשום מרוב רעידות; המערה שמרה אותם קרובים אבל אריק משך אותו קרוב יותר, רגלים מסובכות באופן מביך, ידיים עולות ויורדות על גבו, מנסה לשפשף קצת חום דרך העור הקפוא.

הנשימה של צ'ארלס רק התחילה להירגע כשההמנון נשמע מלמעלה.

"צ'ארלס, לא-!" אריק ניסה למשוך אותו לאחור, אבל צ'ארלס השתחרר מהמערה, החוצה לשלג הסוער, והסתכל למעלה על השמיים, מקלל, אריק עקב אחריו.

הפנים הראשונות להופיע היו הנערה כהת העור עם הבלורית הלבנה ממחוז 4. צ'ארלס השמיע קול חנוק ונצמד ליד של אריק; אריק קימט מצחו, אבל אולי זאת הייתה תגובה לחוסר האנשים ממחוז 3. זה אומר שהאנק, כנגד כל הסיכויים, עדיין היה בחיים.

הנפגע הבא היה ג'ון, פירומניאק ומחליף צדדים, מה שאמר ששון ואלכס עדיין היו בחיים. ואז הפנים של מוירה. ואז המוזיקה והאורות התעמעמו.

"רייבן בחיים," אמר אריק, מופתע מכמה הוקל לו. הוא למד לאהוב את היצור הקטן יותר ממה שאי פעם התכוון.

צ'ארלס, הוא קלט, בכה, דמעות קופאות בעפעפיו. אריק קילל וזירז אותו בחזרה לפנים המערה.

"רייבן בחיים," לחש צ'ארלס כנגד חזהו בחשכה של המערה. "רייבן בחיים. והבנים. אבל מוירה המסכנה - ואורורו - אוי אלוהים אורורו, אריק, אריק-"

"על מה אתה מדבר, צ'ארלס? מה אכפת לך מאורורו?"

"אני יודע שאתה לא תבין, אתה לא יכול להבין. היא הייתה האויב. אבל היא לא הייתה. היא לא באמת רצתה להיות כאן. ואני פשוט אמרתי לה לעצור ו… והיא עצרה. ממש שם בראש שלי." צ'ארלס בלע רוקו. "לא היה לה זמן לפחד או להרגיש שום כאב. לפחות יש את זה."

זה היה מגוחך, חשב אריק, שצ'ארלס ירגיש רגע שהגן על עצמו. אם בכלל, הוא צריך לחגוג את כוחו המדהים. זה בהחלט הרשים את אריק, שצ'ארלס יכל לגרום לאדם ליפול ולמות מפקודה. הוא היה חייב, בשם כל ההגיון הבריא, לפחד מצ'ארלס. לא משנה כמה חסר אונים הוא נראה, רועד ומיבב בזרועו של אריק, הוא היה צריך רק  _ מחשבה _ כדי להביס את כל מי שילחם נגדו.

אריק לא פחד. לא בגלל שהוא הטיל ספק ביכולות של צ'ארלס, או באומצו. בגלל שהוא סמך על צ'ארלס שלא יבגוד בו.

מתי זה קרה? האם זה קרה לו אי פעם קודם?

"תהיתי," לחש צ'ארלס, "כשיגיע הרגע, אם אוכל להרוג בשביל רייבן. אני מניח שגיליתי. למרות, שזה לא באמת היה בשביל רייבן, נכון? זה היה בשביל עצמי… אבל אם הייתי מת עזאזל היה… אבל הוא לקח אותה בכל מקרה. מה הם עושים איתה? למה הם משאירים אותה בחיים? אולי היא ברחה מהם. אולי היא שם בסערה-"

"אל," התפרץ אריק כשצ'ארלס נע כאילו כדי להתיר עצמו ולרוץ לשלג. "בחיים לא תמצא אותה לפני שתקפא. אל תהיה אידיוט."

צ'ארלס פלט נשיפה חדה ועצבנית, אבל התיישב בחזרה כנגד החזה של אריק. אחרי רגע, הוא התנשף וקפץ; אריק אוטומטית הידק את זרועותיו סביבו.

"מה קרה?"

"ניסיתי למצוא את רייבן עם הטלפתיה שלי, אבל היא קצת… מתוחה מידי,עדיין."

"אל תכאיב לעצמך," אמר אריק, נרגז.

"לא," מלמל צ'ארלס, רמז של חיוך בקולו, "לא כדאי, לא כשאתה מנסה כל כך לדאוג לי." הוא התיישר מעט, התנועה דוחפת את חזהו כנגד החזה של אריק, והצמיד שפתיו ללחיו.

רק אחרי כמה שניות של דממה המומה אריק הצליח לשאול, "מה זה היה?"

"תודה לך. הייתי מת היום - כמה פעמים, למעשה - אלמלא אתה."

"טוב. אז, אנחנו שווים, זה הכל."

שוב דממה. שלג נערם מחוץ למערה, עוזר לתחום את חום גופם בפנים; רק רמז זעיר לאור הירח על השלג יכל להגיע אליהם, קו כסוף קלוש על הכתף של צ'ארלס ועל קצה לחיו. מבלי לגמרי להתכוון, אריק מצא עצמו מרפרף אצבעות על הקו הכסוף הזה, על עור שסוף סוף התחיל להתחמם.

"אריק." הקול של צ'ארלס היה רך כצליל השלג הנוחת. "אריק, תעזור לי לשכוח את כל מה שקרה הלילה. תעזור לי לשכוח שאחותי עלולה לקפוא למוות בזמן שאנחנו מדברים. בבקשה, אריק." הוא החליק ידיים רועדות במעלה החזה של אריק כדי לאחוז בפניו, והצמיד את שפתיהם.

חום זוהר התגלגל בגופו של אריק, מפתיע כמתנה, והוא משך את צ'ארלס קרוב יותר, ציפורניים מתחפרות בעור הרך. מדוע התאפק מזה? אם הם שניהם עמדו למות כאן לפחות הם ימותו עם זה בזכרונותיהם - עם השיער של צ'ארלס חלק בין אצבעותיו, גופו נמס לגופו של אריק, פיו כה חם ומתוק ומושלם…

אריק ידע שלא הייתה לו שום טכניקה להציע, ניסיונו מוגבל לנשיקה מביכה אחת אחרי ריקוד שכונתי לפני שנתיים. לא נראה היה שלצ'ארלס אכפת, מפתל את זרועותיו כל כך צמוד מסביב לאריק כך שהוא בקושי יכל לנשום. אריק לא התגעגע לזה; הוא יוכל לנשום אחר כך. הוא נתן לצ'ארלס לקחת מה שרצה, נע כך שגופו היה בין צ'ארלס והאבן הקרה והמשוננת.

אז הוא היה האחד, אחרי כמה דקות קצרות מדי של נשיקות דחופות ומפוארות, שהרגיש כשהאבן התחילה לנוע.

"צ'ארלס," הוא אמר, מתרחק, "צ'ארלס, חכה-"

אבן החליקה ממקומה ליד ראש הכניסה למערה, משאירה כמה אחרות על הקצה של התנתקות, ומכניסה מפולת קטנה של שלג.

"או." הקול של צ'ארלס, מחוספס וחסר נשימה, היה הדבר היפה ביותר שאריק אי פעם שמע. "אריק, אני לא חושב שהמערה הזאת מאוד יציבה."

"כך זה נראה." אריק ניסה לזוז מהכניסה; התנועה שיחררה עוד אבן והוא הפסיק מהר.

צ'ארלס נאנח בכבדות. "טוב, זה מקשה על כמה דברים." הוא חזר לצד החזה של אריק, מתפרק על שקע צווארו.

אריק נאנק, בטוח שגופו יתפוצץ, ותקע ראשו כנגד הקיר - לא חזק מספיק כדי להזיז כלום, במזל.

"כנראה שזה לטובה," אמר צ'ארלס בקול חלוש. "היינו ברווזים במטווח אם מישהו היה שומע אותנו כאן. ואנחנו לא יכולים להרשות לעצמו להיות מותשים בבוקר." החיוך עזב את פניו, ואריק רצה לבעוט בעצמו על כך שנתן לצ'ארלס להיזכר איפה הם היו ומה קורה.

"אני חולק עלייך," הוא אמר, אבל צ'ארלס רק צחקק וקבר עצמו מתחת לסנטר של אריק, שוזר אצבעותיהם כנגד חזהו.

"אני חושב שעדיין יש לך חום," הוא אמר.

"יופי," אמר אריק. "עוד חום גוף. תיכנס איתי לחולצה."

"מה?" צחק צ'ארלס. "אני לא חושב שיש מקום, ידידי."

הם פינו מקום - נעים בהרבה, הרבה נהירות - ואחרי הכל, מה היה לאריק אכפת אם החולצה שלו טיפה נמתחה? הוא נגע עור כנגד עור בצ'ארלס עכשיו וזה היה  _ מושלם _ , במיוחד הדרך שצ'ארלס עקב אחרי קצות אצבעותיו על החזה של אריק, נשימתו החמה מלטפת את השיער הדליל שם ושולחת צמרמורות לאורך גופו.

"אני שמח שזה החלים כל כך יפה," מלמל צ'ארלס, נוגע באצבעות זהירות בטלאי העור הרגיש מדי, התזכורות היחידה לאיפה סבסטיאן דקר אותו.

אריק השמיע צליל עמום של הסכמה, כל תשומת ליבו נתונה למעקב אחרי הקו הזעיר של עור בין חגורת המותן של צ'ארלס ומכפלת החולצה המשותפת.

האנחה הרועדת של צ'ארלס נשמעה רחוקה מלא מרוצה עם המחווה, אבל הוא נענע את ראשו בצער. "אני לא יודע מה איתך, אריק, אבל אני לא רוצה למות בתוך מערה. אנחנו נהייה ברי מזל אם נוכל מהמקום הזה מחר מבלי שהוא יפול מסביבנו."

הוא צדק, כמובן. אריק נאנח ונשאר במקומו, מנסה להוציא את האש בעורו. טוב… חצי מנסה. איכשהו הוא יעדיף לסבול את העינוי של זה מאשר לשחרר.

איכשהו המשקל החם של צ'ארלס כנגד חזהו הזכיר לו חתול שפעם היה להם, כשאדי עוד הייתה בחיים. הוא אהב לישון עם אריק, מכורבל כנגדו בשביל להתחמם. הוא לא זכר מה קרה לו. אולי, בלי אדי שתטפל בו, הוא הלך.

או מת.

אריק הידק זרועותיו מסביב לצ'ארלס, שעכשיו ישן כמו בול עץ נגדו. צ'ארלס לא עמד למות. לא עם אריק להגן עליו.

_ האם זה אומר שאתה תמות במקומו? מנצח אחד _ , שרה תזכורת אפלה באחורי מוחו. _ הזדמנות אחת להרוג את הנשיא שו, לנקום את אחותך ולגרום לקפיטול לסבול בגלל מה שהם עשו. אתה עומד לוותר על זה? בשבילו?  _

לאריק לא הייתה תשובה, ולקח לו הרבה מאוד זמן להירדם.

***

בבוקר הבא, כשהם חפרו דרכם כנגד השלג שהתרכך מהשמש, המערה יותר מחצי ממוטטת מאחוריהם. זה הסיח אותם מספיק כך שהם כמעט נפלו על המצנח הכסוף המחכה להם בחוץ.

"הא!" הפנים של אריק פצחו בחיוך מלא שיניים כשהוא שלף מעיל מהחבילה המחוברת והוציא אותו שצ'ארלס יראה. "יש שניים מאלו, וחולצות - יש שני סטים מלאים של בגדי חורף כאן, צ'ארלס!"

"תודה לאל," מלמל צ'ארלס, מייד עוטף עצמו המעיל.

"תודה למחוז שלך." אריק סובב חולצה כדי להראות את חותמת מחוז 12 שעל הגב. "הם שניהם כאלו."

צ'ארלס מצמץ, לוקח את החולצה מהיד של אריק. למרות שהחולצה והמעיל היו חדשים יותר וטובים יותר מכל מה שאפשר היה למצוא במחוז 12, בדיקה העלתה שהן היו אותו עיצוב שקיין ושאר הכורים קיבלו ביום הראשון שלהם במכרות. החבילה מומנה על ידי האנשים של מחוז 12, ו - כזאת גדולה ובעלת ערך - בוודאי עלתה  _ הון _ .

"והם שלחו את זה לשנינו," מלמל צ'ארלס, מלא פליאה. "לא יכול להיות שהם יעדו את זה לרייבן, זה היה גדול מדי. הם שלחו את זה לך כי עזרת לי." אתה רואה, אריק? הם שמים לב. מחוזות עובדים ביחד, עוזרים אחד לשני!"

_ או שהם נהנו מהמופע אמש _ . המחשבה הייתה סרקסטית אבל צבועה מאוד עם מבוכה; לא עלה במחשבתו עד עכשיו שאולי היו מצלמות במערה. 

זה גם לא עלה במחשבתו של צ'ארלס, אבל הוא שמר על ראשו זקוף. הוא לא התבייש באריק, ואם נותני החסות רצו להאנח על אהבה חסרת מזל, הוא בהחלט לא עומד לעצור אותם. הוא לא ידע אם הוא היה יכול להעמיד פנים שהוא מאוהב באריק כדי להתקדם במשחק, אבל בגלל שזה בכל מקרה קורה…

הוא גיחך וצעד קרוב יותר לאריק, נותן למעיל להחליק מכתף ערומה אחת. "אנחנו צריכים למהר ולעזור אחד לשני להיכנס לבגדים, אתה לא חושב?"

הם שניהם היו סמוקים ומתנשמים עד שהם היו צרורים בבטחה בתוך בגדיהם. החולצה החדשה, המעיל, המכנסיים והכפפות (נוספים למה שהם כבר לבשו) היו הקלה שמימית אחרי הלילה הקר, למרות שצ'ארלס חשב שחבל לראות את המותן הצר והמקסים של אריק נעלם מתחת לריפוד האטום מפני מזג האוויר.

"אנחנו צריכים ללכת," מלמל אריק, מילים שהיה קשה לקחת ברצינות כשהוא הצמיד את הגב של צ'ארלס אל צד הגבעה הסלעי כדי לנשק ולכרסם את הצד התחתי של הלסת שלו.

"ללכת לאן בדיוק?" צ'ארלס התעשת מספיק כדי לשאול.

אריק נשען קרוב יותר, פה משאיר נתיב חמים לאוזן של צ'ארלס. "חשבתי שאנחנו - נחזור למצוק - עדיין נקודת היתרון הטובה ביותר."

לחפש אחרי מועדון אש הגיהנום, ואיפה שהם אולי מחזיקים את רייבן. צמרמורת התגנבה לגוף של צ'ארלס למרות הבגדים החדשים החמים, והוא ניסה להכריח אותה להעלם, נשען למגע של אריק.

_ נשמע כמו תוכנית טובה _ , הוא שלח, פיו עוסק בדברים אחרים. _ אנחנו אולי נצליח לחדש מעט אספה - או למצוא את שון ואלכס והאנק... _

הוא נתן לעצמו רגע אחד נוסף, רק רגע אחד להרגע לתוך האושר המוחלט של אריק שנוגע בו, מוחו זוהר בחום עם מחשבות  _ עליו _ , על צ'ארלס, מי אי פעם יכל לצפות לזה?

_ אם לא הייתי נכנס למשחקי המוטנטים, אף פעם לא הייתי מקבל את זה _ . צ'ארלס שמר על המחשבה הזאת לעצמו בזהירות. _ הייתי צופה באריק מת על מסך, אף פעם לא יודע מה יכול היה להיות בינינו, מה יכולנו להיות _ . לא שהוא באמת ידע, אפילו עכשיו. אבל הוא היה נחוש לגלות.

"אנחנו באמת צריכים ללכת." צ'ארלס נתן לכל אי הרצון שלו להראות כשהוא דחף בעדינות את אריק אחורה. הוא הזיז גבה בתקווה. "נוכל להחזיק ידיים בדרך?"

ההבעה של אריק אמרה בהריטות איזה תחליף זול זה היה, אבל הוא לפת את ידו בחוזקה בכל זאת. לגעת דרך שכבה כפולה של כפפות היה שווה לכלום בהשוואה להרגיש את העור אחד של השני, אבל זה היה מרגיע באותה מידה, יציב ונוח.

"קדימה," אמר צ'ארלס, "בוא נלך למצוא את רייבן." הם יצאו לדרך בשלג.

הר הגעש שפעם היה המצוק כבר לא התפרץ, רק טפטופים של עשן עלו למעלה את השמיים. אפר התערבב עם שלג ככל שהם התקרבו יותר, ואז החליף אותו לגמרי, פתיתי השלג ההפכפכים מתאדים ברגע שהם נוגעים בלבה המתקשה. מהר מאוד נהיה חם מספיק כדי לפתוח את המעילים שלהם, וצ'ארלס שם עין זהירה על הנעלים שלהם; סוליות נמסות עלולות להיות ההזהרה היחידה שלהם שהם התקרבו מדי להר הגעש.

"שם," אמר צ'ארלס, מצביע לאבן מבצבצת שבלטה מחוץ לזרימת הלבה. "שם האנק ורייבן עמדו. אני לא מאמין שהאנק שרד; אני מניח שהמוטציה שלו חיזקה אותו."

הוא לא הבין שהוא הפסיק ללכת, בוהה בנקודה שבה אורורו נפלה, עד שאריק, מסתובב בחזרה לעברו, הניח ידיו מכוסות בכפפות על שתי כתפיו.

"צ'ארלס, תקשיב. הנערה מ4, היא עמדה למות בכל מקרה. נכון? כי רייבן היא האחת שאתה נלחם למענה, רייבן היא האחת שצריכה לנצח. זה נורא, הדרך שבה דברים הסתדרו, אבל זה לא באמת שניה משהו. נכון?"

צ'ארלס נשם ברעד, ידיים נחות על המותניים של אריק. "להסתכל על זה ככה אומר שאני לא צריך להתאבל על מוירה, או על כל אחד אחר שאיבדנו. אני צריך לקוות שהאנק היה מת, אני צריך לקוות ש _ אתה _ תמות. אני לא חושב ככה, אריק. כל הפואנטה היא שאף אחד מאיתנו לא צריך למות בכלל."

אריק שמר מבטו על הלוע הפעור של הר הגעש כשהם התקרבו לפסגה.

"אני לא מרגיש משהו זז כאן," הוא אמר, "אז אני חושב שאנחנו בטוחים. אני יכול להרגיש את המכניקה של זה כל הדרך למטה…" מחשבה עלתה במוחו, רעיון - ללכת דרך התפעול של הר הגעש, לברוח מהזירה-

_ אנחנו מצולמים, אתה יודע _ , אמר צ'ארלס, _ והם יצטרכו רק להפעיל את זה כדי לצלות אותנו. בכל זאת… זה רעיון שאפשר להאחז בו. _

הוא הסיט את מבטו שלו לעבר הנוף הפרוס מתחתם, שלג ואפר ונהרות של אבנים, הקווים המרוחקים של היער והים. "יש את קרן השפע," הוא הצביע על הצורה השחורה המקומטת, עכשיו מעוגלת משלג, "אבל אני לא רואה אף אחד לידה, והשלג נראה כאילו לא נגעו בו." הוא לקח נשימה עמוקה, קצות אצבעות נחות כנגד רקתו, והרגיש רק את התודעה של אריק בסביבה. הוא הרחיב את הרשת, רחב יותר, מתחיל לפתוח את עצמו לכל לחישה את מחשבה.

כשהוא סוף סוף הרגיש אחת, זה היה רק במרחק רק כמה מטרים, ומצועפת בקורי עכביש קרים כשלג. פרוסט, מתעוררת בדיוק איפה שהם השאירו אותה. "אריק, זאת פרוסט! היא רק מעבר לצד השני, היא יודעת שאנחנו כאן-"

אריק כבר רץ, חתיכות של מתכת עפות מכיסיו כדי להצטרף לאורך מעקה המתכת שהוא עיצב בצורת חרב. הוא ירד מעבר לשפה המרוחקת של הר הגעש, המורד הצד התלול לעבר הים, ועד שצ'ארלס הגיע לשם, כבר התעסק עם פרוסט בחצי הדרך למטה.

"אריק! אריק, חכה!"

פרוסט התחמקה ממכה מחרב הברזל ועשתה - משהו - שצ'ארלס קלט רק הצצה ממנו קודם, גופה הופך לפרקטלים מנצנצים ושקופים, כמו יהלום או זכוכית. היא בעטה באריק בחזה, והוא חצי מעד, חצי התגלגל במורד הגבעה התלולה, על הרצועה המצומצמת של חוף למטה. סנטימטרים מהמים החומצתיים. 

צ'ארלס הרגיש צעקה עוזבת את גרונו. הוא הושיט יד, מנסה לתפוס את התודעה של פרוסט, להקפיא אותה במקומה, אבל כוחו רק קפץ מהצדדים. פרוסט קפצה במורד צד המצוק לעבר אריק - רק כדי להיזרק לאחור כנגד זרם הלבה הקרוב ביותר, חרב הברזל דבוקה כנגד היהלום כשהיא התפתלה מסביב לגרונה ומפרקיה.

צ'ארלס עזר לאריק להעמד, אריק משאיר יד אחת שלוחה קדימה כדי להצמיד את פרוסט למקומה.

"היא תדע לאן הם הלכו," אמר אריק. "לאן הם לקחו את רייבן."

"תעשה את הגרוע ביותר שלכם," אמרה פרוסט, קולה היהיר מצלצל מעט מבעד ליהלום. "אפילו אתה, 12 קטן, לא תשיג כלום ממני כשאני ככה."

"היא צודקת, אריק," מלמל צ'ארלס. "אני לא יכול לקרוא את מחשבותיה."

"אז אנחנו נצטרך פשוט לשכנע אותה לחזור לעור ועצם, אם כך." המתכת התחילה להתהדק סביבה, חזקה יותר מברזל פשוט אמור להיות כנגד יהלום - אבל כנראה שהכוחות של אריק יכלו להתעלות על החולשה הטבעית של מתכת. הצוואר של פרוסט התחיל להיסדק.

"אריק," אמר צ'ארלס, אבל זה עבד - מתנשפת, פרוסט נתנה ליהלום ליפול כאבק מנצנץ.

"הנה," אמר אריק, ניצחון ערמומי בקולו. "אם היא תעשה לך צרות, רק תן לה טפיחה קלה."

צ'ארלס בלע רוקו, אבל הרים יד לרקתו, דוחף ללא רחמים דרך הניסיונות של פרוסט לחסום אותו.

"הם עברו ליער כשהם הבינו שאתה יכול לתפוס אותם בקרן השפע," הוא מלמל לעבר אריק. "אבל עזאזל שיגר אותם - היא לא יודעת את הדרך בחזרה למחנה שלהם." הוא קילל בשקט. "היא לא יודעת שום דבר בקשר לרייבן. זה היה  _ אני _ שהם רצו אתמול בלילה, זאת הייתה המטרה העיקרית שלהם… נראה שסבסטיאן ידע שמשהו עמד לקרות שיכריח אותנו לרדת מפסגת המצוק."

אריק נהם. "כמובן שהוא ידע. הבן של הנשיא - האם משהו חושב שהוא  _ לא _ מרמה מההתחלה?"

אולי פרוסט לא התכוונה לגלות את זה, אבל מוחה המסכים בכזה להט שאי אפשר היה לפספס זאת. צ'ארלס הרגיש את הלסת שלו צונחת כשתמונות הציפו את מוחו - סבסטיאן ואביו מסתכלים על מפות של הזירה, לוחצים ידיים עם נותני חסות לפני שהקציר התחיל, מקבל את זריקת המוטציה שלו ביום לפני המשחקים…

_ איך את יודעת את זה? _ דרש צ'ארלס.  _ הוא בוודאי לא סיפר לך! _

_ הוא לא היה צריך _ . פרוסט לא יכלה להתנגד להזדמנות לזחיחות. _ קראתי את מחשבותיו _ .

_ איך? _ בכל פעם שצ'ארלס התעמת איתו, המוח של סבסטיאן היה חלקלק, מעורפל, בלתי ניתן לאחיזה-

הזיכרון שחה לפני השטח של המוח של פרוסט. סבסטיאן ממרק חרב עם בד מעורפל, נותן לעצמו שוק חשמלי - ופתאום מוחו היה ברור כשל כל אחד אחר, ולא נראה היה שהוא מבין זאת. זה נמשך רק לאורך דקה או שתיים, אבל פרוסט מיצתה אותן, כורתת את זיכרונו בשביל כל יתרון שהיא יכלה לקבל. הוא אף פעם לא ידע שהיא הייתה שם.

"צ'ארלס, מה זה?" אריק שם יד לחוצה על כתפו.

"היא - היא יודעת איך להרוג את שו," אמר צ'ארלס.

"ואיך להרוג אותך," אמרה פרוסט במתיקות, "ילד עוף חול שהשיג 12," וצ'ארלס קרא בכאב כשלפתע מוחה  _ דקר _ את מוחו, קר וחד, מכוונת למקומות העמוקים ביותר, קורעת דרכה לתוכם הכי חזק שרק יכלה-

צ'ארלס הכה בחזרה, מודע במעומעם לאריק קורא בשמו. המכה המוחית הייתה חסרת דיוק, אבל חזקה מספיק כדי לשלוח את פרוסט בטירוף חזרה למקום הבטוח במוחה שלה, נסוגה אינסטינקטיבית לצורת יהלום כדי לעצור אותו מלעקוב אחריה.

צ'ארלס פקח את עיניו - הוא אפילו לא זכר שעצם אותן - וגילה את הזרוע של אריק מסביב לחזהו, מחזיקה אותו למעלה. אחת מידיו של אריק הייתה שלוחה קדימה לעבר פרוסט, שבעטה ונאבקה כשהמתכת התדקה מסביב לגרונה.

"אריק," התנשם צ'ארלס, "אריק, עצור, זה מספיק-"

היה צליל כמו זכוכית נשברת, ושברי יהלום התפזרו על החול. הבזק יחיד של הפחד של פרוסט ויאוש הכה על המוח של צ'ארלס - ונעלם.

תותח נורה.

" _ למה עשית את זה? _ " צ'ארלס חבט באחיזה של אריק, מתנשם כשאריק הרים אותו בניסיון להגנה עצמית, מוחו משגר בלבול והפתעה.

"צ'ארלס, היא ניסתה להרוג אותנו!"

"לא הייתה חייב  _ לעשות _ את זה, היה לי אותה, יכולתי-"

"מה? יכולת מה?" אריק דחף אותו חזרה כנגד צד המצוק, סוגר עליו שם עם עדינות לא מצופת, מצחיהם כמעט נוגעים. "צ'ארלס, מה חשבת שאנחנו עומדים לעשות איתה? לאסור אותה? לשחרר אותה? היא הייתה דוקרת אותנו בגב בהזדמנות הראשונה - או רצה קדימה להזהיר את האחרים שאנחנו באים בשביל רייבן. זה מה שאתה רוצה?"

צ'ארלס נדנד בראשו. הוא לא יכל לפגוש את העיניים של אריק, רק לעקם ידו בחזית המעיל של אריק כשהוא נלחם לנשום, עדיין מרגיש הדים של מוח אחר נופל  _ לכלום _ .

"אני יודע," לחש אריק, אצבעות מכוסות בכפפות נעות במורד הלחי של צ'ארלס. "אתה לא רוצה שאף אחד ימות, כי אתה אדם טוב. זה בסדר. יש לך  _ אותי _ בשביל זה."

צ'ארלס בלע את הבחילה שעלתה בו, וניסה שלא לשנוא עצמו על כך שנשען לתוך הזרועות של אריק.

***

תקוותיהם להציל אספקה נופצו; כל מה שלא נהרס על ידי הלבה נקבר מתחת לאפר. אריק משך כמה מיכלי ברזל לפני השטח, אבל הכל היה שרוף או מומס, תכולתם הרוסה. בטנו קרקרה, אבל צמאונו היה יותר דחוף; הוא התרכז בלעצב מתכת לצורת כוס ולמלא אותה בשלג. אם הוא ניסה חזק מספיק, אולי הוא יוכל לחמם את המתכת, להמיס את השלג למים.

כדאי בכלל למצוא שלג הוא היה צריך לעזוב את צ'ארלס לבד הראש המצוק, מחפש עם עיניו ומוחו אחרי בעלי בריתם. צ'ארלס שמר על מגע מרגיע במוחו של אריק, כדי ששניהם ידעו אם האחר נקלע לצרה.

_ תזכור _ , מלמל צ'ארלס לתוך מוחו, כשאריק הביט בזעם בכוס המתכת שעדיין הייתה קרה, _ יותר מרק כאב וכעס. _

נכון. צ'ארלס הדגים, באופן בלתי נשכח, שרגשות חיוביים יכולים לתדלק את כוחו גם כן או אפילו טוב יותר מהשליליים שהוא למד בהתחלה להשתמש בהם. אריק נשם נשימה עמוקה, והרגיש את עצמו מחייך כשחשב על צ'ארלס, מכורבל כנגד חזהו במערה הקטנה, עור חמים חשוף ושפתיים רכות-

הכוס זהרה באור אדום, והוא נאלץ למשוך בחזרה את כוחו החופזה, לפני שהשלג התאדה.

_ יש לנו מים _ , הוא קרא למעלה לעבר צ'ארלס.

צ'ארלס שלח בחזרה תמונה של אור מדורה מהבהב בקצה היער.  _ ויש לנו חברים! _

כשהם הגיעו למחנה של הבנים, השמש עברה את קו הצהריים, והרעב גבר למעבר למעצבן - בשביל צ'ארלס, לפחות; אריק יכל לראות אותו מנסה להתנער מסחרחורת. אריק היה רגיל יותר למרווחים ארוכים בין ארוחות, אבל הוא בהחלט לא יתנגד לקצת אוכל.

היו  _ ארבע _ דמויות אסופות ליד המדורה, אריק הבין כשהם התקרבו, והוא הציב עצמו לפני צ'ארלס - אבל צ'ארלס שם ידו על זרועו ומשך אותו אחורה.

_ היא לא מתכוונת לפגוע בנו, אריק. למרות שאני לא יכול לומר שהיא מרוצה לגמרי לראות אותנו… _

הדמות הרביעית הייתה השותפה למחוז של אלכס, הנערה האדמונית שצ'ארלס קרא לה פני שועל. הבעתה הייתה קבועה בעצבנות זהירה, אבל היא הייתה לא חמושה, ויציבתה לא אגרסיבית. עדיין היה לה את מכל המים שהיא מילאה בטירה, הבחין אריק, נח ליד האש כדי לתת לשלג שבתוכו להנמס.

אריק נשאר מאחור כשצ'ארלס מיהר קדימה לחבק את שון, אלכס והאנק, כולם מפטפטים מהתרגשות.

"הייתי בטוח שאתם מתים!"

"פחדתי שאתם תקפאו! היו לנו זוג שמיכות ומדורה, אבל לכם-"

"כן, מזג אוויר משוגע, הא?"

"איפה רייבן?"

החיוך של צ'ארלס קרטע והוא הסתובב לעבר האנק, ששאל את השאלה. הפרווה הכחולה שעל חזהו היה מוכתמת בדם, מסביב לקצוות של תחליף לתחבושת, אבל הוא עמד ישר ונע בקלילות.

"הם לקחו את רייבן,, אמר צ'ארלס. "אבל היא בחיים, ואנחנו יודעים איפה הם. אנחנו הולכים לקחת אותה בחזרה."

"בהצלחה עם זה," נחרה הנערה.

"קדימה, פינץ'" אמר אלכס. "תצטרפי אלינו. יש כל כך מעט מאיתנו שנשארו, אנחנו צריכים כל יתרון שרק נוכל - אנחנו אותך כמו שאת אותנו."

"כבר עזרתי לכם יותר ממה שאני צריכה," אמרה הנערה - פינץ', מתברר.

"טוב, זה נתון לוויכוח," אמר שון לאט. "אני מתכוון, הוא טכנית עוף החול שלנו. אנחנו חלקנו  _ איתך _ ." הוא החווה בידו לעבר המדורה, ואריק הביט פעמיים. מה שהוא הניח שהיה עצים בוערים היה, למעשה, פניקס, נח ברוגע על פינת אפר, בתוך מעגל אבנים.

"לא הייתי צריכה את הרשות שלכם," העידה פלינץ'.

"זה היה הדבר הכי מוזר," אומר אלכס. "התחלנו לחפש את עוף החול שלנו כשהשלג התחיל - זה לא כאילו שהר הגעש יכל להרוג אותו, נכון? - ואנחנו מצאנו אותו, אבל הוא לא הצליח להישאר במקום. הוא המשיך לנסות לברוח אלא אם כן הלכנו לכיוון מסוים. מתברר שהיא קראה לו."

"את מדברת עם חיות? זאת המוטציה שלך?" צ'ארלס הסתובב לעבר פינץ' בהערצה ותענוג ברורים. "זה מדהים!"

"הוא היה עוף החול שלי קודם," אמרה פינץ' בזעף. "הייתי צריכה להעביר אותו הלאה לקרייריסטים כדי שאני אוכל לברוח מהם - הי, אתה לא היית איתם?" היא הביטה בזעף לעבר אריק.

"הייתי," אמר אריק בשוויון נפש. "אני איתו עכשיו." הוא החווה בראשו לעבר צ'ארלס, שחייך לעברו חיוך מסחרר, מסמיק מעט.

"או, אלוהים," אמר שון. "אלכס, תשלם."

"אחי, אני לא התערבתי," אמר אלכס ברכות. "זאת הייתה מוירה."

שתיקה לא נוחה נפלה, העיניים של צ'ארלס מתמלאות במים - ואז האוויר התמלא בצלילים מתכתיים של חצוצרות.

"ברכות," נשמע הקול של קלאודיוס טמפלסמית', כרוז משחקי המוטנטים, "לעשרת המיועדים שנשארו! קברניטי המשחק שמחים להכריז על משתה, סידור לעזור בקשיים שלכם. בעוד שש שעות מעכשיו, בקרן השפע, אתם תמצאו דברים כמו אוכל, בגדים ותרופות ככל שתצטרכו. אני יודע שהאספות עם חבריכם תהיה מבורכת לשתי בריתות המיועדים כהזדמנות להחלפת חברים! אני חוזר, שתי בריתות המיועדים יצטרכו לנכוח כדי להשפיע על החלפת חברים."

לרגע המילים נתלו באוויר, כבדות עם משמעות, לפני שטמפלסמית' שוב דיבר, עם כל שמחת הקפיטול המגוחכת שלו. "תזכרו, בקרן השפע בעוד שש שעות! מי ייתן והסיכויים יהיו לטובתכם!"

שוב חצוצרות, ופתאום היו מספרים צבועים בבהירות בשמיים. 5:59:59, והספירה יורדת במהירות.


	21. השקט שלפני הסערה

אנשים צעקו מכל עבריו, אבל צ'ארלס הרגיש מרוחק באופן מוזר. הוא בהה במספרים בשמיים, סופרים לאחור. סופרים לאחור את הסיכויים שלו להציל את רייבן. 

"זה לא כאילו שאנחנו לא יודעים למה הוא התכוון," אומר שון, "אז למה הוא לא פשוט אמר זאת? 'הי צ'ארלס, בוא תקריב את עצמך בשביל אחותך!'"

"איך זה בכלל עובד?" השערוריה של אלכס שרפה בקצות מוחו של צ'ארלס. "הם בדיוק הכריזו לאוויר 'האם זה לא יהיה נחמד אם נוכל לגרום לצ'ארלס להחליף עצמו באחותו' וקברניטי המשחק סידרו את זה בשבילהם?"

"אבל הוא לא הולך - נכון?" גמגם האנק. "אני מתכוון, אנחנו לא עומדים פשוט לשבת כאן ולתת להם לקחת אותו."

"לא," התפרץ אריק, רועם כרעם. צ'ארלס עצם את עיניו לרגע, נתן למוח של אריק לשטוף אותו - כעס ופחד ונחישות מברזל להגן על האדם שהראשון שהיה בעל משמעות בשבילו אחרי כל כך הרבה זמן. "הוא לא הולך. צ'ארלס, אתה שומע אותי?"

"אני לא צריך את הרשות שלך, אריק." צ'ארלס שמר על טונו עדין, רגוע, וקיווה שאף אחד לא ראה את ידיו רועדות. "אני אעשה כל מה שידרש כדי להגן על אחותי. זאת תמיד הייתה התוכנית."

"ואתה חושב שלמסור את עצמך להם יגן על אחותך? אתה חושב שאתה יכול לבטוח במה שסבסטיאן אומר?" הידיים של אריק סגרו על כתפיו, וצ'ארלס פתח את עיניו.  **5:57:15** .

"אתם האידיוטים יכולים לעשות מה שתרצו," אמרה פינץ' איפשהו ברקע. "אני לא מתקרבת לקרן השפע."

"אבל את תוכלי לעזור לנו, פינץ', ואנחנו נעזור לך, כולנו בזה ביחד-"

"אם אני לא אופיע," אמר צ'ארלס, בשקט ובחוסר תקווה, רק לאוזניים של אריק, "הם יהרגו את רייבן. אל תגיד לי שהם לא. אני אמרתי שאשמור עליה בטוחה."

"אתה גם אמרת שנוכל להרוס את המשחקים," לחש אריק, וצ'ארלס הידק יד על זרועו, מציץ לעבר האחרים, על המצלמות שבוודאי נחו מאחוריהם. אריק נהם בשקט ומשך את צ'ארלס הרחק מהמחנה, לתוך העצים.

הם הלכו רחוק יותר משצ'ארלס ציפה, עד שהיו מחוץ לטווח הראייה של האחרים, מוקפים רק בשלג וקדרות היער - ואז אפילו רחוק יותר, עד שהשלג מתחת לרגליהם הפך לבוץ, והמעיל של צ'ארלס פתאום הרגיש מעט מחניק.

"מאין אוורור לחום מהר הגעש, אני חושב," אמר אריק, מחווה על הפתח שבברור היה מלאכותי בצד הגבעה איפה שאוויר חם התאדה החוצה. "זה ציון דרך טוב ככל השאר."

"אני יודע שאתה רוצה לדבר, אריק, אבל בוודאי יש מצלמות-"

אריק נשם עמוק, ושחרר עם תנועת נסחפת של ידו, אצבעות פרושות; מכל עבריהם, צ'ארלס שמע קפיצות ופצפוצים, ראה נצנוצים כשמצלמות נסתרות התעקמו לתוך עצמן.

הוא הסתובב בחזרה לעבר צ'ארלס, נועל את עיניהם כאילו היו מגנטים. "אתה אמרת שנוכל להרוס את המשחקים. ועכשיו אתה עומד להיכנע. פשוט להתגלגל הצידה ולמות, לתת להם בדיוק את מה שהם רוצים."

"אתה חושב שזה מה שהם רוצים?" צ'ארלס הרגיש את עצמו חצי מחייך, תופס מחשבה מאריק - זיכרון של עצמו על הגג, ליד הבריכה, עיניים בוהקות כמו לנביא. "זה מה שמועדון אש הגיהנום רוצים. זה אולי מה שקברניטי המשחק חושבים שהם רוצים. אבל הנשיא שו? הוא חכם מזה." חום מעקצץ בזרועותיו, זיעה נאספת בין שכמותיו; פחד או קרבה לחום? או פשוט קרבה לאריק? "שו יודע שהמערכת עובדת רק כשמציקים לכולם עד הם מורידים ראשיהם. ההנחה היא שכל אדם יפעל לטובתו האישית. למסור את עצמי בהתנדבות, הקרבה עצמית מאהבה כדי להציל מישהו אחר - זה בדיוק מה שהם לא רוצים אף אחד אחר לחקות. בין אם הם כבר רואים את זה או לא, הם יראו. והם-" הוא הצביע למצלמה הקרובה ביותר, לקהל שהתעוור מאחוריה- "אני מבטיח לך שהם כבר ראו."

"זה לא יהיה מספיק."

"ולהרוג את הנשיא שו, זה יהיה מספיק? התוכנית שלך היא לחתוך אחד מראשי ההידרה. יהיו עוד שלושה שיקחו את מקומו. אני מכוון ללב של זה. לתהליך עצמו. אני יכול להראות להם דרך טובה יותר מאלימות וייאוש."

"אתה מתכוון להילחם בייאוש בכך שתתאבד."

"זה לא כאילו שאני רוצה למות, אריק. עכשיו פחות מתמיד." לא הייתי צריך לומר זאת, הוא חשב, לא הייתי צריך לתת לעצמי לחשוב את זה, כי עכשיו הוא לא יכל שלא להגיע אל אריק, להניח יד רועדת כנגד לחיו. "אבל כן, לבחור שלא לשרוד אם זה יכול להציל את אחותי, ולהיות הצעד הראשון לעבר הצלת מי יודע כמה אחרים - אני יכול לעשות דברים גרועים יותר עם החיים שלי, אריק. אתה יותר מכולם לא יכול לומר לי שאין ערך בלמות כדי להוכיח נקודה."

אריק עצם עיניו ובלע רוקו בכבדות, נשען לתוך היד שעל הלחי. "אבל אתה לא יכול פשוט לוותר. אתה לא יכול. זה לא יעבוד, הם פשוט יהרגו את שניכם!"

"כן, אתה צודק בקשר לזה," מלמל צ'ארלס נע קרוב יותר לאריק למרות החום שהפך את המעיל שלו לנטל. "להיכנע צריך להיות תוכנית ב, במקרה הטוב. אם הבנים יצטרפו אלינו, אולי נצליח להרחיק אותה מהם מבלי שאף אחד ימות."

"בכל האמצעים," אמר אריק, הקלה ורוגז שוטפים כנגד מוחו של צ'ארלס, "בוא נעשה את זה."

"יש משהו שאני צריך לומר לפני שאנחנו יכולים לתכנן תוכניות." סוף סוף נכנע לחום, צ'ארלס הליק את המעיל מכתפיו והפיל אותו על ענף של עץ, אריק עוקב בהיסוס. "רק במקרה - במקרה שאני לא שורד ואתה כן-" הוא הצמיד אצבעותיו לפה של אריק, מחניק את המחאה שעדיין לא נאמרה. "אני מתכוון לזה, אריק, אתה צריך לדעת את זה. לפרוסט היה מידע, שנאסף ממוחו של סבסטיאן, על איך אביו עזר לו -  _ עוזר לו _ \- לרמות. אם תצליח לצאת מכאן, אולי תוכל להשתמש במידע הזה כדי להפיל אותו."

"יש לי תוכנית ישירה יותר, אתה יודע."

"כן, טוב, אני עדיין מקווה לשכנע אותך לצאת מזה." האצבעות של צ'ארלס עדיין היו כנגד השפתיים של אריק; הוא משך אותן באיטיות, נותן למגע להימשך, המודעות של אריק להם חמה כנגד קצות תודעתו. הוא נאלץ לבלוע רוק בכבדות לפני שהמשיך. "אתה בטוח שכל המצלמות נעלמו?"

"הם כבר ניסו לשלוח עוד, אבל אני ממשיך למעוך אותן."

_ אני אספר לך ככה, רק כדאי לוודא _ , שלח צ'ארלס. _ אם הם ידעו את זה, אין סיכוי שהם יתנו לאחד מאיתנו לשרוד. _

התחושה של אריק פותח בכוונה את מוחו אליו הייתה… מסיחה, לכל הפחות, שולחת רעידות במורד עמוד השדרה של צ'ארלס. הוא התאפס על עצמו וניסה לתת לאריק את כל מה שהוא קיבל מפרוסט. זה היה יד שניה -שלישית, לאריק, - של ערבוביה של זכרונות ורגשות, אבל כמה דברים היו ברורים. מפגשים סודיים בין סבסטיאן וקברניטי המשחק; אימונים מוקדמים; פרטים של הזירה לפני שהקציר בכלל התחיל.

וזיכרון מאוד מרוחק של הנשיא שו נותן לבנו את גן המוטציה מוקדם יותר - מעניק כוח שהוא עיצב בעצמו - כדי שהוא יחלים לחלוטין ומוכן לשלוט במשחקים מהרגע הראשון.

_ "תשתמש בזה כשאתה צריך דחיפה נוספת," אמר הנשיא שו, לוחץ מיכל קטן ליד של בנו. "יש רק מנה אחת, ויקחו כמה שעות עד שזה יפעל, אבל זה יגביר את הכוח של המוטציה שלך." _

אריק צחק, כשצ'ארלס העביר לו את הזיכרון הזה, ושוב צחק, מוחו נוצץ באושר ואי ודאות, כאילו הוא לא מאמין למזלו הטוב.

_ למה זה כזה מצחיק, אריק? _

_ אתה אמרת שפרוסט ידעה איך להרוג את שו - האם לזה התכוונת? הסיכוי הכי טוב שלנו הוא לדחוף את החומר הזה לגרון שלו מהר ככל שנוכל _ . הוא דחף זיכרון לעבר צ'ארלס - מיכלים ענקיים של צבע מובאים למפעל הטקסטיל, מכילים את אותו נוזל שחור- סגול כמיכל הקטן, מיכלים מכוסים בסמלים ל"מפגע" ו"רעיל" ו"מוות". _ הוא ניסה לקרוע את התווית אבל אתה עדיין יכול לראות את הפינה שלך זה, כמה אותיות, אתה רואה את זה, צ'ארלס? _

צ'ארלס ניסה להתרכז חזק מאוד בזיכרון. _ כן _ … ו-פ-ה בשורה אחת, ב-ע-ת בבאה.

_ אטרופה נובעת. רוש לילה. _

צ'ארלס רק בהה בו. מידע עדיין חדר למוחו - שהצבע הכיל רק צורה דלילה של רעל רוש הלילה, למשל, ויקח לו ימים להרוג - אבל הוא בקושי יכל לשמוע זאת מתחת לשאגת חוסר האמון שלו עצמו. הנשיא שו שלח את סבסטיאן לזירה עם  _ רעל? _ אם אריק צדק, אז הוא תחמן את בנו שלו להרוג את עצמו.

_ למה? למה שהוא יעשה את זה לבנו שלו? _

_ אולי הוא חושב שזה משהו אחר _ , אריק משך בכתפיו.  _ איך אני אמור לדעת? אבל זה יהיה טוב כמעט כמו להרוג את הממזר בעצמי, כשהוא יבין. _

כשאתה צריך דחיפה נוספת, אמר הנשיא שו. סבסטיאן אולי עדיין לא לקח את זה.

"צ'ארלס," אמר אריק, בחוסר סבלנות מלא חיבה, מוחו כבר יוצר את כל הסיבות ללמה צ'ארלס לא צריך להשקיע בלעצור את סבסטיאן שו מלהרעיל את עצמו. צ'ארלס קטע אותו בכך שהצמיד את ידו לפה של אריק שוב; הוא לא חשב שהוא יוכל לסבול, כרגע, את אריק קורא לו טיפש על כך שהוא לא רוצה שאנשים ימותו.

"אתה לא טיפש," לחש אריק כנגד אצבעותיו. "צ'ארלס, זה לא מטופש. הלוואי ויכולנו לעשות דברים בדרך שלך. הלוואי ויכולנו." הוא צעד קרוב יותר, וצ'ארלס נתן לעצמו להאסף לתוך הזרועות של אריק, פנים קבורות בשקע צווארו.

הם עמדו כך, מצטופפים ביחד בחום של האוורור, למה שהרגיש כמו זמן רב - אבל הם לא הכל הרגיש כך במשחקים? הוא הכיר את אריק רק לשלושה עשר ימים - עשרה בזירה שלושה במרכז האימונים - אבל זה הרגיש כמו כל כך הרבה יותר. הוא שמע מנצחים של משחקי המוטנטים אומרים זאת בראיונותיהם שוב ושוב, שהמשחקים שלהם נמשכו רק ארבע עשר ימים, או עשרה, או שבעה, אבל זה הרגיש כמו הרבה יותר.

"זה כל מה שרצית לספר לי?" מלמל אריק. "זה כל… זה כל מה שרצית ממני, לפני שאנחנו חוזרים לאחרים?" עצבנות במילותיו, במקום שבו מוחותיהם נגעו, עצבנות ותקווה וחום עולה הססני.

אין מצלמות עכשיו. אף אחד לא צופה.

צ'ארלס לא יכל שלא להחזיר את החום, מתנדנד בבריכה הקטנה שלו. הוא הסתכל למעלה למספרים בשמיים.  **5:42:11** .

"חמש שעות בשביל רייבן," לחש אריק. "אחת בשביל-" הוא ידע שלא לומר _ בשבילך _ , "אחת בשבילי?"

צ'ארלס רעד כשקצות האצבעות של אריק טיילו לאורך עצמות לחיו, לתוך שיערו. "כן," הוא אמר, ומשך את הפה של אריק למטה לפגוש את שלו.

הם התנשקו, לאט ועמוק, הידיים של אריק מחליקות את גב החולצה של צ'ארלס ומושכות אותה מעל לראשו. אחרי זה לא עבר זמן רב לפני שכל בגדהים היו בערימה על הקטע הקרוב ביותר של אדמה יבשה - וצ'ארלס לא יכל בכלל לחשוב על הפעם האחרונה שמישהו ראה אותו ערום, בוודאי שלא מאז שהיה ילד קטן. אבל חום מבטו של אריק היה בלתי ניתן להכחשה, ושרף דרך כל הספק העצמי שלו כמו ששלג נמס מסביב לאוורור. והמראה של אריק עצמו היה ממש הסחה; צ'ארלס העביר את ידיו באיטיות במורד קו המתאר שלו, כתפיים לירכיים ושוב בחזרה, רושם לעצמו צלקות וחבורות, יותר מדי עור חסר ריפוד, כל זה יפה ועוצר נשימה כי זה היה של  _ אריק _ .

הוא לא יזכור, אחר כך, האם הרעיון לפרוש את מעיליהם על האדמה היה שלו או של אריק, אבל הוא יזכור את הרשרוש של הבד הזורח חסין המים כשהם שכבו ביחד, יזכור רעידות כשרוח קרה נלחמה בנשימה החמה של פתח האוורור. אריק כלא את הגוף של צ'ארלס מתחת לשלו הגדול יותר, בעיקר בגלל הרעד הזה - בגלל שהוא היה צריך להרגיש שהוא מגן על צ'ארלס בכל דרך שרק יכל.

זה הרגיש טוב יותר ממה שצ'ארלס אי פעם חלם, להתנשק שוב ושוב, גופים מתפתלים מסביב אחד לשני, הקצב שתנועותיהם תפסו כשעצבנות התחממה ונמסה. הפה של אריק נדד לאורך הכתף של צ'ארלס וחזהו וגרונו. - מצץ חזק בעור הרך שבלסתו, מה שצ'ארלס הרגיש כאילו הוא מאיר כל קצה של עצביו. הוא התנשם, וכמעט בטעות עיקם את ירכיו לתוך אריק - והרעש הקטן חסר הנשימה שאריק השמיע אז, הוא רצה לשמור על זה, להכניס את זה לתליון, להצמיד את זה לחזהו כמו נוצת הפניקס שהוא איבד.

צ'ארלס," לחש אריק, מוחו החמים והבוהר מנסה להתקפל לתוך עצמו ממבוכה, "מה אתה רוצה שאני - אני לא בטוח - אני לא יודע הרבה על איך-"

"טוב," אמר צ'ארלס וצחק, כמעט מסוחרר כשהוא הגיע למטה בינהם, "אני בקושי חושב ש _ זה _ יכול להסתבך."

"כן," אמר אריק, קולו פתאום חנוק. "זה יעבוד."

טיפות עכורות של שלג נשפכו על קצות המעילים כשהם זזו ביחד, פתיתים ספורים שורדים את הפרץ האוויר היוצא מפתח האוורור כדי לנוח על השיער של אריק, אבל המכות הקטנות של קור היו יותר משעשעות ממעצבנות. צ'ארלס מצא עצמו צוחק שוב ושוב, בשמחה וחוסר אמון על הסיטואציה - ואריק גם חייך, מוחותיהם עכשיו שזורים ביחד ביסודיות כמו איבריהם, ובאותה שמחה.

המוח של אריק היה כמו גופו, למעשה - חד וצנום ומלא זוויות, מכיר מעט כל כך נחמה בחיו שהוא בקושי יודע מה לעשות כשהוא מקבל זאת. צ'ארלס נעל את רגליו מסביב למותן הצר באופן מופרך של אריק והעביר יד אחת בעמוד השדרה שלו, חוליות מתנגשות בקצות אצבעותיו כמו חתולים שמחפשים ליטוף. כל כך רזה, כל כך רעב.

_ הייתי שמח לקחת אותך הביתה, הוא חשב, לפטם אותך - יכולנו לנהל את המאפייה ביחד, אבא השאיר אותה לי, ונוכל לאכול את כל העוגות והטארטים והרולים המתוקים שתמיד אסור לי לקבל… _

אריק שלח הסכמה חמימה, עילגת אבל מתנדנדת על הקישור בין צ'ארלס לדברים גנובים רכים, מתוקים שהוא אף פעם לא היה אמור לקבל - הוא לקח את זה בכל מקרה, הוא יקח כל מה שרק יוכל לקבל. מילים חמדניות, אנוכיות, מופרכות על ידי הדרך העדינה שבה הוא החזיק את צ'ארלס בזרועותיו. כל מה שהוא לקח מצ'ארלס הוא נתן בחזרה פי שלוש.

אריק אף פעם לא יראה את המאפייה. גם צ'ארלס לא, אף פעם. הוא עצם עיניו כנגד הדמעות הלא מצופות ומשך את אריק קרוב יותר.

הוא הרגיש משהו מבהיל, אחר כך, כמו מין קופסא סודית שנפתחה במרכזו - או במרכז של אריק, כבר אי אפשר היה לומר. אם אחד מהם קרא בקול, הוא לא יכל לשמוע את זה, הכל נשקע על ידי פרץ אור מעוור.

אחר כך, מסדרים את נשימתם ועדיין מסובכים, הם הסתכלו בעיניים אחד של השני והתחילו לצחוק.

"אני בכלל לא יודע מה כל כך מצחיק," התנשם אריק. "אני מרגיש כאילו…" 

"כאילו ניצחנו," אמר צ'ארלס, מחייך בעוז. "אנחנו  _ באמת _ זכינו במשהו, אריק. לא משנה מה קורה עכשיו,  _ זה  _ קרה. הם לא יכולים לקחת את זה מאיתנו."

"זה מה שהתכוונת אליו," אמר אריק. "כשאמרת שאם אתה עומד למות, זה יהיה כעצמך. הקפיטול יכול להרוג אותנו אבל הם לא יכולים שלא ליצור אותנו, לא יכולים לגרום לזה שלא להיות." _ הם לא יכולים לעצור אותנו מלאהוב אחד את השני _ . לא בקול, החלק הזה, ומרבית מתודעתו של אריק בכלל לא תודה שהוא חשב זאת. הם היו בני נוער שהכירו אחד את השני פחות משבועיים, הם לא היו מאוהבים.

"אולי לא," לחש צ'ארלס. "אולי להיות מאוהבים יקח יותר זמן ממה שיש לנו. שאי פעם יהיה לנו. אבל יש דרכים רבות לאהוב כשיש אנשים שיאהבו אחד את השני, ואני אוהב אותך, בכל דרך, ואני לא מפחד לומר זאת."

אריק פחד לומר זאת, לא יכל לשאת זאת בשל סיבות יותר מדי עמוקות ומורכבות בשביל שיבחן, אבל הוא נישק אותו, רך וכואב כחבלה, וזה לא כאילו שצ'ארלס היה צריך לשמוע את זה בקול.

כשהנשיקה נפרדה, צ'ארלס פקח עיניו לראות מספרים מעל ראשו.  **4:50:44** . הוא לא יכל לעצור את הדרך שבה גופו קפא והתקשה כשזיכרון והגיון זחלו בחזרה פנימה, קרים כשלג הנמס הכלוא מתחת לגבו.

אריק הציץ על מעבר לכתפו על הספירה לאחור ושחרר נשיפה ארוכה. ואז הוא נישק את צ'ארלס פעם אחת נוספת, על המצח - לא נשיקת פרידה,  _ לא _ \- ועזר לו להעמד על רגליו.

"עכשיו," הוא אמר, "בוא נלך להציל את אחותך." 

***

מצלמות עקבו אחריהם בחזרה למחנה, נוהרות בזעם מאחורי כל עלה ואבן - נשארות מחוץ לטווח ראייה, אבל לא יכלו להתחבא מאריק. הוא גיחך לעבר אחת ושרך את אצבעותיו המכוסות בכפפה בשל צ'ארלס.

במחנה, פתיתי שלג עצלנים לחששו מעל דבר שהריח טוב מעל האש, עוף החול צובט את זה בסקרנות.

"הי, ברוכים השבים!" קרא אלכס. "תראו את זה, לפינץ' יש זוג חברים חתולים שמביאים לה דברים לאכול. יש מספיק בשביל כולם."

"זה מאוד נחמד מצידך לחלוק, פינץ'," אמר צ'ארלס, לוקח חלק וחופר לתוכו בפראות חמודה. הילדה רק נדנדה בקצרה לעברו בראשה, עסוקה בעיקר בלשבת הכי רחוק מאלכס שהאבנים על האבנים שלהם לצד המדורה.

האנק, חתיכות לחות של עץ מתנדנדות מתחתיו, הציץ בהם בצמצום עיניים וסידר את משקפיו. "מה היה הקטע עם כל המצלמות?"

"כל מה?" שאל צ'ארלס כשהוא ואריק התיישבו על האבן היחידה שנשארה.

"המצלמות המעופפות מעל היער. הן פשוט המשיכו… להתקמט וליפול מהשמיים."

האבן הייתה קטנה; הם היו חייבים לשבת מאוד קרוב ביחד. מבלי להתבלט אריק שם יד מסביב לצ'ארלס, כאילו כדי לאזן את עצמו.

"מצלמות? אני… לא ראיתי כלום." צ'ארלס הרים גבה לעבר אריק, שפשוט גיחך. הוא יקח את זה כמחמאה שצ'ארלס לא שם לב לדלי המצלמות שהמשיכו לנסות לעוט לעברם לקבל מבט.

"אה-הא." שון, מחייך, סקר אותם, ואריק פתאום היה ממש ער לפרעות של בגדיהם ושיערם."מה זה על הצוואר שלך, צ'ארלס?"

"המ?" צ'ארלס הרים יד לסימן שאריק השאיר שם, נזכר ברגע הצורה חיה מספיק כדי לזלוג למוח של אריק ולהשאיר את שניהם מסמיקים. "זה כלום," אמר צ'ארלס, מה שלא היה משכנע גם אם הם לא העיף מבט צידי חולמני לעבר אריק, שהוא לא יכל שלא להחזיר.

הבנים עמעמו צחקוקים ביאוש, חזק יותר כשאריק הביט בהם בזעם; פינץ' רק כרבלה את שפתה ברוגז עליהם ואכלה מהר יותר.

"כן," אמר צ'ארלס כשהתברר שהוא העלים את מרבית הרעב שלו. "אריק ואני הולכים למשתה ואנחנו הולכים להחזיר את רייבן."

כל קלות הראש מסביב למדורה נעלמה. 

"אנחנו בהחלט נקבל את עזרתכם, אבל אנחנו מבינים אם אתם לא-"

"ברור שאנחנו עוזרים," אמר האנק, קולו כרעש עמוק. "זאת  _ רייבן _ ."

"האנק, אתה פצוע, אתה יותר מכולם לא חייב-"

"אנחנו עוזרים," אמר האנק. "הייתי הולך גם אם את הלא. והפציעה לא כזאת נוראית. אני הרבה יותר עמיד ממה שהייתי." הוא הוא התעסק באופן לא נעים בדם היבש שבפרוותו.

"אז בסדר," אמר צ'ארלס עם חיוך רך. "יש לנו אחד. עוד משהו יבוא?"

שון נשך שפתו אבל הרים ידו. "התחייבנו להיות בעלי ברית. ואנחנו יותר מזה עכשיו, אנחנו חברים."

פינץ' נחרה. "אתם י _ ריבים _ , אתם לא מבינים?"

"זה הרעיון של הקפיטול, לא שלנו," אמר שון, ואריק חשב שצ'ארלס היה עלול באמת לפרוץ בדמעות מגאווה.

אלכס נאנח, אבל הרים גם הוא את ידו. "טוב, בסדר, רייבן וצ'ארלס הם החברים שלנו ואנחנו הולכים לעזור להם."

כולם הסתכלו על פינץ' אבל היא רק הסיטה מבטה.

"כמו שאמרתי, זה לא חובה, במיוחד לא אצלך," אמר צ'ארלס בעדינות. "היית אדיבה מספיק כשחלקת את האש והאוכל שלך. בנים.." נראה היה שמילים הכשילו אותו לרגע. "תודה רבה כל כך לכם. אני לא יכול לספר כמה משמעות יש לזה בשבילי."

אריק חשב שאולי הוא הבין את הכל הפוך כל הזמן הזה - הבנים לא ידעו איך לספר לצ'ארלס כמה זה היה בעל משמעות  _ בשבילהם _ , שיזרקו אותם לסיוט כזה כמו גורים מגושמים למעגל קרבות כלבים, ולמצוא רק אדם אחד שעדיין מוכן לשמור עליהם חיות מחמד, לאהוב ולדאוג להם ולהגיד להם שהם לא חייבים להרוג אחד את השני.

"אנחנו כן צריכים תוכנית," אמר צ'ארלס, ואריק שם יד על כתפו ונעמד. 

"נכון," הוא אמר, "וכאן יש לכם מזל שיש לכם בן כלאיים צמא דם כמוני."


	22. המשתה

**00:00:52**

**00:00:51**

**00:00:50**

צ'ארלס בהה בספירה לאחור שבשמיים, מכניס ידו לתוך כיסו אל הנוצה שהוא לקח מעוף החול של פינץ'. הוא יכל רק להניח שהסמל המקורי שלו, הנוצה שהוא לקח מנורי לפני מה שהרגיש כחיים שלמים, היה אפר קבור באפר, בהריסות. הוא תהה אם לרייבן עדיין היה את שלה. הוא נישק את הנוצה - מחווה נהדרת למצלמות, הוא הניח, לוגן צריך להתגאות - לפני שקם מכריעה מאחורי רכס הגבעות. אותה גבעה שהוא ובני בריתו רצו מעליה, בדקות הכאוטיות הראשונות בזירה; הגבעה הראשונה לעלות מהחוף המושלג לעבר איפה שקרן השפע נחה.

הטלפתיה כבר נתנה לו מאין מושג לסיטואציה שחיכתה בתחתית הגבעה. המוח של רייבן נקרע בין אימה וזעם מוחלט; סבסטיאן קשר אותה וחסם את פיה, הוא יכל לחוש זאת, ועדיין היה לה את טעם הדם של עזאזל בפיה כהסבר למה. הנקודה הריקה של מוחו החמקמק של סבסטיאן חיכתה איתה מאחורי קרן המתכת המעוקמת. עזאזל, צמא דם ובטוח בעצמו, הסתתר בקרן השפע עצמה, המוטציה שלו נותנת לו לדלג פנימה והחוצה למרות הפתח המשונן להפליא. אנג'ל חיכתה מאחורי פסגת גבעה אחרת, מעמידה פנים שכפות הידיים שלה לא הזיעו, עוקבת ועוקבת מחדש אחרי ההחלטות שלה בזירה, אומרת לעצמה שעדיין היה לה סיכוי לשרוד וזה כל מה ששינה לה.

עושה דרכו במורד הגבעה הקפואה, צ'ארלס יכל לראות שולחנות מורדים לפני קרן השפע; המשתה, כמובטח. זה נראה היה עצוב באופן נורא ובזבזני. הוא לא יכל לדמיין משהו מהאוכל הזה, הבגדים, התרופות או האספקה המחכה כאן באמת יהיה בשימוש. אף אחד לא היה כאן בשביל זה.

סבסטיאן צעד החוצה ממאחורי קרן השפע, יד אחת מחזיקה חרב, השניה מושכת את רייבן משערה; היא נאבקה והביטה לעברו בזעם, מנסה בחוסר תועלת להתרחק. 

"ברוך הבא למשתה, צ'ארלס," קרא סבסטיאן בלבביות. "לבד לגמרי? האחרים לא באים?"

"הם לא משוגעים, או לפחות כך הם הבטיחו לי." צ'ארלס ניסה להישמע מריר; הצליח, אם לשפוט לפי ההתנפחות הזחוחה של החזה של סבסטיאן, נפילת הכתפיים של רייבן. "מה זה משנה? אני כאן, בדיוק כמו שרצית. תשחרר אותה."

סבסטיאן הביט למטה על רייבן בהתחשבות לכאורה, מחזיק אותה רחוקה במרחק יד. "לאן היא תלך, אתה מדמיין? אתה באמת חושב שיש לה את הסיכוים הגבוהים ביותר לשרוד בלעדך?"

"טוב, אני מניח שהסיכויים שלה יכולים רק להשתפר מכאן."

סבסטיאן הנהן בראשו. "איך זה הרגיש, להיות כזה אידיוט סנטימנטלי? תאמין לי, שתיים עשרה, להרוג אותה כאן, מהר וחלק, יהיה חסד. אבל אני מניח שזה על המצפון שלך. בוא ותגיד להתראות, אם כך."

צ'ארלס נענע בראשו. "לא, אני לא מתקרב עד שאני אדע שרייבן בטוחה. תן לה לבוא אליי."

"מה כדי שתוכל לשבור את העסקה ותברחו ביחד?"

"כאילו שלא תוכל לתפוס אותנו." המרירות לא הייתה קשה לחיקוי, הפעם. "אתה מקבל מה שאתה רוצה, סבסטיאן. כל מה שאני רוצה זה להיות בטוח שאני לא אמות לחינם."

רייבן בהתה בו במיקוד, מתעוות מסביב לחסם בפיה, מוחה צורח  _ אל תבטח בו, זאת מלכודת, זאת מלכודת, הוא פשוט יהרוג את שנינו. _

_ אני יודע _ , הוא הבטיח לה. _ אני לא לבד כפי שאני נראה _ .

סבסטיאן, לעומת זאת, חייך לעברו חיוך מזוייף. "נתת לך סיכוי להגיד להתראות ולהפוך את זה לקל. לא אשמתי שלא ניצלת את זה." הוא שוב משך את רייבן קרוב, קצה סכין מוצמד לגרונה, וצעק, "עזאזל!"

עשן התפוצץ לתוך העיניים של צ'ארלס. הוא ראה הבזק מתכתי, מתקשת למטה לעברו-

ואריק התפרץ מקצה הגבעה, יד אחת פרושה לפניו. בצעקה הוא קימץ ועיקם אותה, והחרב של עזאזל עפה מידיו לעבר אריק.

צ'ארלס היה מודע לשון, האנק ואלכס מתפרצים כולם ממקומות המחבוא שלהם. הוא ניסה להקפיא את עזאזל במקום עם מוחו, אבל כמו קודם, המשתגר היה מהיר מכדי להיתפס; הוא כבר נעלם והופיע מחדש, זורק עצמו לאבר אריק עם קריאה של זעם.

צ'ארלס הסתובב לעבר רייבן ושו, וראה את רייבן  _ משתנה _ . החסם וקשרי המפרקים נחתכו כשהיא הכפילה את גודלה. היא לא ניסתה להילחם בסבסטיאן - יופי, עם המוטציה שלו היא לעולם לא תנצח - אלא התחמקה בקלות מאחיזתו ורצה לעבר צ'ארלס.

מכל עבריו של צ'ארלס, פחד והתרגשות וזעם פרצו ממוחם של אויבים ובעלי ברית כאחד, וזה היה מסחרר, לנסות לעקוב אחרי כולם - לנסות לאחוז בעזאזל, להזהיר את שון שאנג'ל מגיעה משמאלו - אפילו כשהוא הגיע לרייבן, דחף אותה לפניו לעבר הגבעה. הוא לא חיפש את סבסטיאן; הריק השמנוני של מוחו הגיע מאחוריהם מהר מדי.  _ אריק! _

קדימה להם, אריק הפסיק את התנגשויותיו עם עזאזל כאילו הנער האחר הפסיק להתקיים, האנק צועד במקומו להעסיק את תשומת הלב של המשתגר לפני שהוא יוכל לדקור את אריק בגב. אריק העיף לצ'ארלס רק את המבט הקצר ביותר לפני שהוא חלף על פניהם לעבר שו, אבל זה היה די והותר; היה מעט מאוד שהיה צריך להיאמר ביניהם.

האנק העיף מבט למעלה לעבר צ'ארלס ורייבן כשהם חלפו על פיו, ונבהל מהמראה של רייבן שהשתנתה לצורתו; ההסחה כמעט עלתה לו בזנב מחודד לעינו, אבל אלכס שחרר פרץ של פלזמה על עזאזל שהמשתגר היה חייב להתחמק ממנו.

צ'ארלס יכל להרגיש שמשהו היה לא בסדר עם אלכס - לא פצוע, הוא לא חשב כך, אבל כאב אותו דבר בדיוק, ריכוזו מחליק, נשימות מהירות מדי. לא היה זמן לסדר את זה.

מאחורי קרן השפע, צרחות צרחניות הדהדו כששון דאה למטה קרוב לאדמה, מתחמק מהתקפות מאנג'ל היותר ניתנת לתמרון.  _ אלכס, תעזור לשון _ , שלח צ'ארלס, וסוף סוף הגיע לפסגת הגבעה, מוציא את רייבן מתחום הראייה של מועדון אש הגיהנום.

"רייבן, רוצי," הוא התנשם. "צאי מכאן. משם - יש מדורה, בקצה היער, הנערה מ5 שם, היא לא תפגע בך-"

"מה? צ'ארלס, אני לא עוזבת בלעדיך!"

"רייבן כל הפואנטה של זה היה להרחיק אותך בזהירות, עכשיו  _ לכי _ -"

עזאזל הופי מעליהם בפרץ של עשן. רייבן צרחה, וצ'ארלס אינסטינקטיבית זרק עצמו עליו, יד אחת מוטחת בחוסר תועלת לעבר עזאזל - שמעולם לא נחת, האנק קופץ עליו עם שאגה. הם נפלו במורד הגבעה.

רייבן, זרקה את צ'ארלס ממנה ומיהרה אחריהם, עור ורוד מחליף את הכחול. "עזאזל, תעצור!" היא קראה בקולו של סבסטיאן.

עזאזל הרים מבטו, מבוהל - ושילם על זה כשהאנק בעט ברגלו והפיל אותו, והטיח שני אגרופים כחולים כבדים כמו פטישים על פניו.

תותח נורה.

לרגע הם כולם בהו, מתנשפים, צ'ארלס נרתע מהדים טלפתים של מוות. הצורה של רייבן ריפרפה בחזרה לקשקשים כחולים, והיא רצה לצידו של האנק - עוזרת לו להוריד עצמו לאדמה כשטלאים כהים של דם התפשטו לאורך פרוותו.

"אני בסדר," אמר האנק, חסר אוויר, שקר שקוף. "אני בסדר, רייבן, אני רק צריך לסדר את הנשימה שלי - את צריכה ללכת, שניכם צריכים ללכת-"

"צ'ארלס, לחשה רייבן, מעבירה מבטה מהפצעים של האנק אליו, כאילו הוא יוכל לתקן אותם. עדיין גומע אוויר, צ'ארלס כרע ליד האנק, מנסה שלא לחשוב כל הגופה המרוסקת במרחק רק כמה סנטימטרים, מנסה לחשוב על משהו, כל דבר שהוא יכול לעשות למען האנק.

לא היה דבר. לא רק שפצעי החרב הקודמים של האנק בחזה נפתחו מחדש, שופכים דם, אלא שגם היו לו לפחות חצי תריסר פצעים חדשים, חתכים עמוקים ונעקבים שנעשו, צ'ארלס ניחש, על ידי הזנב-להב של עזאזל. לעצור את הדימום נראה היה חסר סיכוי; על כל הפנים, צ'ארלס הושיט ידו למכפלת חולצתו כדי לפחות לנסות כשהוא ראה פצע אחרון - חתך עמוק לאורך העורק בירך של האנק.

רק בית חולים יכול להציל את האנק מזה. פוגש את העיניים של האנק, כבר חצי מסוחררות מאובדן דם, צ'ארלס יכול היה לראות שהוא ידע זאת.

"רייבן?" מלמל האנק, וגישש לעבר ידה; היא לחצה את ידו בהדיקות, מזלזלת בטפרים החדים שאיימו לדקור את עורה. "את תהיי בסדר, רייבן. הכל יהיה בסדר."

רייבן, מייבבת, לא השיבה. דם התפשט מהר לאורך השלג החצי נמס, מרטיב את הברכיים של המכנסיים של צ'ארלס.

צ'ארלס ניסה לכבות את הטלפתיה שלו, להגן על עצמו מהמוות שהוא ידע שמגיע - אבל אז שינה את דעתו, מגיע אל האנק ועושה כל שביכולתו להקל על הכאב והפחד של הילד.

זה הפך הכל לגרוע יותר, כשהתודעה של האנק התכווצה והתעממה והתפוגגה -  _ האנק _ , חברו, נעלם לאפלה, וצ'ארלס התקשה לנשום דרך חוסר ההתמצאות החולני. התותח נורה איפשהו במרחק.

האנק?" אמרה רייבן, ביודעין שהיא לא תקבל תשובה. "האנק?"

צ'ארלס כרך זרועותיו סביבה, והיא נתנה לעצמה להיות מחובקת, מייבבת לתוך כתפו.

"בואי נלך," לחש צ'ארלס. "קדימה, בואי נתרחק מכאן."

"לא," אמרה רייבן. היא דחפה עצמה ממנו ונעמדה, עיניה קשות אפילו דרך הנצנוץ של דמעות. "אנחנו צריכים להרוג את חתיכת החארות הקרייריסטים האלו."

"רייבן-" אבל צ'ארלס הוסח ממחאתו על ידי התפרצות של רעש, גם פיזי וגם מנטלי, מהצד השני של הגבעה. לאוזניו, זה נשמע כמו להבות; למוחו, כאב והפתעה והתעמקות פתאומית של כאב, במיוחד מאריק.

בגלל שסבסטיאן היה בהחלט מקור האש. היא התפוצצה מצעדיו כשהוא התחמק בעליזות מחתיכות המתכת שאריק זרק אליו; הוא הקיף את אריק, צ'ארלס הבין, קולא את שניהם במעגל להבות שיפגע רק באחד מהם, ואריק ידע זאת. למה הוא לא התרחק? חשוב יותר, למה הוא לא הכה את סבסטיאן בשוק אלקטרומגנטי כמו שהם התאמנו?

_ אני מנסה _ , שלח אריק כשצ'ארלס ורייבן משכו ביחד את אלכס לעמידה, בחצי הירידה מהגבעה. האוויר המנצנץ מסביב לאריק לא היה רק החום; הוא ניסה לאסוף שוק, אבל זה לא היה קל בשבילו גם בתרגול, וזה כנראה היה אפילו קשה יותר מקרב.

"אני יכול לפגוע בסבסטיאן," אמר אלכס בדחיפות, אומללות מוזרה נשפכת ממוחו כמו ערפל, "אני יודע שאמרת לי לא, אבל אני יכול לתפוס אותו מכאן-"

"אתה פשוט תיתן לו עוד תחמושת," אמר צ'ארלס. "חשבתי שעזרת לשון?"

"לא יכולתי לעמוד בקצב," אמר אלכס, וצ'ארלס הבין שהוא היה חיוור ומתנשף, מתנדנד על רגליו. "אני לא יודע - משהו לא בסדר איתי, אני לא יודע…"

צ'ארלס קימט מצחו והושיט ידו לכתף של אלכס, עובר על הזיכרונות האחרונים שלו, מנסה להבין מה קורה-

"פינץ' גנבה את המיכל," הוא אמר, בטנו לפתע מרגישה כמו עופרת. "היא גנבה את זה מסבסטיאן, והיא-היא חלקה את זה איתך-"

"היא התגנבה למחנה שלהם ושמעה אותו מדבר על זה," התנשם אלכס, "אמרה שזה היה אמור להיות מאין מחזק כוחות, שזה יעזור לנו."

"זה מה שנאמר לסבסטיאן," לחש צ'ארלס. "או, אלכס."

צווחות הדהדו מעליהם ושון דאה לידם, תחליף הטלאים לכנפיים שלו פרוש לרוחב. המגע הקל ביותר במוחו הראה שהוא היה כמעט בהיסטריה; זה היה כל מה שהוא יכל לעשות כדי להתחמק מהמתקפות של אנג'ל, בטח שלא להחזיר אותן.

צ'ארלס שם ידיו על הלחיים של אלכס. "תנסה לעזור לשון," הוא אמר, קולו רועד, והוא היה פחדן, הוא היה פחדן גדול מכדי לספר לאלכס שהוא גוסס. "רייבן, תשארי איתו." הוא קטע את המחאה שלה. " _ בבקשה _ , רק תישארי בטוחה לעכשיו. אני חייב לעזור לאריק."

הוא רץ לעבר החול והאש.

כדי להתקרב לאריק, הוא היה חייב להוריד את מעילו ולהכות שורה של להבות עם זה, משאיר את הבגד החרוך מאחור כשהוא רץ לצידו של אריק. הוא וסבסטיאן הקיפו אחד את השני לאט, אריק מדמם מחתכים הפזורים לאורך פניו וידיו השלוחות קדימה - ידיים ששמרו על ענן של חתיכות מתכת מעופפות מסביב לסבסטיאן. אם הוא התכוון להשתמש בהן לשמור על סבסטיאן מאחור, ההבעה של הקרייריסט רמזה שזה עבד כל עוד הניסיון שיעשע אותו. כשצ'ארלס התקרב, סבסטיאן תפס חתיכה אחת והעיף אותה בחזרה ברשלנות לעבר אריק, שבקושי התחמק בזמן.

"או, והנה מגיע מאסטר שתיים עשרה הצעיר להצטרף למסיבה," קרא סבסטיאן בעליזות. "אפילו טוב יותר. אני מקווה שהמצלמות יתפסו זווית טובה שלי מחסל את שניכם בפעם אחת."

הוא מחא כפיים, ואש התפרצה מהן, מתנשאת לקראת צ'ארלס ואריק במהירות שאין שווה לה - אבל כיוון מעט למעלה. או שלפחות כך צ'ארלס הניח, משום שאריק הפיל אותו לקרקע והציל לשמור על שניהם בחיים, גם אם חרוכים.

"אוי, תישארו במקום," אמר סבסטיאן, מעמיד פני משועמם כשהוא הטיח חתיכות מתכת לעברם, אריק מתקשה להעיף אותן הצידה מהר מספיק. "אתם רק עומדים לגרום לארוחת הערב של המנצח להיות מאוחרת יותר ביום."

צ'ארלס נתן לאריק לגרור אותו לעמידה. "אתה עדיין חושב שאתה תנצח," הוא קרא לעבר סבסטיאן. "אתה באמת עדיין חושב ככה."

הגבה של סבסטיאן הורמה. "למה לעזאזל שאני לא אחשוב כך, כשזה הופך לסביר יותר ויותר בכל רגע?"

"כי הם לא רוצים שתנצח. קברניטי המשחק, אבא שלך - הם לא יכולים לתת לך לנצח, סבסטיאן." הוא הושיט ידו לעבר היד של אריק, כמעט בלתי נראה.  _ תן לי לשמור עליו מוסח. אתה צריך להתרכז בשוק הזה _ .

סבסטיאן נראה היה זחוח. הוא הפסיק לזרוק דברים. "ילד קטן, אין לך מושג על מה אתה מדבר."

"באמת? כמה מוזר, שאחרי כל ה… יעוץ… שאבא לך נתן לך, הנה אתה, תשעה ימים במשחקים, עם כל כך הרבה יריבים."

סבסטיאן משך בכתפיו. "בכלל לא שיא, למשחקים."

"נכון, אבל זה תמיד הצטמק רק לאיומים האמיתיים עכשיו, נכון? אלו שבאמת יש להם סיכוי לנצח. יש לך די הרבה תחרות, סבסטיאן. הרבה יותר ממה שציפית, אני אהמר."

זה פגע בנקודה; צ'ארלס לא היה צריך טלפתיה, הוא יכל לראות את הקו הדק של הפה של סבסטיאן. הוא ציפה לנצח עד עכשיו, או לפחות להתכונן לבגוד בבעלי בריתו אחרי שהם מחקו את כולם.

לידו, אריק שחרר נשיפה חדה של מאמץ, והאוויר סביב התעבה לרגע, נצנוץ צפוף מוזר - אבל זה נעלם לפני שהוא הצליח לציור מזה חשמל. סבסטיאן הרים ראשו וקימט את מצחו.

"מה שלא יהיה שאתם זוממים," הוא אמר," אני חושב שזה זמן שאני-"

צ'ארלס זעק בקול, אחוז בראשו, ברכיו מאיימות לקרוס מתחתיו. בצד השני של חצי הסהר של קרן השפע, אנג'ל הפילה את שון מהשמיים.

לרגע הוא היה שון, גופו דבר שבור שרוף על החול, מוחו נסוג מכאב ופחד גם אם זה אומר שהוא אף פעם לא יחזור, אין סיבה לחזור, אין תקווה לשרוד-

_ לך לישון, שון, זה בסדר _ , אמר צ'ארלס, זה היה כל מה שזה לקח לגרום לשון לשחרר לגמרי.

התותח נורה, וצ'ארלס בדיוק הספיק לפרק את מוחו מזה של שון כדי לעצור עצמו מלפול אחרי לחשכה. אריק ניסה להחזיק אותו למעלה עם יד אחת ולהתנגד להתקפה של סבסטיאן עם האחרת - צ'ארלס היה צריך להתרכז להחזיר את עצמו-

נראה היה שאלכס ממלא את הזירה בנחשול של כעס מיואש על חוסר הישע שלו עצמו, האימה שלו כשהוא נאלץ לצפות בשון נופל. פרץ הפלזמה שיצא מגופו היה הראשון ללכת בדיוק לאן שהוא רצה-

ואז צ'ארלס היה אנג'ל, נופלת מהשמיים עם הכנפיים שלה שרופות וקרועות, צורחת כשים החומצה נסגר מעל לראשה.

הכאב של החומצה היה בלתי ניתן לתיאור. כנראה שזה היה הורג אותה תוך כמה רגעים, אבל צ'ארלס לא יכל לסבול לחכות. כמעט מבלי להחליט, הוא כיבה את המוח של אנג'ל, עצר אותו כמו שעצר את של אורורו, מיידי וחסר כאב.

תותח נורה.

"נגמרו לך בעלי ברית, סבסטיאן," התנשם צ'ארלס, מכריח את עצמו להתרחק מהאבל והפחד של אלכס ורייבן, בחזרה לגופו שלו, לכוח של האחיזה של אריק על זרועותיו. הוא היה מודע במעומעם לכך שפניו נרטבו, מתייבשות מהר בגלי החום מהאש המקיפה אותם. "אתה לבד לגמרי. כל מי שחשבת שיוכל לעזור לך, או מת או בגד בך."

סבסטיאן קימט מצחו. הוא התקרב הרבה יותר כשצ'ארלס היה חסר יכולת. "מי בגד בי?"

"אבא שלך. אני יודע מה הוא נתן לך. אני יודע מה פינץ' גנבה."

"הסמל שלי," נהם סבסטיאן, "גנבה את הסמל שלי, חתיכת-"

"וזה הורג אותה. היא חלקה את זה עם אלכס, ותסתכל עליו." צ'ארלס הצביע לעבר צד הגבעה וסבסטיאן עקב בזהירות אחרי מבטו - בדיוק בזמן לראות את אלכס מתנדנד וקורס על הקרקע. סבסטיאן החוויר.

צ'ארלס יכל להרגיש את אריק מדכא את הפחד שלו לאלכס, שבכל מקרה, הוא אמר לעצמו, היה חייב למות. הוא יכל להרשות לעצמו אכזבה שזה לא היה סבסטיאן עצמו. "סבסטיאן," אמר אריק, זחוח ומרושע ביודעין על הכאב שמילים יכולות לגרום, "שמעת אי פעם על רוש לילה?"

סבסטיאן עדיין בהה בצורה המקומטת של אלכס, ברייבן מנערת את כתפו.

"אתה רק חלק מהמופע," אמר צ'ארלס, קולו מתוח מפיצול ריכוזו כשהוא ניסה להקל על הכאב של אלכס והבלבול שלו, מנסה להחזיק טלפתית את היד של רייבן. "אתה באמת חשבת שהנשיא שו יכול לתת לך לנצח? גם האמינות שלו וגם של המשחקים יתנפצו. לא, אתה הרבה יותר שימושי בשבילו מת, הוכחה לאובייקטיביות שלו, הוכחה להוגנות והטבע השווה של המשחקים."

"אני לא יודע על מה אתה מדבר."

"הוא שלח אותך עם שני מיועדים אחרים בעלי טלפתיה, המוטציה היחידה שיכולה אפילו לקוות לנגוד את המוטציה שלך. אולי שלושה - מי יודע כמה המוטציה של ג'ין הייתה מתקדמת, אם הייתה לה הזדמנות. ורק במקרה שזה יכשל, הוא סידר אותך כדי שתחתוך את גרונך שלך."

סבסטיאן הכריח עצמו לצחוק. "אתה מקשיב לעצמך? אני  _ חסין _ לטלפתיה."

"אני באמת תוהה איך זה היה הולך," אמר צ'ארלס בהרהור, "עם יותר מאחד מאיתנו עובדים ביחד? אבל לא משנה. מתברר שיש דרכים אחרות." הוא הושיט ידו לשל אריק, ונגע ברקתו עם האחרת, צולל למוחו של אריק.

הוא יכל לראות את הבעיה תוך רגע, למה אריק לא הצליח להתרכז מספיק כדי לייצר את השוק - מול הנער שאביו הרג את אדי, מוחו של אריק הוצף בזעם ופחד ואבל ורעב לנקמה, לא יציב מספיק כדי לתת לו אחיזה טובה על כוחו.

_ תירגע _ , הוא לחש.  _ תזכור לקמט את קרן השפע - זוכר איך הרגשת? אתה יכול לעשות את זה שוב _ .

האצבעות של אריק התהדקו מסביב לשל צ'ארלס, החתיכות המסתחררות של מתכת נופלות ללא שמירה אפילו כשידו האחרת נורתה לעבר סבסטיאן, רועדת ממאמץ. צ'ארלס יכל להרגיש את האנדרלמוסיה במוחו נרגעת, אוסף את מלוא כוחו במקום להיות מוסח מזה. הפעם, הזיכרון השמח לא היה של אדי - מחשבות עליה היו טעונות מדי לרגע הזה - אלא של… של צ'ארלס עצמו, גפיים חמות מסובכות ביחד על מעילים קרים, שלג בשערו וחיוך מתוק, חולמני על פניו כשהוא הסתכל על אריק.

"מה שלא יהיה שאתם מנסים לעשות, זה לא עובד," אמר סבסטיאן באיטיות, צועד ברוגע לעברם עם ידיו בכיסיו. האש מסביבם לא דכתה, כמו שצ'ארלס קיווה שיקרה, אבל גדלה ביציבות, מזדחלת לאורך שלג מתאדה וחול שנמס לזכוכית. "הנה מה שאני חושב, אריק. הסיבה שבגללה חברת עם עוף החול הקטן בטוח התפוגגה עד עכשיו אתה ואני - זה איך שהמשחקים נועדו להסתיים."

העיניים של אריק התרכזו לפתע בפנים של סבסטיאן. הוא התקרב לאט, עדין רגוע, וצ'ארלס ניסה לצעוד לאחור אבל הם לא יכלו להתרחק מבלי לפגוש את האש - ובכל מקרה אריק לא יכל לזוז מבלי לאבד ריכוז וצ'ארלס לא יכל לעזוב אותו - צעד נוסף וסבסטיאן בוודאי היה קרוב מדי הם לא היו צריכים לתת לו להתקרב עד כדי כך-

"אני יכול להרוג את ה12 אם אתה פשוט תמשיך להחזיק אותו בכזאת מחויבות בשבילי," אמר סבסטיאן, ואזעקה מאוחרת זיגזגה במוחו של אריק כשסבסטיאן גרף חתיכה חדה של מתכת ארוכה יותר מזרועו מהאדמה והקפיץ אותה בהרהור באחיזתו. "האחות תהיה כלום. ואז זה רק אתה ואני, וסוף סוף יהיה לך סיכוי לקבל את הנקמה שאתה כל כך מרוכז לגביה. זאת הדרך היחידה לקבל את מה שאתה רוצה."

אריק חשף שיניו, רחב מדי מדי שיקרא חיוך. האוויר לפניו נצץ והתעבה- 

סבסטיאן השליך את החתיכה הארוכה של המתכת, מהר מדי וחזק מדי בשביל שצ'ארלס יתחמק-

רק בשביל שרייבן תעכב את זה, מדלגת דרך חומת הלהבות מסביבם בצרחה וסוטרת את זה מחוץ לאוויר בידיים חשופות. היא השתנתה לשיריון בצורת זה של דרווין, אבל הקצוות של זה עדיין העלו עשן; בין הכאב של האש, המתכת חותכת את ידיה, וגופה מכה בכבדות באדמה, היא איבדה את האחיזה על הצורה וחזרה לקשקשים כחולים.

"רייבן!" צרח צ'ארלס כשאחותו התגלגלה הרחק מהבעיטה של סבסטיאן, נעמדה עם הדורבן בידה המדממות והשליכה את זה עליו. צ'ארלס עיקם את ידיו אל מחוץ לאחיזה של אריק והתחיל לזוז קדימה-

-האוויר ניצנץ והתעבה ו _ התפוצץ _ בפרץ של כחול-לבן שהשאיר את כל השיער של צ'ארלס עומד.

" _ עכשיו _ , צ'ארלס!" צעק אריק.

והמוח של סבסטיאן נפתח, הקלף לפניו כמו תפאורה באופק הנחשפת הצידו האחר של הערפל - אבל לא מהר מספיק. סבסטיאן כבר חטף את הדורבן מידיה של רייבן והצמיד אותה לאדמה כשהוא נעוץ בחזה שלה.

צ'ארלס לא יכל לנשום, לא יכל לזוז. הכל קפא והיה ברור כשמש ושקט.

ואז נראה היה שהכל התפוצץ בפעם אחת, מהר יותר ורועש יותר וחזק יותר והוא צרח, צרח בשביל רייבן כשכאבה ופחדה הציפו את מוחו, האנדרלמוסיה המתגלגלת במוחו של אריק ממלאת את החורים, וסבסטיאן - המוח של סבסטיאן ניסה להיסגר מחדש, הערפל מתגלגל בחזרה פנימה. צ'ארלס, מודע במעורפל שהוא נפל לברכיו, אחז בראשו ביד אחת והשניה לעבר סבסטיאן, מנסה לאחוז בו עם אריק כבר רגעו, בטחונו בהגנה של צ'ארלס הוא מוחלט.

סבסטיאן משך את הדורבן מחוץ לגוף של רייבן והעיף אותו לעבר אריק; צ'ארלס דחף עצמו על הרגליים בזעקה, אבל אריק ניפץ והעיף את הדורבן בהנפת ידו, וסוף סוף צ'ארלס החדיר את טפריו כמו שצריך למוח של סבסטיאן, דוחף אליו את כל מה שהיה לו, הוא בקושי שם לב שהוא שוב היה על האדמה, בקושי שם לב שמשהו בגבו כאב. זה אפילו לא התחיל לשנות עכשיו.

"רייבן." לא מצליח להגיד משהו יותר מלחישה, הוא שלח את מוחו במקום זאת.  _ רייבן! _

_ צ'ארלס!  _ היא שכבה מעוגלת מסביב לפצע בחזה שלה, דם נשפך על ידיה.  _ אני לא יכולה לנשום. זה כואב. צ'ארלס, זה כואב _ .

"אתה צודק, אתה יודע," אמר אריק, צועד קרוב יותר לסבסטיאן. "לתת למשחקים להסתיים בך ובי - זאת הייתה הדרך הטובה ביותר להשיג נקמה."

"בבקשה אריק, רק תהרוג אותו," אמר צ'ארלס דרך שיניים חרוקות, מנסה לזחול לעבר רייבן. "תסיים את זה, בבקשה."

סבסטיאן לא השיב, קפוא במקומו עם יד אחת עדיין מתוחה קדימה. מנקודת המבט של אריק הוא היה שקט, אבל צ'ארלס יכל לשמוע את מוחו צורח,חובט באחיזה של צ'ארלס. צ'ארלס לא היה בטוח לכמה זמן הוא יוכל לשמור עליו קפוא. לכבות אותו בדרך שהוא כיבה את אורורו ואנג'ל לא הייתה אופציה.

"לגרום לזה להראות כאילו יש לך סיכוי," המשיך אריק. "כל כך קרוב לנצח. איך חולדת שיכון ממחוז שמונה תוכל להוות איום? זה מה שהם חשבו על אדי, את היודע."

" _ בבקשה _ , אריק." אפילו בניסיון לשלוח את המילים טלפתית, צ'ארלס ידע שהוא לא מגיע אליו. רייבן הייתה - רייבן הייתה - רייבן צריכה אותו וצ'ארלס לא יכל לגרום לגופו לעבוד, הוא לא יכל לעזוב את הריכוז שלו מסבסטיאן או שהוא יהרוג את אריק אבל _ רייבן צריכה אותו _ והדבר היחיד במוח של אריק הייתה התמונה של הרוח-טציה שהרגה את אדי, מטילה מטבע מעל גופתה.

תותח נורה וצ'ארלס התנשם אבל זאת לא הייתה רייבן, היא עדיין הסתכלה עליו מעבר למרחב החול, אור של מדורה רוקד על גופה הכחול. זה היה אלכס, הבין צ'ארלס, כשנוכחות הנער המורעל המסכן פתאום נקרע מתפיסה שלו, כמעט עולה במחיר האחיזה שלו בסבסטיאן.

"זאת הייתה יכולה להיות נקמה מושלמת יותר," אמר אריק, מוציא את המטבע מכיסו. "לרוע מזלך, אתה כבר לא הדאגה הכי גדולה שלי יותר. להרוג אותך כאן ועכשיו יהיה נחמד." המטבע הורם מכף היד של אריק וריחף את הכמה סנטימטרים בינו לבין סבסטיאן, מרכז עצמו בין העיניים של סבסטיאן.

העולם של צ'ארלס הצטמצם למטבע הזה, לכורח האחיזה שלו על המוח של סבסטיאן, על הכוח שהיה מעיף את המטבע של אריק בחזרה עליו, כשהמטבע עבר דרך עור, עצם ומוח - הכאב הפיזי זניח, אבל מצית פניקה משתוללת בסבסטיאן שהשאירה את צ'ארלס צורח על האדמה, ציפורניים חודרות לקרקפתו.

_ תעזור לי  _ הייתה המחשבה המרוכזת האחרונה של המוח של סבסטיאן _ , אתה הבטחת, אבא, תעזור לי, אבא, בבקשה- _

סוף סוף המטבע חפר את דרכו אל הגב של הגולגולת של סבסטיאן, ומוחו הקרוע והמדמם נכבה, מוות שוטף אותו בכזאת עוצמה שגנבה את האוויר מהצרחות של צ'ארלס. זה כל מה שצ'ארלס יכל לעשות כדי לעצור את עצמו מלהיסחף עם הגאות כשהיא נעלמה לחשכה. הגוף של סבסטיאן נפל ברפיון לחול, לקול של תותח נורה.

אריק רק עמד שם, יד עדיין מתוחה, דמעה אחת יורדת לאט ללא יחס במורד פניו. צ'ארלס ניסה להעמד ולא הצליח. משהו כאב מאוד ועכשיו הפסיק. הוא חשב שזה בטח היה טוב.

"צ'ארלס." רייבן נאבקה להעמד על רגליה - לא ממש הצליחה, אבל קרוב מספיק כך שהיא יכלה לזוז, יכלה להגיע אליו ולקרוס לצידו. "צ'ארלס, אתה בסדר?"

"אם  _ אני _ בסדר," הוא חזר, מודע במעורפל שלא, כנראה שהוא לא היה, אבל זה היה לא חשוב באופן מגוחך כרגע. "פשוט - אל תזוזי, רייבן, אנחנו יכולים לנסות, אנחנו צריכים לעצור את הדימום-"

"ואז מה, צ'ארלס, לקחת אותי לבית חולים?" קולה היה חנוק וגס, ונראה היה שהיא מתקשה לנשום - אבל חיוכה היה עדין כשהיא משכה את ידיו מהבלגן מלא הדם של פצעה.

אריק צעד קרוב יותר, וצ'ארלס ניסה לחסום את האימה והתדהמה שהתחילה לקרר את שביעות הרצון המרושעת של אריק ממותו של שו. רייבן הייתה הדבר החשוב כרגע.

תותח נורה, וצ'ארלס התנשם, מנער את הכתף של רייבן - אבל היא עדיין הייתה בהכרה, עדיין נשמה.

"פינץ'," הוא הבין, "זאת בטח הייתה פינץ', הרעל תופס אותה," פינץ' המסכנה שרק רצתה להישאר מחוץ להכול, שהטובה היחידה שלה לשותף שלה למחוז הרגה אותו. "רייבן, את תהיי בסדר, את חייבת להיות בסדר, אני כאן להגן עליך-"

"זה בסדר, צ'ארלס, עשית את ההכי טוב שלך. זה בסדר." היא עצמה את עינייה, מקמט מצחה ממאמץ, קשקשיה מתחילים לנוע באיטיות, משתנים לעור ורוד, שיער זהוב. מנסה להראות שוב כמו אחותו הקטנה. כשהיא עצרה, מתנשפת, ידיה עדיין היו כחולות והעיניים שלה צהובות, אבל זה בקושי שינה לצ'ארלס. הוא משך אותה קרוב יותר, מלטף שיערה - הוא ניסה שלא להבחין שהוא מרח דם לתוכו.

"אני לא מפחדת," אמרה רייבן, מה שהיה שקר, הוא יכל להרגיש את הפחד שלה כמו חומצה על עורו - הוא הגיע אליו, ניסה לשכך אותו, להשתיק את פחדיה וכאבה וניסה להחליף אותם בנחמה וביטחון. הוא הרגיש אותה נרגעת יותר לתוך החול, חיוכה מתרכך - ומוחה מטשטש, תודעה מתחילה לדעוך. "זה בסדר, צ'ארלס. אתה עומד להיות בסדר. אלה למזל טוב, זוכר?" היא דחפה נוצת עוף חול מרופט ומוכתמת בדם לתוך ידו. "הגנה. עכשיו אתה יכול לשרוד הכל, ממש כמו עוף חול. זוכר?" קולה הפך למרוחק. "תגיד לאמא שהכל בסדר, כי אנחנו עוף חול…"

"ריבן…" הוא החליקה. צ'ארלס ניסה להחזיק רותו, להכריח את מוחה להישאר במקומו, אבל הקצוות החליקו מאחיזותיו, החליקו הרחק, הרחק לתוך החשכה.  _ "רייבן!" _

מעל לראשו, תותח נורה.


	23. להרוס את המשחקים

אריק ידע שלדבר עכשיו, שלנסות לגרום לצ'ארלס לעזוב את אחותו, יהיה בלתי נסלח. הוא גם ידע שזה חייב לקרות בכל מקרה.

"צ'ארלס. אתה חייב לקום." אין תגובה. "צ'ארלס, יש לנו חומצה מצד אחד ואש מהצד השני. אם אנחנו רוצים שיהיה לנו איזשהו סיכוי לצאת מכאן, אתה חייב לקום, עכשיו."

צ'ארלס רק שכב שם, בוהה ברייבן, שלמרבה המזל עיניה היו עצומות. זה שאריק לא יכל להבין למה. החזה שלו עצמו שרף מדבר שהוא לא יכל לבחון, איזו תסבוכת של זעם ואבל כי הוא  _ אהב _ את רייבן, הילדה הפזיזה והלהוטה שלא היה לה סיכוי, הילדה שהייתה האחות של מישהו, עוד אחות שאבדה במשחקים - אבל לא היה להם זמן. הוא התכופף, תפס את צ'ארלס מקדמת חולצתו, וגרר אותו לעמידה.

הוא לא היה בטוח אם לצפות להתנגדות או לא, אבל הוא בהחלט  _ לא _ ציפה לצחווה חסרת האוויר של כאב שצ'ארלס הוציא, או לדרך שבה הוא נפל בחזרה לחול כמשקל כמת.

אריק תפס אותו בבהלה, מושך אותו לחיקו. "צ'ארלס, מה-"

"אני לא יכול," התנשם צ'ארלס, דמעות זולגות על פניו. "אריק, אני לא יכול - אני לא יכול להרגיש את הרגליים שלי."

"הם יכולים לתקן את זה," אמר אריק ביאוש. "הקפיטול - ראיתי אותם מתקנים דברים גרועים מזה, אחרי המשחקים. כרגע אנחנו צריכים לצאת מכאן.  _ תסתכל _ ." הוא הצביע לעבר האש שסבסטיאן הצית, האש הבלתי אפשרית הבוערת בחול שהתפשטה מסביבם כשהם נלחמו. היא הייתה כעת חומה של להבות שואגות, אור נוצץ בדם שעל הידיים של אריק, וכיסתה את מרבית החוף, חול הופך לזכוכית זוהרת. היא אפילו זחלה בצידי קרן השפע, קרן השפע ה _ מתכתית _ , שורפת את זה לאפר. "עדיין יש דרך, אבל היא לא תישאר להרבה זמן, משם, אתה רואה את זה? אנחנו יכולים לרוץ בין האש והמים, במעלה הגבעה…" צד המצוק, למעשה, וזה יהיה טיפוס קשה ומסוכן לכל אחד מהם. כשהוא סוחב את צ'ארלס…

הוא ראה את צ'ארלס מגיע לאותה מסקנה, הרגיש את כל המתח - כל התקווה - מתנקזת מהגוף המדמם שבזרועותיו.

"לך," אמר צ'ארלס ברכות, יד אחת זוחלת כמעט בהיסח דעת לתוך החולצה של אריק, אצבעות חמות מעל ליבו. "זה בסדר. לך."

"לעזוב אותך?" אריק כמעט והופתע מניצוץ הכעס בקולו, זה היה כל כך שונה ממה שהוא באמת הרגיש. "לעזוב אותך _ להישרף _ ?"

"אתה לא מבין?" התפרץ צא'רלס. "אנחנו היחידים שנשארו. אין טעם ל - להילחם, אין סיבה לכלום. אם אתה לא רוצה להשאיר אותי, אז פשוט תהרוג אותי ובוא נגמור עם זה. זה טוב יותר בכל מקרה, אתה אפילו לא תצטרך לברוח, המשחקים יסתיימו ויצילו אותך."

"או שאתה תוכל להרוג אותי. אתה אפילו לא צריך נשק."

"אתה יודע שאני לא עומד לעשות את זה."

"אבל אתה חושב שאני כן?"

"אתה חייב! בבקשה, רק תעשה את זה - אל תתן לי להישרף." המילים האחרונות החליקו כאילו בניגוד לרצונו, מבועתות ומתחננות; אם צ'ארלס קיווה לשכנע את אריק פשוט לעזוב אותו, לא היה סיכוי לזה עכשיו. אבל אף פעם לא היה.

אריק נשם עמוק, העיף מבט מעבר לכתפו על דרך המילוט המצטמצמת באיטיות. ידו איכשהו הגיע לנוח על החזה של צ'ארלס, שעלה וירד רועד, דופק מהר כנגד כף ידו. הוא יכל לעשות את מה שצ'ארלס אמר, לגרום לזה להיות מהיר וחסר כאב. ברגע שהדופק הזה יפסק, המשחקים יגמרו. הוא יהיה המנצח. הוא יקבל הזדמנות נגד הנשיא שו.

אף אחד לא יוכל להאשים אותו בזה. לא היה סיכוי להוציא את צ'ארלס חיי מכאן, ואפילו אם היה, מה הפואנטה? רק שניהם נשארו, אחד מהם יהיה  _ חייב _ למות כדי לסיים את זה. למרוח את זה יהיה רק לעכב את הבלתי נמנע.

אבל זה תמיד היה על לעכב את הבלתי נמנע.

"שכחת את העקרונות שלך, צ'ארלס," אמר אריק. "או שלא התכוונת לכל השטויות שלך על לא לשחק את המשחק?"

צ'ארלס הסתכל עליו בחדות.

"לסרב להרוג אחד את השני רק בגלל שאמרו לנו," לחש אריק "לגרום לקברניטי המשחק לעשות את העבודה המלוכלכת של עצמם. הם שולטים בנו רק בכך שהם מנסים לגרום לנו לנצח. טוב, אני כבר לא מנסה לנצח."

צ'ארלס רק בהה בו, אבל משהו בעיניו התייצב.

"אני אגיד לך מה, אני אטיל מטבע על זה," אמר אריק, ושלח ידו לתפוס את המטבע בעלי שני צידי העץ כשהוא עף לעברו, מנקה אותו מדם. "פלי ואני אהרוג אותך. עץ ואני לוקח אותך איתי." הוא הטיל את המטבע מבלי בכלל להסתכל, והרגיש את שפתיו - יבשות מהאוויר השורף - מתעקמות לחיוך. "תראה מה זה, אני מנצח."

חיוך כתשובה, מבריק ולא מאמין ועצוב מייאוש התפשט על הפנים של צ'ארלס. הוא הסתכל אל מעבר לכתפו על הגופה של רייבן לרגע ארוך, ואז משך את אריק למטה לנשיקה, קצרה אבל עזה. "אז בוא נלך."

הם כמעט הצליחו.

האש התפשטה לכמעט כל מה שיכלו לראות, מזדחלת אליהם בחום מדהים ומצמצמת את מסלול הבריחה שלהם לכמה סנטימטרים; עם צ'ארלס כבד על גבו, אריק רץ דרך הקצוות המובילים של גלי חומצה, מגפיים מלחששים, רגליים מעקצצות כשטיפות משפריצות שרפו מעבר למכנסיו. בחצי הדרך, הם שמעו רחפת מאחוריהם, אוספת את הגופות - ממהרת לאסוף את הגופה של סבסטיאן שו, הניח אריק, לפני שהגופה תהפוך לקלויה ולא מושכת, אבל לפחות גם ההורים של רייבן ירוויחו מזה.

הדרך המצומצמת נסגרה בעקביות מסביבם, אש אוכלת דרכה במורד החול לקצה של המים. החום הניע את אריק קרוב יותר לים, ואז שרפת החומצה הניעה אותו בחזרה ללהבות; לא היה דבר שאפשר לעשות חוץ מלהמשיך לרוץ. אריק קרא לצ'ארלס לשמור על ראשו נמוך, ורץ מהר יותר.

ואז הם עברו, נחנקים מעשן אבל  _ עברו _ , לכיס חסר להבות בבסיס הגבעה התלולה. אם הם יוכלו להגיע לפני האש למעלה…

הם לא יכלו. אריק ידע זאת כשהם רק התחילו. הוא ניסה בכל מקרה, קוטע את צ'ארלס ב"תחזיק חזק" קצר כשהוא שוב ניסה לומר לו לעזוב אותו מאחורה.

הטיפוס לא היה בדיוק ישר למעלה, אבל צ'ארלס היה כבד ולא יכל להחזיק מעמד בעזרת רגליו. אריק ניסה לתפוס את הכפתורים, האבזמים, אפילו את התמיכה מברזל עמוק בתוך ההר - אבל הוא עשה משהו לכוחו, כשיצר את השוק האלקטרומגנטי שפתח את המוח של סבסטיאן. כשהוא ניסה להיאחז במשהו להרבה זמן, זה פשוט החליק.

ואז צ'ארלס,  _ צ'ארלס _ החליק, נע לצדדים בגלל שאריק היה צריך את שתי ידיו כדי לטפס. המשקל משך את אריק לצד והוא נאבק לאחיזה בצד הגבעה הסלעי, מנסה באותו הזמן לתפוס את צ'ארלס-

הוא בכלל לא זכר נפילה, רק שמצא עצמו התחתית, כאב מוקרן מרגליו, ראשו וכל מה שבאמצע. הוא הכריח את עיניו להיפקח, למרות שהן לא יכלו להתרכז. האש מסביבם הייתה רק מרחב משתנה של אור אדום-זהוב, כמעט יפיפה.

"צ'ארלס, הוא קרקר, ונחנק מעשן, מרגיש את סביבתו בחולשה - הוא היה חייב להיות כאן-

הוא מצא אותו, רפוי וחסר תנועה, ראשו מדמם. אריק הצמיד אצבע נרעשת לצווארו - הדופק עדיין קיים. עד כמה שזה משנה עכשיו. הם לא יטפסו במעלה הגבעה; רגל ימין של אריק מעוקמת לצד הלא נכון.

צ'ארלס נע, נשימה על גבול של רעש של כאב, ורסיס של כחול הופיע מתחת לעפעפיים חצי פתוחים. "אריק?"

_ לא, לא, אל תתעורר _ , התחנן אריק בשקט, נזהר שלא להקרין את המחשבה. "זה בסדר, צ'ארלס,"הוא הצליח לומר דרך גרון חנוק מעשן. "תנוח. הכל בסדר."

_ אוקיי _ , השיב צ'ארלס, מבולבל מכדי לדבר בקול. קצוות אצבעותיו החליקו לאורך הלחי של אריק, נעקב על ידי הקרנה של ביטחון והקלה. ואז זה התפוגג, העיניים של צ'ארלס שוב עצומות.

הראש של אריק כאב כל כך, הכל הרגיש כל כך מעורפל וחשוך… ומחשיך. הוא משך את צ'ארלס קרוב אליו, מעקם את גופו מסביב לו כדי שיגן על צ'ארלס מהאש כמה שרק יוכל. ליבו פעם במהירות עצומה, הוא שם לב בריחוק. הוא כנראה פחד. זה היה הגיוני שהוא יהיה, משום שכנראה היו לו שניות ספורות של הכרה לפני שהאור נעלם לנצח.

צריך להשתמש בהן בחוכמה.

אריק מצא את המתכת של המצלמה הקרבה ביותר, מרחפת במרחק רק כמה מטרים מבלי לנסות להיות נסתרת. הוא נשען לנשק את צ'ארלס בפעם האחרונה, והשתמש בשארית כוחו לסמן למצלמה אצבע שלישית.


	24. המנצח

_ אריק?  _

לא הייתה שום תגובה לניצוץ המחשבה האינסטנקטיבי. למעשה, צ'ארלס לא יכל לחוש אף אחד קרוב בכלל. ראשו הסתחרר, אוויר קר ואור לבן חשמלי רק מבלבל אותו יותר. הוא זכר אש, ואז אבנים ולכלוך…

רייבן הייתה מתה. הזיכרון הכה בו בכוח מרעיד, מוציא את האוויר מריאותיו. הוא נכשל. הוא נכשל להגן על אחותו הקטנה.

"תרגע שם, צ'ארלס," קול של גבר, לא מוכר, הטון מנחם ועדיין משום מה הקול מתח את העצבים של צ'ארלס. הוא הצליח לפתוח לגמרי את עיניו - ונרתע, נבוך מהמראה של סבסטיאן שו יושב ליד מיטתו.

לא, לא סבסטיאן שו - בכל מקרה, לא הנער שמת בוכה לאביו. זה היה האב עצמו, הנשיא סבסטיאן שו האב. התמונה המבעיתה של בנו, אבל מבוגר בכמה עשורים, כרגע עם צללים שחורים מתחת לעיניו.

"אתה בטוח עכשיו, צ'ארלס," אמר האיש, והשנאה הקרה שבקולו הרך הייתה מספיק כדי לגרום לצ'ארלס לנסות ברפות לזחול ממנו, למשוך עצמו לצד מיטת בית החולים. הוא שוב ניסה להגיע לטלפתיה שלו, ועדיין לא הרגיש דבר - האם שו היה כמו בנו, חסין?

"למעשה, איחולים יתאימו," המשיך הנשיא שו. "אם עדיין לא הבנת, אתה המנצח של משחקי הרעב ה74."

צ'ארלס בהה, אימה בתוכו כמו יצור חי המתעקם בבטנו, כי זה אומר-

"כן, אריק מת," אמר הנשיא שו באגביות. "ליבו עצר לפני שלך. למרות שגם שלך עצר - פעמיים, אם סופרים את הרחפת. הבהלת אותנו מעט, צ'ארלס. כמעט השארת אותנו בלי מנצח." עיניו היו קשות כזכוכית. "האם זאת לא מחשבה נוראית? אין לעזאזל היו מסבירים את זה למליוני הצופים?"

צ'ארלס ידע שהוא היה אמור להרגיש מפוחד, ידע שהגיונית הוא היה בסכנה אמיתית. הוא לא יכל לגרום לזה לשנות. אריק היה מת. הוא היה חי ואריק היה מת.

רגליו נעו, הוא רשם לעצמו כשהתיישב. אריק צדק, הקפיטול יכל לתקן כמעט הכל.

צרחה יצאה מגרונו מהמחשבה, הזיכרון של הקול של אריק, הזרועות של אריק מחבקות אותו. היו דמעות על עיניו ולא היה לו שום דבר להשתמש בו נגדן. ושוב הוא ניסה להגיע עם מוחו, למישהו, כל אחד שאולי יעזור לו - אבל כמובן שהטלפתיה שלו נעלמה. המנצחים הופשטו מהמוטציות שלהם.

"קמת לתחייה, צ'ארלס אקסבייר," לחש הנשיא שו, נשען לעברו עם שיניו זוהרות באור בית החולים הקר. "כמו כל עוף חול ראוי, אתה נעטפת בלהבות, ועלית מהאפר. ועכשיו? רק נראה אם אתן לך את הזכות של מוות." הוא סטר ידו בחוזק כנגד החזה של צ'ארלס, חזק מספיק כדי להוציא בכי קצר, ויצא מהחדר, משאיר אותו לבד.

הוא השאיר משהו, שני דברים, כנגד החזה של צ'ארלס - צ'ארלס תפס אותם אינסטינקטיבית כשהם החליקו לחיקו. מטבע כסף ונוצה מרופטת, עקובת דם.

***

"אתה תצטרך לדבר, ילד," אמר לודן, לא בחוסר נחמדות, כשהם הכינו אותו להכתרה. "סיזר הוא חבר והוא יודע מה לא לשאול, אבל אתה חייב לתת לו משהו לעבוד איתו."

צ'ארלס לא הרים מבטו, בוהה בטישטוש ברגליו כאוליבר עשה את הנגיעות האחרונות לתלבושת שלו - הכל לבן, חוץ מזוג חדש ונקי של נוצות עוף חול המוצמדות לחזהו. אוליבר אמר משהו על טוהר והתאבלות, כשהוא הראה לו את העיצוב. צ'ארלס לא זכר ולא היה לו אכפת.

"אני אהיה שם בקהל," המשיך לוגן. "אתה יכול פשוט להסתכל עליי. או על המשפחה שלך - אביך החורג ואחיך אמורים להגיע."

"אל תתן להם להתקרב אליי," אמר צ'ארלס ללא להט. הוא לא יכול להתמודד… עם כלום, מהם. אבל, כעס, קבלה - כל ניסיון לאלימות או חיבה יהיו בלתי סבילים באותה מידה.

ואז הייתה הבעיה של אמא של צ'ארלס. היא נלקחה לתחקור, מתברר, אחרי כמה ימים מתחילת המשחקים - בסביבות הזמן שקברניטי המשחק הבינו מה צ'ארלס זמם, הוא הניח. אף אחד לא שמע ממנה מאז. אז הוא כמעט בטוח הרג גם את אמו יחד עם אחותו, בין עם קורט וקיין כבר ידעו זאת או לא.

לוגן נאנח והניח ידיו על הכתפיים של צ'ארלס. "תקשיב לי, צ'אק. אתה אתה חייב לארגן את עצמך."

"למה?" הוא עדיין לא הרים מבטו.

לוגן עצר לרגע ארוך, ואז אמר, "אתה יודע מה אתה צודק. תישאר בדיוק כמו שאתה. חסר עמוד שדרה. מובס. ככה הנשיא שו ידע שאתה כבר לא איום."

למרות רצונו, צ'ארלס הרים מבטו, וראה משהו - קרבה, דרישה, כעס - בעיניו של לוגן שהזכירו לו, רק לרגע, את אריק. זה כאב כמו דם חוזר לאיבר רדום.

"הגיע הזמן," אמר אוליבר, והוביל אותו לעבר הבמה.

צ'ארלס שכח שיהיה סרט סיכום.

מרבית ממה שקרה מאז שהתעורר בבית החולים עם הנשיא שו הרגיש לא אמיתי, אבל לצפות בעצמו על מצלמה לקח את זה לרמה חדשה לגמרי. השם של רייבן הוגרל בקציר וצ'ארלס התנדב ללכת איתה, ומספרת קרה, מרוחקת שזרה את "צוות האח והאחות הראשון" עם כל העליזות הצורמנית שהייתה לאפי טרינקט בזמנו. צ'ארלס לא הצליח לקרוע מבטו מרייבן, דומעת ונצמדת לידו על הבמה.

הקריין הציג את צ'ארלס עם חוד החנית של "ברית המיועדים הגדולה ביותר בהיסטוריית משחק המוטנטים" כשהסרטון הראה חלקים מהזירה, וצ'ארלס הרגיש את אגרופיו מתקמצים בחיקו, כי לא הייתה שום מילה על  _ למה _ . הראו נגיעה מכל מוות; ג'ובילי הקטנה, מוירה, פרוסט (כולל אריק מנחם אותו עם אבק מנצנץ מפוזר לרגליהם), אורורו ("מגיעה לה תשומת לב מיוחד כמקרה היחיד שיכול להיות מיוחס למנצח השנה").

עד שהם הגיעו לסבסטיאן ורייבן, צ'ארלס נאלץ לעצור את נשימתו כדי שלא להקיא. הוא לא יכל לשאת לצפות במסך, ועדיין לא יכל להסיט מבטו. לצפות במוות של סבסטיאן מבחוץ היה כמעט לא מספק, לא מראה סימן מהוריקן הרגשות שצ'ארלס חווה - סבסטיאן פשוט קפא במקומו, ונשאר שם, עד שנפל ומת.

ואז רייבן… 

הוא ידע שאנשים מכל רחבי המדינה צפו בהבעתו, אבל זה כל מה שיכל לעשות כדי שלא יזרוק עצמו לעבר המסך בצרחות. אם לקבור פניו בברכיו יוכל להשתיק אותו, אז זה היה הטוב ביותר שלו.

"צ'ארלס." הקול של אריק גרם לראשו להיזרק למעלה. הצילום היה מעל לראשיהם, אש עוטפת אותו ואת אריק למרגלות המצוק שעליו הם ניסו לטפס. אחרי שצ'ארלס נפגע בראשו…  _ אני לא זוכר את זה _ . הוא לא זכר את אריק בודק את גרונו בטירוף בחיפוש אחר דופק, לא זכר שחצי התעורר ואריק, מסתכל על האש, ידע מה יקרה עכשיו, מרגיע אותו בחזרה לאי הכרה. "הכל בסדר, צ'ארלס. תנוח. הכל בסדר."

לא זכר את אריק מנשק אותו ומסמן אצבע שלישית למצלמה רגע לפני שאיבד את ההכרה.

נראה היה שרבים מהקהל, הבחין צ'ארלס, הוא גם הם מופתעים מהחלק זה - התנשפויות וצחוק חנוק הדהדו סביבו. האם הם לא הראו קודם את החלק הזה קודם? מי החליט להראות את זה עכשיו?

האורות נדלקו מחדש, מסנוורים את עיניו.. הוא מחה דמעות שלא זכר שהזיל, והרגיש… ערני, בפעם הראשונה מאז הזירה. זאת לא הייתה הרגשה טובה או שמחה, אבל הוא נצמד אליה בכל מקרה.

"הקשר בינך לבין אריק," אמר סיזר פליקרמן בעדינות. "זה היה מדהים לחזות. סוג קשר של ביטחון ואמון כזה הוא דבר נדיר בזירה. איך זה הרגיש להתעורר ולהבין שאריק נתן את חיו למענך?"

_ הוא לא _ , צ'ארלס רצה לצרוח.  _ זאת הייתה כל הנקודה, אתה לא מבין? הוא לא נתן את חיו, הוא לא נכנע. הוא נהרג _ . צ'ארלס נשם עמוק, מחפש את העיניים של לוגן בקהל. "אני לא יכול לבזבז אותם," הוא אמר לבסוף. "הוא וידא שאני אחייה. אני לא יכול לבזבז את מה שנתן לי."

להעמיד להכתרה הרגיש כמו משפט; רשת הסיבים הקיברנטית שנתנה לעמוד השדרה של צ'ארלס לתפקד מתחת למותנו עדיין הייתה בתהלכי שילוב במערכתו, ולעמוד על הרגליים יותר מדי זמן גרם לו לכאב ונדנודים. הוא חשד שהנשיא שו ידע זאת, עם לשפוט לפי הנאום המתמשך הרבה יותר מהרגיל שהוא נתן לפני שסוף סוף הגיע לכתר הזהוב, בצורת עלי דפנה.

זה היה הרגע שלו אריק חיכה, עליו חלם - הרגע שבו היה תוקף את הנשיא שו, רוצח אותו בשידור חי בטלוויזיה המדינית כמו ששו עזר להרוג כל כך הרבה אחרים. אריק בהחלט היה מת בתהליך - הוא היה בר מזל אם בכלל הספיק להצליח לפני שאוכפי השקט תפסו אותו - אבל הוא היה מראה את נקודתו, בדרך שלא הקפיטול או הקהל היה יכול להתעלם.

הכתר נח על ראשו של צ'ארלס, והמטבע של אריק בידו היה קר, מתחפר בעורו כשהידק אגרופו במרפקים לבנים סביבו.

אריק וויתר על הרגע הזה, בחר במקום זאת את הדרך של צ'ארלס. הפסיק לשחק את המשחק.  _ אני לא יכול לבזבז את מה שנתן לי. _

_ אני חייב להשתמש בזה ביותר חוכמה מזה. _

אחיזתו במטבע נחלשה, רק מעט.

"ברכותיי על הניצחון, עוף חול קטן," אמר הנשיא שו, סיפוק מרושע בעיקום חיוכו, והוא נקש בעצלתיים הנוצות שעל החזה של צ'ארלס. "המחוז שלך בוודאי גאה בך."

צ'ארלס שמר על ראשו זקוף, והשיב, חלש מספיק כדי ששו יהיה בספק האם שמע זאת או לא, "כן. הם יהיו."


	25. אפילוג

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> הערת הכותבת: ברור שזה מכין את הקרקע לסיקוול, ש, אם יתקיים, יקרא אש הפניקס. תרגישו חופשי לבטא את רגשותיכם וציפיותיכם בקשר לרעיון, אבל בבקשה אל תציקו לי לכתוב את זה; אין לי מושג מתי או אם זה יקרה!

לוגן הציץ דרך החלון, פוזל לעבר צורות על שולחן בחדר ארוך וחשוך. "אחד מהם כבר התעורר?"

"עדיין לא," אמר אוליבר, מסדר את הג'קט שלו בהשתקפות. סטייליסטים. לוגן גילגל עיניו. "הם אמורים להתעורר בכל, למרות זאת. כל התיקונים הרפואיים הקריטיים הושלמו."

"בשביל אלו שבכלל היה אפשר לתקן." לא משנה כמה מהירים הם היו עם הרחפת, לא משנה כמה תרופות פלא היו לפרמדיקים בהישג יד, לא כולם היו ברי הצלה. איך אתה מחבר בחזרה יהלום, לדוגמא, או בונה מחדש איברים שנמסו מחומצה? "הפרווה של האנק צמחה מחדש?"

"כן. מה שעונה על השאלה - בהחלט עדיין יש להם את המוטציות שלהם."

"כמובן שיש להם," נהם לוגן. "אף אחד לא חושב להחזיר לרגיל את המתים. גם לא באמת אפשר להחזיר לרגיל, לפי פלוטרך הזקן." הוא בחן את הסיגר שבאצבעותיו, וגיחך כשאוליבר עיקם אפו ונפנף ממנו את הריח. "הדברים האלו אולי לא יהרגו אותי אחרי הכל אם נוכל להחזיר את יכולת הריפוי שלי למצב פעיל שוב. זה יהיה הרבה לבקש מהילד, בכל זאת, לוותר על הטיפול לעמוד השדרה שלו בשביל להחזיר את הטלפתיה שלו."

"אי אפשר לעזור זאת," נאנח אוליבר. "לסרום מחבר העצבים יש השפעה טבעית של משכך, אפילו בלי אמצעים אחרים." הוא הקיש בכובד ראש על המסך שמתחת לחלון הצפייה. "אז פיזית עוף החול שלנו מחלים. איך הוא עושה מנטלית?"

לוגן שוב נהם, לוקח שאיפה ארוכה מהסיגר שלו. "לא משהו. נכנס לארון המשקאות שלי אמש. ובלילה שלפני זה."

"אנחנו לא יכולים לספר לו עדיין, לוגן. אני יודע שזה קשה לו אבל-"

"אני יודע. שו צריך לחשוב שהוא שבור."

אוליבר שחרר אנחה ארוכה. "האם הוא נכון, שזה מה שהוא חושב?"

לוגן גיחך מסביב לסיגר. "הקפיטול קיבלו את הפניקס שלהם, בסדר - והם עדיין לא למדו שלא להתעסק עם חיות מסוכנות שאין להן סיבה לפחד. אם הנשיא שו חושב שצ'ארלס אקסבייר שבור הוא פחות איום בשבילו, הוא ילמד משהו שהוא בקרוב מאוד."

מהצד השני של הזכוכית, אריק לנשר התנער ופקח עיניו.


End file.
